The forbidden Love
by Nessi.C
Summary: DM/HG.Das 6. Schuljahr birgt für Hermine allerlei Überraschungen. Was hat es mit der neuen Gryffindore auf sich, die immer alles zu wissen scheint? Was ist mit der neuen Lehrerin und... Was spielt Draco Malfoy für eine Rolle?
1. Chapter 1

**The forbidden Love**

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktäre, Orte, etc. gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Achtung: **

Diese FF ist bereits bis zu einem gewissen Chapter auf **h t t p : / / F a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ R o x y 9 4** erschienen. Da **Roxy **nicht mehr genug Zeit hat, werde ich die Story noch einmal komplett hoch laden. Damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen: **Diese Story gehört mir!**  
**Roxy** war nur so nett und hat angefangen diese für mich hoch zu laden, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht angemeldet war.

* * *

**Prolog**

*******

Feuerrote Augen starrten in das Feuer, während lange schmale Finger, in regelmäßigen Abständen, auf einen Sesselarm klopften. Ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann, kam auf eine düstere Gestalt zu und verbeugte sich. Der schlangenartige Kopf der Gestalt, wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was willst du Wurmschwanz?", zischte die Gestalt.

„H – Herr sie kommen."

„Mach alles bereit!"

„J – Ja Herr." Der Mann mit dem Namen Wurmschwanz verschwand.

„Was sagst du Nagini?", flüsterte die Gestalt zischend.

Eine Schlange legte sich um seinen Hals und schien ihm etwas in das Ohr zu flüstern. Die knochige Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust und die Augen verformten sich zu schlitzen.


	2. Briefe

**Briefe  
*****

Hermine steckte die Pfauenfeder zwischen die Lippen und kämpfte mit tausenden von Pergamentrollen auf ihrem Tisch. In dem Haufen suchte sie nach ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke, die sie über den Sommerferien, aufbekommen hatte.

_Verdammt, dass ist ja wie der Nagel im Heuhaufen_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Hermine, komm doch mal bitte runter!", ertönte die Stimme ihrer Mutter durch das Haus.

Hermine legte die Feder auf den Haufen Pergament und machte sich auf.

Ihre Mutter stand unten in der Küche und hielt einen Umschlag in der Hand.

„Das ist gerade für dich angekommen!", sagte Jane Granger.

„Danke, aber wer hat ihn gebracht?", fragte Hermine ihre Mutter.

Statt irgendetwas zu sagen zeigte Jane auf eine kleine, sehr mitgenommene, Eule. Hermine erkannte sie sofort. Es war Errol, die Eule der Weasleys. Hermine machte einen Satz nach vorne und riss den Umschlag ihrer Mutter aus der Hand. Langsam sank sie auf den Küchenstuhl und öffnete den Brief mit zittrigen Fingern. Seit Wochen hatte sie schon nichts mehr von ihren Freunden gehört. Sie entfaltete den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_**Liebe Hermine,**_

_**Entschuldige, dass ich mich in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Hoffe du bist nicht sauer.**_

_**Leider können wir dich dieses Jahr nicht fragen, ob du, für die letzten paar Wochen, zu uns kommen willst. Mein Dad hat ziemlich viel im Ministerium zu tun und meine Mum hat auch schon alle Hände voll mit Fred und George. Sie konnte die beiden immer noch nicht überreden wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen. Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, den Laden von den beiden finde ich echt klasse. Sie können gerne dort bleiben…**_

Hermine hörte auf zu lesen und schmunzelte. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich an letztes Jahr erinnern, als Fred und George die Schule gestürmt und nachher die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Jetzt hatten sie mitten in der Winkelgasse - eine sehr große Straße, dir nur für Zauberer und Hexen begänglich war – einen kleinen Scherzartikelladen eröffnet. Das war immer der Traum von Fred und George gewesen, nur nicht von Mrs. Weasley. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was ihre Jungs daran so klasse fanden und wollte am liebsten, dass sie das alles sausen ließen und wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gingen.

In ihren Gedanken machte sie sich die Notiz, Fred und George gleich zu besuchen, wenn sie in der Winkelgasse war. Schließlich las sie weiter.

_**… Ich freue mich echt darauf, dich wieder zu sehen.**_

_**Alles Gute**_

_**Ron**_

_**P.S: Den Rest, den es noch zu erzählen gibt, wirst du in…drei…zwei…eins…erfahren!**_

Hermine sah auf und schon flatterte eine weiße Schneeeule in die Küche. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer und sie sprang auf. Die weiße Eule landete auf dem Tisch und funkelte Hermine vertraut, durch ihre schwarzen Knopfaugen, an.

„Hedwig!", schrie Hermine vor Begeisterung.

„Hedwig?", fragte Jane.

„Die Eule von Harry.", kam es knapp als Antwort.

Ja, es war die Eule von Harry Potter. Er und Ron waren Hermines beste Freunde, seit sie Hermine vor einem Troll im ersten Schuljahr gerettet hatten.

Die Schule und das lernen mochte Hermine zwar wichtig sein, aber die beiden waren ihr am wichtigsten. Natürlich ihre Familie mit einbezogen. Doch in der Welt der Zauberer waren Harry und Ron das Wichtigste für Hermine. Sie vertraute den beiden ihr Leben an.

Wo wäre sie nur, wenn Harry und Ron sie nicht vor dem Troll gerettet hätten? Wo wäre sie, wenn Harry und Ron sie nicht gerettet hätten, als sie versteinert war?

Langsam band sie Hedwig den Brief vom Bein. Aus dem Schrank holte sie ein paar Sonnenblumenkerne und verfütterte sie an die beiden Eulen.

Ihre Mutter sank langsam auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Wenn sie das nicht schon alles kennen würde, mit den Eulen und der Zauberei, würde sie die Nerven verlieren (Hermines Familie waren allesamt Muggel, nicht Zauberer).

Hermine setzte sich wieder und fing wieder mal an zu lesen.

**_Hi Herm,_**

**_genau wie Ron tut es mir Leid, dass du schon lange nichts mehr von mir gehört hast._**

**_Du fragst dich sicher, woher ich das weiß… Nun ja, wir hoffen, dass du nicht böse bist._**

**_Ich habe es bei den Dursleys nicht mehr ausgehalten, deswegen bin ich bei Ron. Ohne dich ist es aber nicht dasselbe. Es ist so leer und langweilig, wenn du nicht da bist._**

Hermine stockte. Das hatte sie so sehr getroffen, dass ihr die Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen. Sie vermisste die beiden auch und jetzt wäre sie nirgends lieber als bei ihnen.

**_Außerdem, wer soll uns bei den Hausaufgaben helfen?_**

Von jetzt auf gleich hatte Hermine statt Tränen ein Lachen. Harry und Ron wussten, wie man sie zum Lachen bringen konnte und machten aus dem schlimmsten noch das Beste. Zumindest meistens.

**_Zählen schon die Tage, bis zur Abreise. Wir treffen uns dann am Kings Cross._**

**_Alles Liebe,_**

**_Harry_**

**_P.S: Du erfährst alles Haargenau, was passiert ist. Versprochen! Ginny vermisst dich auch._**

Hermine wusste jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie überflog die Briefe noch einmal und legte sie mit zitternden Händen auf den Tisch. Die Eulen sahen sie mit schiefem Kopf an.

„Da habt ihr mir aber Nachrichten gebracht.", hauchte sie und strich Hedwig und Errol über das Gefieder.

„Was steht drin…", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Dies und das und das sie mich vermissen!"

Ihre Mutter nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass sie besser nicht mehr danach fragte.


	3. Merkwürdiges Treffen

**Merkwürdiges Treffen**

*******

Hermine betrat einen kleinen Raum. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid und hatte die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Der nächste bitte.", bat sie freundlich und lächelte dabei in die Runde.

Ein älterer Herr legte die Zeitung zur Seite, stand auf und kam auf Hermine zu. Sie ließ ihn vorbei und schloss hinter sich wieder die Tür. Das Mädchen begleitete den alten Mann in ein größeres Zimmer. Der komplette Raum war in grünlichen Farben gestrichen und eingeräumt. Mittendrin stand ein großer Stuhl mit verschiedenen Geräten und Instrumenten. Links an der Wand erstreckte sich ein langes Schrankset mit zusätzlichem Waschbecken. In den Schränken befanden sich viele verschieden Mittel für Zähne. Rechts standen zur Deko eine Bank und Blumen. Direkt darüber hingen zwei Bilder. Erhellt wurde das ganze von einer großen Lampe, die mitten an der Decke hing.

„Mr. Winter, Papi.", sagte Hermine.

Ein größerer Mann, der am Waschbecken stand, drehte sich um. Mr. Granger war groß, braunhaarig und braunäugig. Er hatte ein sehr freundliches Gesicht und ein wirklich charmantes Lächeln.

Mr. Granger ging auf den Mann und seine Tochter zu.

„Mr. Winter", sagte Hermines Vater und gab ihm die Hand. „Wie geht es ihnen heute?"

„Kann mich nicht beklagen, Mr. Granger!"

„Schön zu hören. Legen sie sich doch dann bitte mal hin, okay?"

Der Mann tat wie ihm geheißen und Hermine verließ den Raum.

„Nette Tochter haben sie da, Doc."

„Oh ja, sie ist mein ganzer Stolz und jetzt den Mund ganz weit auf…"

„Hi, ich habe einen Termin für sechzehn Uhr."

Hermine blickte auf und erblickte einen Jungen, der ihr total bekannt vorkam, aber woher? Er hatte blondes hochgegeltes Haar und leuchtend blaue Augen. Er war schlank und hatte ziemlich lässige Klamotten an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nett und überhaupt war er ziemlich charmant, was Hermine direkt am Anfang schon feststellte. Alles im allen sah er eigentlich ziemlich gut aus.

Ihr Kopf arbeitete kräftig, doch sie konnte ihn nirgendwo hinstecken, also beschloss sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Schließlich könnte er ja auch was sagen, wenn er sie kennen würde.

„Ja, alles klar." Hermine tippte schnell am Computer. Normalerweise war das die Aufgabe ihrer Mutter, aber in den letzten Tagen war hier so viel zu tun, dass ihre Eltern parallel arbeiten mussten und Hermine freundlicherweise den Posten ihrer Mutter übernahm.

Zu ihrem entsetzten stellte sie fest, dass sie noch die Krankenkarte von dem Typen brauchte.

„Ich brauche noch Ihre Krankenkarte."

Der Junge nickte und streckte ihr die Karte hin. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Hermine sie an und blickte drauf. Sofort viel ihr Blick auf den Namen. John Hanson. Im Innern stöhnte sie auf. Der Kerl. Hoffentlich hatte er sie nicht erkannt. Sie beeilte sich mit der Karte und gab sie ihm wieder.

„Bitte schön. Zu wem wollen Sie? Mrs. Doktor Granger oder Mr. Doktor Granger?"

„Ganz egal. Der, der gerade Zeit hat."

„Okay. Sie können dann im Wartezimmer platz nehmen."

„Seit wann so vornehm, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln und lehnte sich auf die Theke.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? John Hanson hatte sie doch erkannt und war der beliebteste Typ auf der Muggelschule gewesen und war es noch. Dass er sich an sie erinnerte, konnte sie irgendwie verstehen. Das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten, war Hermine gegen ihn gelaufen und hatte ihn mit Eis bekleckert. Damals war sie noch ziemlich vorlaut zu jedem gewesen und hatte die Schuld direkt auf John geschoben.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hin läufst!", hatte sie geschrieen und hatte ihm dabei das Eis, was noch auf dem Hörnchen war, voll ins Gesicht geschmiert.

John hatte sie, was sie später, als sie schon auf Hogwarts war, herausgefunden hatte, immer klasse gefunden.

Hermine versuchte die Ahnungslose zu spielen und sagte:

„Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns?"„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn du dieses sympathische Geschöpf bist, das mich vor cirka sechs Jahren eisgekremt hat, dann ja!"

Hermine wurde rot. Genau das musste er ja ansprechen.

Kerle, dachte sie und fügte laut hinzu: „Oh… du bist das."

„Hmm…"

John blickte Hermine an, als ob er auf etwas warten würde. Langsam wurde es ihr unangenehm und sie versuchte wieder zu arbeiten, was aber irgendwie nicht funktionierte.

„Willst du nicht ins Wartezimmer gehen?"

„Dann kann ich dich ja nicht mehr sehen."

Oh Gott, dass ist einer von denen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Trotz allem versuchte sie freundlich zu bleiben.

„Was möchtest du noch?"

„Ein Essen mit dir? Eis reicht!"

„Sorry, kann leider nicht, bin komplett ausgebucht."

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Dann gib mir wenigstens deine Nummer!"

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Was hatte sie nur an diesen Typen gefunden? Versuchte er das bei jeder?

„Nein, wenn du jetzt bitte gehen würdest?!"

„Wieder sauer?"

„Hau ab, bevor ich meine Beherrschung verliere!", sagte sie in einem ziemlich hohen Ton.

„Schon gut, schon gut."

John ging und ließ Hermine, glücklicherweise, alleine. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

***

Hermine ging durch „Den Tropfenden Kessel", einem großen Pup, und durch die hinter Tür, wieder hinaus. Eine große Backsteinmauer versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Zauberstab heraus. Mit ihm tastete sie gegen ein paar Steine, die gleich darauf anfingen sich zu bewegen. Die Mauer gab Hermine einen gewölbten Durchgang frei. Sie trat hindurch und der Durchgang verschwand.

Vor Hermine erstreckte sich eine lange, mit Leuten volle, Straße. Links und Rechts nur Geschäfte. Sie befand sich in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Ja, nur dieser eine Pup trennte die restliche Welt von den Zauberern und Hexen.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie freute sich, endlich wieder in ihrer Welt zu sein. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Brief heraus, den sie vor ein paar Stunden, von Hogwarts, geschickt bekommen hatte. Rechts befand sich ein Eiscafe, wo sich Hermine gemütlich hinsetzte und sich den Brief noch einmal genau durchlas.

_**Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,**_

_**bitte beachten Sie, dass das neue Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt.**_

_**Der Hogwarts – Express fährt am Bahnhof Kings Cross ab, elf Uhr, Gleis neununddreiviertel.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore und ich freuen uns Ihnen zusätzlich, für das Amt des Vertrauensschülers, gratulieren zu dürfen. Wir sind der zuverlässigen Meinung, dass Sie diese Herausforderung annehmen und meistern werden.**_

_**Anbei auch eine Liste der Bücher für das nächste Schuljahr und Ihr Abzeichen.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**Stellvertretende Schulleiterin**_

_**P.S. An Silvester wird eine Party veranstaltet. Sorgen Sie bitte für eine Angemessen Kleidung. Am besten ein Abendkleid oder etwas in dieser Art.**_

Hermines Herz klopfte schneller, als sie das Abzeichen aus dem Umschlag gleiten ließ. Es war ein großes „V", was sie später in Hogwarts an ihren Umhang heften würde. Als nächstes holte sie die Liste der Bücher heraus.

„Was brauche ich denn?", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ah, okay. Dann mal los zu Flourish & Blotts ."

Sie stand auf und ging zu einem Bücherladen. Eigentlich war es der Einzige hier in der Gegend. Wie jedes Jahr, war es hier nicht gerade leer und Hermine hatte einige Probleme, an die benötigten Schulbücher zu gelangen. Fast eineinhalb Stunden verbrachte sie in dem überfüllten Buchladen. Als sie endlich wieder auf der Straße stand, sah sie ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen und ihre Klamotten musste sie auch erstmal wieder richtig zupfen. Genau, fast hätte sie es vergessen. Ein neuer Umhang musste her und Madame Malkin war da die einzige, die in Frage kam.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu Madame Malkins Laden und betrat die Schneiderei.

„Einen Moment, bitte!", ertönte die Stimme der Inhaberin.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete. Von hinten drangen Stimmen nach vorne, die Hermine nur gebrochen hören konnte. Es war ein Junge und eine Frau, aber wer, konnte sie nicht erkennen.

„…Versprech mir, dass das nicht passieren wird!"

„Mum, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Ich möchte nur sicher gehen!"

Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Sie schienen auf Hermine zu zukommen.

„Und das wird auch nicht passieren. Ich weiß nicht von was er da geredet hat, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht…"

Schlagartig hörte der Junge auf zu reden.

Hermine drehte sich in die Richtung von wo die Stimmen herkamen und erkannte einen blonden, großen Jungen mit blauen Augen. In ihr kroch Hass hoch.

„Granger, was machst du denn hier?", zischte der Junge.

„Entschuldige mal, aber ich brauche vielleicht auch einen neuen Umhang, Malfoy!"

„Sprich ja nicht so mit meinen Jungen!", mischte sich die Mutter ein. Es war Narzissa und ihr Sohn niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Der Feind von Hermine und ihren Freunden.

„Dann müssen Sie Ihren Sohn sagen, dass er nicht so mit mir reden soll."

„Wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Ich glaube das möchtest du nicht wissen, Mum.", sagte Draco.

„Vielleicht schon,…"

Hermine ging auf sie zu und streckte die Hand, freundlicherweise, aus.

„Ich bin Hermine, Hermine Granger. Genauso wie Draco gehe ich nach Hogwarts."

Narzissa ergriff ihre Hand.

„Welches Haus?", stocherte sie dennoch weiter.

„Gryffindore, Mrs. Malfoy. Gryffindore."

Narzissa riss ihre Hand zurück und starrte Hermine an. Sie packte ihren Sohn, bezahlte und zog ihn mit nach draußen.

„Guten Tag, Liebes, womit kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Madame Malkin.

„Ich brauche einen neuen Schulumhang. Meiner ist zu klein. Gryffindore."

„Alles klar. Stell dich doch bitte hier mal drauf!"

Hermine stellte sich auf ein kleines Höckerchen vor einem Spiegel. Madame Malkin nahm die Maße und begann Hermine einen Umhang anzufertigen.

„Madame, wissen Sie, worüber die Malfoys gerade geredet haben?"

„Nein, ich denke, es ist auch besser so."

Es dauerte zwei Stunden, da war der Umhang auch schon fertig. Genau wie die Malfoys bezahlte Hermine und verließ den Laden.

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine alles, was sie für das neue Schuljahr brauchte, nahm sich aber trotzdem vor, noch etwas durch die Straßen zu gehen.

Worüber hat Draco mit seiner Mutter geredet? ... Verspreche mir, dass das nicht passiert! Was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Ob…

Hermine konnte ihre Gedanken nicht mehr zu Ende denken. Unsanft wurde sie umgestoßen und im letzten Moment am Handgelenk festgehalten.

„Mist, entschuldige…!"

„Nicht weiter schlimm!"

„Granger?!"

„Malfoy!"

Einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden geschockt an. Keiner von ihnen hatte davor registriert, wen sie da umgelaufen hatten. Hermine hatte Draco auch wirklich nicht erkannt. Wenn er nichts gesagt hätte, wäre sie wohl einfach weiter gegangen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und musterte ihn. Er trug einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug und hatte die Haare, ausnahmsweise, nicht zurück gegelt.

So sieht der also aus, wenn er echt rausgeputzt ist. Irgendwie…

„Draco,…"

Der Junge ließ Hermines Hand, die er immer noch fest hielt, los und wirbelte herum.

Super Draco, wieder echt klasse geschafft. Wäre dieses Schlammblut nicht in den Weg gekommen, wäre ich jetzt schon über alle Berge.

„Draco, was soll das?", fragte Narzissa und machte, außer Atem, vor ihnen halt.

„Ich werde bei diesen Spielchen nicht mitmachen, Mutter."

„Das sind keine…"

„Und trotzdem. Ich werde weiterhin nach Hogwarts gehen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht und was Dad angeht, Dem ist sowieso egal, was ich mache."

„Das stimmt nicht…"

„Ja, wenn ich nach seiner Nase tanze ist alles in Ordnung, aber…"

„Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Draco war nach seinem Vater benannt? Sie sah ihn an, irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Nicht sein aussehen, nein, die Körperhaltung von ihm. Er stand nicht wie sonst aufrecht und eingebildet, nein, ein wenig gebeugt und…

Er steht unsicher. Malfoy hat was von Spielchen gesagt. Was für Spielchen und warum macht er da nicht mit?

„Hör zu Sohn, sprich nicht so über deinen Vater."

„Wieso nicht? Ich bin ihm eh egal…"

„Das reicht!", schrie Narzissa so, dass Draco und Hermine vor schreck zusammenzuckten.

Sie packte ihren Sohn am Arm und schleifte ihn mit sich fort.

Hermine sah ihnen nach und erhaschte, nur für ein paar Sekunden, noch einen letzten Blick auf Malfoy. Diese Sekunden hatten gereicht um in Dracos Augen so was wie Tränen zu sehen. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr der Slytherin – Prinz mal Leid tun könnte.


	4. Gefühlschaos

**Gefühlschaos  
*****

Das Ticken der Wanduhr machte Hermine nervös. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Morgen würde sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Jedes Jahr hatte sie sich darauf gefreut, nur dieses Mal, war es anders. Ein komisches Gefühl, dass ihr sagte, dass sich einiges ändern würde, machte sich in ihr breit. Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen. Jedes Jahr hatte sich etwas verändert und nie hatte sie sich so gefühlt.

Der Mond schien hell durch ihr Fenster und erhellte das Zimmer. Die Äste einiger Bäume vor dem Haus, malten sich als Schatten an ihre Wand. Ein heller Blitz und kurz darauf, war ein lautes Grollen zu hören. Ein Sturm war aufgezogen, im August. Der Regen prasselte an ihrem Fenster und spielte, mit dem Heulen des Windes, ein Lied.

Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog die Bettdecke bis zum Hals. Lange starrte sie an die Decke. Ein Schatten eines Menschen flog an ihr vorbei. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum, stand auf und ging zum Fenster, wo jedoch nichts war. Sie sah auf die einsame, leere Straße und den dunklen Häusern. Es war mitten in der Nacht und jeder in der Straße lag im Bett. Sie schaute hinauf zum Mond. Es war Vollmond. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Hermine nicht schlafen konnte und sich Dinge ausmalte. Plötzlich huschte eine Gestalt am Mond vorbei. Hermine rieb sich die Augen. War es Einbildung oder träumte sie? Zaghaft kniff sie sich in den Arm und schloss die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, war sie immer noch

vor dem Fenster, nur die Gestalt war verschwunden. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Ihr Kater, Krummbein, musste jetzt als Kuscheltier dienen. Sie nahm ihm vom Ende des Bettes und in ihren Arm. Für einen kurzen Moment beschwerte er sich, fing jedoch gleich an zu Schnurren, als Hermine ihm hinter den Ohren kraulte. Der Sturm draußen wurde immer heftiger. Hermine legte sich, mit Krummbein im Arm, unter die Bettdecke und versuchte erneut zu schlafen.

Die Uhr zeigte mittlerweile drei Uhr Nachts. Das gleichmäßige Schnurren ihres Katers übertonte den Sturm und die Uhr. Es beruhigte Hermine und im Takt des Schnurrens schlief sie endlich ein.

***

Hermine wurde unangenehm geweckt. Ihre Mutter riss die Rollladen hoch und die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihr an der Nase. Wirklich Lust aufzustehen hatte sie nicht, also drehte sie sich um und zog die Bettdecke über ihr Gesicht. Kaum hörbar brummte sie ärgerlich, als sich ihre Mutter neben sie setzte.

„Hermine, komm schon, wir haben verschlafen."

Mit einem Schlag war Hermine hellwach. Hatte ihr Mutter gerade etwas von verschlafen gesagt? Sie saß Kerzengerade im Bett und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Uhr. Diese zeigte schon halb zehn, sie musste in anderthalb Stunden am Bahnhof sein. Ein wenig säuerlich betrachtete sie ihre Mutter, die nur die Schultern hob und sich mit einem Zeichen entschuldigte. Okay, Hermine war kein Kind mehr. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie war sechzehn, aber trotz allem konnte man doch noch von seiner Mutter geweckt werden.

Es war der letzte Morgen zu Hause und da konnte man doch zumindest erwarten, dass die Mutter einen weckte, oder? Zum Glück hatte sie den Koffer am Vorabend schon gepackt. Auf ihrem Tisch hatte sie Klamotten zurecht gelegt, die sie heute anziehen würde.

In Rekordzeit schlüpfte Hermine aus ihrem Schlafanzug und in einen grünen Rock und ein rotes Top rein. Die Sandalen waren auch sofort an. Sie lief hinunter in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter schon Frühstück für sie vorbereitet hatte. Zeit für gemütlich zu Frühstücken hatte sie auch nicht, also schlang sie das Marmeladenbrot hinunter und kippte direkt danach ein Glas Orangensaft hinterher. Bevor ihre Mutter noch was sagen konnte, stand Hermine schon im Bad. Sie schrubbte ihre Zähne, so gut, wie es unter dem Zeitdruck ging, und kämmte sich

anschließend die Haare, die ihr wieder die Nerven raubten. Egal was sie tat, sie konnte die Haare nicht bändigen. Hermine war eben mit Locken geboren wurden, aber was machte es schon? In der Schule schien es keinem etwas auszumachen und auf das, was Draco Malfoy gefiel, musste sie erst gar nicht achten. Mit diesem Gedanken, hatte sie sich den Morgen selber verdorben.

Wie ich diesen Typen hasse.

Ihre Mutter sagte immer: „Gib dem Jungen mal ne Chance." Aber wo? Er war durch und durch fies und der schlimmste Kerl, den Hermine auf der Schule, kannte. Sie starrte in den Spiegel und seufzte. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Hogwarts oder desgleichen, was für sie ziemlich ungewohnt war. Auch der Gedanke an Harry und Ron hob ihre Stimmung nicht.

„Herm, schlaf nicht ein!", mahnte ihr Mutter.

„Entschuldige mal, aber wer hat mich zu spät geweckt?", gab Hermine zickig zurück.

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Hermine."

„Ein Mensch, der ziemlich lange schläft!"

„Mach mal halb lang, Hermine Jane Granger." Ihr Mutter nannte sie immer bei vollem Namen, wenn sie wirklich wütend, auf Hermine, war.

Hermine stellte sich, immer noch mit der Bürste in der Hand und die Arme verschränkt, gegen den Türrahmen.

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe dafür zu Sorgen, dass du nicht verschläfst!"

Wie schon gesagt stimmte etwas nicht mit Hermine. Nur diesen kleinen Satz ließ sie aus der Haut fahren.

„Ja, da hast du vielleicht Recht, aber ich habe gedacht, da heute mein letzter Morgen, sehr wahrscheinlich, in diesem Jahr hier ist, dass mich meine Mutter weckt und das pünktlich und jetzt verpasse ich den Zug, weil ich gehofft habe, dass du mich wecken könntest…", schrie Hermine und hielt die Luft an. Ihr liefen die Tränen hinunter. Sie hatte dieses komische Gefühl im Magen, was sie letzte Nacht schon einmal hatte. Es hatte nichts mit ihrer Mutter zu tun oder sonst irgendwem, nein, es lag nur an ihr. Sie wusste dass sich etwas ganz stark verändern würde und das wollte sie nicht. Hermine hasste Veränderungen. Sie sackte auf den Rand der Badewanne und musste sich erst einmal wieder beruhigen. Ihre Mutter setzte sich neben ihr und begann zu sprechen:

„Hermine, Schatz, was ist denn los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

„Okay, schon in Ordnung, mir auch. Komm nimm deine Bürste und dein Zahnzeug und dann fahr ich dich."

„Was ist mir Krummbein?"

„Sitzt schon, in seinem Spezial Koffer, im Auto."

„Und Dad?"Hermines Mum seufzte. Ihr Mann abarbeitete schon wieder und war daher auch schon früh aus dem Haus. Ihre Mutter hatte sich frei genommen, um Hermine fahren zu können.

Hermine konnte verstehen, dass er so viel Stress hatte, aber konnte er nicht an diesem einen Morgen zu ihr kommen und „Auf wieder sehen", sagen? Anscheinend nein.

Hermine verließ das Haus und drehte sich noch einmal um, so, als würde sie für immer fortgehen. Es war ein kleines, aber sehr feines Haus. Hermine war hier aufgewachsen und liebte es. Ihre Mutter hupte und Hermine setzte sich ins Auto. Ihre Eltern waren ja Muggel, also ist das nicht sehr verwunderlich. Leider war das auch der Teil ihres Lebens, der nicht überall gut ankam und da waren wir wieder bei Draco Malfoy. Er war ein reiner Reinblüter. Sein Vater und Großvater und Urgroßvater waren schon alle Zauberer gewesen und hatten auch nachher Hexen geheiratet. In seiner Familie gab es nicht auch nur einen Menschen, der zumindest Halbblüter war und gewesen war. Natürlich hatte Malfoy auch nichts anderes zu tun, als sich damit auf zu spielen. Ja, Draco Malfoy war schon eine Sache für sich.

„An was denkst du, Herm?", fragte ihre Mutter und riss Hermine dabei aus den Gedanken. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen viel Hermine auf, wie oft sie schon an Malfoy gedacht hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es ihr.

„An gar nichts.", wich sie aus.

„Wirklich an gar nichts? Das sah nämlich gerade ganz anders aus."

„Ach und wonach?"

„Du hast gelächelt und gleichzeitig sauer geschaut. Wie geht das?"

„Das frage ich mich auch. Sei nicht albern!"

„Na dann nicht."

_Habe ich gerade wirklich gelächelt? Blödsinn!_

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Mutter musste sich vertan haben.

Sie bogen rechts in eine Straße ein und hielten am Parkplatz zu Kings Cross, dem Bahnhof. Schnell luden sie Hermines Sachen auf einen Gepäckwagen und rasten auch schon los. Hermine hatte Panik, dass sie den Zug bereits verpasst haben könnte. Vor einer Mauer hielten sie inne. Sie wussten, dass sie dort durch laufen mussten, um auf den Gleis zwischen neun und zehn, also auf den Gleis neun dreiviertel, zu gelangen. Hermine sah sich zu allen Seiten um, ob nicht noch irgendwo ein anderer Muggel stand und rannte mit ihrer Mutter hindurch.

Die Identität der Hexen und Zauberer wurde wie ein großes Geheimnis gehütet. Nur nicht magische Eltern von Kindern, die Zaubern konnten, wussten bescheid. Natürlich ging dies auch andersrum, also das Eltern magische Kräfte besaßen und Kinder nicht. Doch das ist ein ganz anderes Thema und kommt auch nicht so häufig vor, eigentlich fast gar nicht.

Am Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel ging es chaotisch zu. Tausende von Kindern und Jungendlichen verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern oder redeten kreuz und quer. Mitten in dem Getümmel tauchte Hermine mit ihrer Mutter plötzlich durch eine Wand auf.

Als sie Harry und Ron noch bei den Weasleys stehen sah, atmete sie auf. Sie war also doch nicht zu spät. Hermine ging mit ihrer Mum auf das kleine Grüppchen zu. Mrs. Weasley nahm Hermine in den Arm und begrüßte sie und ihre Mutter freundlich.

„Hi, Hermine.", ertönte es hinter ihr.

Hermines beste Freunde, Harry und Ron standen dort und warteten ebenfalls auf eine Begrüßung.

„Hi!", war das einzige was sie sagte und umarmte die beiden.

„Wie war dein Sommer? Irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Ron.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Eigentlich ja, aber das besprechen wir im Zug und sonst war nichts Besonderes. Ich bin älter geworden und gewachsen. Mehr nicht."

Bei diesem Kommentar mussten Harry und Ron lachen. Was sich Hermine immer so als antworten einfallen ließ, aber gleichzeitig waren sie auch neugierig, was Hermine so spannendes zu berichten hatte.

„Wie war denn euer Sommer?", fragte Herm.

„Bei mir ist auch nichts Aufregendes passiert… Doch warte mal. Ich bin älter geworden und gewachsen, also wenn das nicht aufregend ist. Nicht, Herm?", beim letzten Satz zwinkerte Ron ihr zu. Hermine zog nur eine Grimasse und drehte sich, mit einem besorgten Blick, zu Harry. Er wusste, dass sie damit meinte, ob er irgendetwas von Voldemort gehört hätte. Harry zuckte, wie Hermine, mit den Schultern und sagte:

„Bei mir ist auch nichts Sonderliches passiert. Meine Verwandten hassen mich und von Voldemort keine Spur."

Als der Name Voldemort gerade über Harrys Lippen kam, wurde es am Bahnsteig still. Sogar noch zehn Meter weiter, hatten sich alle zu Harry gedreht. Alle sahen ihn ängstlich an. Wie konnte gerade mal ein sechzehnjähriger den Namen von Du–weißt–schon-wem, wie Voldemort von allen genannt wurde, die wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm hatten, aussprechen?

Kein einziger Mensch rührte sich mehr. Die einzigen, die Harry nicht vor Angst anstarrten, waren seine Freunde, die Weasleys und Hermines Mutter.

„Uuhhhuu!", höhnte es hinter Hermine. Diese drehte sich blitzschnell um, so, dass sie ihre Haare in Harrys Gesicht schleuderte. Vor ihr stand ein großer, schlanker Junge mit eiskalten blauen Augen und blondem Haar. Es war Draco Malfoy. Neben ihm standen noch seine zwei Kumpanen, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe. Goyle war im Gegensatz zu Crabbe, der seinen Babyspeck, bis jetzt immer noch nicht abgebaut hatte, sehr dünn. Doch eins hatten sie beiden wirklich gemeinsam. Sie waren hohl und verfressen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten nie wirklich verstanden, warum sich Malfoy mit solchen Idioten abgab. Sie kümmerten sich aber auch nicht weiter drum, da Malfoy ihnen eigentlich piep-schnurz-egal war.

Er war in Slytherin, eines der Häuser in Hogwarts und die anderen drei in Gryffindore. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass sich Gryffindore und Slytherin über alles hassten. Gryffindore war Mutig und Freundschaftlich, Slytherin dagegen war Hinterhältig und Gemein.

„Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine vor Zorn. Sie hatte einen drohenden Unterton, den Malfoy direkt bemerkte.

„Jetzt kriege ich aber Angst!", höhnt er. „Was habe ich da gerade gehört? Potter ist wirklich so mutig und spricht den Namen aus?" Malfoy funkelte Hermine an, all das, was am Vortag passiert war, schien wie vergessen.

„Ha, das ich nicht lache, Malfoy!", sagte Ron, der hinter Hermine stand. „Du würdest dich doch noch nicht mal trauen den Namen überhaupt auf deine Zunge zu legen."

Beim Klang von Rons Stimme, schnellte Malfoys Blick zu Ron.„Pass auf, was du sagst Weasley. Ich zucke bei dem Klang des Namens nicht so zusammen wie du."

„Ich zucke gar nicht zusammen", entrüstete sich Ron.

„Sollen wir es testen?" Malfoys Lippen verformten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er langsam sagte: „VOLDEMORT."

Ron zuckte, wie Draco es schon gesagt hatte, zusammen. Hermine wollte gerade noch ihren Senf dazu geben, als ein Klingeln ertönte, dass allen sagen sollte, dass es Zeit war sich in den Zug zu begeben. Das Trio verabschiedete sich von den Eltern und ging. Rons kleine Schwester Ginny, auch Harrys Freundin, machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Sie hatte das Schauspiel zwischen den vieren, wie ihre Eltern, beobachtet.

Gerade als Hermine einsteigen wollte, rief eine Männerstimme: „Hermine, warte mal!"

Die betroffene hielt inne. Die Stimme war ihr wirklich zu vertraut. Sie wirbelte herum und fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals.

„Papi, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte dir doch noch Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Bin ziemlich knapp, was?"

„Das ist egal, Hauptsache du bist da."

Noch einmal erklang ein pfeifen und die Schaffner schickten jetzt auch noch die allerletzten in den Zug. Hermine ließ ihren Vater los und marschierte hinein. Harry, Ron und Ginny und all die anderen waren schon vorgegangen.

Als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte, war Hermine immer noch auf dem Gang. Von jetzt auf gleich fuhr er um eine Kurve womit Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte und sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Im allerletzten Moment wurde sie festgehalten. Der Zug fuhr nun wieder auf den geraden Schienen und Hermine konnte sich wieder richtig hinstellen. Natürlich wollte sie sofort nachsehen, wer ihr, etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt, dass Leben gerettet hatte. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Malfoy, der den Blick gesenkt hielt. Hermine musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Danke!", sagte sie kurz angebunden.

„Kein Problem, war ja auch nicht mit Absicht. Bist du immer so mit deinem Vater? Wenn der Schaffner dich nicht reingehetzt hätte, hätte ich mich sehr wahrscheinlich übergeben."

„Tja dein Pech und das wäre bestimmt auch ein schöner Anblick gewesen."

„Halt den Rand, Granger!"

„Ganz gewiss nicht, Malfoy!", sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen.

Sie hätte Ewigkeiten so weiter machen könne, doch Harry und Ron tauchten auf und zogen sie mit.

_Was war das? Hat er es ernst gemeint?_

_Mist!_, dachte Draco und stampfte auf. _Was habe ich mir bloß dabei gedacht!_


	5. Casey Sasori

**Casey Sasori  
*****

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in einem Abteil weiter hinten. Hermine kochte immer noch vor Wut.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht, für wen hält der sich? Zuerst… und dann…!", fragte Hermine aufgebracht und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Glaubt der, der darf sich alles erlauben?"

Harry und Ron, die ihr gegen über saßen, nickten.

„Er ist ein Malfoy, Hermine.", klärte Ron sie auf und erntete dabei einen bösen Blick von ihr.

Hermine wusste wer Malfoy war. Schließlich hatte sie fast den ganzen Morgen an ihn gedacht, was sie ziemlich verwunderte. Sein Vater war ein Todesser, ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort.

Die Wagontür schlug auf und eine kleine, etwas rundliche, Frau stand im Gang. Vor ihr ein großer Wagen mit Süßigkeiten. Harry kaufte für sich und den anderen Berti Botts Bohnen, Lakritzzauberstäbe und Schokofrösche.

Das Trio machte sich an die Arbeit, die Süßigkeiten zu verputzen, als sie von draußen ein Schreien hörten. Hermine sah erschrocken auf. Sie ging in den Gang um nach zu sehen, wer so geschrieen hatte und sah ein kleines Mädchen. Sie musste elf sein. Vor der kleinen stand, wer auch sonst, Draco Malfoy mit seinen Kumpanen und Pansy Parkinson, auch ein Slytherinmädchen. Hermine, die Vertrauensschülerin war, fühlte sich verpflichtet der kleinen zu Helfen.

„Hey Frettchen!", fauchte Hermine.

Draco hielt inne.

_Nicht die schon wieder! _

„Was willst du, Schlammblut!"

„Lass die Kleine in Ruhe, oder…"

„Oder was?", fragte Malfoy und drehte sich zu Hermine um.

„Oder ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals!" Hermine stand da mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und bereit loszulegen. Wie schon gesagt hatte sie nicht viel für ihn übrig und genau deshalb war es ihr eigentlich auch vollkommen egal, was mit ihm passierte. Der Junge sah abwechselnd zu Hermine und den Zauberstab. Würde sie sich wirklich trauen, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten? Er wollte es gar nicht ausprobieren, denn eins wusste er über sie: Hermine war unberechenbar und hatte einiges auf dem Kasten. Er würde so was nie zugeben, aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Genau gemerkt hatte er es, als sie ihm im dritten Schuljahr eine mit der blanken Faust verpasst hatte.

„Na was ist?", holte sie ihn aus den Gedanken. „Hast du eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier rum zu stehen und dir zu überlegen, ob du jetzt der Kleinen was tust oder nicht?"

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und ging, murmelte aber noch etwas von, „Das wirst du bereuen!", und bog dann, mit seinen Freunden, um die nächste Ecke.

Das kleine Mädchen sah Hermine an und ging. Sie selber blieb noch einen Moment stehen und ging dann ebenfalls.

„Sag schon Herm, was wolltest du uns so dringend erzählen?", drängte Ron.

„Diese Nacht war ja dieser große Sturm und da konnte ich nicht schlafen. Grauenvoll wenn man eine Uhr im Zimmer hat und einen Kater… Na ja egal, auf jeden Fall ist einer bei mir vorbei geflogen."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich starrte an die Decke und sah plötzlich eine Person vorbei fliegen, also eigentlich nur der Schatten, was aber auch egal ist. Ich bin dann aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen und dann ist die Person wieder vorbei geflogen. Also auch nicht ganz nah… schon weiter weg… Ach, ihr wisst was ich meine."

„Konntest du erkennen ob Mann oder Frau?"

„Nein. Genauso wenig ob es Kind oder Erwachsener war. Gar nichts um ihn vielleicht zu identifizieren!"

„Schade!"

„Du hättest gerne etwas von Voldemort oder so gehört, nicht?"

„Aber nicht, wenn dir dabei etwas passiert wäre. Ich sitze im Moment nur auf heiße Kohlen.", sagte Harry.

Hermine musste bei dem Blick von Ron anfangen loszuprusten.

„Wie? Du sitzt doch gar nicht auf Kohle!", kam es erstaunt von Ron.

Ron war genauso Reinblütig wie Malfoy, aber nicht so arrogant. Er war im Gegenteil von Malfoy ein richtiger Schatz. Leider hatte es einen Nachteil, wenn man als einziger Vollblüter unter Leuten saß, die in der Muggelwelt lebten. Ron hatte manchmal gar keinen Schimmer von den Sachen, worüber Harry und Hermine redeten. Die beiden mussten ihm jetzt erklären, dass das was Harry gesagt hatte nur eine Redewendung bei den Muggeln war. Nachdem er es begriffen hatte, musste er selber über seine so genannte Dummheit lachen. Er hätte es sich ja denken können, was Harry damit gemeint hatte.

Der Rest der Zugfahrt, war angenehm. Harry, Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich jetzt, über den Sommer und über das neue Schuljahr. Sie waren jetzt im sechsten Jahr und das hieß, dass sie nur noch zwei Jahre auf der Schule hatten. Hogwarts war anders, als die anderen Schulen.

Hogwarts war die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hier lernten Kinder ab elf Jahren das Zaubern. Ihr Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, war der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit. Was den dreien aber wirklich dort gefiel, waren die ganzen Abenteuer, die sie hatten. Bis jetzt hatten sie jedes Jahr gegen Voldemort gekämpft.

Man sah es ihnen nicht an, aber insgeheim hofften sie, dass dieses Jahr auch wieder etwas Spannendes passieren würde.

Und es sollte auch so kommen, allerdings ein wenig anders, als sie es sich vorstellten…

***

Die Begrüßungsfeier war wie jedes Jahr. Es war immer wieder spannend mit anzusehen, wer in den jeweiligen Häusern Slytherin, Gryffindore, Hufflepuff oder Rawenclaw eingeteilt wurde.

Alle Kinder waren verteilt, bis auf ein kleines Mädchen. Hermine erkannte sie sofort. Es war das Mädchen, das im Zug von Malfoy geärgert worden war. Sie setzte sich aufrechter um das Mädchen genauer zu sehen. McGonagall stand neben einem kleinen Hocker, auf dem sich ein Filzhut befand. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine lange Namensliste und rief: „Casey Sasori!"

Erst jetzt viel Hermine auf, dass sie langes glattes Haar hatte. Das Haar, das sie zu einem halben Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, hing ihr geschmeidig vom Kopf bis zur Mitte des Rückens hinunter. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch und zierlich. Casey ging zögernd auf McGonagall zu. Als sie den Hut aufgesetzt bekam, streckte Hermine den Kopf, um ja alles mitzubekommen. Der Hut überlegte eine Weile und fing dann an zu sprechen:

„Mmmmh…Wo stecke ich dich nur hin? Du scheinst wirklich Grips zu haben, oh ja!

Doch listig bist du auch." Der Hut hielt inne und rief: „GRYFFINDORE!"

In Gryffindore brach Jubel aus. Das Mädchen wurde von allen begrüßt. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine, die sie auch direkt erkannt hatte. Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, stand Albus Dumbledore auf und begann zu reden:

„Ich möchte allen neuen und natürlich auch alten Schülern und Schülerinnen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen. Den alten Schülern ist es vielleicht schon aufgefallen, dass bei uns am Tisch, ein neues Gesicht sitzt."

Hermine drehte sich zum Lehrertisch und suchte ihn ab. Neben McGonagall fand sie tatsächlich ein neues Gesicht. Es war eine Frau in Mitte zwanzig. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, das ihr an den Schultern hinunter hing, schöne Gesichtszüge und war sehr schlank. Alles im allen eigentlich eine sehr hübsche Frau.

„…und deshalb möchte ich euch bitten, der neuen Professorin, Mrs. Spy, das Leben hier an der Schule, nicht direkt an ihren ersten Tagen schwer zu machen. Ich danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit! Lasst das Fest beginnen!"

Dumbledore breitete die Arme aus und wie aufs Stichwort waren alle Tische mit den leckersten Speisen gedeckt. Den neuen Verschlug es die Sprache, während sich die alten Schüler einfach übers Essen her machten. Hermine sah zur Seite und erkannte, dass Casey nichts aß. Das Mädchen saß da, die Hände in ihrem Schoss gefaltet und den Blick gesenkt. Hermine sah sich dies eine Weile an und fragte schließlich:

„Hey, hast du denn gar keinen Hunger?"

Casey sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hast du denn dann?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Auch jetzt machte das neue Gryffindoremädchen keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen und zeigte so nur mit einem Finger geradeaus. Hermine folgte der „Wegbeschreibung" mit ihrem Blick und sah, am anderen Ende der Halle, in eiskalte blaue Augen. Jetzt wurde ihr alles klar. Casey hatte immer noch Angst vor ihm. Übel nehmen konnte sie es ihr auch gar nicht, denn wenn man Draco Malfoy nicht kannte, hatte man wirklich einen Grund Angst zu haben. Malfoys Augen verformten sich zu schlitzen und funkelten Hermine böse an. Er dachte nur eins: RACHE!

„Hör mal, vor dem brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Wenn er dir was tut, kommst du sofort zu mir, Okay?" Hermine versuchte Casey zu beruhigen. Das andere Mädchen nickte nur.

Langsam fragte sich Hermine ob sie überhaupt sprechen konnte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, schließlich hatte Casey ja auch im Zug geschrieen. Ob Malfoy ihr was getan hatte? Sie schielte noch einmal rüber zu Malfoy, der immer wieder lachend, zu Casey rüber sah. Irgendetwas stimmte doch so gar nicht.

Ron der neben ihr saß, fragte plötzlich:

„Was ist eigentlich mit Malfoy los, der glotzt dich ständig an?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie er glotzt mich an? Ich dachte, er sieht zu Casey!"

„Das sieht für mich nicht so aus, kann mich aber auch irren!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Hermine die immer noch verwirrt aussah, sah noch ein weiteres Mal zu den Slytherins. Wieder traf ihr Blick mit dem von Malfoy zusammen. Auf seinem Gesicht malte sich ein lächeln und seine Lippen formten tonlos das Wort Schlammblut. Hermine wusste, ohne, das sie es hörte, was er meinte. Malfoy erntete einen bösen Blick von Hermine und beide wandten sich ab.

Im Gryffindoreturm ging es chaotisch zu. Jeder suchte seinen Schlafsaal, wo schon die jeweiligen Koffer untergebracht wurden waren. Hier und da sprachen manche miteinander, was sie im Sommer so erlebt hatten, aber im Großen und Ganzen liefen alle im Turm hin und her. Als sich alle soweit organisiert hatten, wurde es ruhiger. Die meisten gingen jetzt zu Bett, da sie am nächsten Morgen schon Unterricht hatten. Am Ende blieben nur noch die drei Freunde und das kleine Mädchen zurück. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf das große Sofa und beobachteten Casey. Doch diese wollte, wie schon beim Abendessen, nichts sagen. Hatte Draco vielleicht doch…? Hermine stand auf und kniete sich vor Casey.

„Hey Casey, warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was geschehen ist?", fragte Hermine.

Casey sah sie an und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Warum fangen wir nicht mal ganz vorne an? Ich bin Hermine Granger und Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindore. Die beiden Jungs, auf dem Sofa, sind Ronald Weasley, auch Vertrauensschüler und Harry Potter. Die beiden sind meine besten Freunde."

Casey sah erstaunt zu Harry. Sie machte den Mund auf, klappte ihn aber doch wieder zu und begann zu weinen. Bei Hermine dämmerte es. Sie nahm die Kleine in den Arm und ihre Freunde konnten sehen, wie ihre Augen aufblitzten. Dies war nicht das Aufblitzen, wenn sie sich freute, sondern mehr das Aufblitzen, das sagte, ich bin sauer und das war Hermine auch. Malfoy konnte etwas erleben.

„Ähm… Hermine? Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Ron zögernd.

„Na was schon? Malfoy hat ihr die Stimme genommen! Habt ihr das nicht gesehen?"

„Nein, wie denn?" Harry und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Casey wollte dir doch gerade eben etwas sagen, oder? Und dabei kam kein Ton raus! Er muss sie im Zug verzaubert haben, bevor ich gekommen bin! Stimmt das, Casey?"

Das kleine Mädchen nickte und brach wieder in Tränen aus. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in ihren Händen.

„Ihr beide bleibt bei ihr. Ich muss mal ganz schnell wohin." Hermine ließ Casey los und spurtete schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Nachtruhe war und keine Schüler mehr in den Gängen geduldet wurden, war ihr egal. Draco Malfoy hatte einen ihrer Schützlinge angegriffen und sollte jetzt dafür büßen.

„Keiner legt sich ungestraft mit meinen Schützlingen an!", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin, als sie die Treppe, die zu den Kerkern führte, hinunter rannte. Erst vor einem Portrait hielt sie ruckartig an. Sie wusste, dass sich dort hinter der Gemeinschafsraum der Slytherins befand. Aber wie sollte sie dort hinein kommen? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, gegen das Portrait zu schlagen.

„Macht auf!", schrie sie wütend. Dass kein Lehrer raus kam, wunderte sie allerdings.

Die Tür schwang auf und Hermine schlug aus versehen mit der Faust gegen eine Brust. Sie sah hoch und erkannte Malfoy, der sie verwirrt ansah. Sie funkelte ihn an und bevor er sich versah, zerrte ihn Hermine raus.

„Wer glaubst du, bin ich?", fragte sie leise.

„Hermine Granger, Gryffindore und geborene Schlammblüterin?!", sagte Draco schlicht und gemein zugleich. Hermine, die die Antwort erwartet hatte, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und fragte:

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Malfoy konnte ihr nicht ganz folgen.

„Was habe ich getan?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!"

Hermine kochte vor Zorn. Konnte er sich nicht denken, was war?

„Casey Sasori, sagt dir das etwas?"

Draco kratzte sich am Kopf. Jetzt erst erkannte Hermine, dass er schon geschlafen haben musste. Er stand tatsächlich im Morgenmantel und Hausschuhen vor ihr. Sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen und sein Gesicht schien verschlafen. Plötzlich hob Draco den Finger und sagte langsam:

„Ach… Die Kleine mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

„Bravo, hast du es endlich kapiert?"

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihr zu tun habe."

Jetzt explodierte Hermine. Sie holte mit ihrer rechten Hand aus und verpasste Malfoy eine Ohrfeige.

„Aua, spinnst du?"

Hermine hatte es geschafft. Er kochte auch. Beide schrieen sich an.

„Du hast Casey die Stimme genommen!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Lügner?"

„Ich lüge nicht!"

„Und schon wieder!"

„Verdammt, was willst du?"

„Die Wahrheit!"

„Die habe ich dir doch schon gesagt!"

„Malfoy…!"

„Granger?"

„Sag es mir oder ich jage dir den nächst besten Fluch auf den Hals, der mir gerade einfällt."

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das was er sagen konnte, hatte er schon gesagt. Was hatte er mit dieser Casey zu tun? Er hatte ihr nichts getan. Egal was er sagen oder tun würde, Hermine würde ihm nicht glauben und noch eine Ohrfeige oder etwas anderes konnte er nicht gebrauchen, denn bei Hermine wusste man, wie gesagt, nie, was sie ausbrütete. Sie stand da, Feuerrot im Gesicht und wartete und auf eine Erklärung. Immer noch dachte Malfoy nach.

„Das muss ja ganz schön heftig gewesen sein, wenn du so lange für eine Erklärung nötig hast!"

Hermine holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Malfoy sagte unüberlegt:

„Hör mal Schlammblut, ich muss vor dir keine Rechenschaft ablegen! Entweder du glaubst mir oder nicht."

Seine Stimme löste bei Hermine eine Gänsehaut aus. Noch nie hatte sie seine Stimme so kalt und düster klingen hören wie gerade. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nicht verwirren und rief:

„Stupor!"

Hermine stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Draco, der gerade steif nach hinten viel. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. Sie kniete sich neben ihm und hielt den Zauberstab an seinem Hals.

„Entweder du sagst mir jetzt was passiert ist, oder ich lasse dich hier liegen!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

_Kapiert dieses Schlammblut gar nichts oder tut die nur so?_

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, wie gerade eben auch!"

„Dann bleibst du hier liegen."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Und ob ich kann. Wirst schon sehen!"

„Wegen dieser kleinen Göre…"

Hermine drückte ihm den Zauberstab in den Hals und ihre Augen blitzten auf.

Draco schloss seine. Er konnte sie nicht weiter ansehen. Sie widerte ihn an. Wenn er sich nur bewegen könnte, würde er nach seinen Zauberstab greifen und sie verfluchen.

„Malfoy…?", sagte Hermine grinsend. Sie genoss es, ihn so vor ihr liegen zu sehen.

Draco hörte sie, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine und stieß ihm dabei so hart den Zauberstab in den Hals, dass Draco vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.  
„H – Hermine glaub mir, ich habe Casey nichts getan!"  
Seine Stimme klang verzweifelnd und bittend. Auch das hatte sie noch nie bei ihm erlebt und dann sprach er sie auch noch mit Vornamen an.

Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte in die Kastanienbraunen.

Hermine ließ ihn los und stand auf.

Schnell murmelte sie den Gegenfluch und verschwand, ohne auch noch irgendwas zu sagen. Draco stand auf und blickte in die Richtung, in der Hermine gerade verschwunden war. Sofort schnellte seine Hand zum Hals.

_Sie ist brillant,… aber gruselig!_

Natürlich würde das Draco nie zu geben.

***

Harry und Ron saßen mit Casey vor dem Kamin, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat. Alle drei schauten neugierig zu ihr hin. Hermine stellte sich vor Casey und zückte den Zauberstab. Das kleine Mädchen zuckte erschreckt zusammen und sah Hermine ängstlich an.

„Casey, sag was!"

Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

„Aber Hermine, hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie verzaubert wäre?", fragte Ron.

„Haltet euch daraus! Casey!", sagte Hermine mit einem zornigen Unterton.

_Hoffentlich hat er nicht Recht. Hoffentlich hat er nicht Recht! …_

„Rictusempra!", rief Hermine.

Casey fing augenblicklich lauthals an zu lachen.

Hermine sank Kopfschüttelnd auf die Knie. Draco hatte Recht und sie hatte ihn so behandelt. Okay, er war auch nicht immer ohne, aber so was hätte er auch bei ihr nicht gemacht.

„Finite Incantatem!", sagte Hermine und Casey hörte auf zu lachen.

Schlagartig fuhr Caseys Hand zu ihrem Mund und erschrocken blickte sie in die Runde.

„Wie kannst du nur? Ich habe dir vertraut!", sagte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Und nicht nur du Herm, auch wir.", sagte Harry.

„Man sollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Ihr habt ja gerade gesehen, wie man sich irren kann."

„Was sollte das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich wollte meine Vertrauensschülerin testen. Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr drei wirklich so gut seid, wie man es sagt!"

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry.

„Aber, aber Harry. Du müsstest es doch am besten wissen, oder?"

Mit diesem Satz stand Casey auf und ging, blieb jedoch am Treppenabsatz noch einmal stehen und sagte: „Nichts, aber gar nichts ist, wie es scheint!"

„Wie bitte?", meldete sich jetzt auch Ron.

„Nehmt Hermine zum Beispiel. Gute Nacht!"

Damit drehte sich die kleine um und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Hermine viel mit zittrigen Beinen auf den Sessel.

„Hermine?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meint."

„Nichts ist, wie es scheint.", wiederholte Harry.

„Du musst es am Besten wissen.", meinte Ron.„Verdammt. Ja, ich weiß es, aber trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, was sie meint. Wie kommt sie darauf?"

Hermine und Ron schüttelten ahnungslos mit dem Kopf.

Sie standen vor einem Rätsel, dass sie nicht so schnell knacken würden.


	6. Die neue Professorin

**Die neue Professorin**

*******

Hermine wachte am anderen Morgen sehr spät auf. Sie hatte verschlafen. Schnell sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Sie suchte noch schnell ihre Bücher für die ersten Stunden zusammen und rannte dann aus dem Turm. Als sie in der großen Halle ankam, waren schon alle anderen weg. Das hieß: sie musste ihr Frühstück auslassen, obwohl ihr Magen was ganz anderes wollte. Hermine rannte hinunter in die Kerker und erreichte noch vor Snape den Klassenraum. Komplett außer Atem blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und lehnte sich erst mal dort gegen. Ron und Harry, die einen Platz für sie freigehalten hatten, winkten ihr zu. Mit zittrigen Beinen ging Hermine auf die beiden zu und ließ sich neben Harry nieder.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Da ist aber einer ganz schön spät dran!", ertönte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr. Hermine wirbelte herum und erkannte ein paar Reihen hinter ihr Draco Malfoy.

_Na super Der, dass hat mir gerade noch gefehlt_, dachte sie und verdrehte die Augen.

„Warst gestern wohl noch ein bisschen zu lange auf, was Granger?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Uhu, wer hat dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet?"

„Du!"

„Was habe ich dir denn getan? Ich war die ganze Zeit hier unten!"

„Das reicht schon. Aber trotzdem weißt du, was los ist, Malfoy!"

„Nein, kann mich an nichts erinnern."

Hermine wurde es zu viel und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Hey Herm, wo warst du denn?", fragte Harry neben ihr.

„Verschlafen." War das einzige was sie herausbekam. Sie kochte wieder. Hermine wusste, dass sie sich eigentlich bei ihm entschuldigen müsste, aber das würde und könnte sie nie tun. Sie und eine Entschuldigung bei Malfoy, passten überhaupt nicht. Das saß ganz weit unter ihrer Würde.

Wie jedes Jahr betrat Snape mit steinerner Miene den Klassenraum, bereit den Gryffindors wieder Punkte abzuziehen.

Der Unterricht verlief genauso, wie es sich Harry, Ron und Hermine vorgestellt hatten. Bei einem Zaubertrankgemisch explodierte Nevilles Kessel und der von Seamus, der leider neben Neville saß, begann zu schmelzen. Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich. Er konnte sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Für nächste Stunde suchen Sie bitte das Rezept von Veritaserum heraus." Kündigte Snape nach den Unterricht an. Dazu bekamen die Gryffindors noch Unmengen an Zusatzaufgaben auf und tatsächlich fünfzehn Punke Abzug, sodass sie jetzt auf einer minus Zahl standen.

Hermine packte langsam ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Schneller Granger, sonst schläfst du noch ein!", höhnte Malfoy von hinten.

Hermine hielt kurz inne, beherrschte sich dann aber wieder und gab den anderen zwei, die auf sie gewartet hatten, ein Zeichen, dass es Zeit war so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

***

Hermine stand mit Cho im Hof. Sie unterhielten sich über die neue Professorin, als Harry plötzlich mit einer kichernden Ginny auftauchte. Hermine hielt inne und Chos Augen verformten sich zu schlitzen. Die beiden beobachteten das, wie Hermine fand, süße Pärchen.

„Was guckt ihr denn so?", fragte Ginny, als sie die beiden anderen Mädchen erreicht hatten.

„Gar nichts.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Nach nichts, sah das aber ganz und gar nicht aus.", meldete sich Harry.

Hermine und Cho hoben die Schultern und schauten auf die Uhr.

„Was habt ihr jetzt?", fragte Cho.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, mit Slytherin." , sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen.

Cho sah Hermine mitleidig an. Hermine aber zuckte mal wieder nur mit den Schultern und fuhr fort:

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall total auf die Neue gespannt!", erklärte Hermine aufgeregt.

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Das kleine Grüppchen trennte sich und Harry ging mit Hermine zum Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste".

Als sie den Raum erreichten saß Ron schon an einem Tisch und winkte ihnen zu, dass sie sich neben ihm setzen sollten. Schnell packten alle ihre Sachen aus, sie wollten nicht schon am ersten Tag einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Ich bin total gespannt!", sagte Hermine.

„Ja und wie. Das ist bestimmt eine, wie der Werwolf, vor drei Jahren!"

Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie wusste, dass es Malfoy war und das er über Lupin sprach. Lupin war nicht nur ein Lehrer für sie gewesen, sondern war oder ist bis jetzt noch ein guter Freund für sie, Harry und Ron. Hermine hätte Draco am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst, aber so weit kam es leider nicht mehr.

Eine junge Frau betrat den Raum und alle Blicke vielen auf sie. Jetzt konnte Hermine sich die Frau besser ansehen. Das blonde Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie trug einen purpurroten Mantel, der, wie Hermine fand, gut zu ihrer Haar- und blauen Augenfarbe passte. Unter dem Umhang trug sie schwarze, hochhackige Schuhe mit einer dunklen Jeans und einem roten T-Shirt. Als die Professorin durch den Raum zum Pult ging, pfiffen einige Jungs ihr hinterher. Hermine drehte sich um, um nachzuschauen wer es war. Natürlich war es niemand anders als Malfoy. Herm verdrehte die Augen und schaute wieder zur Professorin, die nun zu reden begann:

„Dahinten in der letzten Reihe, Ihnen bitte ich, dass beim nächsten mal zu hinterlassen. Ich bin nicht Ihre Mitschülerin oder Freundin, sondern Ihre Professorin und ich bin hier um Ihnen etwas beizubringen. Mein Name ist Spy. Loren Spy. Ich habe gehört, dass es bevor ich kam, jedes Jahr einen anderen Professor gab und hoffe, dass ich diese Tradition brechen kann. Wer noch Fragen hat, meldet sich bitte!"

Hermines Hand schnellte in die Luft. Die Professorin gab ihr ein Zeichen zum Sprechen.

„Werden wir in Ihrem Unterricht nur theoretisch oder auch praktisch was lernen?"

„So wohl als auch. Sie werden viel schreiben, aber auch viel Zaubern. Ich möchte, dass Sie im Falle eines Falles gut ausgebildet sind und Sie sich auch verteidigen können. Dies geht nicht, wenn Sie die Zauber nicht üben."

Hermine nickte und atmete durch. Sie war froh wieder in diesem Fach zu lernen. Letztes Jahr hatten sie eine aus dem Ministerium, die es nicht für wichtig hielt, ihnen Zauber beizubringen. Deshalb hatte sie mit Harry und Ron die DA gegründet. Dumbledore Armee. In diesem Club hatten Kinder oder Jungendliche, die wirklich etwas lernen wollten, von Harry Unterricht bekommen. Harry beherrschte Zauber, die selbst viele aus dem Ministerium nicht vollbringen konnten.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief ziemlich gut. Sie mussten zwar, wie Spy es schon angekündigt hatte, viel schreiben, hatten aber auch viel zu lachen.

„Ich habe einen Krampf in der Hand.", beschwerte sich Ron, nach dem Unterricht, bei Harry und Hermine.

Draco ging auf dem Gang, an ihnen vorbei. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie sah in Draco nur noch ihr Opfer. Plötzlich hielt Draco inne und rang hechelnd nach Luft. Hermine hatte ihm hinten an der Kapuze gefasst und hielt ihn fest.

„Du, du…" sie wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das einzige, was sie wirklich in diesem Moment wusste war, dass sie, vor Zorn, kochte. Draco versuchte sich mit aller Kraft von ihr loszureißen, schaffte es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand hatten sich tief in den Stoff gekrallt.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?" Draco war gereizt und starrte sie zornerfüllt an.

„Mein Problem bist du!", zischte sie.

„Was habe ich denn getan?"

„Das fragst du noch? Schlimm genug, dass du gestern eine Erstklässlerin verflucht hast, aber was du dir Heute geleistet hast, setzt noch das Krönchen oben drauf. Ich fasse es einfach nicht, wie du dich bei Professor Spy benommen hast. Hast du eigentlich gar keinen Respekt vor irgendjemand, außer vor dir selbst? Und das, was du getan hast, war abstoßend." Hermine hatte sich in fahrt geredet. Nur mit Mühe, konnten Harry und Ron sie von ihrem Opfer wegzerren.

„Komm Hermine, lass ihn. Das ist ein Malfoy, der interessiert sich doch eh nur für sich selbst.", versuchte Ron ihr klar zu machen und zog mit Harry eine immer noch wütende Hermine mit sich fort. Draco sah ihr zornig, aber auch erstaunt hinter her. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so eine Schlagfertigkeit erlebt. Das Hermine nicht ohne war, wusste er ja, aber dass sie zu so was in der Lage war, hätte er nie gedacht. Sonst war es immer Harry, der ihn anmachte und Hermine diejenige, die vernünftig blieb, aber heute?!

Zum ersten Mal war Draco so richtig sprachlos.

„Sag mal Herm, ich dachte er hätte sie nicht verflucht.", stellte Ron fest.

„Hat er auch nicht.", gab Hermine kleinlaut zurück.

„Und warum…?"

„Er muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich weiß, was wirklich passiert ist, oder? Und außerdem hat er es nicht anders verdient!"

„Sogar Malfoy hätte dich nicht so angemacht…", sagte Harry, konnte seinen Satz aber nicht vervollständigen, weil Hermine dazwischen redete.

„Aber mit Worten und das ist genauso schlimm. Ich möchte nicht weiter über dieses Frettchen reden!"

***

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gryffindoreturm. Hermine hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und starrte ins Feuer, das lustig im Kamin tanzte.

Sie dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Was Draco da getan hatte, konnte Hermine nicht nachvollziehen, noch nicht mal bei einem Malfoy. Einer Frau, die auch noch Professorin war, hinter her zu pfeifen, war nicht seine Art.

„Wieso hat er so was getan?" Hermine sprach mehr zu sich, doch die anderen zwei bekamen es trotzdem mit.

„Weil er immer gerne im Mittelpunkt steht.", sagte Harry.

Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken und sah Harry an. Jetzt erst wurde ihr klar, dass sie es wohl laut gesagt hatte.

„Aber so was hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut", sagte sie.

„Genauso wenig, wie es Draco dir nie zugetraut hätte, dass du so hysterisch werden kannst."

Das Trio sah sich an. Keiner von ihnen hatte gerade geredet und die anderen alle waren schon im Bett. Sie sahen sich um und erkannten Casey am Ende der Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte. Sie musste herunter gekommen sein. Sie trug ihren Pyjama, der mit Herzchen voll war und dazu Plüschpantoffeln. Ihr Haar war total zerzaust und ihre Augen wirkten verschlafen. Sie ging auf die anderen drei zu und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben dem Sofa.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Das was ich gesagt habe."

„Aber was hat das damit zu tun, dass ich das nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Wieso kommst du denn dann darauf, dass er es auch nie von mir erwartet hätte und…" Hermine hielt in der Frage inne. Woher wusste Casey, was vorgefallen war?

„…und woher weißt du, was vorgefallen ist?", beendete Hermine ihren Satz.

„Mir kommt so einiges zu Ohren."

Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Mucks sagte oder tat.

„Sag mal", unterbrach Hermine die Pause, „was meintest du denn damit?"

„Ich meine nur, dass bei euch beiden…"

„Malfoy und mir?"

„Ja. Ich meine, dass bei euch beiden alles möglich ist."

„Was alles?"

„Na alles eben. Sogar Sachen, die für euch im Moment noch undenkbar sind und die ihr nie in Frage gestellt habt oder stellen würdet."

Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich an. Was zum Kuckuck meinte Casey damit?

„Du spricht in Rätseln!", sagte Hermine.

„Aber das ist es ja auch und besonders für dich und deine zwei Freunde."

„Casey.", jetzt meldete sich Harry, der die ganze Unterhaltung zwischen der genannten und Hermine zugehört hatte. „Woher willst du das denn alles wissen? Du bist gerade mal vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und weißt schon über alles bescheid, was hier so los ist."

„Das ist mein Schicksal. So bin ich eben."

Hermine gähnte. Sie wollte zwar mit Casey weiter reden, war aber zu müde dafür.

Sie verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging zu Bett.

„Ich hoffe Hermine knackt das Rätsel bald.", sagte Casey.

„Was ist es denn?", fragte nun Ron ungeduldig.

„Das werde ich euch nicht sagen. Hermine wird es tun, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass Hermine es vielleicht gar nicht knacken

wird.", sagte Harry.

„Oh nein, ich sagte, dass sie es vielleicht nicht so BALD knacken wird, aber sie wird es irgendwann."

„Gut und desto schneller wir ihr helfen, desto schneller knackt Hermine das Rätsel."

„Tut mir leid, aber ihr könnt ihr auch dabei nicht helfen. Hermine muss alles selber tun."

„Und was?", fragten nun Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Sie selbst sein? Ich weiß es nicht!" Casey erhob sich, mit diesem Satz und ging auch zu Bett.

Sie ließ zwei total verwirrte Jungs sitzen.

„Meinst du, dass war alles nur Show?", fragte Ron Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwas stimmt mit Casey nicht. Woher weiß sie das alles?"

„Vielleicht hat sie einfach schon zu viele Freunde."

„Nein ich glaube nicht, dass sie das von irgendjemand erfahren hat. Die anderen wissen ja auch nicht, was geschehen wird. Was auch immer das ist."

„Was sollte das eigentlich? Zuerst sagt sie uns, dass Hermine ein Rätsel zu knacken hat und dann weiß sie selber nicht mehr, was zu tun ist!"

„Ich sag ja, irgendetwas ist komisch an ihr. Am besten behalten wir Hermine so weit wie es geht im Auge!"

Ron stimmte ihm zu und jetzt gingen auch sie zu Bett.

***

Es war halb drei, als das Feuer im Kamin erlosch und Hermine immer noch wach im Bett lag.

Sie war zwar müde, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Immer und immer wieder ging ihr das, was Casey ihr gesagt hatte, durch den Kopf. Von was für einem Rätsel hatte sie gesprochen? Und warum betraf es nur sie und Malfoy? Sie würde Casey bei der nächst Besten Gelegenheit fragen. Mit diesem Beschluss schlief sie endlich ein.


	7. Die Prophezeihung

**Die Prophezeihung**

*******

Hermine seufzte.

Ihre Klasse hatte zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Unterricht in Wahrsagen. Sie sollten hervor sehen was bis zum Schuljahresende geschehen wird.

Hermine, die nichts von Wahrsagerei hielt, saß schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde im Turm und schaute in der Gegend herum, krampfhaft versuchend, den stechenden Geruch, der ständig im Raum lag, zu ignorieren und langweilte sich.

Ron und Harry starrten schon seit einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Hermine vor, auf die Glaskugel vor ihnen, während Trelawney, die Professorin in Wahrsagen, an den einzelnen Tischen vorbei ging und sich anhörte, was die Schüler sahen.

Hermine bekam die seltsamsten Geschichten, über Heldentaten, Zensuren, Glück und Unglück mit. Einer sollte sogar gegen hunderte von Drachen kämpfen und gewinnen. Natürlich konnte sie sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Leider stand Trelawney gerade am Nachbartisch und bekam es mit. Die Professorin drehte sich um und widmete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Hermine.

Harry und Ron sahen auf.

„Sie haben gerade gelacht, Miss Granger. Darf ich Sie fragen, ob es über das war, was sie gesehen haben oder über ihre Mitschüler?!", fragte Trelawney. Hermine saß in der Klemme. Sie konnte doch nicht vor allen sagen, dass sie das total Schwachsinnig fand. Hilfe suchend sah sie zu ihren Freunden. Harrys und Rons Köpfe arbeiteten auf Hochtouren.

„Ich habe Hermine gerade erklärt, was ich gesehen habe.", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Ehe er sich versehen konnte, stand Trelawney vor ihm.

„So, was haben Sie denn gesehen?"

„Ähm…" Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte er nichts gesehen, diese dumme Kristallkugel offenbarte ihm nur dicken, grauen Rauch.

„Aber Harry, weißt du das etwas nicht mehr?", meldete sich Ron. „Mir passiert Silvester doch dieses kleine Missgeschick."

„Ach ja und was ist es?", fragte Trelawney.

„Das können wir nicht sagen. Tut mir leid, streng Geheim!", sagte Hermine mit einem etwas zu hohen Ton.

„So Miss Granger, was haben sie eigentlich gesehen?"

„Äh…"

„Nun?"

„Gar nichts!"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. Ihr war es peinlich, alle anderen hatten was gesehen, nur sie nicht. Natürlich war das, für die sonst so herausragende Leistung von ihr, ein Schlag. Nicht nur für sie selber. Durch die Lügen von Harry und Ron hatten sogar ihre besten Freunde etwas gesehen. Nur sie saß da und konnte nichts sagen.

„Dann werde ich es eben für Sie tun!", kam es plötzlich von ihrer Professorin.

„Oh, ähm… danke, aber… das ist wirklich nicht nötig.", stotterte Hermine, die wusste, dass eh nur Unfug von Trelawney kam.

„Oh, doch, doch!"

Trelawney kam zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Sie strich Hermine über die Handfläche und begann zu reden:

„Ich sehe einen anderen Menschen in deinem Leben. Ich glaube es ist ein Junge. Er wird dir einst mal sehr viel bedeuten. Doch halte dich von ihm fern, denn sonst wirst du nur Schmerz und Leid erfahren!"

Hermine riss ihre Hand los. Sie sah ihre Professorin noch einen Moment an und ging. Ihr war es wirklich zu blöd.

Jetzt fängt diese Frau auch noch an, über einen Jungen in meinem Leben zu reden, dachte sie.

„Das Mädchen tut mir Leid. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht mit ihm einlassen.", sagte Trelawney, nach dem Hermine nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Wieso? Wer ist es denn?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Aber sie haben den Jungen doch gesehen."

„Ja, das habe ich. Allerdings war das Bild noch zu schwach. Es war verschwommen und unscharf. Ich konnte meist nur Umrisse sehen."

„Und sie wird wirklich Schmerz und Leid erfahren?", fragte nun Ron.

„Wenn sie sich nicht von diesem Jungen fern hält, dann mehr als Sie es sich vorstellen können, mein lieber Junge."

Harry und Ron verschlug es die Sprache. Sie schluckten schwer und sahen sich dann einander an. Konnten sie glauben, was Trelawney da sagte? Immerhin hatte sie Harrys Tod auch schon des Öfteren hervor gesagt. Und, war etwas passiert? Nein, er war immer noch so quietschlebendig wie vorher.

***

Sie fanden Hermine, an einem Tisch, in der Großen Halle und in einem Berg von Büchern vertieft. Harry und Ron sahen eine Zeit lang zu, wie sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die Seiten glitt und ihre Lippen synchron zu den Worten bewegte, die sie las. Hier und da murmelte sie unverständliches und blätterte die Seiten um. Als sie anscheinend mit ihrer Recherche fertig war, legte sie das Buch zur Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die beiden jungen Männer vor ihr.

„Was steht ihr denn hier so rum?", wollte sie wissen. „Wollt ihr mir nicht helfen?"

„Nee, lass mal.", wehrte Ron ab und kassierte dabei einen zornigen Blick von Hermine. Harry stieß ihm in die Hüfte und gab Ron zu verstehen, dass das keine gute Idee war.

„Wie geht's dir, Herm?", fragte nun Harry.

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Gut!"

„Und was ist mit dem Wahrsagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie gesprochen hat, dass ist mir im Grunde genommen aber auch ziemlich egal. Ihr wisst, was ich von Wahrsagerei halte und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Wenn, ich betone WENN, ich diesen Jungen mal begegne, werde ich mich bestimmt nicht von ihm fern halten, nur weil diese Tante das von mir verlangt.", sagte sie schnippisch und hob eine Hand zur Abwehr.

Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Hatte Hermine gerade eine Professorin beleidigt? Okay, es war keine schwerwiegende Beleidigung, aber trotzdem, so was kannten sie nicht von ihrer Freundin.

„Ich finde auch nicht, dass du auf sie hören solltest.", sagte plötzlich Casey. Harry und Ron wirbelten herum und sahen hinunter in ihr Gesicht. Wo kam die nur schon wieder her?

Hermine kümmerte sich nicht darum und fragte:

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wenn du den Jungen wirklich mögen wirst, dann solltest du dich nicht von ihm fern halten und besonders dann nicht, wenn er dich auch mag!"

„Aber, was ist mit dem Schmerz und dem Leid?", fragte Harry.

„Hermine wird auch Leid empfinden, wenn sie sich von ihm fern hält, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht will."

Harry und Ron waren platt. Wie konnte ein 11 jähriges Mädchen nur so viel wissen und dann auch noch in Angelegenheiten die ihr nichts angingen? Ja okay, Harry und Ron hatten sich auch eingemischt, aber sie durften es. Schließlich waren sie die besten Freunde von Hermine und sie mischte sich auch immer in die Sachen von Ron und Harry ein.

Durch einen lauten Knall wurden die Jungen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Hermine hatte das Buch, in dem sie zuletzt gesucht hatte, auf Seite geschmissen und ihren Kopf in die Hände gelegt.

„Ich finde diesen bescheuerten Zaubertrank nicht.", murmelte sie. Aus den Spalten ihrer Finger konnte sie sehen, dass man ihr ein Buch vor die Nase legte. Sie nahm den Kopf aus den Händen und las:

„Zaubertränke aller Art. Aber wer…" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erkannte einen Slytherin. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm hoch und sie starrte in eiskalte blaue Augen. Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy.

„Du brauchst das Buch.", sagte er nur knapp. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. War das wieder so ein dummer Trick von ihm?

„Es gibt nur ein Buch in der Bibliothek, wo du den Trank finden kannst und das ist hier das. Nimm es, ich brauch es eh nicht mehr."

Hermine packte zögernd zum Buch und bedankte sich. Draco wandte sich mit einer Handbewegung ab, die wohl so viel heißen sollte wie, „Vergiss es und bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel ein", und ging. Harry und Ron sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern nach.

„Was zum Henker geht denn mit dem ab?", fragte Ron. Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Casey verabschiede sich von den anderen und ging. Ihre Lippen verformten sich, während sie auf die Eingangstür der Großen Halle zuging zu einem Lächeln, dass keiner bemerkte und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. Das würde noch interessant werden.

Hermine widmete ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch und fand, ein paar Minuten später, den Zaubertrank. Sie schrieb die Zutaten und das Rezept ab und schaute zu ihren Freunden auf.

„Wollt ihr es auch noch?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich nicht! Tut mir echt Leid, dass du die Hilfe von Malfoy angenommen hast, aber ich werde es nicht tun!", sagte Ron mit einem Ton, den Hermine nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie sah Harry an und der winkte ebenfalls ab. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging, was Harry und Ron die Sprache verschlug, zum Slytherintisch. Sie blieb hinter Malfoy stehen. Die anderen am Tisch sahen sie angewidert und gehässig an.

Was mache ich jetzt, dachte sie. Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie schlug das Buch auf den Tisch und sagte, mit ihrem Schnippischsten Ton:

„Hier hast du es wieder. Eins möchte ich mal klar stellen, ich hätte den Trank auch ohne das Buch hier gefunden, aber trotzdem muss ich dir wohl danken. Also Danke!"

Sie drehte sich um und ging. Draco sah ihr noch nach. Wieder war er über Hermine erstaunt. Warum, konnte er nicht sagen. So dankt sie es also einem, wenn man ihr hilft, dachte er. Hermine spürte den Blick von Draco in ihrem Nacken und hoffte, das er kapieren würde, wieso sie sich so verhalten hatte. Obwohl sie ihn so sehr hasste, konnte sie ihn, aus irgendeinem Grund, nicht vor allen anderen bloß stellen. Hermine ging die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter. Als sie gerade den Klassenraum betreten wollte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und sah in das Gesicht von dem blonden Jungen, den sie gerade noch angeschrieen hatte. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, zog er sie in die nächste Ecke.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Zuerst brauchte ich einige Zeit um zu verstehen, warum du das getan hast, aber jetzt… Danke!"

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht, hatte Draco ihr gerade gedankt? Also, Draco Malfoy? Sonst wäre er doch lieber gestorben, als einem Schlammblut zu danken. War sie im falschen Film? Oder hatte Harry einen Vielsafttrank gebraut und war nun der Junge, unter der blonden Mähne?! Sie sah ihn immer noch an, als er erneut mit dem Sprechen begann.

„Die anderen haben nichts kapiert."

„Ich muss dir auch danken, Malfoy. Aber warum hast du das getan?"

Draco hob gleichgültig die Schultern und ging in den Unterricht. Er ließ eine verdatterte Hermine zurück. Er hatte ihr keine Antwort gegeben, aber hinter ihm her schreien würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Dafür hatte sie einen zu großen Stolz. Nach ein paar Minuten ging auch Hermine in den Klassenraum. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und Ron, die bereits da waren. Snape betrat den Raum, wie auch jeden Tag zuvor, mit Steinerner Miene.

„Bitte holt eure Abschrift des Rezeptes für Veritaserum heraus. Ich werde mir gleich die Freiheit nehmen und alle Rezepte einsammeln."

Während sich Hermine bückte, um die Hausaufgaben herauszuholen, war in der Klasse ein ununterdrückter Protest zu hören. Als sie aufblickte erkannte sie, dass niemand, außer Draco und sie selbst, die Abschrift hatten. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle nicht. Sie war verwirrt. Wieso sollte Draco ihr das Buch geben, aber seinen Freunden nicht? Oder war das Buch gar nicht aus der Bibliothek gewesen? War das Rezept eine Fälschung und sie war voll drauf rein gefallen? Sie sah Draco eine Zeit lang an. Leider zu lang. Er hatte ihren Blick gemerkt und funkelte sie gehässig an. Hermine verstand gar nichts mehr.

***

„Das glaube ich ja nicht, dass Snape uns schon wieder fünfzehn Punkte abgezogen hat.", meckerte Ron.

„Aber diesmal hat er auch den Slytherins so viel abgezogen.", sagte Harry.

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", sagte nun Hermine, die den andren zweien gar nicht zu gehört hatte.

„Snape musste denen auch Punkte abziehen.", erklärte Harry. Hermine blieb stehen. Von was redete er?

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie.

„Na ja, dass er die Slytherins nicht verschonen konnte."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Du hast doch gerade gefragt, dass du nicht verstehst, warum er das getan hat.", erklärte er und redete, als würde er es einem Kleinkind erklären.

„Ja aber ich habe nicht von Snape geredet."

„Von wem dann?"

Hermine ging weiter, in Richtung Großer Halle, und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

„Von wem hast du geredet?", fragte Ron.

„Von Malfoy!"

Harry und Ron blieben wie angewurzelt, vor der Halle, stehen.

„Bist du jetzt total durchgeknallt? Denkst du jetzt auch noch in deiner Freizeit an ihn?", fragte Ron, der Hermine wieder eingeholt hatte.

„Nein, das bin und tue ich nicht!"

„Und wie erklärst du dir, dass du gerade von ihm gesprochen hast? Du musst doch an ihn gedacht haben!"

„Ja, aber…"

„Aha!"

„Das war wegen der Hausaufgabe!", verteidigte sich Hermine.

„Was war denn damit?"

„Habt ihr denn gar nichts gesehen?"

„Was?"

„Wo habt ihr denn eure Augen? Niemand, außer Malfoy und mir selbst, hatte die Hausaufgabe."

„Aber das heißt ja", sagte Harry, als sie sich an einem Tisch setzten, „das er nur dir das Buch gegeben hat, aber was ist mir Crabbe, Goyle und Parkinson?"

„Nichts, dass ist es ja eben!", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe Hunger, wollt ihr auch einen Pudding?", fragte Ron.

„Ja gerne!"

„Ja klar!"

„Okay, bin gleich wieder da!" Mit diesem Satz sprang Ron auf und ging. Hermine kam das auch sehr gelegen, da sie mit Harry alleine sprechen musste.

„Harry…?"

„Ja."

„Ist es dir auch aufgefallen?", fraget sich schüchtern.

„Was?"

„Das sich Malfoy, für ihn, eigenartig benimmt?"

„Wenn du meinst, dass er sich in deiner Gegenwart komisch verhält, dann ja!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, sie war also doch nicht verrückt. Aber wieso er? Und wieso sie? Sie hatte das Gefühl, ein Puzzle vor ihren Augen liegen zu sehen, aber konnte es nicht lösen.


	8. Probleme

**Probleme**

*******

„Willkommen zu eurem neuen Schuljahr Sechstklässler!", sagte McGonagall. „Ich möchte nicht noch eine lange Rede halten, also fangen wir sofort an. Das erste Thema dieses Jahr wird Verwandlung eines Menschen sein. Wir aber fangen, da der Zauber schwer zu kontrollieren ist, ganz klein an."

McGonagall holte, während sie das sagte, eine kleine Puppe aus einem großen Schrank.

„Zuerst konzentrieren wir uns auf die Haare der Puppe. Wir wollen ihr eine neue Frisur verpassen, also, wer kennt den Zauber?"

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe.

„Ja, Miss Granger!"

„Feraverto!", sagte Hermine und McGonagall nickte.

„Feraverto?", fragte Draco. „Diesen Zauber hatten wir schon im zweiten Schuljahr!"

„Gewiss Mr. Malfoy trotz allem wird er für mehrer Dinge eingesetzt. So steigert sich auch der Schwierigkeitsgrad.", erklärte McGonagall. „Wollen Sie nicht, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Was ich? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Nehmen sie doch wieder unser kleines Genie, das Schlammblut!", höhnte dieser.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich dulde diese Ausdrücke weder in meinem Klassenraum noch in meiner Gegenwart. Verstanden!?"

„Verstanden, ja, aber ob ich das einhalten kann…?"

„Mr. Malfoy!", donnerte McGonagall.

„Ja, alles klar!"

„Okay, Miss Granger, wollen Sie uns dann nicht…", begann McGonagall und ihr Blick wandte sich wieder ihrer Lieblingsschülerin zu.

„Kein Problem, Professor. Ich denke, dass bekomme ich hin!"

„Sehr schön."

Hermine stand auf und ging nach vorne. Währenddessen ertönte, nur leicht vernehmbar, wieder die kalte Stimme.

„Ich sag doch Genie pur. Das sie das immer macht. Ständig tanzt sie nach der Nase der Professoren."

So leise wie es auch war, Hermine hörte dies und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, statt der Puppe eine Frisur zu verpassen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Draco. Bevor McGonagall oder sonst einer was unternehmen konnte, wuchsen Dracos Haare bis zur Hüfte und knoteten sich dann zu einem Dutt zusammen.

Die komplette Klasse prustete los, während McGonagall kreideweiß und mit offenem Mund vorne am Lehrertisch stand.

Draco fuhr sich unbedacht mit den Händen durch die Haare und schrie auf.

_Was hat dieses Schlammblut nur mit mir gemacht?_

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich nicht immer nach der Nase von den Professoren tanze, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine, als wieder Stille eintrat. „Sonst hättest du jetzt keine langen Haare. Pass beim nächsten mal auf, wenn du was über mich sagst, okay?!", den letzten Satz fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

„Miss Granger, darf ich Sie bitten mir das zu erklären?"

„Natürlich! Malfoy hat es nicht anders verdient. Er meint ständig andere runter machen zu können, warum dürfen sich diese Leute dann nicht wehren? Malfoy ist ein Typ, der gut austeilen, aber nur schwer einstecken kann. Außerdem ist mit seinem Haaren nichts weiter passiert…"

„Nichts weiter, Granger? Ich sehe aus wie M… wie meine Oma!", sagte er und der peinliche Unterton in seiner Stimme hörte man nur zu gut heraus.

„Das ist dein Problem. Ich hätte außerdem nichts an deinen Haaren gemacht, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass ich es kann. Wenn aber was passiert wäre, hätte es mir auch nichts ausgemacht.", sagte Hermine, während sie sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen konnte und hob die Schultern. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor!"

„Setzten Sie sich!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und wurde von Ron und Harry auf die Schulter geklopft. In diesem Moment überkam ihr ein komisches Gefühl. Nicht so eins, wie zu Hause. Ein anderes. Aber was? Hermine kannte das Gefühl nicht. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht. McGonagall hatte selbstverständlich den Zauber bei Draco aufgehoben.

„Mr. Malfoy? Bleiben Sie bitte kurz.", sagte McGonagall nach dem Unterricht.

Das Trio blieb interessiert stehen und sah zu, wie Draco auf McGonagall zuging.

„Würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und den Klassenraum verlassen."

Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen einander an und schließlich taten sie, was von ihnen verlangt wurde.

„Was glaubt ihr, will die von ihm?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wird er so richtig fies niedergetrampelt, weil er Herm beschimpft hat, nicht?!", sagte Harry und stieß Hermine in die Hüfte.

„Natürlich nicht. Ihr kennt McGonagall doch auch. Diese Sache ist für sie abgehackt."

„Und für dich?", fragte Harry und schaute sie wachsam an.

„Wieso für mich?"

„Es betrifft dich doch auch."

„Es macht mir nichts mehr aus. Schließlich nennt er mich schon seit fünf Jahren so." Hermine sagt dies in einem Ton, den Harry und Ron nur selten bei ihr hörten. Er war leise und verletzlich.

„Bist du sicher, Herm?", fragte Harry.

„Du kannst uns alles sagen, dass weißt du doch.", sagte Ron und legte ihr eine Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Natürlich und ja, ich bin mir sicher."

Harry und Ron nickten. Sie wollten nicht weiter nachfragen und vertrauten Hermine. Sie dagegen wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

*******

„Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Sie warnen."

„Warnen wovor?"

„Ihre Leistungen werden immer schlechter. Statt sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, halten Sie Ausschau nach Mitschülern, denen Sie Wörter und Sprüche an den Kopf knallen können und die sind nicht immer nett gemeint. Miss Granger…"

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger, Miss Granger, ich habe langsam verstanden. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so gut bin wie das Sch… wie Granger, aber Sie und alle anderen nehmen Granger als das perfekte Beispiel für jeden Schüler.", wehrte er sich und verschränkte die Arme. In seinen Augen blitze Zorn auf.

„Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger ist ein Beispiel für alle."

„Aber nicht jeder kann so gut sein wie sie!"

„Ich habe auch gar nicht vor Sie mit Miss Granger zu messen, nur hat das Mädchen nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Aber sie ist…"

„Ich weiß was Sie ist und das ändert nichts daran, was für ein Mensch und eine unglaublich talentierte Hexe sie ist. Versuchen Sie einfach Ihre Leistungen zu bessern."

„Okay, dass werde ich und Professor?", sagte Malfoy.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Sagen Sie bitte meinem Vater nichts davon, ich meine, dass ich so abgesackt bin."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber das geht nicht. Dumbledore hat ihm bereits eine Nachricht geschickt und wir erwarten Ihren Vater um Punkt sechzehn Uhr."

„Was? Ich… Mist…"

„Mr. Malfoy!"

„Darf ich gehen?"

„Natürlich."

Draco packte seine Tasche und verließ den Raum. Draußen trat er noch einen Mülleimer um und stampfte dann wütend davon.

„Draci!!!"

_Bitte nicht DIE!_, flehte Draco innerlich, wurde aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig erhört. Eher er sich versehen konnte, wurde er angesprungen und kräftig gedrückt. Dem feuchtem Kussmund konnte er gerade noch so ausweichen.

„Wo warst du denn?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte Draco noch mehr geladen. „Hör zu, ich habe dir etwas gesagt und meine es auch so, wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest?!"

„Das hast du nicht!"

„Was?"

„Es so gemeint!"

„Doch, habe ich und von mir aus, kann ich es noch mal sagen, Pansy. Es ist aus!"

In Sekundenschnelle traten Tränen in die grünen Augen seiner gegen über.

„Pansy, komm schon. Jetzt fang nicht an zu heulen!", flehte er und rang die Haare.

„Das tu ich nicht…"

„Pansy? Deine Augen schwimmen geradezu in Wasser."

„Und wenn es so ist, tu ich es eben. Du kannst mir nichts sagen! Dir ist doch sowieso egal, was ich fühle!"

„Das…"

„Halt den Mund!", schrie das Mädchen hysterisch und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die noch mehr pfiff wie die von Hermine und Draco hatte schon gedacht, dass es schlimmere, als die von Hermine, schon gar nicht mehr gibt.

„Sag mal, haste sie noch alle?", zischte er wütend. Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

Pansy streckte ihm, so weit wie es ging, die Zunge heraus und lief davon. Kopfschüttelnd ging er Richtung Große Halle.

Als er die Halle gerade betrat hörte er ein Mädchen lachen. Fast hätte er mit eingestimmt, so ansteckend war es und gleichzeitig auch schön. Er sah sich suchend um und…

_Nein, dass kann nicht sein! Nicht die! Verdammt, geht es eigentlich noch schlimmer?_

*******

„Mr. Malfoy ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sich Ihr Sohn in letzter Zeit ziemlich gehen lässt. Seine Noten werden schlechter und sein können lässt auch immer mehr nach.", versuchte McGonagall zu erklären.

„So ja, dass glauben Sie?"

„Ich glaube es nicht Mr. Malfoy. Ich weiß es."

„Prüfen Sie Ihn am letzten Tag vor den Ferien. Ich und mein Sohn werden Ihnen schon zeigen, dass er es kann.", sagte Mr. Malfoy aufgebracht.

„Ich habe auch keinerlei Zweifel, dass er es nicht beherrscht. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass er sich ziemlich hängen lässt. Wenn das so weiter geht, muss er die Konsequenzen tragen!", versuchte McGonagall Mr. Malfoy zu beruhigen.

„Nach seiner Prüfung sprechen wir uns wieder!", gab Mr. Malfoy arrogant zurück und verließ den Raum.

McGonagall lehnte sich seufzend zurück in ihren Stuhl und atmete tief durch. Die Familie Malfoy war immer schon schwierig gewesen und wenn es dann auch noch um Draco ging…

Wie sollte McGonagall ihm sagen, dass er zu Anfang der Ferien noch eine Prüfung zu bestehen hatte? Ihr graute es jetzt schon. Ob sie nicht vielleicht Professor Snape…? Nein, dass konnte sie nicht tun. McGonagall wusste, dass Draco nicht sehr erfreut sein würde, aber es musste sein. Sie stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Glücklicher Weise fand sie Draco ziemlich schnell in der Eingangshalle und bat ihn, mit ihr unter vier Augen zu reden.

„Hören Sie Mr. Malfoy, ich bin gezwungen Sie am letzten Tag, vor den Herbstferien, zu Prüfen."

„Wie bitte?", gab Draco protzig zurück.

„Sie haben mich verstanden. Ich mache das genauso ungern wie Sie, aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl."

„Ich glaube Ihnen bleibt keine andere Wahl, Professor! Ich mache da wenigstens nicht mit!

„Oh doch, dass wirst du!", sagte Mr. Malfoy hinter Draco.

Draco sah empört in das Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Warum? Und was hast du damit zu tun?"

„Ich bat Professor McGonagall darum. Sie erzählte mir, wie schlecht du…"

„Entschuldigen Sie …Mr. Malfoy …Junior, ich habe nie auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren, dass Sie schlecht sind.", klärte McGonagall Draco auf.

„Und warum soll ich das dann machen?"

„Weil du in den Leistungen nachgelassen hast, Draco. Ich weiß das du es kannst, also wirst du es doch auch am letzten Tag können, oder?"

Mr. Malfoy sah seinen Sohn durch dringlich an. Er wusste, dass was McGonagall gesagt hatte, stimmte, aber er wollte es nicht zugeben.

„Ja, Dad. Ich werde die Prüfung machen.", sagte Draco kleinlaut.

„Na siehst du."

„Okay, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles nötige berichten."

McGonagall drehte sich um und marschierte davon.


	9. Hilfe

**Hilfe**

*******

Eine fröhlich gelaunte Hermine hüpfte den Korridor in Richtung Große Halle entlang. Auf dem Weg dort hin kam sie an einem Klassenraum vorbei, dessen Türe offen stand. Eine Stimme drang laut hinaus. Natürlich konnte sie den drang nicht widerstehen und horchte. Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden wem die Stimme gehörte. Aber mit wem redete er? Sie stellte sich gegen die Wand und horchte.

„…du wirst die ganzen Nächte durcharbeiten, bist du den kompletten Stoff drin hast, ist das klar? Ich will mich nicht vor McGonagall und Dumbledore lächerlich machen. Die Prüfung wirst du bestehen, sonst hast du nicht nur hier, sondern auch mit mir Probleme, hast du verstanden?"

Hermine erschrak. Mit einem male wusste sie, wer die andere Person war. Wie konnte man nur so mit seinem eigenen Sohn umgehen? Auf einmal überkam ihr ein Mitgefühl für ihn.

So schlimm wie er auch sein konnte, so etwas hatte er nicht verdient. So etwas hatte niemand verdient.

Draco hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„…Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", schrie Mr. Malfoy. Er hob mit einer Hand Dracos Kinn und wiederholte seine Frage von gerade eben noch einmal.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Draco?"

Dieser nickte nur stumm, während ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Gut. Schau, wie du den Stoff aufgeholt bekommst. Ich werde zu deiner Prüfung kommen und dich gleich darauf mit nach Hause nehmen, dann musst du nicht noch auf diesen Zug warten. In Ordnung?"

Draco nickte erneut und Mr. Malfoy verließ den Raum. Draußen hielt Hermine die Luft an und stellte sich komplett gegen die Wand, damit Mr. Malfoy sie auch ja nicht sah. Sie behielt ihn im Blick, bis er das Schloss verlassen hatte. Hermine wartete noch einen Moment. Wo blieb Draco?

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und sah vorsichtig in den Raum. Draco saß an einem Tisch und hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Was sollte sie tun? Sie mochte ihn nicht besonders, aber wenn sie in seiner Haut stecken würde, würde sie wollen, dass irgendjemand käme und sie tröstete. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie jetzt zu ihm gehen würde, ihr vielleicht eine gewaltige abfuhr erteilt werden würde, aber sie wollte es wissen.

Langsam kam sie aus ihrem Versteck heraus und ging vorsichtig auf Draco zu. Sie schloss aber vorsichtshalber noch, so leise, dass es Draco nicht mitbekam, die Tür und kniete sich neben ihn.

_Er tut mir so leid und irgendwie…_

Langsam legte sie eine Hand auf sein Bein. Erschrocken sah Draco auf und entdeckte Hermine.

„Was willst du denn hier?", sagte er zornig.

„I – Ich…", stotterte Hermine.

„Und wehe du fasst mich auch nur noch einmal an…"

„Malfoy… Ich habe es mitbekommen…"

„Gelauscht, was?"

„Ja, aber nur, weil ich deinen Vater bis auf den Gang schreien gehört habe."

„Das geht dich nichts an, Granger! Hau ab!"

„Aber…"

„Hau ab!", schrie Draco. Seine Brust wog schnell und seine Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen. Hermine sah es nicht ein, sich so behandeln zu lassen und stand auf. Als sie gerade eine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, sagte sie:

„Weißt du Malfoy… ich habe gedacht, du brauchst Hilfe. Ich… ich kann nicht verstehen, warum dein Vater so mit dir umgesprungen ist und ich weiß, dass mir das nichts angeht, aber geholfen hätte ich dir. Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich froh, wenn einer bei mir wäre…"

„Ja, aber dann bestimmt Potter oder Weasley! Ganz bestimmt nicht ich."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Ja, dass wäre mir am liebsten gewesen, aber sogar über dich hätte ich mich gefreut."

„Du kannst echt gut schauspielern, Granger!"

„Ich schauspielere nicht. Ich meine es ernst oder warum meinst du, bin ich überhaupt gekommen?", fragte sie.

„Damit du mich bei den anderen lächerlich machen kannst.", sagte Draco.

„Nein. So was würde ich nie tun. Auch wenn wir wie Katz und Maus sind… ich finde so was schrecklich. Zumal du von deinem Vater… Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich jetzt aus die Türe gehe, habe ich alles vergessen. Keiner, wird etwas davon erfahren."

„Lügen kannst du auch!"

Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Aber anstatt raus zu gehen, setzte sie sich neben Draco.

„Ich helfe dir."

„Was?", fragte Draco lachend. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Hermine ihm helfen wollte.

„Du hast mich verstanden."

Draco wusste nicht warum, aber ihm liefen wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter. Schnell drehte er sich zur Seite, damit Hermine nichts sah, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie stand auf und ging um ihn rum. Langsam kniete sie sich neben ihm und nahm seine Hand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Das musst du nicht verstecken. Nicht vor mir."

Draco sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen an. Was war mit ihr los? Auf irgendeine Art, gefiel es ihm.

„Wenn ich so einen Stress mit meinen Eltern hätte, würde ich vielleicht auch so hier sitzen."

„Und du wirst es keinem sagen?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Absolut und überhaupt nicht. Ehrenwort!", sagte Hermine ernst und hob ihre Hand.

„Warum… Warum tust du das?"

„Ich hätte auch gerne Hilfe und…"

„Und was?"

„Vergiss es."

„Nein!"

„Vergiss es!"

„Nein!"

„In Hogwarts würde etwas fehlen?", sagte sie, was sich allerdings mehr als eine Frage anhörte.

„Und was?"

„Der Streit mit dir. Ich könnte niemandem eine Ohrfeige verpassen!", sagte sie grinsend.

Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. Wieso tat sie so was?

„Ich würde das streiten mit dir vermissen, Frettchen!", sagte Hermine.

Draco wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sie dankbar an.

„Und du würdest mir wirklich helfen?", fragte er unsicher.

„So, dass du jede Aufgabe schaffst!"

„Danke!"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Hatte gerade Draco Malfoy „Danke" gesagt?

„Wenn du willst rede ich mit McGonagall.", bot sie ihm an.

„Wenn das sein muss."

„Sie muss es erfahren!"

„Und was ist mit Potter oder Weasley?", fragte er.

„Sie… ich…"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte Harry und Ron noch nie etwas verschwiegen und auch nicht belogen. Versprechen, dass Harry und Ron nichts davon erfuhren konnte sie nicht. Die zwei und Hermine hatten sich immer alles gesagt, ob gut oder schlecht, dass hatte nie eine Rolle gespielt.

„Draco, dass kann ich nicht versprechen.", sagte sie leise.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht."

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann…"

„Nein, dann lass mich lieber in Ruhe. Bitte geh jetzt."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte sie.

Draco nickte und Hermine respektierte seinen Wunsch.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr schossen die ganzen Bilder von Draco durch den Kopf. Und… was zum Henker war mit ihr los? Was hatte sie da getan? Und Draco? Was war mit ihm? Er hatte sich so anders benommen. Schon wieder kroch dieses Gefühl in ihr hoch. Hermine unterdrückte es und lief zur Großen Halle.

Draco saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl und dachte nach.

_Wieso will sie mir helfen? Soll ich ihre Hilfe annehmen? Nein, dass geht nicht. Wenn mein Vater das herausfinden würde, wäre ich tot. Aber ohne ihre Hilfe packe ich das nicht. Verdammt Draco, du willst dich doch nicht von einem Schlammblut helfen lassen, oder?_

_Doch eigentlich willst du das! , _meldete sich die Stimme aus seinem Kopf.

_Verdammt nein._

_Mach es nicht noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist._

_Mach ich nicht, _wehrte er sich gegen seine innere Stimme.

_Erinnere dich doch mal an das Lachen._

_Was ist damit?_

_Wenn du „ja" sagen würdest, würdest du es vielleicht noch einmal hören._ Versuchte es sein Inneres ihm zu verklickern.

_Aber nur dafür mit diesem Schlammblut zusammen sein? Nein!_

_Du willst es nicht nur deswegen._

_Halt den Mund! _, schrie Draco innerlich_. Wenn dass mein Vater herausfindet._

_Er muss es doch nicht herausfinden._

_Der findet alles heraus, glaub mir!_

_Dann versaure weiter, _sagtedie Stimme säuerlich.

_Ich versaure nicht._

_Du bist ganz alleine, Draco._

_Stimmt nicht._

_Oh doch. Wo sind Crabbe und Goyle oder dein bester Freund Zabini? Wo ist Pansy die du abserviert hast. Niemand war hier. Nur Hermine Granger und die wollte dir sogar helfen._

_Hör auf, okay, hör auf!_

Draco raufte sich die Haare und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er war jetzt noch verwirrter als vorher. Was sollte er tun? Schon wieder liefen ihm Tränen, aber warum, wusste er diesmal nicht.

_Verdammt!_

Er wischte schnell die Tränen weg und versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.

_Wenn mich so einer sieht!_

_Das musst du nicht verstecken. Nicht vor mir._ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

_Wenn ich so einen Stress mit meinen Eltern hätte, würde ich vielleicht auch so hier sitzen._

Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte sie nie so gesehen. Nur die paar Minuten mit ihr, hatten seine ganzen Meinungen verändert.

_Ob ihr Angebot noch gilt?, _fragte er sich.

_Natürlich gilt ihr Angebot noch! _, meldete sich wieder die Stimme. _Geh hin und sag, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast._

_Das kann ich nicht._

_Und wieso?_

_Ich müsste mich damit zu frieden geben, dass Potter und dieser Weasley etwas davon erfahren und das kann ich nicht einfach so hinnehmen, _konterte er.

_Dummkopf!_

_Was heißt das?_

_Dummkopf! Blödmann!, _schrie seine innere Stimme ihn an.

_Hörst du jetzt auf?!_

_Blödmann! Du besitzt nicht mehr, als ein kaltes Herz!_

Draco wurde es zu viel. Jetzt beschimpfte ihn auch noch sein eigenes Gewissen. Er und ein kaltes Herz? Hmpf… das er nicht lachte. Noch einmal schüttelte er seinen Kopf und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

***

Draco lag in der Nacht lange wach. Er wollte und brauchte die Hilfe von Hermine. Aber wie sollte er jetzt noch daran kommen? Sie war immer umzingelt von den beiden Hirnis Potter und Weasley und wie schon gesagt wollte er nicht, dass die beiden etwas davon erfuhren. Zumindest wollte er Hermine nicht vor den beiden fragen. Wie kam er also daran?

Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Was verlangte sein Vater eigentlich? Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien alles aufholen… Hallo? Wer war er? Nichts mehr… Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er sich, bis auf seine Eltern und sein Blut, gar nicht von den anderen unterschied. Eigentlich war er ein ganz normaler Junge, der von seinen Eltern, am allermeisten von seinem Vater, zu viel unter Druck gesetzt wurde. Er war nicht Hermine Granger die begabte und gutherzige Hexe. Er war nicht Ronald Weasley der gute Freund und Helfer und… Und er war nicht Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hatte und überall als Held gefeiert wurde.

_Guter Freund, begabte Hexe und Held… Wirklich ein zauberhaftes Trio… Draco, Verdammt!_

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Stand er jetzt schon auf der Seite von Potter? Hermine hatte irgendwas mit ihm gemacht.

Langsam schloss er die Augen. Vor ihm tauchten Kastanienbraune Augen auf, so, als hätten sie sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt. Plötzlich ertönte ein Lachen. Er setzte sich auf und suchte im Schlafsaal nach dem Verursacher, doch hier war nichts. Die Stimme war ganz allein in seinem Kopf. Das wunderschöne Lachen des Mädchens, das er gesehen hatte. Es war wie eine Melodie, wie ein Ohrwurm, der nicht verschwinden wollte.

Er legte sich zurück in sein Kissen und lauschte noch eine Zeitlang dem Gelächter, bis er schließlich mit einem Lächeln einschlief.

***

Währenddessen durchwühlte Hermine im Bett ihre Gefühle.

_Macht es mir wirklich nichts aus, wenn er mich Schlammblut nennt? Doch, es tut weh. Aber wieso sollte ich es ihm zeigen? Er würde es dann nur noch steigern. Warum ist er so kaltherzig? Wenn er kein Herz aus Stein hätte, wäre er in Ordnung. Heute, heute war er anders. War es, weil er fertig und hilflos war oder war es der wirkliche Draco Malfoy, der hinter dieser harten Schale sitzt?_

Jedes mal, wenn er sie Schlammblut nannte, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass man ihr ein Messer in die Brust rammen würde. Es traf sie, auch wenn sie es schon längst wusste, immer wieder wie der Schlag. Egal wie gut sie sich versuchte zu wappnen, er durchdrang ihre Rüstung immer wieder.

Harry und Ron wussten, dass es ihr wehtat, aber das es so extrem war, nein, davon hatten sie keine Ahnung. Hermine wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, von niemandem. Wenn Harry und Ron es herausfinden würden, würden sie dafür sorgen, dass Draco seine Strafe bekam und so würde Draco herausfinden, dass er Hermine so wirklich verletzte und machte es dann noch öfter. Es würde eine komplette Kettenreaktion auslösen, auf die Hermine keine Lust hatte.

Aus dem nichts erschienen Bilder von Draco vor ihr. Wie er dort auf dem Stuhl saß und sie, mit Tränen in den Augen, angesehen hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte tatsächlich geweint. Wenn sie es nicht selber gesehen hätte, würde sie es nicht glauben. Sie wollte ihm helfen, konnte Draco aber nicht dazu zwingen. Wie konnte man nur so Dickköpfig sein? War es überhaupt Draco oder lag es mehr an seinem Vater? Egal was es war, Hermine nahm sich vor, es herauszufinden und so schlief auch sie ein.


	10. Vertrauen

**Vertrauen**

*******

Der blonde Slytherin lief nervös hin und her. Es war kurz vor drei und langsam kamen ihm Zweifel, ob Hermine auch wirklich kommen würde.

Nahm sie ihn nur auf den Arm oder wollte sie ihn zappeln lassen?

Sein Herz raste. Er betete, dass sie doch noch auftauchen würde. Sie war seine einzige Hoffnung. Seine einzige Hoffnung, die Prüfung zu bestehen. Er ließ sich mit schweren Beinen auf einen Stuhl nieder und legte seine Stirn in die zittrigen Hände. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und seine Gedanken flohen. Flohen zu einem Mädchen. Zu einem Mädchen, dass gerade mit ihren Freunden diskutierte…

„Jungs, ich muss langsam weg."

„Wohin denn?"

Ihr stockte der Atem und schnell erwiderte sie:

„Äh, sorry, dass kann ich nicht sagen. Wirklich nicht."

„Aber wir sagen uns doch immer…"

„Alles?! Ich weiß! Nur… diesmal geht es nicht.", versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

Ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten packte sie ihre Tasche und lief fort. Raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie lief die ganzen Treppen hinunter, bis sie schließlich die Eingangshalle erreichte und in Richtung Bibliothek rannte. Vor einem blonden Jungen machte sie halt und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl neben ihn fallen. Sie legte sich zurück und ruhte sich erst einmal aus. Der Blonde sah hoch. Vor ihm saß Hermine und war sichtlich außer Atem. Draco wäre kein Malfoy wenn er jetzt nicht gelacht hätte.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", fragte er mit seinem Malfoy-Grinsen.

„Ich? Ich?", sagte sie zornig, „Ich habe wegen dir Harry und Ron angelogen und bin einen Marathon gelaufen, damit du nicht abhaust."

„Du bist doch nicht im ernst von ganz oben bis hier unten… gelaufen, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin nur einmal quer durch die ganzen Ländereien von Hogwarts gerannt.", kam es sarkastisch als Antwort.

„Entschuldige bitte."

„So eine dumme Frage hättest du dir auch sparen können, Malfoy!", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

„Jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder Malfoy?"

„Du warst es immer und wirst es auch immer sein."

„Und wieso hilfst du mir dann?", wollte er wissen und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. Für ihn war es einfach untypisch für jemanden etwas zu tun, wenn man diesen einfach nicht ausstehen konnte. Also musste Hermine schon etwas wollen.

„Ich will dir helfen!"

Draco sah erstaunt aus. Das Schlammblut hatte es also wirklich ernst gemeint.

„Lass uns anfangen, Draco, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wo hängt es denn?"

„…"

„Draco…"

„Ü - Überall…", kam es kleinlaut als Antwort.

„Draco, dass ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst…"

„Leider doch."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht alle Schuljahre wiederholen.", seufzte sie.

Hermine war von einer Sekunde auf die andere komplett entmutigt. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen?

„Draco… ich weiß was.", sagte sie plötzlich.

Draco hob den Kopf, den er kurz zu vor gesenkt hatte und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Du beherrscht doch den Zauber Feraverto, oder?"

„Die Technik vom zweiten Schuljahr beherrsche ich…"

„Okay, dann machen wir direkt die Verwandlung am Menschen."

„Am Menschen?", kam es ungläubig von ihm. Er, der so seine Probleme in Verwandlung hatte, sollte einen bis jetzt nicht gekonnten Zauber ausführen? An einem Menschen? Hatte er das richtig verstanden?

Ihm viel die Kinnlatte hinunter. War sie verrückt?

„Natürlich zuerst an einer Puppe!"

„Ach so.", sagte er erleichtert.

Hermine nahm einen Stuhl, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und verwandelte den in einen großen Puppenkopf. Draco war über das Können von Hermine sichtlich erstaunt.

„Na los, zeig mal was du kannst."

Draco räusperte sich und sagte:

„Feraverto!" Es gab einen lauten Knall. Hermine und Draco rissen ihre Köpfe automatisch zur Seite, um sich zu schützen. Einen kleinen Moment warteten sie noch ab, bis sie den Mut fanden, wieder zu dem überdimensionalen Puppenkopf zu sehen.

Die Haare der Puppe standen zu allen Seiten, als hätte sie einen Stromschlag bekommen. Die Seitenhaare standen wild nach rechts und links, die Deckhaare waren wie eine Spitze auf ihren Kopf aufgebaut und der Pony stand wie ein Pavillon nach vorne.

Hermine hielt sich vor Lachen am Regal fest. Draco sah abwechselnd zu der Puppe und dem lachenden Mädchen.

„Du bist gemein weißt du das?", sagte er gespielt verletzt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lachte weiter. Draco saß dort auf dem Stuhl und beobachtete sie. Das Hermine so hübsch war, war ihm nie aufgefallen. Sonst war sie für ihn immer ein Schlammblut gewesen und er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht mehr in ihr zu sehen. Von dem wunderschönen Lachen, dass wie eine Melodie klang angesteckt, konnte er nicht mehr und musste auch lachen. Draco Malfoy lachte über seine eigene Dummheit. Wieder eine Tatsache, wofür man den Tag im Kalender einkreisen konnte.

***

Harry und Ron gingen gerade an der Bibliothek vorbei und hörten das Gelächter.

„Hörst du das?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber das Madame Pince nicht kommt…"

„Das ist nicht so wichtig, hör mal genau hin!"

Ron hielt den Atem an und spitze die Ohren. Was sollte er denn hören? Aber dann merkte er es auch! Die Stimme von Hermine hallte bis zu ihnen.

„Wer ist denn der andere?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung. Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Uns wollte sie nichts sagen. Ob sie…?"

„Moment du meinst doch nicht etwa,…!"

„Ganz genau, komm!" Harry packte Ron am Arm und zog ihn in die Bibliothek. Die beiden mussten nicht lange suchen. Das Lachen war so laut, dass sie ihm einfach folgten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen Harry und Ron vom Lachen angelockt neben dem Tisch von Draco. Sie glaubten nicht was sie dort sahen. Hermine verstand sich doch nicht so gut mit Malfoy, oder doch?

Ron konnte es nicht länger ertragen und räusperte sich. Schlagartig hörten Draco und Hermine auf zu lachen und sahen sich um.

„Harry, Ron was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Hermine schnell.

„Eigentlich wollten wir runter nach Hogsmeade, aber dann wurden wir von eurem Gelächter unterbrochen. Was war denn hier so lustig?", erklärte Harry.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Potter!"

„Ich habe nicht dich gefragt, sondern Herm!", konterte der Brillenträger und sah seine Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Hier war wirklich nichts besonderes, Harry. Glaub mir! Ich muss jetzt weiter machen, also wenn ihr so nett wärt…?"

„Womit denn weiter machen?", fragte Ron und sah skeptisch nach Draco.

„Mit gar nichts, Weasley!", sagte Draco.

„Das sah aber ganz anders aus."

„Harry, Ron, bitte, könnt ihr nicht gehen?", flehte Hermine.

„Natürlich, aber zu erst möchte ich wissen, wieso ihr so gelacht habt! Das muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben.", sagte Ron.

„Es hatte Keinen, Weasley!", spuckte Draco.

„Bist du dir so sicher, Malfoy?"

„Jungs bitte, hört auf!", flehte Hermine.

„Ihr braucht uns doch nur sagen, was passiert ist!"

„Aber wenn wir nicht wollen?!", entgegnete Draco und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Dann bleiben wir hier!", sagte Ron und tat es Draco gleich.

„Wisst ihr was, dass könnt ihr gerne machen!", schrie Malfoy.

Er stand auf und ging. Ohne sich von Hermine zu verabschieden.

„Draco, wo willst du denn hin?", rief sie. Doch von Draco kam kein Wort mehr. Er verließ die Bibliothek und bog um die Ecke.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich für ein Problem?", schrie Hermine.

„Unser Problem?"

„Ja!"

„Du vergnügst dich mit Malfoy! Was hatte der denn überhaupt bei dir zu suchen oder anders rum?", fragte Harry.

„Das geht euch nichts an!"

„Ich denke aber doch.", sagte Ron.

„Muss ich euch alles sagen?", fragte sie wütend und verwandelte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Puppe in den Stuhl zurück.

„Ja!"

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal! Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig und mit wem ich lache und mit wem nicht, entscheide immer noch ich!", entrüstete sich Hermine laut und ging. Madame Pince kam um ein Bücherregal geschlichen und sah Harry und Ron, mit lila Augen böse an. Die machten, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwanden.

***

Am Abend fanden Harry und Ron Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und hatte ein Buch in der Hand, aber aus irgendeinem Grund las sie nicht. Harry und Ron setzten sich zu beiden Seiten neben ihr. Hermine beachtete es nicht und verdeckt ihr Gesicht immer noch mit dem Buch. Die Jungs sahen sich eine Zeit lang ihre Freundin an.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry.

„…"

Ron machte sich langsam auch Sorgen. Er blickte Harry an und der verstand. Gleichzeitig nahmen sie das Buch und drückten es sanft nach unten. Der Anblick von Hermine erschreckte beide. Sie hatte geweint. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie geweint?

„Hermine, was ist denn los?", fragte Harry.

„Gar nichts!"

„Hermine…!", sagte Harry sanft.

„Ihr könnt mir nicht vertrauen, oder?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte Ron wissen und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Was war dort in der Bibliothek?"

„Das…", Ron kannte keine Antwort. Hermine hatte recht, aber warum vertraute er ihr nicht? War er wütend gewesen oder beleidigt? Hatte er eigentlich einen Grund dazu gehabt?

„Siehst du!", sagte Hermine schnippisch. Ron sah Hilfe suchend zu Harry, doch der konnte auch nichts machen.

„Ich habe gedacht ich wäre eure Freundin.", sagte sie und schniefte. Die Augen geschlossen.

„Das bist du ja auch, unsere Beste!", sagte Harry.

„Wieso vertraut ihr mir denn dann nicht? Ich vertraue dir jedes mal Harry. Ich habe auf dich gezählt, als du den Stein holen solltest, als du mich von den versteinerten zurück geholt hast, als du den Patronus heraufbeschworen hattest und mich vor Lupin gerettet hast. Ich habe auf dich gezählt, als du im Trimagischem Turnier warst und letztes Jahr, als wir im Ministerium waren. Es gab kein Jahr, indem ich dir nicht vertraut oder auf dich gezählt habe."

„Dafür danke ich dir auch!"

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte sie und sah ihn scharf an.

„Wir vertrauen dir auch. Ab sofort kommen Ron und ich nicht mehr mit so doofen Sprüchen."

„Wir halten uns raus. Versprochen!"

„Das verlange ich ja gar nicht, nur, dass ihr mir vertraut!"

„Versprochen!", sagten beide mit einem lächeln.

Hermine breitete die Arme aus und nahm beide in den Arm. Sie war glücklich solche Freunde zu haben. Auch wenn sie sich so einmischten, wusste sie, dass beide nur das Beste für sie wollten.


	11. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

*******

Hermine wartete mit Ginny in der Eingangshalle auf Harry und Ron. Sie hatten sich mit ihnen für einen Nachmittag in Hogsmeade verabredet. Mittlerweile waren die Jungs schon zehn Minuten zu spät.

„Wo bleiben die nur?", fragte Hermine und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hat man das Schlammblut versetzt?"

Hermine brauchte nicht nachzusehen, wer es war. Sie kannte die Stimme nur zu gut.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy!", sagte Ginny schnippisch.

„Dir bestimmt nicht, Weasley!"

„Was willst du schon wieder?" Hermine schrie so laut, dass Harry und Ron auf der Treppe stehen blieben und sich das Theater aus der Ferne ansahen.

„Hmm…, gerade eben wusste ich es noch.", sagte Draco.

„Na dann kann ich ja gehen." Hermine ging an ihm vorbei, als Draco plötzlich sagte:

„Warte mal!"

„Was?!" Hermine war genervt. Noch nie war ihr Draco so auf den Zauberstab gegangen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Überhaupt war er nicht mehr normal. Er wechselte ständig zwischen Schlammblut und Hermine. Mal war er ganz nett und dann wieder der normale fiese Malfoy. Mal konnte Hermine normal mit ihm reden und dann war wieder totale Funkstille.

Er nahm sie beiseite und sagte so leise, dass sogar Hermine die Ohren spitzen musste:

„Ich wollte dich fragten, ob ich dich auf ein Butterbier einladen darf, als Dankeschön für die Nachhilfestunden."

Ihr viel die Kinnlatte hinunter. Was war das schon wieder? War das wirklich Malfoy? Wie schon gesagt. Er tickte nicht mehr ganz sauber. Gerade eben war sie noch ein „Schlammblut" und jetzt wollte er sie auf ein Butterbier einladen und dann noch als Dankeschön!?

„Tut mir Leid Mal…, Draco, aber ich bin schon mit anderen Verabredet."

Er nickte, wandte sich ab und ging.

„Hermine!" Harry, Ron und Ginny kamen auf sie zu.

„Hermine, was hat er gesagt? Dir steht der Mund ja richtig offen.", sagte Ron.

Hermine bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Mund noch offen stand und schloss ihn. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Nichts von Bedeutung. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, aber zuerst sagst du uns, was ER DIR gesagt hat.", sagte Ginny.

„Er hat echt nichts von Bedeutung gesagt."

Hermine ging aus dem Schloss und die Anderen folgten ihr. Auf dem Weg in das kleine Dorf begann Harry erneut.

„Hat er dich wieder beleidigt?"

„Nein, hat er nicht!"

„Aber was dann?", fragte Ron.

Hermine antwortete nicht und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Sie wollte den anderen nicht sagen, worum es eigentlich ging. Sie würden Hermine wieder mit Vorträgen in den Ohren hängen, wie schlimm Draco wäre und darauf hatte sie jetzt überhaupt keine Lust. Außerdem hatten ihr Harry und Ron versprochen sich raus zu halten.

Die besagten sahen sich an. Was hatte Malfoy nur getan? Ginny nahm Harry an der Hand und zog ihn mit nach Hermine. Wie Ginny sofort merkte, war es ein Fehler, denn Harry nahm das Thema wieder auf.

„Hermine, du kannst uns doch sagen was los war."

Sie waren bei den Drei Besen angekommen und Hermine legte eine Hand auf die Klinke.

Als sie gerade die Tür öffnete, begann Ron:

„Hermine, hat er dich wirklich nicht beleidigt?"

Das war endgültig zu viel. Hermine explodierte. In einem Atemzug sagte sie:

„Nein, er hat gar nichts gemacht! Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, dass er nichts anderes als ein schlechter Mensch ist? Man kann sich auch ändern und ihr habt mir versprochen euch raus zu halten und mir zu vertrauen und jetzt möchte ich nicht weiter darüber sprechen, OK?"

Die anderen drei nickten steif. Sie waren geschockt darüber, wie Hermine explodiert war und das aller schlimmste war, dass sie nun die komplette Aufmerksamkeit, aller Leute im Pub, hatten.

„Ihr organisiert einen Tisch, ich hole uns schnell ein Butterbier.", sagte Hermine, wieder in einem normalen Ton.

Harry, Ron und Ginny taten wie geheißen und trennten sich von Hermine.

Die Theke war überfüllt und Hermine hatte einige Probleme sich dort durchzukämpfen. Plötzlich ertönte von allen Seiten ein Pfeifen.

„Hey, super Mädchen."

„Denen hast du es aber gezeigt!"

„Jetzt haben die mal gelernt, dass sie sich nicht so einfach mit Mädchen anlegen sollten."

Ein großer, stämmiger Mann stellte sich vor Hermine.

„Hey Süße, bist du immer so in Fahrt?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", zischte Hermine.

Der Mann nahm seine Hand und streichelte ihr über den Arm. Hermine war geschockt. Sie hatte Angst seine Hand weg zuschlagen, weil sie befürchtete brutal dran genommen zu werden. Hermine bekam Panik und suchte ihre Freunde, konnte sie aber in dem Getümmel nicht finden. Das einzige was sie sah, waren Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht sahen, was hier geschah. Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen. Als sie plötzlich merkte, wie man ihr einen Arm um den Nacken legte, war sie einer Ohnmacht nahe.

„Hi, Schatz!"

Ihr viel einen Stein vom Herzen. Sie war froh eine Bekannte Stimme zu hören, auch wenn sie von ihm war.

„Ich denke, ich muss ihnen meine Freundin wieder entführen. Hast du die Butterbiere, Schatz?"

Hermine sah in seine Augen, noch nie war sie so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Macht nichts. Ich hole sie, ähm…vier mal, nicht?"

Hermine nickte, immer noch geschockt.

„Geh schon mal zum Tisch."

Sie tat was er wollte und setzte sich bald an den Tisch ihrer Freunde.

„Wo sind die Butterbiere, Hermine?", fragte Ginny.

„Kommen gleich.", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Die anderen bemerkten es nicht. Sie war auch froh darüber und betete innerlich, dass ihrem Retter nichts zu stößt.

Der besagte Junge stand immer noch vor dem Mann und sagte:

„Wenn sie dieses Mädchen noch einmal belästigen, bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun."

„Du glaubst, dass du es mit mir aufnehmen kannst?"

„Ich nicht alleine, aber alle die, die dieses Mädchen mögen."

Mit diesem Satz ging er am Mann vorbei und holte die Butterbiere. Der Schrank von Mann drehte sich zu ihm um und ein gefährliches Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht, dann verschwand er.

Ein paar Minuten später stand er am Tisch von Hermine und gerade als er die Biere abstellte, fiel Hermine, sie wusste nicht ganz recht wieso, ihm um den Hals. Er strich ihr über den Kopf, während den anderen die Kinnlatte hinunterfiel.

„Danke, Draco. Danke!", sagte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die Draco von ihr, in seiner Gegenwart zumindest, nicht kannte und löste die Umarmung.

„Kein Problem."

„Ich hatte solche Angst, wer weiß, was der Typ sonst mit mir gemacht hätte. Der Typ hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Nein, aber tu mir ein Gefallen und geh nie wieder, wenn es hier so voll ist, alleine etwas holen.", sagte er ernst.

Hermine holte tief Luft. All die Panik, die sie vor ein paar Minuten noch hatte, war wie weggeblasen.

„Ja, dass verspreche ich." Hermine lächelte.

Sie, Hermine, sah Draco an. Irgendetwas hatte sich gerade zwischen ihnen verändert, aber was war es? Erklären konnte sie es nicht, aber sie fühlte es. Als Draco gerade gehen wollte, hielt Hermine ihn auf.

„Warte, du kannst doch noch nicht gehen!"

„Wieso kann er nicht?", fragte Ginny.

„Draco, wenn dich dieser Typ erwischt, wie du jetzt ohne mich gehst, fliegen wir auf!", sagte sie und die Angst trat in ihre Augen.

„Du hast Recht.", seufzte er.

Draco drehte sich um und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.

„Einen Moment mal, wer hat dir jetzt erlaubt dich zu setzten?!", sagte Ron.

„Na ich!", erklärte Hermine. Sie erkannte an Rons Blick, dass er nicht so begeistert war, machte sich aber nichts draus und setzte sich, auf die runde Bank neben Ginny, an den Tisch.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Kerl, von dem ihr redet?", fragte Harry.

Hermine blickte zu Draco. Er saß dort, mit dem Blick gesenkt und trank mit einem Strohhalm am Butterbier. Anstalten etwas zu sagen machte er nicht. Hermine wollte den anderen nichts erzählen, es war ihr peinlich und außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass Draco, jetzt, wo er ihr geholfen hatte, schlecht gemacht wurde.

„Es war nichts besonderes, Harry."

„Ok."

Harry, Ron und Ginny starrten Draco eine lange Zeit an. Das er hier mit ihnen am Tisch saß, konnten sie nicht so einfach akzeptieren und noch viel weniger, dass Hermine ihn umarmt hatte. Draco merkte die Blicke und sagte:

„Ich geh besser."

„Aber wieso?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, genau Malfoy, wieso?", sagte Ron spöttisch.

„Weil ich etwas…" Mitten im Satz brach er ab.

„…weil du etwas Besseres zu tun hast, als mit uns Versagern rum zu hängen, nicht?", sagte Ginny und legte sich dabei ganz lässig in den Arm von Harry, der über der Bank lag.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt!"

„Wolltest du aber!", zickte sie.

„Wisst ihr was? Vergesst es."

„Was?"

„Alles. Einfach alles. Vergesst, dass ich hier gesessen habe. Vergesst, dass ich die Butterbiere geholt habe. Vergesst alles, was heute oder in den paar Tagen passiert ist."

Mit diesen Worten ging er. Hermine sah ihm nach. Galt das, was er gesagt hatte, auch für sie?

Sie sah ihm nach, bis er aus der Tür verschwunden war.

„Warum hast du ihn umarmt, Hermine?", fragte Ginny und beugte sich wieder nach vorne.

„Weil,…Ihr versteht das eh nicht. Ich will da auch nicht drüber reden. Bitte."

Ginny akzeptierte es und legte sich wieder in den Arm von Harry.

***

Hermine konnte nicht schlafen. Sie dachte über vieles nach und vor allem über Draco und ihr selbst.

_Was ist heute passiert? Als Draco aufgetaucht ist,…Was war das?_

Hermine horchte in sich hinein. Vor ihr tauchte der blonde Junge auf.

_Er wollte nicht, dass mir etwas passiert und er wollte mich auf ein Butterbier einladen. _

_Und jetzt? Ohne Vorwarnung wollte er, dass ich alles vergesse. Oder meinte er nicht mich?_

_Draco, warum tust du das?_

_Wieso zerbreche ich mir eigentlich den Kopf darüber?_

_Weil du ihn magst!_

_Quatsch._

_Komm schon geb es zu._

_Nein, ich vertrage mich mit ihm, aber ihn mögen…_

_Warum hast du ihn umarmt?_

_Das war nur ein Dankeschön._

_Aber was meinte er jetzt mit vergesst alles? Auch die Nachhilfestunden? _

Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie stand auf und setzte sich an ihren Tisch, um noch einen Brief an Draco zu schreiben. Lange überlegen brauchte sie nicht. Die Feder huschte über das Papier und ohne es zu wollen schrieb Hermine ihren Kummer von der Seele.

_**Draco,**_

_**ich liege schon die ganze Zeit wach und verstehe eine Sache nicht. Als du sagtest, dass wir alles vergessen sollen, meintest du dann auch die Nachhilfestunden?**_

_**Außerdem denke ich ständig an diesen Typen…Ich bekomme immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke. Noch einmal Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wo ich sonst wäre.**_

_**Ich weiß nicht, ob du es gewollt hast oder überhaupt gemerkt, du hast mir in den letzten Tagen eine ganz andere Seite von dir gezeigt und die ist gar nicht so schlimm. Für Harry, Ron und Ginny muss ich mich entschuldigen, die wissen nichts, wie vereinbart, und…glauben, dass du… ich möchte jetzt nichts Falsches schreiben…sie glauben einfach, dass das ein Trick von dir ist.**_

_**Bitte sag oder schreib mir einfach, wie das jetzt ist, wegen der Nachhilfe meine ich.**_

_**Da du den Brief beim Frühstück erhalten wirst wünsche ich dir einen guten Morgen.**_

_**Hermine Granger**_

Hermine las sich den Brief noch einmal durch und war verunsichert ob sie ihn so abschicken sollte. Immerhin ging es um einen Malfoy. Außerdem war das überhaupt nicht ihre Art. Aber was soll's? Sie stand auf, steckte ihn in einen Umschlag und ging wieder zu Bett.


	12. Unschuldig

**Unschuldig**

*******

Das Rauschen von Flügelschlägen war zu hören und alle Köpfe schossen in die Höhe. Hermine und Harry hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt. Sie bekamen ja sowieso nie Post.

Harry nicht, weil seine Verwandten ihn hassten und Hermine nicht, weil ihre Eltern keine Eule besaßen, so bekam sie nur Post, wenn sie welche schickte.

Draco, der sonst auch nie Briefe bekam, war ziemlich erstaunt an diesem Morgen eine Eule vor sich sitzen zu sehen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn und traute ihren Augen nicht. Der grobe Draco band dem Tier behutsam den Brief vom Bein und streichelte es. Dann öffnete er die Nachricht und begann zu lesen.

Die Finger von Hermine verknoteten sich in ihrem Schoß, während sie sich auf die Lippe biss.

Der Blonde sah auf und fand sofort den Blickkontakt mit Hermine. Seine Gesichtszüge schienen ausdruckslos. Ohne eine Bemerkung, ohne auch nur ein Zeichen senkte er den Blick wieder und biss in sein Brot. War es das etwa? Mehr konnte er nicht erwidern?

Hermine war der Appetit vergangen. Sie stand auf und ging davon.

Zwei eisblaue Augen sahen ihr nach.

Es knarrte als Hermine die Tür zu alte Runen öffnete. Das Schloss war schon einige hundert Jahre alt und so hörte es sich auch an paar Stellen an.

Die Morgensonne strahlte in den Klassenraum und tauchte alles in eine warme Farbe. Es war wunderbar ruhig.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Platz und schloss die Augen. Hermine liebte es eine ruhige Stelle zu haben, wo sie ihre Gedanken für einen Moment loswerden konnte.

Wieder knarrte es und Hermine sah erschrocken auf. Die Tür schien sich von Geisterhand zu öffnen. Das Mädchen war zwar an Geistern gewöhnt, aber trotzdem konnte sie die Gänsehaut, die sich langsam auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete, nicht aufhalten.

Wie versteinert saß sie dort und blickte zur Tür, die nun gegen die Wand schlug. Draußen stand niemand. Zumindest konnte Hermine nichts erkennen. Es schauderte ihr.

Sie versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, schaffte es aber nicht.

Plötzlich trat eine Gestalt mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Schatten der Wand. Erleichtert ließ sich Hermine zurück sinken. Die Person legte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen, immer noch hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt.

„Hast du mich erschreckt…", hauchte Hermine.

„War nicht meine Absicht.", flüsterte Draco.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

„Ich… glaube ich sollte es irgendwie alleine schaffen."

„Aber…"

Draco stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf Hermine zu. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf den Tisch, während er sich mit seinem Körper nach vorne beugte und Hermine in die Augen sah. Zum ersten Mal konnte Hermine etwas anderes darin sehen als Hass und Verachtung.

„Ich habe zu viel Mist gebaut…"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Deine Freunde haben mir gestern gezeigt, dass egal wie ich mich verändern werde… Ich werde für euch immer noch der alte Malfoy sein."

„Hast du meinen Brief nicht gelesen?"

„Doch, aber sogar du hast noch Angst vor mir."

„Ich… Nein."

Draco richtete sich auf und griff nach Hermines Hand. Das Mädchen zuckte schlagartig zusammen und starrte Draco an.

„Du hast Angst. Angst davor, dass ich dir etwas tun würde.", sagte er leise und blickte von ihren Händen in ihre Augen.

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber was soll ich tun? Jahrelang war ich für dich das Schlammblut…", flüsterte sie und versuchte seinen Blick zu entkommen.

„Und das tut mir Leid."

„Woher der plötzliche Wandel?"

„Ich… ich kann es dir nicht sagen, nicht jetzt.", sagte er und ließ ihre Hand sanft los.

Was war nur aus ihm geworden? „Bitte Draco, lass mich dir helfen."

Draco öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Eine Schar von Schülern betrat den Raum und hinter ihnen Professor Babbling. Ohne das Draco noch etwas tun konnte waren alle Plätze besetzt. Verwirrt stand er neben Hermine und sah sich um.

„Mr. Malfoy wollen Sie sich nicht setzten? Neben Miss Granger ist noch ein Platz frei.", sagte sie Professorin und deutete auf den leeren Platz neben der Gryffindore.

„Äh…", Draco sah Hermine an die ihm mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass es in Ordnung sei.

„Ich möchte schauen, wie viel bei Ihnen vom letzten Schuljahr hängen geblieben ist… Schlagt bitte die Seite vierhundertundzwanzig auf. Den Text der dort abgedruckt ist übersetzen Sie bitte. Bis zum Ende der Stunde haben Sie Zeit, danach werde ich die Arbeiten einsammeln und vielleicht benoten. Fangt bitte an."

Hermine holte ihre Feder raus und begann zu schreiben. Nach wenigen Minuten sah sie, dass Draco immer noch nichts tat. Sie sah auf und beobachtete ihn.

„Was denn? Du findest das bestimmt lustig nicht?", giftete er sie an.

„Ich? Nein, wie kommst du denn…"

„So wie du mich anschaust…"

Hermine holte Luft und legte ihr Pergament zwischen ihr und Draco. Der Junge sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wenn du willst, schreib ab.", sagte sie fest und widmete sich wieder ihrem Text.

„Wieso?"

„Mach es einfach."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen und bei diesem Anblick konnte Hermine auch nicht anders als zu Lächeln. Ihr kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ihr Blick schien an ihm zu kleben.

„Aua!", sie schrie vor Schmerz auf. Draco sah geschockt zu seiner Nachbarin, die den Tränen nahe zu sein schien. Erst dann sah er, wie sie ihren Fuß auf die Bank gestellte hatte und ihn am Knöchel rieb. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn und auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Aua, verdammt!", schrie Hermine ein zweites mal und auch ihr linkes Bein schnellte hoch. Draco reagierte schnell und war unterm Tisch verschwunden. Er war zwar schnell gewesen, jedoch nicht schnell genug. Er sah nur noch wie ein Schwanz, von welchem Tier wusste er nicht, in einem Loch im Boden, verschwand.

„Mr. Malfoy können Sie mir verraten was das soll?", fragte die Professorin und stand plötzlich vor den beiden Schülern.

„Was, was soll?", fragte Hermine.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Mr. Malfoy gefragt."

Draco tauchte unterm Tisch wieder hervor und sah seiner Professorin in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sie wollen mir also allen ernstes sagen, dass Sie es nicht waren?"

„Ich war es auch nicht. Unter dem Tisch war…", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Erfolglos.

„Seien Sie still. Melden Sie sich unverzüglich im Büro von Professor Dumbledore."

„Aber…"

„Auf der Stelle!"

Gerade als Draco aufstehen wollte, hielt Hermine ihm am Umhang fest.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Draco hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Hören sie auf. Er wird sich beim Schulleiter melden und Sie, Miss Granger, halten sich bitte daraus."

Draco schüttelte Hermine ab und verschwand. Seine Aufgaben wurden von Babbling eingesammelt. Der restliche Unterricht konnte Hermine sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Warum hatte sie bloß geschrieen? Jetzt saß Draco bei Dumbledore und das unschuldig.

„Professor?"

„Miss Granger?"

„Wieso glauben Sie, dass es Draco war?"

„Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy ist wie sein Name schon sagt ein Malfoy und Slytherin."

„Nur deswegen? Nur weil er Malfoy heißt und ein Slytherin ist?", fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Nun nicht nur deswegen. Er hat sich schon viele Streiche erlaubt und da ich weiß, wie Sie zu ihm im Verhältnis stehen, war es für mich von Anfang an klar, dass er es war."

Hermine nickte und gab sich wieder an ihre alten Runen. Sie hatte ja doch keine Chance gegen Babbling.

***

Mit einer zitternden Hand klopfte Hermine an die Tür. Auf ein „Herein" betrat sie das Büro. Hinter einem großen Schreibtisch saß Albus Dumbledore und davor auf einem Stuhl Draco. Der blonde Junge setzte sich aufrechter als er sie sah. Hermine trat an den Tisch und sah ihren Schulleiter mit ernster Miene an.

„Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Für mich nichts direkt, Professor, aber für Draco."

Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt durch seine Halbmondbrille an. Noch nie hatte er Hermine Draco beim Vornamen nennen hören und sie hatte sich schon gar nicht für ihn eingesetzt.

„Was ist es denn genau?", fragte er, „Draco kann mir anscheinend nichts erzählen."

„Das kann er auch nicht, wirklich nicht! Professor, Draco trifft keine Schuld. Es war ein kleines Tier, das mich gebissen hat. Professor Babbling hat falsche Entschlüsse getroffen. Ich würde hier jetzt nicht stehen, wenn Draco wirklich Schuld hätte. Sie müssen mir einfach glauben."

„Miss Granger, ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann. Sie haben es mir oft genug bewiesen und in Falle eines Falles würde ich Ihnen sogar mein Leben anvertrauen."

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Es war ein großes Kompliment.

„Aber…?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Sie setzten sich einfach so für Mr. Malfoy ein."

„Ich weiß, aber…" Hermine sah zu Draco. Sie musste es Dumbledore erzählen.

„Ich stehe tief in Dracos Schuld und habe mit ihm auch schon einige Stunden verbracht… Ich weiß, dass es am Anfang komisch ist, aber bitte Draco trifft überhaupt keine Schuld."

Dumbledore lachte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl sie hätte etwas Falsches gemacht, bis er sagte: „ Miss Granger, ich glaube Ihnen und lasse Mr. Malfoy gehen."

„Danke.", sagte Hermine erleichtert. Draco stand auf, nickte seinem Schulleiter dankend zu und verließ mit Hermine das Büro. Als sie auf dem gang standen, sagte Draco:

„Die Nachhilfestunden bleiben."

Hermine lächelte und lief davon, ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.


	13. Die Frisur

**Die Frisur**

*******

„Draco, warum konzentrierst du dich nicht?", fragte Hermine, als Draco bestimmt zum zehnten Mal den Zauber vergeigte.

„Das tu ich wohl!", erwiderte er.

„Warum bekommst du ihn dann nicht hin?"

Draco stellte sich vor Hermine und brüllte:

„Ich bin eben nicht so gut wie du und beherrsche Zauber nicht direkt. Bei mir benötigt man eben Geduld!"

Er setzte sich an den Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Miss Pince kam um ein Regal und sah Hermine streng an, diese zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete Draco. Das Mädchen wusste, dass dies nicht der Grund war. Irgendetwas war im Busch. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und sagte:

„Ich habe Geduld, Draco, aber ich soll dir die Sachen beibringen. Wenn du dich aber nicht konzentrierst bekommst du so etwas nicht hin. Willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es einfach nicht packe!", sagte er schließlich.

„Du wirst es packen, Draco!"Es war nicht alles, aber was ihm am meisten beschäftigte, wollte er ihr nicht erzählen. Er merkte, wie ihm plötzlich etwas nasses die Wange hinunterlief. Hermine bemerkte die Träne auch und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Hey, Draco, das bekommen wir schon hin. McGonagall wird dich nicht wieder erkennen."

Draco fühlte sich, als er Hermines Hand spürte und ihre Stimme hörte, gleich viel besser.

„Also, willst du es nicht noch mal versuchen?", fragte Hermine und Draco nickte. Er wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und sagte:

„Feraverto!"

Die Haare der Puppe schwebten für einen Moment und banden sich selber zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Hermine schrie auf.

„Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es geschafft!"

Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er drehte sich zu Hermine, die auf und ab hüpfte, und lächelte sie an.

„Und weißt du was?", fragte sie ihn. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, ihm schwand grauenvolles.

„Du kannst es, also probier es aus!", sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Den Zauber."

„Habe ich doch gerade.", sagte Draco verwirrt und deutete auf die Puppe.

„Nein, du sollst den Zauber an mir ausprobieren!"

„Nein, wenn das schief geht…", sagte er panisch und winkte ab.

„Da geht nichts schief, Draco. Ich vertraue dir und weiß, dass du es kannst. Na los!"

„Auf deine Verantwortung!"

„Auf meine Verantwortung.", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Feraverto!"

Hermines Haar schwebte, wie bei der Puppe, einen Moment, dann fixierten ein paar blumenartige Spangen das Haar am Hinterkopf, ein paar Strähnen blieben hängen und kringelten sich wie bei einem Lockenstab. Der Pony wurde nach hinten gesteckt.

„Fertig.", sagte Draco.

„Ja? Ok, warte mal, Waddiwasi!" Aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Spiegel in Hermines Hand auf und sie betrachtete ihre Frisur. Es war die Frisur, die sie selber, vor drei Jahren, auf dem Weihnachtsball getragen hatte. Sie sah Draco an.

„War das mit Absicht?", fragte sie fast atemlos.

„Was?"

„Die Frisur hier! Die habe ich, vor drei Jahren,…"

„…auf dem Weihnachtsball getragen!", beendete er ihren Satz und nickte.

„Woher…?"

„Ich habe mir überlegt, welche Frisur ich dir auf den Hals, in dem Falle wohl mehr auf den Kopf, hetze. Ich habe mich dann an den Weihnachtsball erinnert, Krum hat noch Tage danach von dir geschwärmt, und fand das das keine schlechte Idee wäre, aber wenn du nicht willst…Feraverto!"

Hermines Haare lösten sich und flogen ihr ins Gesicht. Die gerade eben schönen glatten Haare, lagen wild und ungezähmt in ihrem Gesicht. Sie strich sie nach hinten und funkelte Draco böse an.

„Diesen Blick kenne ich!", sagte Draco und wich einige Schritte zurück.

„Den solltest du auch kennen!", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen blitzten auf.

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte sie auf Draco, dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Hermine, die darauf nicht vorbereitet war, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

„So fühlt es sich also an, wenn ein Mädchen einem zu Füßen liegt!", scherzte Draco.

„Haha, sehr komisch!", sagte Hermine. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen.

Hermine musterte Draco von unten bis oben. Er stand vor ihr, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte Hermine gar nicht daran gedacht, sich von ihm helfen zu lassen, geschweige denn ihm zu helfen.

Doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert und sie nahm seine Hand. Draco half ihr auf und Hermine stand mit beiden Beinen wieder auf dem Boden.

Draco hatte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme gelegt und starrte sie von oben an.

Hermine spürte den Blick und sah zu ihm hinauf, in sein Gesicht. Genauer genommen in seine eiskalt blauen Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Hermine ließ ihm freie Bahn und wartete. Er kam ein wenig näher und…

„Hermine…!"

Die genannte und Draco schraken auseinander. Harry und Ron waren in die Bibliothek gestürmt und hatten, bei dem Anblick von Malfoy und Hermine, inne gehalten. Was sie dort gesehen hatten, wollten und konnten sie nicht begreifen. Hermine strich mit einem Finger das Haar hinter das Ohr und sagte:

„Harry, Ron was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Äh…" Durch den „Schock" den beide gerade erlitten hatten, wussten sie nicht mehr so recht, was sie eigentlich wollten.

„Was äh?", fragte Draco. Er war sauer. Hatten die beiden Trottel doch gerade den Moment zerstört.

„Wir ähm…"

„Ja?", fragte Hermine ein wenig aufgebracht. Auch sie war sauer, wollte aber nicht, dass einer von den beiden etwas merkte.

„Professor McGonagall schickt uns. Sie möchte mit Malfoy reden!", sagte Harry.

„Sie möchte mit mir sprechen? Aber woher weiß sie, wo ich bin?"

„Jaha und keine Ahnung!", sagte Harry.

„Ok." Draco überkam eine plötzliche Panik. Was wollte McGonagall von ihm? Wollte sie ihn schon früher prüfen? Oder meinte sie, es hätte keinen Zweck mehr und wollte ihn von der Schule schmeißen, wegen mangelnder Leistung? All das ging Draco in den paar Sekunden durch den Kopf. Hermine erkannte die Panik in seiner Stimme und sagte:

„Draco, soll ich mitkommen?"

„Professor McGonagall hat ausdrücklich nach Malfoy verlangt!", sagte Harry.

„Das kann sie mir ja dann noch mal sagen!"

„Glaubst du uns nicht?", fragte Ron und verschränkte die Arme.

„Doch natürlich, aber ich möchte wissen was Sache ist. Draco, soll ich nun mitkommen?"

„Nein. Hör auf Potter und Weasley." Er wollte nicht das Hermine etwas erfuhr, was ihr wirklich nichts anging. Auf der anderen Seite, wollte er aber genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte und Hermine bemerkte es.

„Ok, ich komme mit."

„Was…?", riefen Ron und Harry.

„Ihr habt richtig gehört. Komm Draco."

Sie hackte sich an seinem Arm und zog ihn mit. Harry und Ron starrten ihr mit offenen Mündern nach.

„Hast du gesehen, wie sie sich bei Malfoy eingehackt hat?", fragte Ron.

„Ja! Wenn du mich fragst stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Irgendetwas läuft zwischen den beiden und wir sollen es nicht mit bekommen."

„Das würde auch erklären, warum Hermine gerade eben so sauer war, nachdem wir hier einfach reingestürmt sind.", sagte Ron.

„Genau, wir hätten sie nämlich fast erwischt. Aber warum hängen sie ständig zusammen?"

„Harry sei mal ehrlich, glaubst du wirklich, dass Malfoy und unsere Hermine…"

„Ich hoffe nein, aber Glauben tu ich es."

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass das hier alles nicht stimmt und spätestens bei den Weihnachtsferien wieder alles in Ordnung ist."

Harry und Ron verließen die Bibliothek und machten sich auf nach Hagrid, für eine Tasse Tee.


	14. Eine böse Nachricht

**Eine böse Nachricht**

*******

Draco klopfte an die Tür von McGonagalls Büro. Er wartete mit Hermine bis McGonagall sie hinein bat und trat ein. Ihr Büro war klein aber fein.

An beiden Seiten standen riesige Bücherregale. Der Tisch stand gegenüber am anderen Ende des Raumes. Über diesem befanden sich drei Gemälde mit verschiedenen Zauberern, die Hermine nicht kannte. Ein riesiger Kronleuchter hing an der Mitte der Decke und erhellte den kompletten Raum. Rechts war ein kleines Fenster, aus dem man hinunter auf den Übungsplatz zum Fliegen für Erstklässler sehen konnte.

Hermine und Draco erinnerten sich nur noch zu gut an ihre ersten Tag, an dem sie fliegen sollte. Draco hatte Neville seinen Erinner-Mich abgenommen, als er vom Dach fiel, weil sein Besen sozusagen mit ihm durchgegangen war.

Harry hatte Draco das Erinnere-Mich mit einer grandiosen Flugszene abgenommen. Direkt danach wurde Harry zum neuen Sucher, in Quidditch, für das Team Gryffindore ernannt.

McGonagall saß hinter dem Tisch.

„Miss Granger, was wollen Sie denn hier?"

„Ich wollte Draco begleiten."

Für McGonagall war es neu, dass Hermine Malfoy mit Draco ansprach. Außerdem war es ihr nicht bekannt, dass Hermine Malfoy je in irgendwelchen Situationen begleitet hatte.

„Ich muss Sie jedoch bitten, dass Büro wieder zu verlassen. Ich habe etwas mit Mr. Malfoy zu bereden, wo ich nicht möchte, dass Sie dabei sind. Er kann es Ihnen natürlich später erzählen, aber er muss es zuerst alleine erfahren."

„Natürlich, Professor!", sagte Hermine. Sie sah zu Draco. In seinen Augen erkannte sie Angst. Sie wusste, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging, aber beide konnten nichts dagegen tun. Sie versuchte ihm mit einem Lächeln Mut zu machen und ging.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und wartete ungeduldig.

„Ihr Vater hat mir heute Morgen einen Brief geschickt, in dem er mich bat, Sie davon zu Unterrichten, dass er Sie vielleicht von der Schule nehmen wird."

Draco erschrak. Wie konnte sein Vater nur so etwas tun. All die Jahre hatte Draco gewollt, dass er auf eine andere Schule kommt und nie hatte sein Vater etwas getan und jetzt!?

Jetzt war er zum ersten Mal einigermaßen glücklich hier.

„Aber warum…?"

„Ihr Vater meint, dass Ihnen nicht genügend beigebracht wird. Oder, dass wir nicht in der Lage sind, etwas richtig zu erklären."

„Spinnt der!", sagte Draco laut.

„Mr. Malfoy ich bitte Sie, nicht so über Ihren Vater zu sprechen."

„Warum hat er denn Ihnen den Brief geschickt und nicht Professor Snape?"

„Ich bin die Konrektorin und kann Sie von der Schule nehmen, wenn ihr Vater es will. Professor Snape ist nicht befugt so etwas zu unternehmen.", erklärte sie.

„Und Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ich muss mit ihm natürlich darüber sprechen, aber wir können ihren Vater nicht verbieten Sie von Hogwarts zu nehmen.", sagte McGonagall.

„Also war jetzt alles um sonst? Die ganzen Nachhilfestunden und das lernen und…" Mitten im Satz brach er ab. McGonagall musste ja nicht alles erfahren.

„Nachhilfestunden?", fragte sie.

„Vergessen Sie es bitte!", sagte er schnell.

„Nun ja, ok, wenn Sie wollen könnte ich versuchen mit Ihren Vater darüber zu sprechen. Dass, wenn Sie die Prüfung bestehen, hier bleiben werden und wenn nicht… dann müssen Sie gehen."

„Wenn Sie versuchen mit Ihm darüber zu reden, wäre ich Ihnen wirklich dankbar. Aber trotzdem wird er das durchziehen, was ihm gefällt und nicht mir.", sagte Draco. Er klang traurig. Selbst ihm fiel das auf.

„Ich werde mit Ihrem Vater darüber sprechen. Dankeschön, Sie dürfen jetzt gehen."

Draco nickte. Ein Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit. Als er gerade an der Tür war, sagte McGonagall:

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie Miss Granger sehen, wären Sie so nett und schicken Sie Sie zu mir."

„Natürlich."

Er öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. Hermine saß auf der Fensterbank und starrte nach draußen. Sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Draco schloss die Tür und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Draco, was ist denn?", fragte Hermine.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und blieb stehen.

„Draco!"

„Du sollst zu Professor McGonagall.", sagte er schwach. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Sie hörte den Kloß in seiner Stimme. Ihr war jetzt egal, ob sie zur Professorin sollte oder nicht. Hermine legte eine Hand unter Dracos Kinn und hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig an.

Ihm liefen die Tränen hinunter, als er sie ansah. Bei seinem Anblick war es Hermine auch zum Weinen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment vergaß sie alles und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Er tat ihr so leid.

„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte sie leise.

„Nicht so wichtig."

„Draco,…"

„Du sollst nach McGonagall!", sagte er erneut.

Sie nickte und ging. Bei McGonagalls „Herein" trat sie ein und ging auf den Tisch zu.

„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen Professor?"

„Ja, genau. Setzten Sie sich bitte!"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und rutschte nervös hin und her. Was wollte McGonagall nur von ihr?

„Miss Granger ich wollte mich nach bestimmten Nachhilfestunden informieren. Mr. Malfoy erzählte etwas, was ich aber wieder vergessen sollte."

„Dann vergessen Sie es auch bitte. Ich möchte nichts preisgeben, was er nicht will.", sagte Hermine fest.

„Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten es mir zu erzählen."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Sie geben ihm Nachhilfe, nicht?", sagte McGonagall.

„Nein,… doch. Aber er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt."

„Bei mir ist es auch gut aufgehoben. Wie läuft es denn?"

„Es läuft gut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Draco mir so zuhört.", sagte Hermine. Fast begeistert.

„Und lernt er was? Also ich meine, beherrscht er schon einige Zauber mehr?", fragte die Professorin.

„Genauer genommen nur einen. Wir hatten aber bis her auch nur zweimal. Es ist wirklich nicht seine Schuld. Er lernt schnell und gut."

„Nun, dann muss in Ihrem Unterricht etwas sein, was er in meinem nicht findet."

„Oh Gott, Professor McGonagall, ich meinte damit nicht, dass ihr Unterricht schlecht ist, im Gegenteil, aber Draco braucht Geduld und Zeit um sich mit neuen Dingen anzufreunden. Ich denke bei mir ist es eben, dass er alleine ist und nicht in einer riesigen Klasse. Sie kümmern sich um fast dreißig, ich mich nur um einen. Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Ich verspreche Ihnen aber, wenn ich mit Draco fertig bin, erkennen Sie ihn nicht wieder!", erklärte Hermine schnell und war fast außer Atem, als sie endete.

„Nun Sie scheinen sich sehr sicher zu sein. Glauben Sie denn, dass es Mr. Malfoy wirklich schaffen wird?"

„Ja natürlich." Hermine nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Warum sind Sie so sicher?"

„Draco will lernen. Er will die Prüfung bestehen. Das ist es, was mich so sicher macht. Das er von sich aus will und nicht, dass irgendjemand ihn dazu zwingt. Er macht sich wirklich Gedanken über die Prüfung!"

„Nun wenn das so ist. In Ordnung!"

Eine lange Pause trat ein. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie fragen konnte, dass sie gehen darf. Sie traute es sich auch nicht. Auf der anderen Seite, war ihr die Stille, die sich verbreitet hatte, nicht geheuer. Also nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und sie fragte:

„Professor, ist noch irgendetwas oder darf ich gehen?"

Die Professorin überlegte eine Zeit. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Nicht ganz. Es gibt noch etwas worüber ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte."

„Klar, worum geht es denn?"

„Wissen Sie, es ist mir unangenehm Sie damit zu belästigen…"

„Kein Problem ich halte so einiges aus. Ich bin die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, da bin ich spontane Sachen ziemlich gewohnt."

„Als Sie gerade eben mit Mr. Malfoy in meinem Büro standen hat mich das, muss ich zu geben, ziemlich verwundert.", gab die Konrektorin zu.

„Das kann ich verstehen.", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Sie haben sich doch sonst wirklich gehasst!"

„Ja aber… Sagen wir mal so, durch die Nachhilfestunden, die ich ihm gebe, kommen wir schon zu recht."

„Das ist aber nicht nur die eine Tatsache. Der Blick den Sie ihm gerade eben zu geworfen haben, sah sehr freundschaftlich aus."

„Ja, wie schon gesagt, wir verstehen uns besser."

„So einen Blick habe ich aber nie bei Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasley gesehen.", bohrte McGonagall weiter.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Hermine fast empört.

„Sind Sie und Mr. Malfoy liiert?"

Hermine verschlug es sprichwörtlich die Sprache. So eine Frage hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie und Draco? Bei dem Gedanken konnte sie nur lachen. Oder vielleicht…

„Natürlich nicht Professor!"

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Hermine.

„Ok, dann dürfen Sie gehen."

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie aber hinausging, blieb sie noch einmal stehen und fragte:

„Professor, nehmen wir mal an Draco und ich wären zusammen, wäre das denn so schlimm?"

„Für einige ja!"

„Für einige?"

„Voldemort zum Beispiel, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy ist ein Slytherin und Sie eine Gryffindore und so wird es auch bleiben. Sie wissen bestimmt durch Mr. Potter, dass Voldemort Gryffindors nicht leiden kann und besonders nicht… "

„Muggelgeborene!"

„Genau."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Danke. Draco und ich sind aber wirklich nicht zusammen, wirklich nicht." Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Büro.

Draco stand draußen. Er hatte auch auf sie gewartet. Genau wie Hermine zuvor, saß er auf der Fensterbank. Sie ging auf ihn zu und fragte:

„Wieder besser?"

„Ja."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass sie gehen wollte.

„Was wollte McGonagall von dir?", fragte Draco.

„Sie weiß es. Ich habe aber nichts gesagt. Sie hat es irgendwie gewusst, nachdem du es angesprochen hattest."

„Okay. War sonst noch was?"

„Glaub mir, dass willst du nicht wissen.", sagte Hermine.

„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?!"

„Na gut, von McGonagall aus wären wir ein Pärchen."

Draco blieb schlagartig stehen. Das glaubte er jetzt wirklich nicht, dass McGonagall Hermine danach gefragt hatte. Hermine blieb auch stehen und sagte mit einem lächeln:

„Was ist, Schatz?"

Draco verschlug es schon wieder die Sprache. Wie konnte sich Hermine so etwas nur erlauben? Sie nannte ihn Schatz?!

„Draco, was ist?", fragte sie. War sie besorgt?

„Wie kannst du es wagen und mich so nennen!", sagte er und legte ein wenig Boshaftigkeit in seine Stimme.

„Wie?", fragte Hermine.

„Na, dass was du eben gesagt hast!"

„Das war Spaß. Können wir weiter gehen?"

„Warte mal. Hat McGonagall dich gefragt?", fragte er.

„Wofür?"

„Na, dass wir zusammen wären?"

„Jep!", sagte Hermine und grinste.

„Das ist doch jetzt ein schlechter Scherz!"

„Nein. Sie hat gefragt, ob wir uns gut verstehen oder ob wir gut mit einander auskommen, wegen den Nachhilfestunden, und ich sagte, wir kämen schon zurecht. Dann fragte sie, was es mit dem Blick auf sich hatte."

„Welchen Blick?"

„Als ich gehen sollte, habe ich dich doch angesehen und das hat sie wohl falsch interpretiert. Na ja und danach konnte sie sich wirklich nicht mehr zurück halten und fragte mich, ob wir beide liiert wären."

„Ach du dickes Ei.", sagte Draco und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

„Mach dir nichts draus."

Hermine nahm Draco und ging mit ihm Richtung Eingangshalle. Dort trafen sie auf Harry und Ron, die gerade von Hagrid wieder kamen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und Draco ging Richtung Kerker.

„Wo kamt ihr denn her?", fragte Ron.

„Von McGonagall. Sie wollte auch mit mir sprechen."

„Und über was?", fragte Harry.

„Glaub mir Harry, dass willst du wirklich nicht wissen."

„Wieso versuchst du es nicht einfach?"

„Okay, lasst uns dabei einen Kakao trinken."

Sie gingen in die Große Halle und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Nachdem jeder eine Tasse Kakao vor sich stehen hatte begann Hermine den anderen beiden das zu erzählen, was sie schon Draco erzählt hatte. Als sie geendet hatte, stand bei beiden der Mund wieder offen.

Sie konnten genauso wenig wie Malfoy glauben, dass das McGonagall wirklich gefragt hatte. Das war gar nicht ihre Art.

„Und stimmt es?", fragte Ron.

„Nein spinnst du!"

„Nein ich habe nur gedacht…"

„Nein, wir beide sind wirklich nicht zusammen!", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du dir das so sicher?" Casey saß plötzlich neben Hermine.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ob du dir sicher bist, dass du nicht mit Draco zusammen bist."

„Natürlich bin ich sicher!", sagte Hermine.

„Na wenn du es sagst."

„Weißt du was? Du nervst! Ständig hängst du mir in den Ohren mit irgendeinem Jungen und… Moment mal, du meinst doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit schon, dass es…"

„Doch die ganze Zeit habe ich es gemeint!"

Hermine war sprachlos, genauso, wie sie es auch bei McGonagall war. Hatten es nun alle auf sie abgesehen? Warum mischte sich jeder in ihr Leben ein und dann auch noch in ihre ganz privaten Sachen? Okay, bei Harry und Ron machte sie eine Ausnahme, aber bei so einer kleinen Besserwisserin wie Casey, hatte sie echt kein Verständnis. Sie war elf und kannte sich damit gar nicht so wirklich aus.

„Casey, ich denke du gehst jetzt besser.", sagte Harry.

„Na gut. Tschau!"

„Hermine alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, ja ich denke schon."

„Was hältst du von einer Ablenkung?"

„In wie fern?", fragte sie.

„Lass uns Morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen!"

„Ja, okay."

Sie tranken ihren Kakao aus und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Mittlerweile war es schon zehn Uhr abends. Sie saßen am Kamin sprachen und lachten.

„Sagt mal, wie geht es Hagrid?"

„Ganz gut. Er vermisst dich.", sagte Harry.

„Echt, warum?"

„Er sieht dich gar nicht mehr.", meinte Ron.

„Ich habe auch viel um die Ohren, aber Morgen bevor wir ins Dorf gehen, lasst uns schnell bei Hagrid vorbei schneien."

„Klar, können wir machen."

***

In der Nacht wälzte sich Hermine von einer Seite auf die andere. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Immer und immer wieder musste sie an Casey und McGonagall denken und daran was sie gesagt hatten. Sollte es wirklich so sein? Hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt? Es war anders als mit Harry und Ron. Sollte sie mit Draco zusammen sein?

Aber was wäre dann mit Harry, Ron und Voldemort und noch alle den anderen, denen es nicht passen würde? Aber was dachte sie nur daran? Den anderen ging es gar nichts an, mit wem sie zusammen war und mit wem nicht!

Draco hatte sich aber wirklich verändert. Er sah gut aus, hatte Hermine vor ein paar Tagen sozusagen das Leben gerettet und heute hatte er auf sie gewartet und was war in der Bibliothek passiert? Warum hatte sich Draco an die Frisur erinnert?

Damals ging sie ihm doch wirklich wer weiß wo vorbei und anders rum genauso. Was hatte sich zwischen ihnen nur so verändert und warum hatte es sich verändert? Warum blieb es nicht wie früher? Sollte sie froh sein, dass es sich veränderte?

Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie Harry und Ron nun dankbar oder böse sein sollte, wegen dem, was in der Bibliothek noch passiert war. Wenn die Zwei nicht gewesen wären, hätte Draco sie vielleicht geküsst, aber warum hatte Hermine sich nicht gewehrt? Wollte sie, dass es passierte?

Über all diese Sachen dachte sie in der Nacht nach.


	15. Ein unbekannter Brief und schwere Folgen

**Ein unbekannter Brief und schwere Folgen**

*******

Am Morgen wachte Hermine etwas später auf. Sie hatten die erste Stunde frei, also musste sie sich auch nicht beeilen. Die Sonne war Mittlerweile schon aufgegangen und ihre Strahlen kitzelten Hermine an der Nase.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein Niesen war zu hören. Sie stand auf und zog sich um. Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, klopfte es am Fenster. Eine kleine Eule, die Hermine nicht kannte, saß auf ihrem Fensterbrett. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und betrachtete das Tier.

„Hast du dich verflogen?"

Die Eule gab einen kleinen Laut von sich und flog in Hermines Zimmer. Das Mädchen schloss das Fenster wieder und ging zu der Eule, die sich auf einem Schreibtisch, nahe neben ihrem Bett, niedergelassen hatte. Das Tier streckte ihr fröhlich den Fuß entgegen. Aus dem Schrank holte sie eine paar Körner und gab sie der Eule zu fressen, nachdem sie den Brief abgenommen hatte.

„Ja, dass schmeckt, nicht?", fragte sie, als die Eule zufrieden Schuhute.

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen entfaltete sie den Brief. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie das las. Warum tat er so was? Sollte er durchfallen? Oder hatte es etwas mit dem zu tun, was vorgefallen war? Sie war geschockt, aber was sollte sie tun? Hermine beschloss zu nächst zum Frühstück zu gehen und danach mit ihm zu reden. Sie faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche. Die Eule ließ sie wieder frei. Hermine packte ihre Sachen und marschierte aus dem Schlafsaal. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war, waren Ron und Harry nicht da.

„Ich vermute mal, die sind schon ohne mich los.", flüsterte sie vor sich hin.

Sie trat durch das Portrait und stieg die vielen Stufen hinunter. Von der Großen Halle aus kamen ihr fröhliche Stimmen entgegen. Hermine trat durch die riesige Tür und blieb stehen. Ron und Harry hatte sie längst gefunden. Trotzdem huschten ihre Augen hin und her. Sie suchte Draco. Wo bei Merlins Barte war er?

Crabbe und Goyle beugten sich nach hinten. Ein blonder Schopf kam hinter ihren Rücken zum Vorschein. Draco versuchte, nachdem er Hermine entdeckt hatte, Crabbe wieder zurückzuzerren, doch es half nichts, also versuchte er ihren Blick auszuweichen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging zum Gryffindortisch.

„Morgen ihr.", sagte sie, als sie dort angekommen war, zu Harry und Ron.

„Morgen, gut geschlafen?"

„Wie man es nimmt! Was haben wir jetzt gleich eigentlich?"

„Verwandlung!"

„Oh… Danke."

„Wieso oh?", fragte Harry. „Du stehst doch normal auf dieses Fach!"

„Nein, es ist nichts.", sagte sie und setzte sich gegenüber von den beiden

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Ginny, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesellte und Harry auf ihre Weise guten Morgen sagte. „Was war eigentlich?"

Hermine hatte es langsam satt ihren Freunden alles zu verheimlichen, also sagte sie:

„Ich habe heute Morgen einen Brief bekommen, mit nicht so schönen Neuigkeiten."

„Was stand denn drin?"

„Bitte, dass möchte ich jetzt nicht sagen."

„Hermine!?"

„Vergesst es einfach. Es war nicht so wichtig!"

Die anderen drei hatten Mittlerweile kapiert, dass man mit Hermine nicht so leicht Diskutieren konnte und fragten nicht weiter nach.

****

Hermine wartete vor den Klassenraum auf Draco. Als er auftauchte, versuchte er unbemerkt wieder umzukehren, doch Hermine hatte ihn schon gesehen.

„Draco!"

Er blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht mit Hermine sprechen. Er wollte ihr nicht erzählen, warum er dass alles tat. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und schlussfolgerte richtig, dass es Hermine war. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er fragte:

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Ich… Ich möchte wissen, warum du das plötzlich alles hinschmeißt. Denk doch mal daran, wie viel Arbeit es dich gekostet hat! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du die Prüfung bestehst!"

„Ich werde sie nicht bestehen, okay? Und warum ich das alles hinschmeiße ist auch meine Sache! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", zischte er.

Er ging mit verschlossenem Blick an Hermine vorbei. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso sagte er, dass er die Prüfung nicht bestehen würde? Hatte sie irgendetwas verpasst?

Ja, genau! Das Gespräch mit McGonagall. Da musste irgendwas vorgefallen sein. Wollte sie Draco nicht mehr prüfen? Glaubte sie, dass es eh nichts bringt? Aber warum hatte sie dann Hermine danach gefragt?

Hermine ging in den Klassenraum und setzte sich neben Ron.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte dieser.

„Er will es mir nichts sagen!"

Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum. Schnurstracks ging sie auf ihr Pult zu.

„Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe, dass Sie den Zauber für die Veränderung der Haare gut geübt haben."

„Was soll denn daran schwer gewesen sein? Es war Feraverto, diesen Zauber hatten wir schon in der zweiten Klasse.", sagte Padma, ein Mädchen aus Gryffindore.

„Sehr wohl, Miss Patil, dennoch gibt es einige Schüler die diesen Zauber noch nicht sauber beherrschen. Dazu kommt noch, dass es viel schwieriger ist, nur ein Teil zu verändern, anstatt den gesamten Körper."

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht Professor!"

„In Ordnung. Wer von euch möchte denn jetzt den Zauber vorführen?"

Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie hoffte innerlich, dass McGonagall Draco nicht dran nahm.

„Miss Granger? Wie wäre es mit Ihnen?"

Hermine erschrak. Sie war so in ihren eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht richtig zu gehört hatte.

„Ja, Professor McGonagall?"

„Der Zauber!?"

„Ja, richtig. Entschuldigen Sie."

Sie stand auf und ging nach vorne. McGonagall hatte eine Puppe heraufbeschworen, wie es Hermine immer bei Draco tat. Sie stellte sich vor den Puppenkopf und Erinnerungen über kamen sie. Wie sie dort, in der Bibliothek, mit Draco gestanden hatte und sie gelacht haben. Wie er sie fast geküsst hätte und ihre Haare verzaubert hatte. Das war es. Er hatte ihre Haare schon mal verzaubert, also konnte er es auch jetzt. Wenn McGonagall ihn sehen würde, wäre sie erstaunt und bestimmt auch zu frieden mit Draco.

„Miss Granger, stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Äh… Doch, aber wissen Sie, ich kenne jemanden, dem fallen viel besser Frisuren ein, als mir."

„Es ist doch egal, welche Frisur. Sie sollen nur den Zauber vorführen."

„Aber diese Person beherrscht den Zauber auch. Und dass muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen, Perfekt!"

„Nun wer ist es?"

„Draco Malfoy!"

Alle Gesichter drehten sich zu Draco um. McGonagall sah genauso erstaunt aus, wie all die anderen. Draco saß dort hinten in der Bank und hielt den Mund offen. Hatte er Hermine nicht gerade eben noch etwas gesagt? Wieso wollte sie ihn vor der kompletten Klasse lächerlich machen? Er würde nicht nach vorne gehen. Nein, dass würde er nicht.

„Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie dann so nett und zeigen uns den Zauber?"

„Wissen Sie Professor, ich kann den Zauber überhaupt nicht!"

„Doch du kannst ihn, Draco!", sagte Hermine.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nun was denn jetzt?", fragte McGonagall, sichtlich genervt.

„Er kann ihn Professor. Sogar sehr gut!"

„Kommen Sie denn dann bitte nach vorne?!"

Draco stand fluchend auf und ging nach vorne. Als er an Hermine vorbeikam, sagte er:

„Na warte Schlammblut, du kannst etwas erleben!"

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Hatte sie gerade alles verdorben? Alles was sie sich aufgebaut hatten und alles was noch hätte werden können?

Draco stellte sich vor die Puppe und sagte:

„Feraverto!"

Es gab einen Knall und die Haare standen in Flammen. Jeder, einschließlich McGonagall, erschrak.

„Aqua Erupto!", schrie Hermine. Aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze schoss ein Wasserstrahl hervor, der sofort alles löschte. In der Klasse war es Totenstill. Hermine suchte Dracos Blick, doch dieser war verschlossen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Draco es mit Absicht getan hat.

„Miss Granger, ich verlange eine Erklärung!", sagte Professor McGonagall schwer atmend.

„Ich weiß nicht, was schief gegangen ist. Wirklich nicht!"

„Mr. Malfoy auf ihren Platz. Miss Granger würden Sie es bitte noch einmal vorführen und diesmal ohne Feuer!?"

„Natürlich. Feraverto!"

Die Haare der Puppe wurden kürzer und kürzer. Die eigentlich braunen Haare, wurden blondiert und lagen am Ende wie die von Draco. Hermine selber erschrak, sie betete, dass es niemand bemerken würde.

„Exzellente Leistung, Miss Granger. Bitte gehen Sie wieder an Ihren Platz."

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich. Niemand schien es aufgefallen zu sein, aber was war mit Draco? Sie sah sich um und sah ein böses Funkeln in seinen Augen. Was hatte sie nur getan?

„Nun, wie Ihnen Miss Granger gerade eben diesen hervorragenden Zauber gezeigt hat, erwarte ich es von jedem von euch.

Lassen Sie uns weiter machen, mit dem vergrößern von Gegenstände und Lebewesen. Ihr findet vor euch einen kleinen Becher. Ich bitte Sie diesen Becher zu vergrößern. Der Zauberspruch lautet: Engorgio!"

Die komplette Klasse griff nach dem Zauberstab und schon bald war über alle ein Rufen und Fluchen zu hören. Hermine schaffte es auf Anhieb und half ihren Freunden. Als auch die es geschafft hatten, sah sie zu Draco. Er saß da und mühte sich ab. McGonagall gab ihr ein Zeichen mal nach ihm zu sehen. Sie war sich unsicher. Draco war richtig sauer auf sie, trotzdem packte sie sich und ging, ohne dass irgendeiner davon mitbekam, auf Draco zu. Dieser war so in die Aufgabe vertieft, dass er Hermine gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Konzentrier dich, Draco!", sagte sie plötzlich.

Der junge ließ vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen und funkelte sie zornig an.

„Was willst du, Schlammblut?"

„Dir helfen. Es tut mir Leid, was ich getan habe. Ich habe nur gedacht…"

„Denken ist ein Fehler."

„Ich dachte eben, dass ich dir so beweisen kann, dass du die Prüfung schaffst!"

„Jetzt siehst du ja, dass ich es nicht packen werde und jetzt geh!"

„Nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Welche? Ich tue alles um dich los zu werden."

Aus irgendeinem Grund traf es sie sehr, dies zu hören, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich will, dass du meine Haare verzauberst!"

„Spinnst du, willst du nachher als Fackel rum laufen?"

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft!"

„Du hast gerade eben gesehen, dass ich es nicht kann."

„Das hast du mit Absicht getan. Du kannst mir nichts vor machen."

„Wieso soll ich dich dann noch verzaubern?"

Dies hatte Crabbe mitbekommen und sagte, so laut, dass jeder es mit bekam:

„Wieso, dass hast du doch eh schon!"

In Sekunden schnelle hatte Crabbe eine Faust im Gesicht hängen. Doch nicht von Draco, nein, Hermine war der Kragen geplatzt und war auf Crabbe losgegangen. Blöd nur, dass sie jetzt quer über Draco drüber lag.

„Miss Granger, können Sie mir verraten, was es damit auf sich hat?"

Das Mädchen über Draco lief rot an. Sie stellte sich wieder gerade hin und sagte:

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Die nerven sind mit mir durchgegangen!"

„Nun Miss Granger, ich sag es ungern, aber Sie haben Nachsitzen."

In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Keiner konnte das so richtig verdauen, was McGonagall gerade gesagt hatte. Hermine, Hermine Granger sollte Nachsitzen?! Sie war sonst immer die vorbildliche Schülerin und wurde von jedem Lehrer gemocht, mal von Snape abgesehen.

„Was starren Sie mich alle so an? Arbeiten Sie weiter und Sie, Miss Granger, setzten sich bitte auch auf Ihren Platz!"

„Ja."

Hermine wandte sich von Malfoy ab und ging. Auf der Hälfte ihres Weges, spürte sie, dass etwas mit ihren Haaren nicht stimmte. Hier und da ziepten sie mal und sie wurden zusammen gezogen. Wieder trat stille ein und die Professorin sah neugierig und erstaunt zu gleich zu.

Hermine blieb stehen und fühlte an ihren Kopf. Sie hatte eine andere Frisur. Wenn sie tippen würde, die Frisur vom Weihnachtsball. Das konnte nur einer gewesen sein, sie wollte Draco aber nicht schon wieder in den Mittelpunkt zerren, also ging sie einfach weiter auf ihren Platz.

Alle Blicke waren auf Hermine gerichtet. Harry und Ron erkannten die Frisur direkt.

„Darf ich fragen, wer das hier gerade war?!", sagte McGonagall.

Keiner in der Klasse rührte sich. Doch auf Hermines Gesicht tauchte ein kleines Lächeln auf.


	16. Nachsitzen

**Nachsitzen**

*******

McGonagall beendete den Unterricht und behielt Hermine da.

„Miss Granger, ich frage Sie noch einmal, was war das gerade eben?"

„Sie haben es doch gesehen. Crabbe hat etwas gesagt, was mich zornig gemacht hat und da ich davor schon nicht gut drauf war, hat das eben das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht.", erklärte Hermine.

„Was hat er denn gesagt?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Bitte, Professor, dass möchte ich doch besser für mich behalten."

„Ok. Ich werde aber den Unterricht, den Sie Mr. Malfoy geben, absagen."

„Was?", fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Das, was er heute hier an Leistung gebracht hat, kann ich nicht prüfen!"

„Aber er hat doch noch fast drei Wochen Zeit und Sie haben mir versprochen, dass ich weiter machen kann und Sie es für sich behalten.", sagte Hermine verzweifelt und rang die Hände.

„Ich weiß und es wird auch unter uns bleiben aber trotz allem… Ich bitte Sie Mr. Malfoy davon zu unterrichten."

„Ja, mach ich.", sagte Hermine ziemlich enttäuscht.

„Und noch etwas. Ihr Nachsitzen findet heute Nachmittag statt."

„Heute Nachmittag?"

„Ja, passt es Ihnen nicht?"

„Na ja, nicht wirklich, aber ich werde kommen."

„Sehr gut. Sie dürfen gehen. Halt, warten Sie noch einen Moment… Feraverto!"

Hermine hatte ihre Haare komplett vergessen. Jetzt lagen sie wieder normal hinunter.

„Danke, Professor."

Hermine tat nun wie ihr so eben geheißen und verließ den Raum. Als sie draußen war, blieb sie erstaunt stehen. An der Wand gegenüber lehnte, ganz lässig, Draco.

„Was willst du denn jetzt?", fragte sie hochnäsig. Sie war sauer, sauer und noch mal sauer.

„Reden!"

„Wüsste nicht worüber!"

Das waren ihre einzigen Worte und sie ging. Draco stand immer noch an der Wand. Irgendwas war schief gelaufen. Aber was? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wusste er, was schief gelaufen war, aber dafür musste Hermine doch nicht gleich so werden. Oder doch?

***

Hermine fand Harry und Ron beim Mittagessen und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Was wollte McGonagall noch?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Sie wollte wissen, warum ich so ausgerastet bin.", erklärte sie und goss sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein.

„Hast du ihr gesagt warum?", fragte Harry, der wie Ron genauso wenig Ahnung hatte wie McGonagall.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte Hermine entrüstet und nahm einen verzweifelten Schluck.

„Was war eigentlich?", fragte Ron.

„Ist schon gut. Crabbe hat nur etwas gesagt, was mich dazu verleitet hat."

„Egal, wir gehen gleich erst mal ins Dorf und…"

„Das habe ich gerade komplett vergessen. Ich kann nicht. Ich muss Nachsitzen.", sagte Hermine.

„Das hat die wirklich ernst gemeint?", fragte Ron baff.

„Ja. Ihr hättet den Ton von ihr hören müssen…"

„Und das alles wegen Malfoy!", sagte Ron und seine Augen verengten sich Augenblicklich zu schlitzen. Langsam drehte er sich um und suchte den Slytherintisch ab. Bereit einen bestimmten Blonden mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen.

„Nein, es war nicht seine Schuld. Es war Crabbe.", verteidigte Hermine Draco und war genauso verwirrt. Wieso nahm sie ihn eigentlich in Schutz? War es nicht genauso wegen ihm?

„Aber hätte er das mit der Frisur nicht so vergeigt, dann wärst du nicht so schnell auf hundertachtzig gewesen.", meinte Harry.

„Nein, dass war es wirklich nicht… oder doch?"

Hermine hob die Schultern und häufte sich Schnitzel Hollandaise mit Kroketten auf den Teller.

***

Das Gryffindormädchen war auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer, um nachzusitzen, als hinter ihr eine Stimm ertönte, die sie absolut nicht hören wollte.

„Hermine, Hermine warte doch mal!"

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Die Person hinter ihr tat es ihr gleich. Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht entkommen konnte, drehte sich blitzschnell um und rief:

„Was? Was hast du für ein Problem?"

Draco rannte gegen sie und warf sie um. Dabei verlor Hermine ihre Unterlagen, die sie mitbringen sollte.

„Super Malfoy. Echt klasse. Spitzen Leistung.", schnaubte sie zornig und versuchte mit fahrigen Händen alles wieder einzusammeln.

„War nicht mit Absicht.", nuschelte er.

Er bückte sich und half ihr, die Unterlagen wieder einzusammeln. Zumindest versuchter er es, denn Hermine sagte sofort:

„Danke Malfoy, auf deine Hilfe kann ich echt verzichten."

„Was hast du für ein Problem?", fragte er wütend und hielt inne, als Hermine ihm einen Stapel Pergament aus der Hand riss.

„Das war meine Frage! Also, du zu erst!"

Hermine stand mit Malfoy auf und wartete. Er stand eine lange Zeit dort, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich habe Nachsitzen und wenn du noch länger brauchst komme ich zu spät. Ach, einen Moment, ich vergaß, du willst es ja!", sagte sie mit einem sehr arroganten Tonfall und schlug sich spielerisch die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich habe Crabbe nicht geschlagen.", sagte er und Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das er auch gar nichts verstand. Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu McGonagall.

„Hey!", sagte Malfoy und ging neben ihr.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst dich beeilen und außerdem hat das mit Crabbe überhaupt nichts zu tun, dass ich so sauer war.", sagte sie.

„Ach nein? Dann bin ich wieder Schuld oder was?", fragte er und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Du bist immer Schuld, Malfoy. Verstehst du das nicht?", fragte Hermine und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, um die letzten Meter zum Klassenraum zu gehen.

„Was habe ich dir getan?", fragte Malfoy noch einmal, als Hermine vor der Tür zum Klassenraum stand.

„Wenn du es selber nicht weißt, tust du mir echt Leid."

Sie öffnete die Tür und Draco schrie:

„Wenn du das mit den Haaren meinst, ich habe dich gebeten, dich raus zu halten und dann kommst du mit so einer Nummer an. Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, dass du mir hilfst.

Wenn man nicht hören will, dann muss man eben fühlen!"

„Du hast mich gebeten, Malfoy!", schrie Hermine zurück.

„Nachdem du es mir angeboten hast!"

„Was auf dasselbe hinausführt!"

McGonagall hört gespannt zu. Merkten die beiden nicht, dass sie im Raum war?

„Ich habe dir kurz davor gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr will. Du bist selber Schuld…", zischte Draco und legte eine Hand direkt neben Hermine an der Mauer ab.

„Also willst du es doch?", fragte Hermine.

„Was?"

„Na, dass ich Nachsitzen habe!", spie Hermine und schielt zu seinem Arm. Konnte er ihn nicht wegnehmen? Irgendwie verlieh ihr das ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Woher nur?

„Nein.", sagte er entschlossen.

„Ach und wieso nicht?"

Dracos Stimme wurde wieder leise und er sagte ganz normal, als er sich zu ihr beugte:

„Weil du es nicht verdient hast. Du hast mir den Zauber perfekt beigebracht. Ja, ich habe die Haare extra anbrennen lassen und ja, Crabbe war wirklich Schuld. Ich wäre auch ausgetickt und es tut mir auch wirklich Leid. Ich hätte dir erzählen sollen, warum ich es nicht will."

Hermine stand dort und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Draco hatte gerade ein Geständnis abgelegt und meinte es auch noch ernst.

„Wenn Sie den Zauber so gut beherrschen, Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie ihn mir dann nicht vorführen?" McGonagall stand plötzlich hinter Hermine im Türrahmen.

Sie und Draco, der schnell wieder Distanz zu seiner Klassenkameradin aufbaute, liefen rot an. Hatte ihre Professorin alles mitbekommen?

„Nun?"

Draco sah zu Hermine. Diesmal war sie nicht Schuld und wenn McGonagall wirklich alles mitbekommen hatte, konnte er auch nicht mehr sagen, dass er ihn nicht beherrschte.

Er zögerte einen Moment und ging in den Klassenraum, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und dahinter McGonagall. Auf dem Tisch von McGonagall stand immer noch die Puppe und wartete wieder darauf angegriffen zu werden. Draco sah zu McGonagall, die ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass er anfangen durfte. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte:

„Feraverto!"

Die Haare der Puppe schwebten, wie schon beim üben und steckten sich zu Hermines Weihnachtsfrisur zusammen.

„Bravo, Mr. Malfoy. Bravo. Exzellente Leistung."

Hermines Lippen verformten sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie war stolz. Stolz auf das, was sie aus Draco gemacht hatte und stolz auf ihn selber.

„Danke, Professor, aber wie schon gesagt, ich hatte eine fabelhafte Lehrerin."

„Natürlich. Natürlich. Miss Granger, auch Sie fabelhafte Leistung!"

Sie reichte Hermine und Draco die Hand.

„Miss Granger, auf Grund der guten Leistung, die Sie aus Mr. Malfoy herausgequetscht haben, hebe ich das Nachsitzen auf!"

„Nein?!", fragte Hermine baff.

„Doch, Sie haben es sich verdient und ich hoffe, dass der Ausraster von heute Morgen eine Einmalige Aktion gewesen ist."

„Natürlich, Professor. Danke!", sagte Hermine strahlend und klatschte in die Hände. McGonagall quittierte dies nur mit einem amüsierenden Blick.

Hermine freute sich. Sie war zu frieden und Draco dankbar. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wer weiß, was sie hätte tun müssen.

„Sie dürfen gehen!"

Draco und Hermine verließen den Klassenraum und machten sich auf den Weg.

„Wo gehst du jetzt noch hin?", fragte Draco.

„Nach Hogsmeade. Harry und Ron sind dort und mal schauen, ob ich sie finde. Willst du nicht mitkommen? Ich könnte ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen!", lud Hermine ihn ein. Der Zorn war schon längst wieder verflogen und sie genoss seien Gesellschaft. Vielleicht auch ein wenig zu sehr. Aber sie war jetzt einfach zu glücklich, als sich um dies Gedanken zu machen.

„Na ja, dass beim letzten mal, hat mir eigentlich gereicht.", gestand Draco und schaute zu Boden, als wäre dort etwas interessanteres als Stein und Fugen.

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn die blöde Sprüche klopfen, bin ich mit dir weg.", sagte Hermine und stich ihm mit einem Finger in die Seite. Der Slytherin sprang erschrocken zur Seite und als er Hermine lächeln sah, willigte er ein.

„Aber… du darfst dir auch nichts zu diesem Thema erlauben.", sagte sie ernst.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Dann ist ja gut. Komm."

Hermine hakte sich wieder bei Draco ein und marschierte mit ihm aus dem Schlossportal.

„Du, Hermine?", fragte Draco und schaute an ihr vorbei.

„Ja!"

„Ich habe doch was von dieser fabelhaften Lehrerin gesagt…"

„Ja!?"

Hermine vermutete übles. War sie nicht die so genannte Lehrerin?

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich die Lehrerin noch einige Zeit behalten durfte."

Sie blieb stehen, wobei Draco, der mit so etwas nicht gefasst war, wieder zurück gerissen wurde, denn immer noch hing Hermine an seinem Arm.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Es war, glaube ich, nicht so in Ordnung, dir einfach einen Brief zu schicken.", gestand er und nahm nun den Augenkontakt auf.

„Nein, dass war es nicht. Aber wieso wolltest du aufhören?", fragte Hermine nun.

„An dem Tag, als ich nach McGonagall sollte, sagte sie, dass mein Vater sich bei ihr gemeldet hätte."

„Bei McGonagall, aber wieso nicht Snape?"

„Er weiß ja, dass ich im Moment nichts gepackt kriege…"

„Aber das stimmt doch nicht.", wehrte Hermine, als sie sah, wie bedrückt Draco war. Ihm lastete es schwer auf dem Magen, oder, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass er ein Herz besaß, dort.

„Zumindest meinte er, dass ich hier zu wenig lerne oder die Lehrer nichts beibringen können…"

„Das ist ja Frechheit pur. Sorry Draco, aber…", empörte sich Hermine.

„Du hast Recht. Er wollte oder will mich auf eine andere Schule schicken. McGonagall versucht mit meinem Vater zu reden, dass wenn ich die Prüfung bestehe hier bleiben kann und wenn nicht, dass er mich von der Schule nehmen kann. Deswegen hat er sich an McGonagall gewannt, weil sie Stellvertretende Direktorin ist."

„Hat sie denn schon?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Sie wollte mir bescheid sagen."

„Alles klar. Ich bekomm auch bescheid, okay?"

„Ja klar."

Hermine lachte und ging mit Draco weiter.

***

Oben im Turm, sahen zwei Personen aus dem Fenster und beobachten die Beiden.

„Meinen Sie, dass die…"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Glauben Sie denn, dass Voldemort Konsequenzen ziehen wird?"

„Ich glaube nicht, ich weiß es."

„Was wäre es denn im schlimmsten Falle?"

„Für Miss Granger der Tod. Für Mr. Malfoy… bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Entweder wird er auch sterben oder er wird verbannt."

„Ist das alles? Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, ich meine, ob nur die beiden Konsequenzen zu tragen haben."

„Nein. Womöglich nicht, aber daran möchte ich jetzt noch nicht denken."

Sie wandten sich vom Fenster ab.

„Miss Granger hat Mr. Malfoy schon einiges beigebracht und nicht nur Zauber."

„Das höre ich gerne. Trotzdem müssen wir darauf achten, dass nicht zu viel passiert, Minerva."

„Ja, Albus. Ich werde mein möglichstes tun."

„Das hoffe ich und werde ich auch."

„Auf wieder sehen!"

„Auf wieder sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ McGonagall das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore ging wieder zum Fenster und sah Draco und Hermine als schwarze Punkte verschwinden.


	17. Wieder Hogsmeade

**Wieder Hogsmeade**

*******

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Draco.

„Willst du direkt in die Drei Besen oder erst später?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, was du sonst vorhast.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Wieso ich? Was möchtest du denn machen?"

„Hmm…Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Wie wäre es mit dem Honigtopf oder Zonkos Scherzartikelladen?"

„Nicht schlecht."

„Dann los!", sagte sie.

Hermine und Draco machten sich erst auf den Weg zum Honigtopf. Dort kauften sie sich ein paar Lakritzzauberstäbe und gingen weiter Richtung Scherzartikelladen.

Im Geschäft sahen sie sich ausgiebig um.

„Draco, wie sehe ich aus?"

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Beantworte einfach meine Frage."

Er drehte sich um und schrie auf. Vor ihm stand eine alte, kleine Hexe. Ihr Gesicht war grün mit einer riesigen Nase, auf der es von Warzen nur so wimmelte. Wie schon gesagt war sie sehr klein, ungefähr ein Meter fünfzig und hatte einen für ihre Größe großen Buckel. Die Haare waren weiß und zu einem Dutt zusammen geknotet. Die Klamotten waren abgetragen und altmodisch. Irgendwie sah sie aus, wie sich ein Muggel eine Hexe vorstellte. Hässlich.

„Gefalle ich dir?", fragte Hermine.

„Erwartest du eine ehrliche Antwort?", konterte Draco.

„Ja."

„Dann nein. Du siehst…unheimlich und unheimlich alt aus."

Bei dieser Satzzusammenstellung musste Hermine anfangen zu lachen. Unheimlich und unheimlich alt. Das konnte nur Draco einfallen.

„Hör auf zu lachen, weißt du wie schlimm das aussieht?!", sagte er empört.

„Nein."

Draco musste bei diesem Anblick auch anfangen los zu prusten. Blöd nur, dass in diesem Moment Harry, Ginny und Ron den Laden betraten.

„Was denn, Malfoy, triffst du dich mit alten Frauen?!", spottete Ron.

Schlagartig hörten die beiden auf zu lachen. Harry, Ron und Ginny erkannten nicht, dass diese alte Frau Hermine war. Wie auch?

„Das geht euch gar nichts an!", schlug Malfoy zurück.

„Hat bei Pansy nicht geklappt, nicht?", sagte Ginny.

„Was wollt ihr damit sagen?" fragte Draco.

„Die hat dich doch eiskalt verlassen.", klärte Ginny ihn auf.

„Was? Die hat mich nicht verlassen!"

„Komm schon, die ganze Schule redet davon. Draco Malfoy der Slytherinprinz verlassen von Pansy Parkinson."

„Glaubt doch, was ihr wollt. Auf jeden Fall hat Pansy mich nicht verlassen.", zischte er.

„Malfoy…du kannst echt nicht einstecken, nicht?"

Hermine konnte einfach nicht glauben wie fies ihre Freunde waren. Ja klar, sie hatte damals Malfoy mit beleidigt, aber nie in so einem Verhältnis. Auf so eine Idee wäre sie nie gekommen.

„Und Hermine hat dich auch durchschaut!"

„Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?", fragte Draco, verwirrt, was die Drei meinten.

„Wir haben dich auch durchschaut. Zu erst die zwei male in der Bibliothek und dann das in McGonagalls Unterricht.", erklärte Harry.

Hermine hatte es satt. Aber was sollte sie tun, sie konnte nicht sprechen, weil sie sofort auffliegen würde. Schnell verstellte sie ihre Stimme und sagte:

„Draco, davon hast du mir noch gar nichts erzählt. Und was euch angeht, woher wollt ihr wissen, was in dem Mädchen vor sich geht?", den letzten Satz sagte sie in einem ganz wütenden Tonfall.

„Hermine ist unsere beste Freundin, seit fünf Jahren und…", fing Harry an und wurde jäh unterbrochen.

„Und da meint ihr alles über sie wissen zu müssen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, Nein, Ja…"

„Was denn jetzt?"

„Ja eigentlich schon.", sagte Ginny und nickte heftig.

„Tja, vielleicht wisst ihr doch noch nicht viel über sie."

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?", sagte Ron und verschränkte die Arme.

„Draco hat mir von diesem Mädchen erzählt."

„Also hast du es doch versucht, Malfoy!"

„Was? Nein!", entrüstete sich dieser.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Draco hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine recht gute Hexe ist und ihm Nachhilfe gibt."

„Was? Sie gibt ihm Nachhilfe?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. In ihrer übermut hatte sie sich und Draco verraten. Sie suchte seinen Blick, der verständnisvoll war.

„Wegen diesem Frettchen hat sie gerade Nachsitzen!", sagte Ron.

„Wegen ihm hat sie kein Nachsitzen.", sagte Hermine wieder mit ihrer normalen Stimme.

Harry, Ginny und Ron sahen sich um. Wo kam die Stimme von Hermine plötzlich her?

Die alte Hexe packte in ihr Gesicht und zog eine Maske ab. In Sekunden schnelle war sie wieder Hermine.

„Hermine!", sagten alle Drei fassungslos.

„Ja. Ich kann es nicht glauben!", sagte diese und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Was? Das du eine alte Omi warst?", fragte Ron.

„Nein. Wie blöd ihr seid!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Ihr habt euch oft über gewisse Personen geärgert, aber im Grunde seid ihr nicht anders.". erklärte sie.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass…"

„Oh doch. Ihr seid genauso. Ich muss hier weg."

Hermine warf die Maske auf das nächste Regal und stürzte aus dem Laden. Wieso waren ihre Freunde nur so gemein? Ihr tat es weh.

Im Laden stand Draco immer noch den anderen gegenüber.

„Du hast es gewusst nicht? Die ganze Zeit!", sagte Ginny.

„Natürlich."

„Du bist so ein Blödmann, Malfoy."

„Ich habe doch nichts gemacht, hättet ihr mich in Ruhe gelassen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich muss hier auch raus!"

„Ja, hau nur ab!", schrie Harry hinter her.

Draco rannte genauso wie Hermine vor ihm aus dem Laden. Warum hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen mit Hermine nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Er hatte doch gleich gewusst, dass so etwas wieder passieren würde. Aber er war Hermine dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm so geholfen hatte. Draco blieb im laufen stehen. Hermine! Wo war sie? Sein erster Gedanke war die Drei Besen. Er sprintete los und hielt erst vor dem Pub. Durch das Fenster erkannte er, dass Hermine nicht da war. Wo konnte sie sonst noch sein? Er lief durch halb Hogsmeade, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Irgendwann kam er zum Schluss, dass Hermine wohl wieder nach Hogwarts gelaufen war. Langsam machte er sich auch auf dem Weg zurück zu seiner Schule. Die Sonne ging schon unter, als er Hogwarts erreichte. Ginny kam mit einem glühend roten Kopf auf ihn zu gelaufen. Draco verdrehte die Augen.

_Nicht die schon wieder._

„Was willst du!", schrie er ihr entgegen.

Komplett außer Atem sagte sie:

„Hermine…Hermine ist nicht da!"

„Was soll das heißen Hermine ist nicht da?"

„Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?"

„Ist das ein Trick, dass ich noch mal zurück rennen soll und sie suchen soll?"

„Nein wirklich nicht. Hör zu, vergess bitte einen Moment, was heute Nachmittag vorgefallen ist. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und ich habe im Moment echt Angst, dass ihr etwas zu gestoßen ist."

„Was ist mit Potter und Weasley, können die nicht suchen?"

„Die suchen schon alle Geheimgänge und sonst was ab, was sie hier in Hogwarts kennen.

Draco ich weiß, dass es schon spät ist, aber bitte, ich habe echt Panik."

„Und das ist wirklich kein Trick?"

„Nein wirklich nicht!"

„Gut. Geh zu Harry und Ron. Ich laufe noch mal runter. Oder nein. Geh in den Turm, von da aus könnt ihr doch zum Dorf schauen. Haltet nach roten Funken Ausschau. Wenn rote Funken aufsteigen brauche ich Hilfe, wenn es grüne sind, ist alles in Ordnung, ok?"

„Ok. Danke!"

Draco nickte und rannte los. Seine Beine trugen ihn schneller als je zuvor. War Hermine wirklich etwas zu gestoßen oder wollte sie ihm und den anderen einen Schrecken einjagen? Aber das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Verdammt.

Er lief auf dem Weg ins Dorf an vielen Schülern vorbei.

„Hey Draco, die Sonne geht unter. Wir müssen ins Schloss!"

„Hast du Hermine gesehen?"

Jeder schüttelte den Kopf. Draco stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und rannte weiter. Er lief an den Drei Besen vorbei und kam in eine abgelegene Gegend. Er trug mittlerweile eine Kapuze, weil es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Hier befand sich der Eberkopf. Auch ein Pub, der von den Schülern allerdings nicht so gemocht wurde. Ob sich Hermine hier verstecken würde? Draco hatte Panik nach zuschauen, wenn er sie hier nicht finden würde, wo war sie dann? Er war die Hauptstraße entlang gelaufen. Hermine hätte ihm entgegen kommen müssen, wenn sie zurückgegangen wäre. Die Fenster waren so staubig, dass man nichts mehr dadurch sehen konnte. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. In einer dunklen Ecke saß tatsächlich Hermine. Ihm viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch wenn Hermine und er schon mal oder häufiger Differenzen hatten, hatte er sie als Freundin gewonnen und wollte sie so schnell auch nicht als Freundin verlieren.

Er stürmte auf Hermine zu und packte sie an der Schulter. Das Mädchen zuckte stark zusammen und zitterte.

„Hermine?" Draco ging um sie rum. Hermine war blass und hatte geweint.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?"

„Draco, schnell lauf. Lauf zu Harry und sag…"

„Wo soll er hin laufen?", sagte eine Stimme, die Draco nicht bekannt war.

Er schaute von Hermine weg auf einen Schrank von Mann. Draco hielt den Atem an. Es war der Typ, der Hermine schon mal so blöd angemacht hatte.

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen dieses Mädchen in Ruhe lassen?", sagte Draco.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich auf das höre, was ein Minderjähriger mir sagt, oder?"

„Hören Sie, lassen Sie das Mädchen gehen. Sie hat es wirklich nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. Sehen Sie sie doch nur mal an!"

„Hab ich doch. Was soll ich denn da sehen?"

„Eigentlich ist sie ein ganz hübsches Mädchen. Sehen Sie mal wie verschreckt sie aussieht!", sagte Draco wütend und machte eine Geste zu Hermines Gesicht.

„Und du glaubst, dass das meine Schuld ist?"

„Natürlich. Gerade eben war noch alles in Ordnung!"

„Das glaubst du. Sie kam mir heulend entgegen gelaufen und da habe ich gedacht, ich sollte ihr mal Helfen."

„Sie haben sie aber nicht mehr gehen lassen, nicht? Wir machen uns alle wahnsinnige Sorgen um dieses Mädchen. Ihre beste Freundin stand fast weinend vor mir, weil sie sie nicht finden konnte."

Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen. Sie war hin und her gerissen von Ginny, Harry, Ron und Draco. Das sie sich alle solche Sorgen um sie machten, obwohl sie heute Nachmittag einen Streit hatten. Die anderen drei hatten sich mit Draco verbündet um sie zu finden. Und jetzt stand Draco hier vor dem Typ und hielt ihm eine Predigt.

„Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie das Mädchen gehen.", sagte Draco.

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Ein gutes Gewissen. Ich weiß, dass sich das nach nicht so viel anhört, aber es ist wirklich Gold wert und dieses Mädchen ist es auch für ihre Freunde."

„Na gut. Hau ab, Kleine, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", sagte der Mann und wedelte mit der Hand zur Tür.

Hermine stand auf, rannte und rannte. Sie wollte nur noch fort von diesem Ort. So eine Panik hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Ihr war kalt und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Am Ende des Dorfes blieb sie stehen. Jetzt erst sah sie sich nach Draco um. Dieser kam gerade um die Ecke gelaufen und machte neben Hermine, keuchend nach Luft, halt.

„So habe ich dich noch nie rennen sehen…Pericullum!", schrie er und hielt seinen Zauberstab in den Himmel.

Aus Dracos Zauberstab sprühten grüne Funken.

***

Ginny stand, wie vereinbart, am Fenster und atmete auf, als sie die grünen Funken sah. Schnell sagte sie Ron und Harry bescheid, denen auch ein Stein vom Herz viel.

***

„Wofür waren denn jetzt die Funken?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe Ginny versprochen grüne Funken los zu schicken, wenn mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

„Und wenn ich nicht in Ordnung gewesen wäre?"

„Hätten sie nie etwas davon erfahren.", sagte Draco und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein breites Lächeln breit. Dann lachte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, quatsch. Es wären dann rote Funken gewesen!"

„Ach so."

„Können wir weiter?"

„Ja klar."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

„Sag mal, Hermine, wie bist du ihm eigentlich in die Arme gelaufen?"

„Ich bin ihm nicht in die Arme gelaufen, nur entgegen. Ich wusste nicht wohin und da wollte ich auf dich warten und dann kam er…Er sagte, er wolle mich auf ein Glas Butterbier einladen, damit es mir wieder besser geht…"

„Und du bist mitgegangen?", fragte Draco perplex.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich sagte, dass ich auf jemandem warten müsste, doch er wollte nicht zu hören und hat mich am Arm gepackt und mich mitgeschliffen. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber ich kam nicht an meinem Zauberstab…Oh Gott, der Zauberstab! Ich habe meinen Zauberstab da vergessen!", sagte Hermine panisch und suchte ihre Taschen ab, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch zu finden.

„Beruhig dich wieder. Bevor ich dir hinter her bin, habe ich ihm nach irgendetwas gefragt, was du vielleicht vergessen hättest und er gab mir den!"

Draco hielt Hermine ihren Zauberstab entgegen. Sie packte nach ihm und steckte ihn ein. Ihr Blick blieb gesenkt.

„Hey, Herm, alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein…"

„Was ist denn?"

„Es ist…Ich habe dich gerade eben dort stehen lassen und dann riskierst du es und legst dich mit diesem Mann an, für mich. Sogar Harry, Ron und Ginny, die eigentlich sauer auf mich sein sollen, machen sich Sorgen um mich. Bis vor ein paar Monaten hast du mich gehasst und jetzt stehst du hier und hast schon das zweite Mal dein Leben für mich riskiert…"

„Es war nicht schlimm, ich wäre auch durch gegangen und Harry, Ron und Ginny lieben dich. Auch wenn ihr mal Streit habt, wird doch eh wieder alles gut. Eure Freundschaft ist was Besonderes. Ihr geht durch dick und dünn, durch schwere und gute Zeiten. Und ich habe mich verändert, genauso wie du…Du hast mich bis vor ein paar Monaten auch noch gehasst und jetzt Hilfst du mir eine Prüfung zu bestehen.", erklärte er und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Ja. Du hast Recht. Draco?"

„Ja."

Hermine blieb stehen und warf ihre Arme um ihn. Sie standen vor der großen Eichentür zu Hogwarts.

„Danke, Draco, noch einmal. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, säße ich immer noch da unten."

„Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, können sie mir sagen, wo Sie zu so einer späten Stunde noch herkommen?"

Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatten wirklich schon einundzwanzig Uhr.

Sie sahen sich an und sagten:

„Nein, Professor McGonagall."

Egal was sie gesagt hätten, McGonagall hätte ihnen eh nicht geglaubt.

„Jeder sucht von Ihnen schnurstracks seine Schlafsäle auf. Sie haben einen Monat Ausgehverbot.

„Was?"

„Ja genau und desto länger Sie hier stehen, desto länger bekommen Sie Ausgehverbot."

Draco und Hermine machten, dass sie rein kamen. Bevor Draco allerdings die Treppen zu den Kerkern aufsuchen konnte, hielt Hermine ihm am Arm zu rück.

„Danke noch mal und gute Nacht."

Sie beugte sich auf Zehenspitzen vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann machte sie, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwand. Draco sah ihr nach und ging dann ebenfalls.

McGonagall, die alles gesehen hatte, stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Alles war schief gegangen.

***

Die Bürotür schlug auf und eine aufgebrachte Hexe stürmte hinein.

„Es ist zu spät!" McGonagall blieb kurz vor dem Tisch von Dumbledore, der verwirrt aufsah, stehen.

„Was ist zu spät, Minerva?"

„Wir haben versagt."

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen.", sagte Dumbledore verwirrt.

„Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy.", kam es knapp als Antwort.

„Du meinst sie sind…"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich meine ja und wenn es nicht so ist, wird es bald so sein."

„Das dürfen wir nicht zu lassen."

Dumbledore stand auf und drehte sich zu einem Portrait.

„Schicken Sie Severus bitte sofort zu mir."

„Jawohl!", kam es als Antwort, aus dem Rahmen, und der Mann dort drin verschwand.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, da stand Snape im Büro.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?!"

„Ja genau. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es Ihnen schon aufgefallen ist, aber ein Junge aus Ihrem Haus baut gerade eine Beziehung zu einem Mädchen auf." , erklärte der Bärtige und blitze seinen Kollegen und langjährigen Freund an.

„Und was ist daran so außergewöhnlich?" Snape stand vollkommen ungerührt im Raum. Das Dumbledore ihn für so etwas dringend reden musste, konnte er irgendwie nicht verstehen.

„Das Mädchen von dem ich rede, ist Ihnen sehr gut bekannt. Es ist Miss Granger! Und der Junge ist Mr. Malfoy!"

So etwas hatte Snape nicht erwartet. Er stand genau, wie McGonagall vor ihm, wie vom Donner getroffen da.

Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger? Das dürfte nicht sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Miss…Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ja, leider. Die beiden hängen oft zusammen und ich habe sie gesehen, als Miss Granger ihn küsste.", sagte McGonagall und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

„Wie bitte?" Dumbledore und Snape rissen die Augen auf.

„Davon haben Sie uns noch gar nichts gesagt. Dann ist es schon weiter fortgeschritten, als ich befürchtet habe."

„Wir müssen etwas dagegen tun!", sagte Snape.

„Minerva, Miss Granger darf Draco keine Nachhilfe mehr erteilen.", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Aber das geht doch nicht. Mr. Malfoy hat sich seitdem sehr verbessert."

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Wer ist, außer einer Gryffindore, noch gut?", fragte der Schulleiter und blickte seine Kollegen an.

„Miss Parkinson.", sagte Snape.

„Miss Bones.", schlug McGonagall vor.

„Wir nehmen Miss Parkinson. Sie ist in seinem Haus.", schlussfolgerte Dumbledore.

„Unterrichten Sie bitte die beiden Mädchen und den Jungen davon."

„Natürlich."

Snape und McGonagall verließen den Raum.

***

Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ginny fiel ihr sofort um den Hals.

„Mein Gott, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Es ist nichts passiert." Hermine lächelte und ging zum Sofa, auf dem Harry und Ron saßen.

„Doch, irgendetwas ist passiert.", sagte Harry.

„Mir ist aber nichts zugestoßen."

„Dürfen wir denn fragen, was passiert ist?", fragte Ron.

„Ja."

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und Hermine ließ sich auf dem Sessel gegenüber nieder. Sie erzählte mit fiebrigen Wangen von dem Mann und von Draco, wie er sie gerettet hatte. Als sie endete, waren alle drei Münder ihr gegenüber offen.

„Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt vielleicht nicht hier.", sagte sie.

„Er hat dir also wirklich das Leben gerettet.", sagte Ginny.

„So kann man es sagen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was der Mann wirklich mit mir vorhatte, aber ja, so kann man es sagen."

„Echt klasse Typ."

„Wer?"

„Na Draco!"

„Ach so.", sagte Hermine mit einem lächeln.

„Das meinst du doch jetzt nicht ernst, oder, Ginny?", fragte Harry.

„Doch! Auch wenn ihr ihn nicht mögt, müsst ihr zugeben, dass er echt etwas klasses gemacht hat. Er hat unsere beste Freundin gerettet!"

„Trotz allem finde ich ihn nicht klasse.", sagte Ron. „Ich meine, er ist ein Malfoy."

Hermine funkelte Ron böse an. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so naiv sein?

„Na und, deswegen muss er doch noch lange nicht so sein wie sein Vater.", sagte Hermine.

„Oh doch. Er hat doch immer damit geprahlt, dass er bald Todesser wird."

„Man kann sich auch ändern.", half Ginny ihrer Freundin.

„Aber Malfoy kann so etwas nicht."

„Ron!", sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Ron du bist unmöglich."

Sie drehte allen den Rücken zu und ging ins Bett.

„Was habe ich denn jetzt falsches gesagt?", fragte er.

„Sag mal bist du so doof oder tust du nur so?", fragte seine Schwester.

„Hermine ist echt froh, dass sie dort rausgeholt wurden ist und wenn es Draco war. Sie wird ihm dafür immer dankbar sein."

„Doch nicht immer. In einer Woche, aller höchstens einen Monat, ist das schon vergessen.", sagte Ron besserwisserisch.

„Nein. So etwas prägt sich dir ein."

„Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen?"

„Das glaube ich ja jetzt nicht. Muss ich dich an die Kammer des Schreckens erinnern? Ich bin Harry immer noch vom ganzen Herzen dankbar. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt tot."

Harry sah Ginny an und fragte:

„Stimmt das?"

„Natürlich stimmt das."

„Aber das ist schon so lange her und es war selbstverständlich."

„Egal wie lange es her ist, so etwas vergisst man nicht und es war nicht selbstverständlich. Schau mal wie viele Leute es gibt, denen es gar nicht interessiert was mit anderen passiert, nimm Lockhard zum Beispiel."

„Der Typ? Mit dem kannst du gar keinen vergleichen!"

„Aber es ist so."

„Okay, aber Harry hat sein Leben für dich riskiert. Draco hat das aber nicht gemacht.", sagte Ron.

„Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Er hat Hermine da raus geholt und deswegen ist sie ihm schon so dankbar und außerdem kannst du nicht wissen, was der Mann noch alles hätte tun können. Wir kennen ihn nicht, aber Hermine hatte echt Panik und das hat schon etwas zu heißen."

Ron öffnete den Mund, für ein weiteres Argument, doch Ginny sah ihn scharf an und er schloss ihn wieder.


	18. Ein böser Traum

**Ein böser Traum**

*******

Draco lag lange in der Nacht wach. Immer wieder fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Wange, wo Hermine ihn geküsst hatte. Sie musste ihm wirklich dankbar sein, um so etwas zu tun. Oder mochte sie ihn?

Er dachte an Hogsmeade und den Mann. Wenn Harry und Ron nicht aufgetaucht wären, wäre es ein gelungener Nachmittag gewesen. Eigentlich waren die beiden an alles Schuld, auch daran, dass Hermine entführt worden war. Schließlich war sie abgehauen, weil sie das Gelaber von denen nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Und das Gesicht von Hermine würde er nie wieder vergessen. Wie sie dort saß und die Panik ihr direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Er hätte an Hermines stelle vielleicht auch Panik gehabt, zumindest wäre er demjenigen dankbar gewesen, der ihn dort raus geholt hätte.

Jetzt fuhr er sich wieder mit der Hand über die Wange. Ja, Hermine war ihm dankbar.

Er schloss seine Augen und schlief ein.

Er träumte vom vergangenen Tag. Vom Mann und der panischen Hermine.

Ein paar Meter weiter, im Gryffindoreturm, träumte Hermine dasselbe, aus ihrer Sicht:

Sie stand wieder vor Zonkos Scherzartikelladen und wartete auf Draco. Plötzlich packte eine große Hand Hermine an der Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und starrte in feindselige, giftgrüne Augen. Der Mann kam ihr bekannt vor. Dann dämmerte es ihr, es war der Mann aus den „Drei Besen". Sie bekam Panik, wollte wegrennen, doch der Mann hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber sie war zu schwach.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", schrie sie.

„Komm nur mit."

„Nein."

Hermine versuchte stehen zu bleiben, wurde aber von der Kraft des großen Mannes mitgezogen. Immer wieder sträubte sie sich gegen ihn und verstauchte dabei ihr Handgelenk. Der Schmerz machte ihr nichts, sie wollte weg. Erfolglos versuchte sie an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen. Allmählich kamen sie in eine Gegend, wo kein Schüler von Hogwarts gerne hin ging. Vor einem Pup blieben sie stehen. Verstaubte Fenster verrieten, dass man nicht sah, was drinnen getan wurde. Oben, über der alten Holztür, stand in, von den Jahreszeiten abgenutzten Lettern, „Eberkopf". Der Mann legte seine andere Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie hinunter. Sofort schwang die Tür knarrend auf und er zerrte Hermine mit hinein. Kein Tisch war besetzt. Er schleifte sie trotzdem in die dunkelste Ecke. Der Mann gab Hermine einen kleinen Stoß, sodass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts auf die Bank fiel. Schnell richtete sie sich auf und rutschte soweit wie es ging von dem Mann fort. Dieser setzte sich nun auch auf die Bank und rutschte Hermine nach. Als er ihr näher kam, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Beweg dich nicht von der Stelle, ich finde dich sowieso wieder."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Der Mann stand wieder auf und ging. Eine Zeit lang saß sie dort. Sie wollte laufen, nur noch weglaufen, doch ihre Beine wollten sie nicht tragen. Ihr kompletter Körper war von der Panik gelähmt. Sie zitterte und betete, dass man ihr half. Hier in der Ecke gab es kein Fenster, wo sie nach Hilfe suchen konnte. Sie merkte, wie ihr plötzlich etwas nasses und warmes die Wangen hinunter lief. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. War das ihr Ende? Sie wollte nicht sterben, ohne sich bei Harry, Ron und Ginny zu entschuldigen und ohne Draco zu sagen…

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf. Von der Ecke konnte man nicht erkennen, wer es war. Hermine flehte innerlich, dass es einer war, der ihr half. Die Gestalt kam auf Hermines Tisch zu. Sie konnte jetzt erkennen, dass es ein Mann war. Er trug eine Kapuze und kam immer näher zu ihr. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie fuhr extrem zusammen.

„Hermine?"

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Die Stimme war ihr vertraut und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie realisierte, wer es war. Draco setzte sich neben sie und fragte:

„Was ist passiert?"

„Draco, schnell lauf. Lauf zu Harry und sag…"

Der Mann kam wieder und schlagartig veränderte sich alles. Der Albtraum des Tages wurde schlimmer:

Draco stand auf und der Mann sagte:

„Du wirst nirgendwo hin laufen, Freundchen."

Er ging auf Draco zu und schubste ihn so kräftig auf die Bank, dass er über Hermine fiel.

Sofort half sie ihm sich richtig hinzusetzten. Hermine hielt Draco mit beiden Händen am Arm fest.

„Jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, wer du bist. Wir haben uns ja schon einmal gesehen, da hast du diesem Mädchen ja auch geholfen.", sagte der Mann.

Draco blieb stumm. Nicht weil er Angst hatte, er wollte ihm nur nicht verraten, wer er war.

Der Mann beugte sich zu Draco und schrie ihm ins Gesicht:

„Bist du taub? Wer bist du?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht."

„Oh doch, es geht mir sehr wohl was an."

Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Draco an die Kehle. Hermine atmete erschrocken auf und sagte, ohne Nachzudenken:

„Er ist mein Freund, ich denke das genügt."

Draco sah Hermine erstaunt an. Der Mann nahm den Zauberstab weg und sagte:

„So, also doch dein Freund?"

„Das wussten Sie doch schon."

„Nein. Ich habe gedacht, dass wäre ein Freund. Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen genannt."

„Den werden sie auch nie erfahren.", sagte Draco und stand auf. „Und jetzt lassen Sie uns gehen."

„Nein. Du kannst gehen, dass Mädchen aber bleibt."

„Ich werde nicht ohne sie gehen."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde es tun oder…"

„Oder was?"

„Avada Kedavra."

Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf Draco. Er flog gegen die Wand und rutsche an ihr hinunter.

Der Mann lachte unter dem panischen Schreien von Hermine auf.

Schweißgebadet schrak Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Ginny kam auf sie zugestürmt. Hermine musste wirklich geschrieen haben.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?"

„Draco… er ist… tot."

„Das war nur ein Traum. Ein Albtraum."

Ginny nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Ihm ist nichts passiert. Er liegt in seinem Bett und schläft.", versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine zitterte immer noch, nickte aber.

Nach einer langen Zeit, hatte sich Hermine beruhigt.

„Danke Ginny."

„Kein Problem."

Sie ließ Hermine los und sagte:

„Du wirst sehen, morgen schon gibst du ihm wieder Nachhilfe."

„Was ist aber, wenn das so ein Traum war, wie Harry ihn oft hat."

„Erzähl mir doch mal, von dem Traum."

Hermine fing an zu erzählen und als sie geendet hatte, stand für Ginny fest, dass es einfach nur ein Traum war.

„Du hast genau das erlebt, was du heute schon mal erlebt hast. Nur das es sich zu einen Albtraum entwickelt hat. Du hast nichts Neues geträumt, also brauchst du keine Angst zu haben."

„Okay. Danke noch mal."

Ginny lächelte, stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, als Hermine sagte:

„Du Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, dass du mich für verrückt halten wirst, aber ich mag ihn."

„Wen?"

„Draco. Er ist ganz anders, als Harry und Ron glauben. Er hat sich verändert und ich glaube, wenn sie ihm eine Chance geben würden, würden sie ihn auch anders kennen lernen."

„Ich halte dich nicht für verrückt. Ich wusste, dass du ihn magst."

„Seid wann?"

„Seid heute Abend genau."

„Er ist aber nur ein Freund!"

„Habe ich denn etwas anderes gesagt."

„Nein.", sagte Hermine lachend. „Tu mir aber einen gefallen und sag Ron und Harry nichts."

„Nein, dass mach ich nicht und jetzt schlaf weiter."

„Ja. Nacht."

Hermine legte sich zurück und wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als Ginny noch sagte:

„Ich mag ihn auch. Er hat meine beste Freundin gerettet."

„Schön zu hören."

Dann schlief Hermine wieder ein.


	19. Nicht mehr Hermine

**Nicht mehr Hermine**

*******

Am anderen Morgen saß Hermine mit Ginny am Frühstückstisch. Obwohl Donnerstag war hatten sie frei. Als Harry und Ron kamen stand Hermine auf.

„Hör mal Hermine, dass was wir gestern gesagt haben tut uns leid. Ich weiß, wir sollten Malfoy dankbar sein und das sind wir eigentlich auch…Es ist nur komisch euch beide zu sehen, damals wart ihr wie Katz und Maus. Außerdem ist er hier auf Hogwarts mein größter Feind und du bist meine beste Freundin…", sagte Harry.

„Ich will genau dasselbe sagen. Es tut mir leid.", schloss sich Ron an.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, aber tut mir einen Gefallen und tut so etwas nie wieder."

„Was?"

„So stur sein und Draco so anmachen. Wenn er euch verletzt, wörtlich oder körperlich ist egal, dann schlagt zurück, aber bitte haltet so Waffenstillstand. Es ist schwer für mich, wenn jeder den anderen mies macht. Ich fühle mich dann sehr hin und her gerissen. Gebt Draco eine Chance, wie ich es getan habe und ihr werdet sehen, dass er nicht mehr so ist wie früher."

„Alles klar."

Die Drei sahen sich an. Hermine fing an zu lachen und viel Harry und Ron um den Hals.

„Okay, wer hat Hunger?", fragte Ron.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Eine ausgelassene Stimmung regierte. Überall wurde gelacht und laut geredet.

Dumbledore, der Hermines Ausgelassenheit gesehen hatte, fragte McGonagall:

„Haben Sie Hermine davon schon Unterrichtet?"

„Nein Professor. Ich werde es aber sofort machen."

„Und Sie Severus?"

„Nein, ich auch nicht. Natürlich werde ich es sofort nachholen."

Beide Lehrer standen auf und gingen zu den jeweiligen Schülern.

„Miss Granger?"

Sofort herrschte stille am Tisch der Gryffindors. Alle Augen waren auf Hermine und McGonagall geheftet. Das Mädchen stand auf.

„Ja Professor?"

„Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Nachhilfestunden von Mr. Malfoy, nun eine Andere übernehmen wird.", sagte McGonagall so leise, das es niemand außer Hermine und ihren Freunden mitbekam.

Darauf war Hermine nicht vorbereitet. Sie stand unter einem kleinen Schock. Sie hatte sich schon überlegt, was sie heute mit Draco machen würde und dann so etwas.

„Aber Professor, haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass keine andere in Frage käme?"

„Schon, aber wir haben eine gefunden, die genauso gut ist."

„Moment mal. Genauso gut wie Hermine? So eine haben wir hier nicht!", sagte Harry.

„Nun zumindest ist sie auch gut."

„Weiß Draco schon davon?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Er erfährt es gerade von Professor Snape."

„Aber warum tauschen Sie mich aus? Ist es nicht besser, Draco wird von dem besten Unterrichtet?"

„Eigentlich ja, aber wir haben Gründe, die uns zu diesem Entschluss zwingen."

„Wer ist wir?"

„Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape und ich."

„Und was sind das für Gründe?"

„Du liebes bisschen, Miss Granger, Sie stellen Fragen."

„Das beantwortet meine Frage aber nicht."

„Ich kann Ihnen dazu keine Aussage geben."

„Aber finden Sie nicht, dass ich wenigstens ein Recht darauf habe, zu wissen warum?"

„Nein. Guten Tag."

McGonagall drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als Hermine noch fragte:

„Professor, wer ist es denn, der mich ersetzt." Hermine musste aufpassen, dass ja kein anderer Schüler davon erfuhr.

„Miss Pancy Parkinson."

Mit diesen Worten ging McGonagall. Hermines Mund stand offen. Sie wurde gegen Pancy ausgetauscht? Sie war nicht nur ein bisschen besser, als Pancy, sondern hundertmal. Hermine blickte rüber zum Slytherintisch. Draco stand genauso wie sie dort und sah Professor Snape nach. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und sah sie fragend an. Diese hob die Schultern und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Die anderen hatten alles mitbekommen und sahen Hermine an.

„Was denken die sich eigentlich?", fragte Ginny.

„Du bist tausendmal besser als diese Parkinson!", sagte Ron.

„Wenn du willst spreche ich mal mit Dumbledore.", sagte Harry.

„Danke Harry, aber lass mal."

„Ich könnte aber versuchen herauszufinden, warum."

„Das ist meine Sache. Ich bin euch echt dankbar, aber lasst mal gut sein."

Hermines gute Laune war verflogen, genauso das der anderen. Stille herrschte in der Großen Halle. Nur das Geklimper von den Messern und Löffeln war zu hören.

Draco wartete vor der Halle auf Hermine. Als sie raus kam, packte er sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Harry, Ron und Ginny blieben auch stehen.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Draco.

„Ich? Was soll ich denn gesagt haben?"

„Woher wissen die denn dann…"

„Was sollen die wissen, Draco. Du sprichst echt in rätseln."

„Na, dass was du getan hast, als wir gestern zurückkamen."

„Die wissen davon?", fragte Hermine perplex und schaute sich um.

„McGonagall hat dir also nichts gesagt?!"

„Nicht in diesem Zusammenhang. Und das ist der einzige Grund?"

„Nein. Es gibt noch weitere, aber Snape wollte mir nicht weiter Auskünfte geben.", erklärte der Blonde niedergeschlagen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nichts gesagt hast?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Redest du im Schlaf?"

„Was? Nein!", wehrte er wütend ab.

„Aber irgendwie müssen sie es erfahren haben."

„Aber wie?"

Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen sich an. Wovon sprachen die Beiden? Was hatte Hermine getan? Was wussten die Lehrer?

Pancy kam auf Hermine und Draco zu.

„Sorry, Schlammblut, aber Draco gehört jetzt mir."

„Was?", sagten Hermine und Draco wie aus einem Munde. Pancy ging nicht drauf ein und sagte:

„Komm Draco, wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Draco verabschiedete sich von Hermine und wurde von Pancy mitgezogen.

Hermine sah ihm nach, als plötzlich eine Stimme sagte:

„Es tut weh, nicht?"

Sie suchte und schaute nach unten. Casey stand wieder da. Wie schaffte sie es immer aufzutauchen, wenn es um Draco ging, oder zumindest fast immer?

„Was tut weh?"

„Ihn mit einer anderen zu sehen."

„Was? Er ist ein Freund nichts weiter. Es tut mir ja auch nicht weh, wenn ich Harry mit Ginny sehe."

„Bist du sicher, dass er nur ein Freund ist?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Casey, und halt dich aus meinem Leben raus, dass geht dich gar nichts an.", zischte Hermine wütend.

„Aber Harry, Ron und Ginny dürfen es."

„Sicher, sie sind meine besten Freunde, wenn sie nicht wären… dann wüsste ich auch nicht und ich mische mich ja auch immer in ihr Leben ein."

„Aber…"

„Nein Casey, lass mich in Ruhe, ich kann dich nicht mehr hören. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so, aber du hängst an mir wie eine Klette und behauptest immer etwas von mir und Draco, was nicht stimmt. Ich sag dir jetzt mal eins und ich hoffe, dass du es dir merkst.

Draco und ich passen genauso wenig zusammen wie Harry und Voldemort, schwarz und weiß, oder Tag und Nacht. Lasst uns gehen."

Die vier ließen Casey dort stehen und gingen zu Hagrid.

Als Hagrid die Tür öffnete fiel sein Blick sofort auf Hermine.

„Hermine, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du noch lebst."

Er umarmte sie und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr alle Knochen brachen.

„Kommt rein."

Die vier nahmen an einem runden Tisch in Hagrids kleiner Hütte platz. Er servierte ihnen Tee und Riesenplätzchen.

„Nun sag mal Hermine, wie ist der Unterricht mit Malfoy so?"

Natürlich wusste Hagrid bescheid. Harry hatte ihm bestimmt alles erzählt.

Harry und Ginny versuchten noch mit Handzeichen, Hagrid zu verstehen zu geben, dass das keine gute Idee ist, doch der Riese hielt sich nicht davon ab. Trotzdem merkte er bald, dass es ein Fehler war. Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab und schaute auf ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Was… was ist denn?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Hagrid sah zu Harry, der ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass er es Hagrid später erklärt. Der Riese war damit zufrieden und wechselte das Thema.

„Was macht die Schule denn so?"

„Och, ganz normal.", sagte Ron und biss sich an einem der Kekse fast die Zähne aus.

„Wie habt ihr denn geschlafen? Hermine sieht müde aus."

Jetzt versuchte Ginny ihm zu erklären, dass er so etwas nicht ansprechen sollte, doch Hagrid achtete schon wieder nicht darauf.

Hermine atmete schwer ein. Mit nur diesem einen Satz, kamen all die schlimmen Erinnerungen des letzten Tages und der letzten Nacht wieder hoch. Sie fühlte sich hier fehl am Platz. Hagrid musste ständig aufpassen was er sagte und was er fragen oder sagen dürfte, wusste er auch nicht.

„Hagrid, ich denke ich geh besser."

„Was aber wieso? Hör mal, falls ich gerade was Falsches gesagt habe…"

„Nein hast du nicht. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, sondern mit mir. Die anderen können ja noch hier bleiben, aber ich geh mal besser an die frische Luft. Der Tee war lecker, danke."

Hermine stand auf und ging, durch die große hölzerne Tür.

„Hab ich wirklich nichts Falsches gesagt?", fragte Hagrid die anderen.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Hermine hat nur sehr viel durchgemacht in den letzten Tagen.", erklärte Ginny.

„So was denn?"

„Sie wurde gegen Pancy für die Nachhilfe ausgetauscht und wurde gestern so zu sagen entführt.", erklärte Harry.

„Und noch dazu hatte sie gestern Nacht einen Albtraum. Der war wirklich heftig. Sie ist schreiend und schweißgebadet aufgewacht und gezittert hat sie auch noch.", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Ach du je. Das arme Mädchen. Deswegen ist sie auch im Moment nicht so gut zu sprechen."

„Ja genau."

„Soll ich mal mit Dumbledore reden?"

„Nein, lass mal. Sie wollte nicht, dass das irgendjemand tut. Ich denke sie muss da alleine durch.", sagte Harry.

„Sagt mal, wenn sie entführt wurde, wer hat sie dann gerettet?"

„Draco Malfoy. Und von dem hat sie auch geträumt.", sagte Ginny.

„Bestimmt wollte er sie küssen und sie ist dann schreiend in Panik abgehauen.", scherzte Ron.

„Nein, dass war nicht so. Sie hat von gestern geträumt. Von Anfang bis Ende, nur das das Ende ziemlich anders ausgegangen ist, als wie in Wirklichkeit. Der Typ hat sie und Draco nicht gehen lassen und schließlich hat er Draco umgebracht."

„Wow."

„Zum Glück sind die Ferien bald da. Da kann sie sich mal richtig ausruhen.", sagte Hagrid. Die anderen drei nickten.

Draußen war es schon kälter. Man merkte, dass es auf den Herbst und schließlich auf den Winter zuging. Hermine hatte ihren Mantel eng zusammen gezogen und ging am schwarzen See und einer großen Eiche vorbei. Sie wusste nicht genau wo sie hin ging, sie vertraute einfach ihren Füßen. Hermine wollte nachdenken. Schon wieder.

Ein starker Windstoß kam und sie musste kurz stehen bleiben. Hermine ging und ging. Schließlich stand sie auf dem Quidditchfeld. Zuerst schlug sie die Richtung zum Gryffindorezuschauerturm ein, dann aber blieb sie stehen. Wie viele Gryffindors hatten hier ihre heimlichen Dates?! Sie wollte wie gesagt alleine sein, also ging sie zum Zuschauerturm der Slytherins. Sie stieg ihn hinauf und setzte sich auf die forderste Bank.

Mit beiden Händen stützte sie sich auf die hinterste und legte sich zurück. Sie schloss ihre Augen und der Wind blies ihr durchs Gesicht. Lange saß sie so. Ihre Sorgen hatte sie vergessen. Sie atmete die frische Luft ein und ließ sich vom Wind durch das Haar fegen.

„Wie lange willst du hier noch so sitzen?"

Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zwischen die beiden Bänke. Eine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen, die sie sofort ergriff.

„Du musst mir nicht immer zu den Füßen liegen."

„Du hast echt einen klassen Humor, Malfoy."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er und setzte sich auf die Bank, neben Hermine.

„Nachdenken."

„Das sah aber nicht danach aus."

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte es vor, doch dann…"

„Dann was?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte mich zum ersten mal, mal wieder richtig entspannen und habe alles um mich herum vergessen."

„Das habe ich gesehen."

„Wie lange standest du eigentlich hier?"

„Lange noch bevor du kamst."

„Aber hast du keine Nachhilfe?"

„Doch…"

„Und warum bist du dann nicht da? Ich sag dir hättest du das bei mir gemacht, dann…"

„Ich wäre bei dir gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen."

„Und warum bist du dann hier?"

„Pancy kann gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht wie McGonagall und Snape auf die Idee gekommen sind, dass sie dir das Wasser reichen kann."

„Nein. McGonagall wusste, dass sie es nicht kann, meinte aber, dass sie auch nicht schlecht ist."

„Nicht schlecht? Die ist grauenvoll."

„Wieso denn?"

„Die beherrscht keinen Zauber. Okay, ich auch nicht, aber ich gebe ja auch keine Nachhilfe, sondern bekomme welche."

„Du bist nicht grauenvoll in Sachen Zaubern. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du. Kann es sein, dass du einfach nicht willst?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich will ja, wegen meinen Vater, aber sie kann mir nichts erklären."

„In wie fern?"

„Die sagt mir den Zauber, macht ihn mir vor, wobei bei ihr auch alles schief geht und meint dann ich soll es nachmachen. Ich meine, dann muss ich doch gar nicht da hin gehen, wenn ich eh nichts lerne…"

„Du musst Snape davon unterrichten."

„Der glaubt mir eh nicht."

„Aber einfach dazusitzen und nichts tun bringt auch nichts."

„Ich will meine fabelhafte Lehrerin wieder!"

Hermine sah ihn geschmeichelt an und sagte:

„Wir können darüber aber nicht entscheiden."

„Ich weiß."

„Bitte geh wieder zurück zu Pancy und versuch dein Bestes."

„Ich werde da nicht wieder hin zurückgehen."

„Wieso nicht? Verheimlichst du mir noch etwas?"

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?!"

„Draco?!"

Hermine sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Draco versuchte dessen stand zu halten, versagte aber regelrecht.

„Pancy versucht mich wieder zu bekommen."

„Was?" Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Ich sag nur wie es ist. Ich habe ja damals Schluss gemacht"

„Und?"

„Wie und?"

„Na wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

„Mit mir? Hermine! Überhaupt nicht."

„Dann sag es ihr."

„Und wie?"

„Du machst den Mund auf und zu und machst dabei verschiedene Töne, die einzelne Wörter ergeben."

„Du hast auch einen klasse Humor, echt."

„Danke!"

„Aber jetzt mal im ernst…"

„Wenn sie es noch mal versucht, dann sag es ihr einfach klipp und klar, dass sie das hinterlassen soll und du kein Interesse hast."

„Und du meinst das klappt?"

„Natürlich."

„Okay. Dann werde ich wieder zurück in die Höhle des Löwen gehen."

Hermine sah ihn streng an. Das Maskottchen der Gryffindors war ein Löwe.

„Ich meinte natürlich in das Versteck der Schlange."

„Gut rausgeredet."

„Drück mir die Daumen."

„Mach ich."

Draco stieg vom Turm hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu Pancy. Hermine sah ihm von oben noch nach. Draco, fand sie, war wirklich klasse. Das er damals schon nicht sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hat.

_Er ist schon süß. So mit seiner unbeholfenen Art und seinem Humor. Man kann ihm vertrauen und das finde ich auch gut so._

Plötzlich kamen all die Sorgen wieder hoch, die sie vor einer Stunde und in den letzten paar Tagen hatte. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu entspannen doch es funktionierte nicht mehr. Also stieg auch sie von Turm hinunter und ging noch mal zu Hagrid. Harry, Ron und Ginny waren noch dort. Der nette Riese ließ sie eintreten.

„Hermine!"

„Was schreit ihr denn so?"

„Wir haben gedacht, dass du nicht mehr kommst. Das dir das alles zu viel geworden ist."

„Ich hatte auch zuerst keine Lust mehr zu kommen, nichts gegen euch und auch nicht gegen dir Hagrid. Es ist mir wirklich zu viel geworden. Aber wisst ihr was?"

Die anderen Schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das mit der Nachhilfe ist halb so schlimm und das, was in Hogsmeade passiert ist, ist vorbei. Ich sollte mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen."

„Wow. Das war aber jetzt echt mal eine spitze Einsicht."

„Danke, Ronald.", gab Hermine lachend zurück.

„Und du meinst du schaffst es?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hab ja euch, wenn alles schief geht. Ich kann mich doch auf euch verlassen, oder?"

„Ja klar."

„Dann ist ja gut."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Alle waren neugierig, wer das hätte sein können. Hagrid öffnete die Tür und…

„Wo ist Granger?" Pancy Parkinson stand vor Hagrid. Der Halbriesen wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah und sah verdutzt in ein sehr wütenden Gesicht. Pancy wartete aber nicht lange und drückte sich an Hagrid vorbei in seine Hütte. Sofort erblickte sie Hermine und ging auf sie los.

„Du… du verlogenes Stück…"

Hermine konnte sich gerade noch hinter Harry und Ron am Tisch verstecken. Hagrid hielt die wütende Slytherin am Kragen zurück.

„Miss Parkinson, darf ich Sie fragen, was hier los ist?"

„Nein. Ich will dieses Schlammblut einfach nur in die Finger bekommen."

„Was ist denn los, Pancy?", fragte Hermine in einem normalen Ton.

„Du weißt genau was los ist. Draco hat mir alles erzählt."

„Was hat er dir… Oh mein Gott."

„Oh ja. Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, kannst du was erleben, Granger."

Pancy riss sich von Hagrid los und stürmte, mit erhobener Nase, davon. Hermine konnte nicht wissen, dass Pancy im Stillen noch was da zu gefügt hatte.

Alle Augen waren auf Hermine gerichtet. Diese stand wie versteinert da.

„Hermine…?"

„Ich muss schnell wohin."

Sie packte ihren Mantel, den sie kurz zu vor abgenommen hatte, und stürmte ebenfalls davon. Sie lief ins Schloss, wo sie Draco direkt begegnete.

„Malfoy!"

Dieser wurde, im Anblick von Hermines Wut, weiß wie Kreide. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und drängte ihn an die Wand. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie schon bereit.

„Sag mal tickst du noch ganz sauber?", fragte Hermine mit einer sehr hohen Stimme.

„Was habe ich denn getan?"

„Wie konntest du ihr das sagen?"

„Sie hat es dir gesagt?"

„Ja und ob. Sie hat mich angegriffen wie ein Basilisk."

„Warum bist du denn deswegen so sauer."

„Du kapierst gar nichts, Draco, absolut gar nichts. Deswegen werde ich meine Zeit auch nicht mehr mit dir verschwenden."

Sie gab ihm einen Schlag gegen die Brust und verzog sich. Diesmal ging sie aber zum Gryffindoreturm. Sie holte ihr Rezept vom Veritaserum und begann zu lernen. Am anderen Tag hatte sie Zaubertränke und musste den Trank bis dahin können.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie den Trank in- und auswendig konnte. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück. Ihr ging es gut. Warum? Das spielte keine Rolle. Sie fühlte sich immer müder und gähnte. Ihre Augenlider fielen zu und sie schlief auf der Couch ein. Das schlafende Mädchen merkte nicht einmal, wie drei tuschelnde Personen durch das Portrait und Richtung Schlafsälen gingen. Noch einmal drehten die drei sich um. Im kompletten Turm herrschte eine pure Stille. Nur das Geräusch von Hermines gleichmäßigem Atem war zu hören.

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine tief und fest, ohne einen Albtraum.


	20. Anders

**Anders**

*******

Auf den Tischen standen schon die Zaubertrankkässel mit den jeweiligen Zutaten bereit.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie heute einen Veritaserum brauen.", sagte Snape. „Sie hatten Zeit genug, den Trank zu lernen, also will ich nur Gutes sehen. Auf mein Zeichen fangen Sie an. LOS!"

Die Kessel wurden angezündet und überall war ein Geklimper durch die kompletten Flaschen zu hören. Harry und Ron sahen trübselig ins Leere. Sie hatten doch glatt vergessen, die Hausaufgabe nachzuholen. Hermine dagegen arbeitete wie eine Löwin. Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Konzentration. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich immer, wenn sie eine Flasche nahm, weg stellte oder den Inhalt in den Kessel goss. Beneidenswert sahen Harry und Ron Hermine an. Diese merkte den Blick und gab den Beiden mit dem Finger ein Zeichen, dass sie sich gleich um sie kümmern würde.

„So", sagte Hermine und drehte dabei eine Flasche auf, „Nur noch dieses."

Es gab ein kleines Peng. Alle drehten sich zu Hermine und ihren Kessel um. Snape kam auf sie zu und begutachtete den Trank von Hermine.

„Nun, da ich diesen Trank nicht hätte besser machen könne, erhält Gryffindore zwanzig Punkte." Ein Gejubel brach aus. Von beiden Seiten klopfte man Hermine auf den Rücken.

Sie drehte sich zu Harry und Ron und half ihnen, bei ihren Tränken.

„Hermine? Ich… ich wollte dir nur sagen, …gut gemacht."

„Hmm…"

„Und ähm…"

„Malfoy, ich arbeite gerade, kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Aber das ist der Trank von denen dort."

„Na und? Es sind meine Freunde, ich helfe ihnen."

Draco verstand, dass sie auf die Nachhilfe zu sprach und ging. Snape, der den kleinen Streit mit bekommen hatte, lächelte. Ja, Snape, der fiese Zaubertranklehrer lächelte, doch keiner bekam es mit. Es war auch besser so, denn keiner sollte wissen warum.

Draco setzte sich deprimiert wieder in die Ecke. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Woher hätte er denn wissen sollen, dass Pancy wie ein Basilisk auf Hermine losging? Heute Morgen hatte sie schon nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. War einfach an ihm vorbei gerannt. Er hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden. Nicht nur gerade sondern auch schon beim Frühstück und da hatte sie ihn wie eine Löwin angebrüllt. Hermine war ziemlich temperamentvoll, wie ihm auffiel. Draco wollte keinen Streit mit ihr. Nein, im Gegenteil, er wollte sie als Freundin. Eine Kumpeline oder wie man es auch nannte. Für eine normale Muggelgeborene konnte sie Zaubern wie einer der Größten überhaupt.

„Hermine warte mal… Hermine!"

Draco rannte hinter Hermine her und packte sie am Arm.

„Was willst du?", schrie Hermine und wirbelte so herum, dass sie keine fünf Zentimeter mehr von Draco entfernt war. Dieser blickte zuerst ein wenig verwirrt, packte sich aber schnell wieder.

„Ich will, dass du mit zuhörst.", drang es flüsternd über seine Lippen.

„Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich dir zuhören sollte!", sagte Hermine ebenso leise.

„.."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber weißt du was? Ich sage dir jetzt mal, warum ich dir nicht zu hören möchte. Ich möchte mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben, Mistkerl."

Mit diesen Worten ging Hermine.

„Was hat sie gesagt? WAS HAST DU GESAGT?"

Hermine drehte sich noch einmal um und schrie:

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Mistkerl."

Harry und Ron standen immer noch vor Draco. Sie waren genauso geschockt.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Ich? Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?"

„Irgendetwas muss es ja sein, sonst wäre Hermine nicht so."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Gestern Abend kam sie auf mich zugestürmt und sagte, wieso hast du das gesagt. Frag mich nicht was."

„Na ja. Komm Ron."

Jetzt stand nur noch Draco auf dem Gang. Was hatte er nur getan? War das nur das eine gewesen, was er Pancy gesagt hatte? Aber warum rastete sie dann so aus? Hermine verwirrte ihn immer mehr. Mal war sie ein echter Engel und dann verwandelte sich aus dem Heiligenschein Teufelshörner. Draco seufzte auf und ging in die andere Richtung.

***

„Hermine warte!"

Harry und Ron hatten ihre Freundin eingeholt.

„Kannst du uns mal sagen was das war?"

„Mistkerl?"

„Was?"

„Das mit Malfoy. Ich… Wir haben gedacht du magst ihn."

„Was?" Hermine war abrupt stehen geblieben. „Oh Gott, da habt ihr aber ganz schön falsch gedacht. Ich und der? Nie im Leben."

„Aber was ist mit Hogsmeade und der Bibliothek?", fragte Harry.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Er hat dir doch das Leben gerettet."

„Echt mal, ihr beide redet vollkommener Blödsinn."

Hermine ging kopfschüttelnd weiter. Harry und Ron standen wie zwei begossene Pudel im Gang. Hatten sie irgendetwas verpasst oder waren sie im falschen Film? Hermine wurde irgendwie immer merkwürdiger. Wenn sie an das dritte Schuljahr dachten, konnte man echt meinen, Hermine wäre verrückt. Damals war sie an zwei Orten gleichzeitig, später stellte sich aber heraus, dass sie einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte.

„Moment mal…Kann es sein, dass Hermine ein Obliviate abbekommen hat?"

„Das würde zumindest alles erklären."

Für einen Augenblick sahen sich die Jungs an und rannten los. Als sie Hermine erblickten, zögerten sie nicht lange, packten Hermine jeweils an einer Seite am Arm und zerrten sie zum Krankenflügel. Dem armen Mädchen wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Von jetzt auf gleich stand sie im Krankenflügel.

„Madame Pomfrey!", rief Harry.

„Du meine Güte, Mr. Potter, was schreien sie denn so?"

„Ich glaube Hermine hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren."

„Was?" Hermine riss sich von Harry und Ron los. „Ich glaube wohl eher, dass mit dir irgendetwas nicht stimmt."

„Haben sie denn schon Atome festgestellt?"

„Oh ja. Wenn wir sie nach dem fragen, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, weiß sie nicht wovon wir reden…"

„Und immer nur dann, wenn es irgendwie um Malfoy geht.", gab Ron dazu.

„Das ist mir echt zu dumm.", sagte Hermine und wollte gerade gehen, als Madame Pomfrey sagte:

„Ich möchte mir das trotzdem mal gerne ansehen."

„Muss es denn sein?"

„Ja."

Missmutig setzte sich Hermine auf ein Bett. Die Krankenschwester untersuchte Hermine mit verschiedenen Zaubern.

„Mr. Potter? Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass es Miss Granger an nichts fehlt. Ich denke mal, sie wollte einfach nichts mehr mit Mr. Malfoy zu tun haben."

„Ok." Harry nickte.

Alle drei gingen wieder hinunter.

„Könnt ihr mir mal sagen, was das eben sollte?"

„Nun ja, wir haben gedacht, dass Draco Obliviate bei dir eingesetzt hat."

„Was? Draco? Das würde der bei mir nicht machen,…glaubt mir."

„Mistkerl?", fragte Ron schon wieder.

„Ja. Was Schlimmeres ist mir in diesem Moment nicht eingefallen."

„Mistkerl?"

„Hör auf." Hermine musste anfangen zu lachen. Sie legte ihre Arme an beiden Seiten über die Schulter ihrer Freunde und ging.

„Sag mal, was hat er gesagt?"

„Als er mich rettete… Ich habe ihm danach einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und er hat Pancy wohl alles gesagt. Der Kuss war aber nicht mehr wie ein Dankeschön. Wirklich nicht mehr. Ich habe aber wirklich gedacht, er hätte sich geändert und ich könnte ihm vertrauen… Da lag ich aber ganz schön falsch."

„Bist du sicher, dass er das gesagt hat?", fragte Harry.

„Ja klar. Hast du nicht Pancy gehört?"

„Ja, aber das ist eine Slytherin, die kann dir auch Sachen sagen, die nicht stimmen."

„Und Draco ist auch ein Slytherin. Nein, er muss es ihr gesagt haben, hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie sauer die war?"

„Doch, aber worum ging es, was hast du ihr geklaut?"

„Ihren Freund!" Hermine grinste schon wieder.

„Ihren Freund?" Fing Ron wieder an.

„Ja Draco, angeblich ihr Freund. Er hatte am Anfang des Schuljahres mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Sie bringt ihm in den Nachhilfestunden nichts bei, sondern versucht an ihn ran zu kommen."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Hermine erklärte den beiden alles, was an dem Tag passiert war, als Pancy vor Hagrids Tür stand. Als sie geendet hatte saßen alle drei am Tisch in der Großen Halle, und Harry sagte:

„Pancy muss wohl wirklich in den verschossen sein."

„Ist mir egal. Bald sind eh Ferien…"

„Shit, dass hatte ich total vergessen, meine Mum läst ausrichten, dass jeder, der kommen will, herzlich Willkommen ist. Ihr müsst nur früh genug bescheid sagen.", sagte Ron.

„Ja, klar ich komme gerne.", sagte Harry.

„Ich schließe mich an. Ich will nur noch raus hier.", sagte Hermine.

„Moment mal, du willst hier weg?"

„Das ist mir einfach alles zu viel geworden. Ich brauche eine Pause von all dem und da kommt die Weasley Familie ja ganz recht."

Dumbledore erhob sich und sagte:

„Guten Abend. Ich will euch keine lange Rede vorenthalten, also sag ich es einfach kurz und knapp. Am Silvesterabend wird hier eine kleine Feier veranstaltet und wir hoffen, dass ihr alle da sein werdet. Das war es. Noch einen schönen Abend."

Dumbledore drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder. Harry und Ron sahen zu Hermine. Die schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte:

„Das war es wohl mit Erholung."

„Quatsch. Es sind noch andere Tage."

„Und wisst ihr, wie viele es sind?"

Die zwei sahen sich an.

„Jungs, ihr solltet lieber denken und nicht einfach machen. Am zwanzigsten dürfen wir fahren, am vierundzwanzigsten ist Weihnachten und sieben Tage darauf müssen wir wieder hier sein. Insgesamt sind das nur elf Tage."

„Aber elf sehr ruhige Tage…"

„Ohne Draco."

Casey saß schon wieder neben Hermine. Das größere Mädchen schleuderte ihren Kopf so zur Seite, dass die Haare mitgeschleudert wurden. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen geworden, wodurch sie Casey ansah. Die Kleine merkte die Hitze, die von Hermine aus ging und wollte sich verdrücken. Blitzschnell fuhr Hermine mit der Hand zum Kragen und hielt eine keuchende Casey fest. Langsam drehte sich die Kleine zu Hermine um. Das Hermine Vertrauensschülerin war, interessierte sie selber im Moment nicht. Sie wollte Rache. Sie wollte, dass Casey endlich verstand. Und sie wollte, dass Casey sich aus ihrem Leben raus hielt.

Harry und Ron fühlten mit der Kleinen. Sie wussten, wie unangenehm dieser Blick war. Als dann auch noch Malfoy auftauchte, versuchte Harry ihm mit Zeichen am Hals zu sagen, dass es überhaupt keine gute Idee war, aber was hatte er sich auch gedacht? Malfoy war Malfoy und was Harry wollte oder sagte, interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Er ging weiter auf Hermine zu.

„Hermine…"

Der Lockenkopf schnellte hoch und genau wie Casey, wurde jetzt Malfoy angesehen. Dieser kannte auch den Blick und sagte schnell:

„Vergiss es, es war nicht so wichtig."

Er sah noch zu Harry und Ron und ging. Hermine widmete sich nun wieder Casey.

„Hör mal gut zu. Ich habe dir doch vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr will, dass du derartige Argumente in meiner Gegenwart sagst. Und warum tust du es dann? Habe ich dir nicht deutlich gemacht, dass ich so etwas ganz und gar nicht will?"

Casey nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte Angst. Das Hermine so werden konnte, hätte sie nie gedacht. Ganz am Anfang war Hermine so nett zu ihr gewesen.

„Gut. Ich lasse dich jetzt gehen, aber ich warne dich, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, bin ich nicht mehr so nett."

Casey riss die Augen auf. Nicht mehr so nett? Sie hatte jetzt schon Panik. Wie würde Hermine werden, wenn sie nicht mehr nett war?

Hermine ließ den Kragen los und Casey rannte weinend weg.

„Sag mal, findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertrieben hast?", fragte Ron.

„Wieso?"

„Sie weint."

„Stellst du dich jetzt auch auf ihre Seite?!"

„Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite, aber…"

„…aber du bist Vertrauensschüler.", sagte Harry.

Hermine hielt inne. Wie konnte sie das vergessen? Sie war da um anderen zu helfen oder um Ordnung zu sorgen und jetzt griff sie ein kleines Kind an. Was war mit ihr passiert? In den letzten Monaten ging es mal Bergauf und mal Bergab und jetzt hatte sie den Tiefpunkt erreicht. Sie erkannte sich selber nicht mehr. Hermine brach seelisch zusammen. Am Gryffindoretisch fing sie an zu weinen. Harry und Ron, die ihr gegenüber saßen, kamen um den Tisch rum und brachten Hermine in den Gryffindoreturm. Sie setzten Hermine auf das Sofa. Ginny kam völlig außer Atem durch das Portrait. Als sie Hermine erblickte, ging sie geradewegs auf ihre Freundin zu. Sie setzte sich neben Hermine und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Ginny Schulter und hörte nicht auf zu weinen.

„Hermine …? Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Nicht wirklich. Es gab keinen Grund dazu."

Ginny strich ihrer Freundin über den Kopf.

„Ich denke, es ist einfach zu viel für sie."

„Das hat sie uns auch schon gesagt.", gab Ron zurück. „Die Ferien sollten echt kommen."

„Aber bis dahin dauert es noch was und… Draco hat da seine Prüfung."

Hermine saß mit einem Male Kerzengerade. Sie trocknete sich die Tränen mit dem Pulli.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry.

„Das habe ich total vergessen, als ich sagte, dass ich will, dass bald Ferien sind."

„Und warum, hast du dich gerade so erschrocken, dass spielt für dich doch gar keine Rolle, oder?"

„Kann ich jetzt nicht erklären. Harry, kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang borgen?"

„Ja klar, aber wofür brauchst du ihn?"

„Das erkläre ich euch später. Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt."

„Ist doch klar."

„Warte, ich geh ihn schnell holen."

Harry verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal und kam gleich darauf wieder, mit dem Tarnumhang, hinunter. Er gab ihn Hermine, die sich noch einmal bedankte und dann mit dem Umhang durch das Portrait verschwand.

Sie blieb vor der Bibliothek stehen, schaute noch einmal, ob auch wirklich keiner da war und dann zog sie den Umhang über. Die Tür war zum Glück offen, so konnte Hermine unauffällig hineingelangen. Sie ging an unzähligen Bücherregalen vorbei, bis sie plötzlich Draco und Pancy erblickte. Sie stellte sich neben den beiden und sah ihnen zu. Schon nach zehn Minuten, wusste Hermine, dass Draco so wirklich nicht viel lernte. Sie entschied zu McGonagall zu gehen und das tat sie dann auch. Kurz vorher zog sie unbemerkt den Tarnumhang ab.

„Herein."

Hermine öffnete die Tür und ging in das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall."

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Darf ich Sie fragen, was Ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt?"

„Nun… auf meinen Herzen liegt mir nichts, aber sie sollten mit hinunter in die Bibliothek kommen. Draco war gestern bei mir und erzählte, dass er gar nichts verstehe. Ich habe mir das gerade eben mal angesehen und wenn das so weiter geht, lernt er wirklich nichts."

„Professor Snape sagte mir, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy in Streit leben, stimmt es?"

„Ja, aber ich habe mir schon so viel Mühe gegeben und wenn Pancy dann einfach damit aufhört, dann…das würde mich aufregen. Ich habe meine Zeit mit dem verschwendet und dann ohne Erfolg und so etwas lasse ich nicht durchgehen. Bitte, Professor."

„Nun gut. Ich komme mit."

Zusammen mit McGonagall machte sich Hermine auf zurück in die Bibliothek. Das Mädchen und McGonagall gingen hinten an den Regalen vorbei, um unauffällig zu bleiben. Lange standen sie dort, hinter Pancy und Draco und McGonagall erkannte, wie schon Hermine, das Problem.

„Draco, was machst du denn?"

„Ich? Ich mache was du mir zeigst."

„Tust du nicht."

„Komm schon,…Wie lange brauchst du noch um zu checken, dass du genauso wenig Ahnung hast wie ich."

„Du brauchst nur ein wenig Geduld."

„Ich hatte Geduld und zwar mit dir, aber so geht das nicht weiter."

„Ach nein, wie soll es denn weiter gehen? Lass mich Raten, du willst das Schlammblut wieder, nicht?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst."

„Also habe ich Recht. Mensch Draco, sie ist ein Schlammblut und von so einer lässt du dir zeigen wie man zaubert?"

Hermine wurde immer kleiner. Das sie so oft hintereinander Schlammblut genannt wurde, hatte sie bisher nie erlebt und Draco hatte sie auch noch nie so schlecht gemacht. Draco…

Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, weil er sie so verteidigte.

„…Hermine kann es viel besser, als du."

„Sag das noch mal!"

„Sie kann es besser."

Pancy wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab erheben, als McGonagall sie von hinten an tippte.

„Ich denke das genügt, Miss Parkinson."

„Was genügt, Professor?"

„Das, was sie gerade eben vor hatten und die Nachhilfestunden."

„A-aber w-wer soll den sonst die N-Nachhilfe geben?"

McGonagall drehte sich zu Hermine. Diese wusste, dass die Zeit für ihren Auftritt gekommen war und kam aus dem Schatten des Regals.

„H-Hermine?!" Draco sah sie verwirrt, dankbar und glücklich zu gleich an.

„Das Schlammblut?"

„Miss Parkinson, ich verbiete Ihnen, so mit Miss Granger zu sprechen."

„Aber haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass ich die Bessere bin?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich habe gesagt, dass sie besser geeignet für Draco sind, aber damit habe ich mich wohl auch geirrt. Kommen Sie bitte mit in mein Büro."

„Aber…"

„Sofort!"

„Ja."

„Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy."

McGonagall verließ zusammen mit Pancy die Bibliothek.

„Hermine!"

Draco ging, mit einem Lachen, auf Hermine zu. Er wollte gerade seine Hand auf ihren Arm legen, als Hermine sagte:

„Spar es dir Casanova, ich habe dir noch lange nicht verziehen und für dich habe ich es auch nicht gemacht. Ich wäre nur sauer gewesen, wenn all die Arbeit, die ich am Anfang mit dir hatte, umsonst gewesen wäre."

„Wer ist Casanova?"

„Du bist doch ein schlauer Junge. Find es alleine raus. Können wir anfangen?"

„Ja."

„Ok. Ich denke, dass du die zwei Zauber noch beherrschst?!"

„Ja."

„Dann zeig mal."

Sofort hatte Hermine ihre Weihnachtsballfrisur und ihre Handtasche wurde vergrößert.

„Ok, in Ordnung. Weiter…"

Ab jetzt lernte Hermine jeden Tag mit Draco. Sie zeigte ihm Zauber und deren Zauberstabbewegungen. Sie brachte ihm bei, die Zauber genau auszusprechen und zu vollbringen. Im Unterricht wurde Draco bei McGonagall wieder öfters dran genommen und immer wieder bekam er Lobe und Hermine natürlich auch. Bald hatten es aber nicht nur die Lehrer gemerkt, sondern auch die Mitschüler. Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung mussten Harry und Ron jetzt selber machen.

Hermine widmete ihr volle Aufmerksamkeit Draco. Mit der Zeit lernte er immer schneller und Hermine war stolz. Stolz auf sich selber natürlich, vielleicht auch ein wenig auf Draco, aber das wollte sie nicht zu geben. In der Bibliothek vergrößerten sich Tische und Regale, Klamotten und Frisuren von Vorbeigehenden wurden geändert und Bücher vertauscht. Madame Pince sah es nicht gerne, aber McGonagall hatte sie darum gebeten, die Kinder in Ruhe zu lassen.


	21. Gewonnen und ebenso verloren

**Gewonnen und ebenso verloren**

*******

Dann kam der Tag vor der Prüfung.

Hermine und Draco gingen noch mal alles durch, was sie hatten. Es lief prima, doch dann brach Draco zusammen.

„Was ist, wenn ich es Morgen nicht schaffe?"

„Das ist Schwachsinn, die ganze Zeit hast du es geschafft und heute auch. Du musst nur an dich glauben."

„Und was ist, wenn mein Vater trotz allem will, dass ich hier weg muss?"

„McGonagall hat dir nicht erzählt, was dein Vater gesagt hat?"

„Doch klar, aber du weißt nicht, wie er wirklich ist."

„Nein, da hast du Recht. Aber er kann dich nicht einfach von der Schule nehmen. Wenn du gute Noten hast und du nicht weg willst, dann…Du willst doch nicht weg, oder?"

„Nein."

„Dann kann er es nichts machen. Geh jetzt zu Bett und schlaf dich aus. Morgen wird alles funktionieren und dann sind die Ferien und du kannst dich ausruhen."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Nicht vielleicht, ich habe Recht."

Hermine ging mit Draco noch zur Eingangshalle, wo sie sich dann verabschiedeten.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen noch mal vor deiner Prüfung."

„Alles klar."

Hermine ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo sie schon von Harry, Ron und Ginny erwartet wurde.

„Wie war es?"

„Du hast es geschafft!"

„Nur noch Morgen!"

„Euch auch einen schönen guten Abend.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf den Sessel. Sie streckte ihre Beine aus und starrte völlig kaputt in die Leere.

„Na sag schon, wie war es? ", drängte Ginny.

„Echt gut, er beherrscht jeden Zauber, hat nur Angst Morgen zu versagen."

„Aber du hast ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht wird?!"

„Ja klar."

„Wie fühlt es sich denn an, wenn man es geschafft hat?", fragte Harry.

„Gut. Das war anstrengend. Jetzt weiß ich, wie sich die Lehrer oft fühlen müssen."

„Und freust du dich auf die Ferien?", fragte Ron.

„Oh ja. Danke, dass ihr mir in den schweren Tagen zur Seite gestanden habt."

„Das ist doch klar. Dafür sind Freunde da. Hat sich das gerade gereimt? Ich wollte nicht, dass es sich reimt.", sagte Ron.

„Ron, du bist unmöglich…einfach ein Original."

„Das fasse ich mal als Kompliment auf."

„Solltest du auch."

Alle fingen an zu lachen. Sie saßen noch lange so und merkten nicht wie die Zeit vergeht. Draußen stand der Mond schon hoch am Himmel.

***

„Mr. Malfoy?"

McGonagall hatte die Große Halle betreten und rief Draco zu seiner Prüfung. Missmutig stand er auf. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und lief ihm am Ende der Halle entgegen.

Sie nahm Draco ein wenig abseits von McGonagall und begann zu sprechen:

„Jetzt pass gut auf. Du bist Draco Malfoy und du kannst es. Dir wird heute nichts schief gehen und du wirst als Sieger wieder hier durch die Tür treten. Dann kommst du auf mich zu und wirst mir sagen, dass du hier bleibst und wir uns Silvester wieder sehen. Alles verstanden?"

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das geschafft hast, aber du hast mir gerade richtig Mut gemacht."

„Das wollt ich auch. Und jetzt geh daraus und zeig deinem Vater, was du kannst und was du wirklich willst."

„Ja, Professor."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf und boxte Draco leicht auf den Arm, dann ging er hinaus.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Harry.

„Das er es schaffen wird."

Ihnen kam die Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Immer wieder packte Hermine in die Schüssel, in der Chips, Flips und andere Snacks drin waren. Sie trank kein Wasser, wie sonst morgens, nein sie trank Cola.

In Gedanken war sie bei Draco und drücke ihm die Daumen, na ja eigentlich ihr, denn auf Draco war sie immer noch sauer, auch wenn man es nicht sah.

In der Halle herrschte nur ein Geflüster, alle waren gespannt, wie Draco hier durch die Tür treten würde. Mittlerweile war es schon zwölf Uhr und Draco war schon zwei Stunden fort. Das Mittagessen wurde auf den Tischen serviert, doch kaum einer aß, eingeschlossen Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny.

Alle hatten die Hände im Schoss gefalten und warteten. Um halb eins öffnete sich die Tür. Alle Köpfe wirbelten herum und starrten auf die eben aufgegangene Tür.

Hermine betete im Stillen und sah, wie Draco eintrat. Sein Gesicht war versteinert und düster, den Kopf ließ er hängen. Hermine atmete tief ein. Hatte er wirklich verloren? Doch von jetzt auf gleich änderte er seine Richtung und ging mit erhobenem Kopf und einem Lächeln auf Hermine zu.

Die sprang auf und lief ihm entgegen. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang sie ihm um den Hals und hielt ihn fest, als sie los ließ sagte sie:

„Du hast es geschafft? Du bleibst hier?"

Draco nickte. Hermine lachte. Ihr viel, warum wusste sie nicht, ein Stein vom Herzen. Vielleicht wäre es ohne Draco langweilig geworden. Oder…oder…oder.

„Hermine?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde hier bleiben und wir werden uns Silvester wieder sehen."

Hermine umarmte ihn erneut.

„Sag, hast du alles geschafft?"

„Natürlich. Vor dir steht Draco Malfoy, ich kann alles."

„Spiel dich nur nicht wieder zu sehr auf!", warnte Hermine.

„Nun Draco, wer war denn deine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin?"

Dracos Vater nahm ihn auf Seite und sah Hermine erschrocken an. Er schluckte und sagte leise zu Draco:

„Das ist nicht dein ernst. Es ist die Schlammblutfreundin von diesem Halbblut Potter."

„Ich weiß. Aber auch eine Freundin von mir und nenn sie nicht noch einmal Schlammblut."

„Was? Du willst mir drohen?"

„Ich nicht alleine, aber alle Freunde von Hermine."

Draco deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger hinter seinem Vater, der sich umdrehte. Hinter ihm standen Harry, Ron und Ginny, zusammen mit der DA und anderen, die Zauberstäbe gezückt.

Lucius Blick wanderte über all die Zauberstäbe und deren Besitzer. Ihm sahen ungefähr hundert Teenager und Kinder drohend an. Er war Erwachsen, aber was sollte er gegen hundert Schüler unternehmen können und außerdem war Dumbledore noch da.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sagte zu seinem Sohn:

„Ich will, dass du hier verschwindest."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt…"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber da wusste ich das noch nicht!", dabei zeigte er auf Hermine.

„Sie hat einen Namen."

„Mir egal. Auf jeden Fall wirst du nach den Ferien nicht mehr hier hin zurückkommen."

„Aber Mr. Malfoy…"

„Halt den Mund Sch…Hermine."

„Nein. Ich habe Tagelang mein möglichstes gegeben, damit Draco diese Prüfung besteht, weil Sie sagten, dass er bleiben darf, wenn er es schafft. Wir hätten ja sonst nicht die Prüfung machen müssen und sehen Sie sich mal um, alle, die hier sitzen, haben gehofft, dass es Draco schafft."

„Wieso sollten so viele daran interessiert sein, ob er es schafft oder nicht?"

„Weil sie, ja sogar wir Gryffindors, nicht wollen das Draco geht."

„Auf einmal?"

„Wir haben uns alle verändert und die Meinungen auch."

„Sogar ich will, dass Draco bleibt, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte Harry plötzlich und stellte sich neben Hermine. Lucius sah ihn an, als wäre Harry Dreck.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie alle hatten. Wieso verteidigten sie seinen Sohn? Und das kleine Schlammblut kämpfte wie eine Löwin, damit er hier bleiben konnte.

„Trotzdem werde ich meine Meinung nicht ändern. Professor Dumbledore? Sie haben mich gehört. Draco wird nach den Ferien nicht mehr hier auftauchen."

Der Schulleiter sah Lucius einen Augenblick durchdringend an, dann sagte er: „Ich werde Ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren, auch wenn es ein Verlust ist. Aber sollte nicht Draco entscheiden, ob er hier bleiben will oder nicht?"

„Der Junge ist sechzehn, der weiß noch lange nicht, was gute oder schlecht für ihn ist."

Bei dem schlechten Teil, sah Lucius hinunter zu Hermine, die seinen Blick stur erwiderte.

„Komm Draco."

Draco wusste, dass man nicht gegen seinen Vater ankämpfen konnte und nickte. Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Aber du hast mir etwas versprochen."

„Und ich wünsche, ich könnte es halten."

„Draco!"

Er sah Hermine noch ein letztes mal an und sagte:

„Auf wiedersehen, Hermine, Professor."

„Auf wiedersehen."

Draco wandte sich ab und verließ mit seinem Vater die Große Halle. Hermine stand immer noch ungläubig da und wollte nicht verstehen.

„So ein Mistkerl!", sagte Ron. Hermine sah ihn an und fragte:

„Wer?"

„Malfoy Senior."

„Man kann nichts machen. Wann brechen wir auf?"

„In einer halben Stunde."

„Ok. Ich esse noch was."

Sie setzte sich wieder hin und begann zu essen. Alle anderen in der Halle sahen sie an. Sie wussten, dass es Hermine verletzt hatte, auch wenn sie es selber nie zu geben würde.

Hermine stopfte sich das Essen regelrecht hinein. Ihre drei Freunde sahen sich an. Sie wussten, was Hermine tat. Ginny setzte sich auf der einen, Harry und Ron, auf die andere Seite.

„Hermine,…"

Sie spürten die Blicke der Anderen. Harry drehte sich um und schrie, damit es auch jeder verstand:

„Was glotzt ihr denn so blöd? Die Show ist vorbei. Ihr könnt wieder abziehen oder euch an den Tischen verteilen."

Die anderen taten wie ihnen geheißen und Ginny widmete sich noch einmal Hermine:

„Hermine Süße, wir wissen, dass du eigentlich gar keinen Hunger hast."

„Woher wollt ihr das denn schon wissen, ich habe die ganze Zeit noch nichts gegessen."

„Das wissen wir, aber es ist dir ganz bestimmt auf den Magen geschlagen. Du willst nur nicht, dass es vorbei ist."

„Womit denn?"

„Mit dem, was zwischen dir und Draco war, ich meine jetzt nicht, dass ihr zusammen wart, aber der Rest, die Freundschaft und hin und wieder auch mal die Kriege."

Hermine hörte auf zu essen. Ginny hatte Recht und was sollte Hermine schon machen? Sie kam nicht gegen Malfoy Senior an. Sie musste einfach akzeptieren, dass alles umsonst war.

War das jetzt das Ende?


	22. Weihnachten

**Weihnachten**

*******

„Frohe Weihnachten, meine Lieben!", sagte Mrs. Weasley und nahm jeden in den Arm.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", ertönte es von allen Seiten.

Mrs. Weasley verteilte die Geschenke. Wie jedes Jahr bekamen sie von Molly einen selbst gestrickten Pullover mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben ihrer Namen. Hermine liebte den Pullover. Zu den Winterzeiten war er immer sehr warm und mollig. Von Harry bekam sie ein Buch über die Lehren der Zauber und Flüche, von Ron eine neue Feder und von Ginny bekam sie einen Anhänger. Harry und Ron bekamen jeweils von Hermine eine neue Feder und von Ginny ein Päckchen Pralinen, aber Ginny wäre nicht Ginny, wenn sie nicht mit Harry zusammen wäre, deswegen bekam er noch einen großzügigen Kuss. Hermine lächelte ein wenig, als sie es sah.

„Ginny? Ich habe auch noch etwas für dich.", sagte Hermine und hielt ihr ein kleines Päckchen hin. Ginny nahm es und packte es aus. Eine kleine Schmuckschachtel kam zum Vorschein. Sie sah ihre Freundin an.

„Na los.", sagte Hermine.

Ginny öffnete es und ein kleines goldenes Herzmedallion, an einer goldenen Kette funkelte sie an.

„H – Hermine, dass kann ich nicht annehmen."

„Doch du kannst und du wirst. Ich möchte mich damit bei dir bedanken, dass du in den Tagen mir immer beigestanden hast und mich und Draco auch verteidigt hast. Und vergiss nicht die Nacht, in dem ich den Albtraum hatte."

„Danke."

„Komm her, Ginny.", sagte Harry. Er nahm ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jungs. Ich habe echt gesucht, aber nichts gefunden, was ich euch hätte schenken können, zumindest nichts, was ausdrückt, wie dankbar ich euch auch bin. Ich hätte euch ja schlecht so eine Kette schenken können. Deswegen möchte ich…Ginny verzeih mir bitte."

Sie ging auf Harry zu und gab ihm auf beiden Seiten ein Kuss auf die Wange, dasselbe machte sie bei Ron.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Kommt lasst uns essen.", sagte Mr. Weasley.

Alle setzten sich an den Tisch. Mit ein wenig Verspätung trafen noch Percy und Bill, die zwei anderen Brüder von Ron, auf.

„Sorry Dad, aber es ist echt ein super Wetter."

„Kein Problem. Kommt her und esst mit."

Es war ein fröhliches und ausgelassenes Weihnachtsfest. Hermine hatte alles, was passiert war vergessen. Sie quatschen, lachten und scherzten bis tief in die Nacht.

„Harry, wir haben noch ein Geschenk für dich.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und Fred nickte.

„Für mich?"

„Genau und willst du zuerst raten…", sagte Fred.

„…oder willst du direkt wissen was es ist?", beendete George, der Zwillingsbruder von Fred den Satz.

„Ich weiß nicht, kommt ganz drauf an."

Harry sah zu Hermine, dann Ron und schließlich Ginny. Alle drei wussten nicht, was gemeint war.

„Ich denke, ich will es sofort wissen."

Wie aufs Stichwort sprang ein schwarzer Hund durch die Tür. Harry sprang auf und viel dem Hund um den Hals.

„Sirius."

Der Hund kläffte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, dann verwandelte er sich in einen, etwa vierzig Jahre alten, dünnen Mann mit Schulterlangen braunen Haaren. Er war circa einen Kopf größer als Harry.

„Wie geht es meinem Lieblinspatenkind?", fragte dieser.

„Ich bin dein einziges Patenkind."

„Ich weiß, aber selbst wenn ich mehrer hätte, wärst du mein Lieblingspatenkind und du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortetet. Also?"

„Super und jetzt noch besser."

„Das hört man gerne."

„Aber wie…?"

„Arthur hat mich hier her gebracht."

Harry drehte sich mit einem Lachen zu Mr. Weasley um.

„Danke, Mr. Weasley."

Sirius ließ sich auch von Hermine, Ron und Ginny und all den anderen begrüßen.

Mit Sirius wurde das Fest noch ausgelassener. Er hatte Witze auf Lager und wusste wirklich, wie man einem zum Lachen brachte.

Irgendwann viel Hermine todmüde ins Bett. Zeit sich umzuziehen hatte sich nicht mehr. Sie schlief sofort ein.

Der Mond stand schon weit oben am Himmel und über dem Fuchsbau, dem Zuhause von Ron, hatte sich eine idyllische Stille ausgebreitet.

***

„Was soll das heißen Draco wird die Schule verlassen, Lucius."

Im Malfoy Manor hatte sich dagegen dicke Luft ausgebreitet. Lucius stritt sich mit seiner Frau Narzissa.

„Wieso soll er die Schule verlassen. Du hast mir doch einen Patronus geschickt, um mir zu sagen, dass er die Prüfung bestanden hat."

„Hat er auch."

„Und was ist dann das Problem?"

„Dein Sohn ist mit einem Schlammblut befreundet."

„WAS?"

„Du hast richtig gehört."

„Draco!... DRACO!"

Ein wenig verschlafen öffnete Draco die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„Was schreist du denn so?"

„Bist du mit einem Schlammblut befreundet?"

Mit einem male war Draco hellwach. Er riss di Augen auf und hob seinen Kopf gerade, der ihm bis gerade noch schlaff, wegen der Müdigkeit, hinunter hing.

„Sie heißt Hermine Granger."

„Auch noch eine Sie? Draco, was tust du uns an?"

„Das geht euch doch gar nichts an, mit wem ich befreundet bin oder nicht."

„Nein, aber in wen du dich verliebst."

„Das auch nicht."

„Soll das heißen…"

„Nein. Sie hat mir geholfen durch die Prüfung zu kommen, indem sie mir alle Zauber beigebracht und mir Mut gemacht hat!", schrie Draco.

„Sie ist ihm regelrecht um den Hals gefallen.", sagte sein Vater.

„Da kann ich ja wohl nichts für."

„Du hast es genossen."

„Was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört. Wenn du es nicht gewollt hättest, hättest du sie wegstoßen können."

„Ich habe echt keinen Bock, mich mit euch über so etwas zu streiten. Du musst ja alles versauen, Dad."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Gerade als ich mich anfing wohl zu fühlen in Hogwarts, reißt du mich daraus und…was ist mit Hermine…"

„Du denkst jetzt an das Mädchen?"

„Ja. Ich denke daran, wie es ihr wohl gegangen sein muss, als ich da einfach weg bin und sie erfahren hat, dass ich nicht mehr wieder komme und alles um sonst war."

„Ich sag dir mal was mein Sohn.", fing Narzissa in einem netten Ton an, „Es ist ein Mädchen, in mindestens einem Monat, hat sie dich schon wieder vergessen."

„Woher willst du das wissen."

„Ich bin eine Frau."

„Ja, aber nicht Hermine. Ich geh wieder ins Bett."

„Draco…"

„Nein, ich will nichts mehr hören."

Draco drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf.

„Glaubst du, er mag sie?", fragte Lucius seine Frau.

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht…"

„Gut…"

„Ich glaube er hat sich verliebt."

„WAS?!"

„Du hast mich schon gehört."

„Aber das geht doch nicht."

„Du siehst doch, dass es geht.", sagte Narzissa, während sie es sich auf dem Sofa, vor einem Kamin, bequem machte.

„Und wie kriegen wir ihn dazu, sich zu entlieben?"

„Entlieben?", fragte Narzissa mit einem Lachen und sah ihren Mann an. Dieser sah ernst zurück und Narzissa merkte, dass es wohl kein Scherz war.

„Dazu kann man keinen Zwingen. Selbst wenn du versuchst, ihn irgendwie von diesem Mädchen…"

„Es ist ein Schlammblut!"

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Wenn du versuchst ihn von ihr fern zu halten, wird das auch nichts bringen."

„Ach nein? Wieso weißt du das denn?"

„Erstens ich bin eine Mutter, ich weiß vieles über mein Kind und zweitens ist er zur Hälfte wie du."

„Und das heißt?"

„Ich weiß noch, wie du dich damals immer zu mir geschlichen hast…"

„Ist ja gut. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Abwarten."

„Und?"

„Und sehen, was die Zeit bringt."

„Ich hasse es."

„Du armer, komm her." Sie ging auf ihren Mann zu, hielt mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf fest und küsste ihn kurz.

„Jetzt gehe ich aber auch ins Bett. Ich will mir nicht weiter den Kopf zerbrechen."

„Ja, gut."

So verbreitete sich auch im Malfoy Manor eine idyllische Ruhe aus.

***

„Casey, komm her.", zischte eine Stimme. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu dem Mädchen. Mit zitternden Beinen stand Casey auf und ging, langsam, zu ihrem Lord. Vor ihm kniete sie nieder und wartete. Stille lag in der Luft. Alle waren gespannt darauf, was Casey dem Lord zu berichten hatte. Ihre Eltern sahen sich an und in ihren Gesichtern stand pure Panik.

„Casey, meine Liebe, was kannste du mir berichten? Haben wir den Verräter?"

„My Lord, ich sage es nur ungern, aber nein. Ich habe alles versucht, aber nichts. Ich bin direkt in das Haus der Gryffindors gekommen und habe das vertrauen des Schlammbluts gewonnen, doch eine Beziehung mit einem Slytherin besteht nicht. Alle Slytherins habe ich so oft es ging belauscht, aber auch dort, war nichts. Wenn du wünscht werde ich es nach den Ferien, noch einmal versuchen!"

„Tu das! Du darfst gehen."

Casey tat schnell, was der Lord von ihr wollte und setzte sich wieder neben ihrer Mutter.

„Wir müssen das Schlammblut erwischen. Hört ihr? Wir müssen es einfangen!", Voldemort sagte dies als sei das Schlammblut nichts als ein Tier. Ein gefährliches Tier.

„Sasoris kümmert euch darum!"

***

„Draco, ich habe mir das noch mal genau überlegt.", fing Lucius beim Frühstück an. Draco verdrehte die Augen, er wollte wirklich nicht mehr darüber reden und was sein Vater wollte, wusste er eh schon. Er sah genervt zu seiner Mutter, die ihm andeutete seinen Vater zuzuhören.

„Ich denke, es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du nach Durmstrang gehst."

„WAS!?", schrieen Draco und seine Mutter wie aus einem Munde.

„Das haben wir nicht so abgemacht, Lucius."

„Ich weiß, aber es ist das Beste für ihn."

„Durmstrang liegt in Bulgarien und…"

„…und woher wollt ihr wissen, was das Richtige für mich ist."

„Wir sind deine Eltern.", sagte Narzissa.

„Ach sag bloß."

„Sei nicht so frech zu deiner Mutter, Draco Malfoy."

Draco stand auf, aber bevor er ging sagte er:

„Ich kann nur noch mal das sagen, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Ich wollte immer da raus und da meintet ihr, es wäre nicht so schlimm dort und jetzt wo ich mich eingelebt habe, kommt ihr und wollt auf einmal, dass ich gehe. Da merkt man, dass ihr nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon habt, was das Beste für mich ist."

„Da war dieses Schlammblut aber noch nicht!", schrie Lucius hinter Draco, der bei dem Wort Schlammblut stehen blieb, her.

„Hermine gibt es schon die ganze Zeit!", nahm er Hermine in Schutz und Schlug dann die Tür zu. Narzissa und ihr Mann zuckten heftig zusammen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es ohne meine Erlaubnis tust.", sagte Narzissa später aufgebracht zu Lucius.

„Du würdest deine Erlaubnis nie dazu geben, also muss ich selber handeln."

„Du kennst das Mädchen noch nicht mal."

„Oh doch, ich bin ihr mal über dem Weg gelaufen."

„Was? Davon hast du mir gestern nichts gesagt."

„Draco war im zweiten Schuljahr und zusammen mit mir bei Flourish & Blotts. Als wir soweit alle Bücher zusammen hatten, tauchten dieser Potter und seine Weasley Freunde auf, mit im Schlepptau Hermine Granger. Schlammblut. Die hat ein Mundwerk, glaub es mir. Vor dem dunklen Lord keinen Respekt."

„Nun…nicht alle haben Respekt vor ihm."

„Draco sollte sich nicht mit einem Abgeben, der dem dunklen Lord schon oft die Stirn geboten hat."

„Ich weiß, aber…"

„Weißt du, was das für Konsequenzen hat?", fragte Lucius und beugt sich, zu seiner Frau. Von draußen hörte er ein Geräusch, sofort schnellte sein Kopf zur Tür und er rief:

„Impertubatio!"

Die Tür leuchtete kurz auf und verdunkelte sich wieder. Draco der vor der Tür stand fluchte, was man drinnen nicht mehr hören konnte. Er drehte sich um und rannte in sein Zimmer. Vor Wut trat er beim herein gehen, eine Kommode um. Bücher die darauf lagen, vielen, wie eine Lampe, die zerbrach, hinunter. Ihm war es egal.

Draco marschierte weiter zu seinem Bett und ließ sich dort hinauf fallen. Lange starrte er an die Decke, bis ihm einfiel, was sein Vater gesagt hatte. _Weißt du, was das für Konsequenzen hat?_ Was meinte sein Vater damit? Was sollte es denn schon für Konsequenzen geben? Er stand auf uns schaute aus einem großen Fenster, was fast bis zu Boden ging. Kurz unter dem Fenster war eine große und breite Fensterbank mit Kissen. Er setzte sich und starrte weiter ins leere.

Draußen war alles weiß. Alles war von Schnee verdeckt. Über dem Fenster von außen hing am Dach ein riesiger Eiszapfen. Es war fast Silvester und…Genau, was sollt er tun? Er würde nichts lieber tun, als an Silvester wieder zurück zur Schule zu gehen, aber gegen seinen Vater kam er nicht an.

Wenn seine Mutter es schon nicht schaffte, was sollte er selber denn dann schon bezwecken? Sein Vater war ein Dickkopf und kein freundliches Gemüt. Was Hermine neu bei Draco kennen gelernt hatte, war die Seite von seiner Mutter. All die Jahre, hatte Draco sich, wie sein Vater benommen und von jetzt auf gleich, wurde er gemocht. Zwar nicht von allen, aber schon von einigen. Harry und Ron hatten wohl auch nicht mehr so ein großes Dorn im Auge, wenn sie ihn sahen.

Draco seufzte. Er wusste was zu tun war, auch wenn seine Eltern es ihm verbaten, würde er nach Hogwarts gehen, nur für diesen Abend. Für nur ein Dankeschön, wollte er Hermine noch einmal sehen, dazu war es beim letzten mal, nicht mehr gekommen. Sie hatte ihm so sehr geholfen und ihm so viel versprochen, was sie auch eingehalten hatte und dafür wollte sich Draco bei ihr bedanken und zu mindest ein Versprechen auch Wahr machen. Er stellte einen Fuß auf die Fenster Bank und legte sich gegen die Wand. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Es klopfte an seiner Tür und man wartete auf ein „Herein".

Stattdessen rief er: „Nein."

„Draco, mein Lieber."

„Hau ab!"

Die Tür wurde trotz allem aufgemacht und seine Mutter betrat den Raum. Zielsicher warf Draco ein Kissen von der Bank zu seiner Mutter und traf sie, auch wenn nicht gewollt, im Gesicht. Ihm kümmerte es auch nicht weiter und hoffte, dass sie bald gehen würde. Er wollte alleine sehen, schnallte es denn keiner?

„Hör mal, Draco."

„Nein."

Seine Mutter versuchte sich, neben seinem Bein, auf die Fensterbank zu setzten, doch Draco war schon wieder schneller. Jetzt hatte er beide Beine auf der Bank liegen. Seine Mutter sah ihn irritiert an, setzte sich aber dann auf sein Bett.

„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass das nicht meine Entscheidung war."

„Und was spielt das für eine Rolle? Du wirst trotzdem zu ihm halten und mich dort rausreißen."

„Wir wollen dich nirgendwo rausreißen."

„Das tut ihr aber!"

„Draco,…"

„Hör endlich auf!", Draco wurde rot vor Zorn und schrie seine Mutter an. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Ok, dann geh ich eben, aber hör auf so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre. Ohne sie hätte ich die Schule so oder so verlassen müssen, aber sie hat mit mir gearbeitet, weil sie es nicht wollte. Und wenn du jetzt nichts dagegen hast, wäre ich gern allein."

Narzissa saß sprachlos auf dem Bett. Sie starrte ihren Sohn an, der ihren Blick, schnell atmend, erwiderte. Dracos Vater kam, von den Geschreien angelockt, zur Tür herein. Erst sah er zu seiner Gattin und danach zu seinem, schwer atmenden, Sohn.

„Was schreist du denn deine Mutter so an?"

Dracos Kopf drehte sich langsam zu seinem Vater. Einen Moment sah er ihn an und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Bist du taub? Ich habe dich was gefragt."

Bei dem Ton fuhr Narzissa zusammen. Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hoffte, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum war, dass er bald in Hogwarts wieder aufwachen würde. Lucius ging auf Draco zu und holte mit der Hand aus. Bevor er aber zu schlagen konnte, hielt Narzissa ihn davon ab. Widerwillig ging Lucius mit seiner Frau hinaus und schloss die Tür.

„Du hättest deinen Sohn fast geschlagen."

„Er hat auch nicht anders verdient. Draco muss lernen, dass er nicht so mit uns sprechen kann."

„Ich bin ihm nicht böse."

„Was?"

„Diesen Charakter hat er von dir und außerdem würde ich auch so ausflippen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wenn man mich einfach so mir nichts dir nichts aus meinem Umfeld reißen würde."

„Wie reißen ihm doch nicht aus seinem Umfeld.", Lucius breitete die Arme aus. „Das hier, ist sein Umfeld."

„Nein, es ist Hogwarts. Er ist dort öfter als hier und im Moment auch glücklich dort."

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?"

„Ich möchte, dass du es endlich verstehst."

„Was soll ich verstehen."

„Deinem Sohn kommt es nicht auf das können oder auf die Reine des Blutes an, sondern auf das, was wirklich zählt."

„Das glaubst du doch wirklich nicht. Er ist ein Junge und kein Mädchen."

„Trotzdem."

„Und trotzdem bleibe ich bei meiner Entscheidung. Draco wird nicht mehr zurückgehen. Ich habe ihn bereits abgemeldet und auf Durmstrang angemeldet, wo er auch angenommen wurden."

„Wann?"

„Die Anmeldung habe ich noch vor Dracos Prüfung los geschickt und abgemeldet habe ich ihn vor Weihnachten."

Narzissa sah ihn sprachlos an. Wer war dieser Mann? Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, wie konnte ihr Mann sie nur so hintergehen. Sie starrten sich beide lange an. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Knall. Lucius wirbelte herum und öffnete dir Tür. Draco hatte mit beiden Fäusten auf die Wand eingeschlagen. Sein Vater kassierte von ihm einen zornigen Blick. Draco hatte wohl alles mitbekommen.

„Hau ab. Hau bloß ab!"

Lucius wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Draco schlug immer wieder, mit der flachen Hand, auf die Brust von seinem Vater und versuchte ihn, aus seinem Zimmer zu bekommen. Mr. Malfoy packte die Hände seines Sohnes und schlug zu. Dracos kopf schnellte zur Seite. Seine Rechte Wange war Feuerrot. Draco starrte seinen Vater an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr zornig, sondern ängstlich und hilflos. Draco ging immer weiter ein Stück zurück. Irgendwann saß er auf seinem Bett. Sein Vater machte sich keine große Anstrengungen um sich zu Entschuldigen. Als er gerade die Tür zu ziehen wollte lief Narzissa auf Draco zu. Sie kniete sich vor ihm hin und besah sich seine Wange.

„Lucius, ich denke, du solltest dieses Zimmer verlassen."

Ihr Mann tat wie geheißen und verließ das Zimmer. Draco riss sich von seiner Mutter los und ging wieder zum Fenster. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Die Flocken tanzten im Wind und Draco hoffte, dass sie ihm Glück bringen. In seinen Augen standen die Tränen. Hier. Was war das „Hier"? Jahrelang hatte er geglaubt hier zu Hause zu sein. Hier in diesem kalten Anwesen. Die Wände, Böden und Decken waren alle aus kaltem Stein. Nur selten brannte ein Feuer. In der Winterzeit war es meist ziemlich kalt und dunkel. Der Garten… Wenn man so etwas überhaupt Garten nennen konnte, war von wilden Bäumen und Sträuchern, an beiden Seiten, zu gewachsen. Ein schmaler Weg führte zum Eingang, der böses Ausstrahlte. Das komplette Anwesen ragte über all den anderen Häusern heraus. Von allen sah es am dunkelsten und Unbelebtesten aus. Draco war hier aufgewachsen und kannte sonst nichts anderes. Sechzehn Jahre wohnte er schon hier in der Dunkelheit und Kälte.

Er spürte wie man ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Hätte er die sechzehn Jahre ohne sie ausgehalten? Ja, egal was war, sie war immer für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihn in Schutz genommen. Eine plötzliche Wärme überkam Draco. Hätte er hier ohne diese Wärme leben können?

Er drehte sich um und sah in das weiße, aber doch hübsche Gesicht, seiner Mutter. Lange sah er sie an, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und doch wusste sie, was ihn beschäftigte. Mitfühlend schüttelte sie den Kopf und legte die arme um ihren Sohn.

Draco mochte es. Nie, war er seinem Vater so nahe gewesen wie ihr. Nie, hatte sein Vater ihm, auch nur ein Stückchen Zuwendung gezeigt.

Narzissa gab ihrem Sohn einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco sah sich um. Er blickte auf den Boden. Drei Päckchen, mit schönen Geschenken, lagen dort und alle nur von seiner Mutter. Was bekam er von seinem Vater? Einen Aufenthalt in Durmstrang. Dracos Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Sein Vater war ein Mistkerl. Ein großer Mistkerl. Langsam setzte sich Draco auf sein Bett und legte sich zurück. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und dabei tauchten die Bilder, von Hermine, auf. Wie sie dort auf der Bank gesessen und sich versucht hatte zu entspannen. Draco lächelte. Viel lieber wäre er jetzt bei ihr, als hier.

***

„Hey Hermine, was starrst du denn so aus dem Fenster?"

„Ich finde es lustig, den Schneeflocken auf ihrem Weg zuzuschauen."

„Ach so."

„Schau mal, wie lustig die tanzen."

„Du siehst ganz verändert aus."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine und drehte sich zu Ginny.

„Noch vor ein paar Wochen, hast du dir über vieles Gedanken gemacht und bist oft zusammengebrochen."

„Ich weiß, die Ferien haben mir gut getan, nur schade, dass wir bald wieder müssen."

„So ist das eben. Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht?"

„Oh ja!"

„Hat da jemand etwas von einer Schneeballschlacht gesagt?", fragte Fred und George wie aus einem Munde, was bei denen auch nicht selten vorkam. Neben den beiden standen noch Harry und Ron.

„Das ist doch perfekt. Drei Gruppen und immer zwei.", sagte Hermine.

„Spitzen Idee und du bist meine Partnerin.", gab Ginny zurück. Sie hackte sich ein und ließ Harry stehen. Ron klopfte ihn auf die Schulter und sagte beim herausgehen:

„Weiber, man kann nicht mit ihnen, aber auch nicht ohne sie."

Für diese Bemerkung hatte Ron schon zwei Schneebälle im Gesicht. Harry konnte sich ein Lachen, bei diesem Anblick, nicht verkneifen.

„Was lachst du denn so? Ich bin in deinem Team, also Räche mich."

Gesagt getan und Ginny hatte einen Schneeball am Kopf und Hermine einem am Arm.

Fred fing an eine Mauer zu bauen, währen George Munition formte. Harry bekam so einen dicken Ball von Ginny ab, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und fiel. Die Angreiferin ging lachend auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Was lachst du denn so?"

„Das sah zu komisch aus. Komm her, ich helfe dir wieder auf."

„Ich hab schon gedacht, du hast vergessen wer ich bin."

„Quatsch. Ich muss mal mit meiner besten Freundin spaß haben."

Ginny hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, die Harry sofort ergriff. Als er aufgestanden war, hielt er Ginny noch für einen Moment fest und küsste sie. Das Mädchen erwiderte den Kuss. Ron streckte die Zunge heraus, Hermine hielt inne und seufzte und Fred und George sagten, mit einem fiesen Lachen:

„Wie süß! Leider müssen wir aber dieses Bild zerstören."

Sie holten aus und trafen zielsicher die Gesichter von Harry und Ginny. Die beiden gingen erschrocken auseinander und sahen sich zu ihren Angreifern um. In Sekunden schnelle, hatten Ginny und Harry einen Ball und bewarfen die Zwillinge. Der Krieg begann von neuem.

Es war ein großes und lautes Gelächter, was Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley anlockte. Sie sahen aus dem Fenster und beobachteten die Kinder. Hermine und Harry waren zwar nicht ihre Kinder, dennoch waren sie ein Teil ihrer Familie. Die beiden, waren jedes Jahr zu Besuch da und die Weasley Eltern hatten die beiden auch schon ins Herz geschlossen.

Hermine war glücklich. So gelacht hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr und hier zu sein, bei den Weasleys mit Ginny, Harry, Ron und all den anderen, war alles was sie wollte.

Doch der Tag der Abreise kam immer näher. Sie fingen an ihre Koffer zu packen und sich von jedem zu verabschieden, der nicht mit nach Hogwarts kam.

***

Der Zug pfiff. Letzter Aufruf für all die, die noch nicht im Zug saßen. Die Schüler verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und stiegen ein. Hermine ging den ganzen Zug entlang. Es waren zwar hier und da noch Abteile frei, aber sie wollte etwas wissen. Als sie im letzten Wagon ankamen, waren die Abteilungen voll mit Slytherins. Hermine warf flüchtig einen Blick hinein und sah bald das, was sie befürchtet hatte, nämlich gar nichts. Sie drehte sich mit den anderen um und setzten sich in ein Abteil, in der Mitte des Zuges.

„Du hast ihn gesucht, nicht?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine sah auf. Ginny saß gegenüber von ihr, neben Harry.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Du weißt, dass am Ende nur Slytherins sitzen und du hast den ganzen Zug abgelaufen."

„Ich…"

„Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ich weiß, warum."

Hermine hatte Ginny in den Ferien alles Haargenau, über die Nachhilfestunden, Hogsmeade und dem Versprechen, erklärt.

„Was weißt du?", fragte Ron und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah zur Seite und dann zu Ginny.

„Gar nichts Ron. Ein Geheimnis unter Freundinnen."

„Aber Harry erfährt es, nicht?", sagte Ron grimmig.

„Nein, der auch nicht. Vielleicht, wenn die Zeit dazu kommt, wo er es wissen muss."

„Wird es auch eine Zeit geben, wo ich es wissen muss?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Ron. Es wird dieselbe Zeit sein wie die von Harry, aber ich weiß nicht, ob die überhaupt jemals kommt.", sagte Hermine ein wenig betrübt.

„Sie wird kommen, Hermine. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hatte Zeit dazu, mir ein Bild zu machen und ich würde sagen, dass das Bild viel verspricht." Ginny sprach extra für Ron und Harry in rätseln, doch Hermine verstand.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja klar."

„Welches Bild?", fragte Ron.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, Bruderherz."

Ron legte sich beleidigt, mit beiden Armen verschränkt, gegen die Rückwand.

„Was glaubt ihr, wird heute Abend passieren?", fragte er, nach einer Zeit.

Heute Abend war Silvesterabend und Ron war wie immer neugierig.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung. So etwas hatten wir ja noch nie. Ach und Ginny?", sagte Harry.

Seine Freundin drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn abwartend an. Harry beugte sich bis zu ihrem Ohr vor und flüsterte:

„Willst du mit mir auf die Party gehen?"

Ginny lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. Der Harry, als „ja" deutete.

Alle drei sahen zu Hermine und die sagte:

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich lasse mich überraschen." Dabei sah sie Ginny, hoffend, an.

Hermines Freundin lächelte aufmunternd und beide Jungs starrten wieder mal ganz schön in die Röhre.

„Ich sag ja, Weiber!", sagte Ron.

Dabei erntete er einen bösen Blick von den beiden Mädchen.


	23. Die Party

**Die Party**

*******

„Hermine, wo bleibst du denn?", rief Ginny und betrat den Mädchenschlafsaal. „Hermine?"

Hermine lag auf dem Bett. Sie hatte ein langes rotes Kleid, was bis zu ihren Füßen hing und fabelhaft mit ihrer Haar – und Augenfarbe harmonierte, an. An einer Seite war es Träger los, auf der anderen aber hatte sie einen umso breiteren, aber wunderschön geschnittenen, Träger.

Ab den Beinen viel das Kleid ein wenig wellig. Dazu trug sie noch passend rote Absatzschuhe.

Ihre Haare waren zur selben Frisur hochgesteckt, wie sie einst Draco verzaubert hatte.

Hermine lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett und hatte das Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergraben. Ginny, die ein langes grünes Kleid und ihre Haare offen, mit ein wenig Locken trug, ging auf Hermines Bett zu und kniete sich dort neben.

„Hermine, was ist denn?"

„Er wird nicht kommen. Ich weiß es."

„Hat er es dir geschrieben", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf aus den Kissen und sah Ginny an, während sie den Kopfschüttelte.

„Na siehst du, wenn er es dir nicht geschrieben hat, woher willst du dann wissen, ob er kommt oder nicht."

„Er ist ein Malfoy und im Haus Slytherin. Ich war für ihn immer nur ein…eine Muggelgeborene. Wer sagt, dass er mich nicht reingelegt hat?"

„Keiner, solange wir es nicht wissen. Er war für dich auch immer nur eine Kakerlake oder ein Frettchen oder ein Mistkerl, nicht zu vergessen."

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor, in solche Ansicht, kann ich meine Meinungen ändern."

„Er aber vielleicht auch."

„Und was ist,…"

„Nein, hör jetzt auf. Es gibt nicht, und was ist, du kommst jetzt mir runter und feierst."

Ginny stand auf und zog Hermine hoch. Zusammen gingen die beiden hinunter in die Große Halle, wo alles aufgebaut war. Überall hingen Luftballons und Luftschlangen. Die großen Haustische wurden zur Seite gestellt, dafür standen jetzt Stehtische oder normal kleine Tische dort. An der rechten Seite war das Buffet aufgestellt. Es gab viele Arten von Pudding und Bohle. Natürlich gab es auch Butterbier und normales Essen, wie Brot oder Schnitzel und laute Musik lief im Hintergrund.

„Hermine da bist du ja!", riefen Harry und Ron. Fred und George kamen auch auf Hermine zu. Sie lächelte jeden an und Fred verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte:

„Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz?"

„Gerne.", kam es als Antwort von Hermine, wobei sie lachen musste.

Sie hackte sich bei Fred ein und marschierte mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ginny, darf ich?", fragte Harry und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen.", sagte Ginny und hackte sich auch bei Harry ein.

Ron stand nun, mit George, alleine dort und sah den anderen beim Tanzen zu.

„Ron? Wollen wir?", fragte Lavender Brown.

„George? Wie wäre es?", fragte Angelina Johanson.

So waren auch die beiden mit den Mädchen verschwunden.

Hermine machte es Spaß zu tanzen und Fred war wirklich kein schlechter Tänzer. Ihr kam es vor wie ein paar Minuten, doch in Wirklichkeit tanzte sie schon eine Stunde. Sie sah Fred an und war froh, dass sie mit ihm tanzte. Es lenkte sie ein wenig von dem blonden Jungen ab, der in den letzten Tagen immer ihr Begleiter, in ihren Gedanken, war.

Sie wurde sanft am Rücken berührt. Hermine stoppte den Tanz und drehte sich um.

„Darf ich abklatschen?"

„Oh mein Gott."

„Eine nette Begrüßung."

Hermine viel Draco um den Hals und dieser hielt sie fest.

„Nun, darf ich?"

Dabei sah Draco Fred an und der gab ihm die Erlaubnis. Hermine fing an mit Draco zu tanzen und sagte: „Ich habe gedacht du kommst nicht."

„Ich muss doch wenigstens ein Versprechen Wahr machen, nachdem du so viel für mich getan hast."

„Das war nicht für dich, sondern ganz allein für mich."

„Ach so. Trotzdem hast du dein Versprechen wahr gemacht."

„Ja, ich musste ja irgendwie erreichen, dass du an der Prüfung teilnimmst."

„Du hast mir den schönsten Nachmittag in Hogsmeade gegeben, den ich je hatte."

„Das war…Mir fallen keine Ausreden mehr ein."

„Gut so.", sagte Draco und lächelte.

***

„Harry, schau mal.", sagte Ginny. Harry tat, was Ginny ihm sagte und entdeckte Draco.

„Er ist hier? Aber ich dachte, er dürfte nicht mehr zurückkommen.", sagte er.

„Ich weiß. Er ist aber."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Liegt ganz im Auge des Betrachters. Für mich ist es gut."

„Was, wieso?"

„Du, dass bleibt ein Geheimnis."

„Schon wieder?"

„Ja, aber keine Panik. Du bist mein Freund."

„Dann ist gut."

***

„Hermine", sagte Draco, „ich kann nicht lange bleiben."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich muss mich beeilen. Meine Eltern wissen nicht wo ich bin und mein Vater rastet aus, wenn er es herausfindet."

„Du darfst also wirklich nicht zurück?"

„Nein. Ich und meine Mutter haben alles versucht, aber gegen meinen Vater kommt niemand an. Das was du in den letzten Jahren von mir kennen gelernt hast, war die Seite von meinem Vater und das, was du seid Anfang des Schulbeginns kennst, ist die Seite von meiner Mutter."

„Die Seite gefällt mir besser, also die von deinem Vater."

„Ich weiß."

Hermine legte ihre Hand in Dracos Nacken, beugte sich ein wenig vor um ihn zu küssen und die Tür flog auf. Dracos Eltern spazierten hinein und gingen geradewegs auf ihren Sohn und dessen Gesellschaft zu.

Schon vom weiten erkannte Draco, dass sein Vater kochte, aber wenn er kochte, war es echt schlimm. Draco fluchte leise und Hermine sah ihn an. Als seine Eltern immer näher kamen, bekam Hermine Panik. Sie fühlte die Angst von Draco und den Zorn von seinem Vater. Dort wo Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy durchgingen breiteten sich Schüler zu allen Seiten aus und gaben ihnen den Weg frei. Auch sie hatten das Gesicht von Malfoy Senior gesehen.

Harry sah Ginny an, die daraufhin Ron ansah und der sah zu seinen Brüdern. Alle fünf wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie stellten sich hinter Hermine und Draco und warteten ab. Die Eltern hatten nun das kleine Grüppchen erreicht.

„Draco Malfoy, was habe ich dir gesagt?", fing sein Vater in einem zornigen Ton an. So zornig, wie es Hermine und die anderen noch nie erlebt hatten.

„Habe ich dir nicht klip und klar gesagt, dass du hier nicht mehr zurückgehst?"

„Tu ich ja auch nicht!", versuchte Draco sich zu verteidigen.

„Ach nein und was ist das hier?"

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden."

„Von wem denn? Von deinem Schlammblut?"

Sofort hatte er fünf Zauberstäbe im Gesicht hängen. Harry, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge hörten es nicht gerne, wenn man Hermine so nannte.

„Ihr tut mir doch nichts. Das traut ihr euch nicht. Ihr seid alle Gryffindors und somit seid ihr nicht in der Lage, einfach einen Zauberer anzugreifen."

„Kommen sie schon. Sie wissen, dass ich gerne Angreife.", sagte Harry.

„Und sie kennen uns. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass irgendjemand unsere Freunde beschimpft.", sagten die Weasleys.

„Tut die Zauberstäbe zurück.", flüsterte Draco. Die anderen sahen was verwirrt drein, taten aber dann was er wollte.

„Ich werde mit zurückkommen."

„WAS?!", sagten die fünf und Dracos Eltern, nur Hermine war stumm geblieben.

„Ihr habt mich gehört. Ich werde mit zurückkommen. Egal was ich tun würde, du würdest mich doch eh nur verfolgen. Du fühlst dich erst wohl, wenn ich in Durmstrang sitze, nicht?"

„Ja allerdings."

„Ich komme mit, sobald ich mich verabschiedet habe."

„Ich dachte das hättest du schon."

„Nein nicht ganz. Ihr seid dazwischen geplatzt."

„Na gut."

„Versprich mir, egal was passiert, ich darf mich verabschieden."

„Jaha aber mach schnell."

Draco wandte sich zu Hermine und sagte:

„Willst du es nicht noch einmal versuchen?"

„Was?"

Draco wartete ab und Hermine verstand. Sie schielte rüber zu Dracos Eltern und der zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Die Beiden haben es mir versprochen."

Harry, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge hatten verstanden. Sie stellten sich vor den beiden und sahen Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy an. Hermine legte erneut ihre Hand in Dracos Nacken, beugte sich vor und legte ihr Lippen auf seine. Die Unterkiefer der Eltern fielen hinunter. Mr. Malfoy war drauf und dran seinen Sohn von diesem Schlammblut wegzuzerren, doch Narzissa hielt ihn fest. Von allen Seiten kam ein Gejubel. Als Hermine sich von Draco löste, lief ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Der Gejubel hatte noch lange nicht aufgehört. Draco und Hermine sahen sich um. Dass so viele darauf gewartet hatten, konnten sie wirklich nicht verstehen.

Der Blonde wischte Hermine mit der Hand die Träne aus dem Gesicht und sagte:

„Danke für alles."

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich muss. Vielleicht findest du später noch einmal einen Frauenhelden wie mich."

„Was?"

„Casanova. Ein Frauenheld bei den Muggel."

„Das hast du dir gemerkt?"

„Und ich habe mich schlau gemacht."

Hermine konnte sich nicht beherrschen und gab Draco noch mal einen Kuss.

„Komm Draco!", sagte Lucius verbissen. Draco tat niedergeschlagen, was sein Vater wollte. Narzissa legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Es geht schon.", antwortete Draco darauf.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine verließ er mit seinen Elter die Halle. Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet. Ginny stellte sich zu ihrer Freundin und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry, der auch zu Hermine kam.

„Ja,…Ich…Entschuldigt mich…", sagte Hermine zitternd. Sie sah zu ihren Freunden und rannte dann ohne Vorwarnung raus. Sie rannte raus aus Hogwarts, auf die Ländereien und machte unter einer Weide am See halt. Eine kleine Bank stand dort, wo sie sich nieder ließ. Sie starrte hinaus auf den See. Die Sterne und der Mond spiegelten sich in dem klaren Wasser. Wie davon angelockt, ließ sich Hermine auf die Knie fallen und rutschte bis zum Rand des Sees. Sie sah sich selbst aus den tiefen des Wassers aufblicken. Ein großer Kloß machte sich in ihrem Hals breit und dann konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter. Sie weinte. Sie weinte, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Es tat weh. Noch nie hatte sie sich so einsam gefühlt. Ihre Freunde waren alle da, aber trotzdem fehlte einer.

Plötzlich leuchtete etwas auf. Eine Sternschnuppe, genau über ihr, wollte, dass sie sich etwas wünschte. Hermine schloss die Augen und überlegte nicht. Sie sprach es einfach aus.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass Draco bleibt."

„Wünscht du dir das wirklich?"

Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie sah hinunter ins Wasser und erkannte eine zweite Person. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie:

„Ja."

„Dann werde ich hier bleiben."

Draco ging auf Hermine zu und half ihr hoch. Ihre von Tränen gefüllten, braunen Augen trafen auf seine blauen.

„Es ist ein großes Versprechen zu sagen, dass man bleibt.", drang es leise über Hermines Lippen.

„Ich bin mir dessen voll auf bewusst.", flüsterte Draco.

Draco streichelte mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und zog sie zu sich. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten schlug der Zeiger, der großen Turm Uhr zwölf und ein großes Feuerwerk startete. Hermine war es egal. Ihr war alles egal. Sie war hier bei Draco und sie wusste, sie hatte sich verliebt. Ihr komplettes Herz gehörte Draco und ihm ging es nicht anders. Nach all den Tagen Streit mit seinem Vater und all den Tagen Ungewissheit, ob er Hermine noch einmal sehen würde, war sie bei ihm. Ihm war es egal, was sein Vater sagte. Hermine legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ging noch etwas näher.

Ginny, Harry und Ron kamen mit allen Schülern und Lehrern im Schlepptau raus. Sie erkannten ein Pärchen, das ganz versunken am Seeufer stand und sich küsste. Ginny klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und auch Harry und Ron konnten nicht anders als Lächeln. Vielleicht brauchten sie noch eine Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen, doch im Großen und Ganzen freuten sie sich für Hermine.

Doch in einer Ecke der Gruppe sah man erschrockene Blicke. McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape sahen sich einander an. Das konnte nicht sein.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Schreien und Draco und Hermine erschraken auseinander. Hermine drehte sich zu den Anderen um und hatte Bohle im Haar, Gesicht und auf dem Kleid. Sie holte tief Luft, denn so warm war die Bohle nicht. Draco, der gerade noch auf Seite gesprungen war, sah sich um.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", schrie Draco.

Harry und die Weasleys kamen an, sie hatten alles von der ferne gesehen.

„Das geschieht dir Recht."

„Hast du eigentlich die leiseste Ahnung davon, wie teuer das Kleid eigentlich war?", fauchte Ginny.

„Komm schon, dass Kleid war doch bestimmt aus einer Altkleidersammlung, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf und rannte weg. Pansy hatte alles verdorben. Warum konnte es diese Slytherin nicht akzeptieren?

„Du hast es erfasst, eigentlich, aber danach ist es in der Sammlung gelandet und für dich ist doch vieles teuer, nicht Weasley?"

Das reichte, Harry und Draco holten mit der Faust aus. Normalerweise schlugen sie keine Mädchen, aber was zu viel war, war zu viel. In Sekunden schnelle hatte Pancy zwei Fäuste im Gesicht und verlor durch die Gewalt der Schläge das Gleichgewicht. Die zwei Jungs schüttelten mit der Schlaghand und sahen Pansy an. Sie lag am Boden, mit einer fies blutenden Nase und einer aufgeplatzten Lippe. Ihr liefen Tränen die Wange hinunter, doch das kümmerte den Anderen, mittlerweile hatten sich alle Schüler versammelt, nicht. Sie waren einverstanden mit dem, was Harry und Draco getan hatten. Pansy hatte schon seid langem eine Lektion verdient. Die Jungs sahen sie immer noch schwer atmend an.

„Ich hoffe du hast es kapiert…", sagte Draco.

„…wenn du dich mit unseren Freunden anlegst…", sagte Harry.

„…legst du dich mit uns an!", sagte Fred und George knallte ihr eine Hand voll Eis ins Gesicht. Pansy schrie auf. Die Lehrer erreichten erst jetzt die Schülerschar. Sie drängten sich vor und hielten, im Anblick von dem Mädchen, den Atem an. Madame Pomfrey stürzte direkt auf Pansy und begann sie zu untersuchen.

„Ich möchte auf der Stelle wissen, wer das war!", schrie Dumbledore. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Ton. Die kompletten Schüler hielten zusammen. Wieso sollten sie ihre „Helden" über den Tisch ziehen. Wenn sie es nicht gemacht hätten, hätte es irgendwann ein anderer getan.

„So, ihr wollt uns also weis machen, dass keiner von euch weiß, wer es war?", fragte Snape,

„Dann müssen wir die Party wohl absagen und für alle wird es ein Ausgehverbot geben."

Das war den Schülern auch egal. Sie genossen es Pancy so zu sehen.

„Es war meine Schuld." Alle Gesichter wandten sich um. Hermine kam durch die Menge.

„Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig.

„Es war meine Schuld, warum es dazu gekommen ist." Draco und Harry sahen sie an. Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? War sie von der Bohle, die Pancy ihr ins Gesicht geschüttet hatte, betrunken, obwohl das unmöglich war?

„Wegen ihnen, ist das also gekommen, aber wer hat sie so zugerichtet?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." Sie wusste es wirklich nicht, aber einen Verdacht hatte sie und lag auch richtig. „Ich war weg als das passierte, aber ich bin sicher, dass es richtig war."

„Sie meinen einen anderen Menschen so hinzurichten ist Richtig?"

„Normalerweise nicht, aber Pancy hat sich schon seid langen fies benommen und sehen sie mal", dabei deutete Hermine auf ihr Kleid, „dieses Kleid, aus der Altkleidersammlung hat sie komplett ruiniert."

„Ich möchte ja jetzt nichts sagen, Albus, aber dieses Kleid ist hundertprozentig nicht aus dieser Sammlung. Die Farbe und alles wie neu.", sagte McGonagall.

„Aber fragen sie mal Pancy, die ist anderer Meinung.", sagte Draco.

Alle Lehrer sahen sie an, unter dem Druck der Strengen Augen, begann Pancy alles zu sagen.

„Ok. Ich war sauer, weil Hermine und Draco…Sie müssen es doch auch gesehen haben und dann bin ich auf Hermine zu und habe sie mit Bohle überschüttet und sagte, dass dieses Kleid hässlich wäre, was eigentlich nicht stimmt. Sie ist weg gerannt und ich habe Ginny fertig gemacht und…und dann haben Draco und Harry ausgeholt."

„Also waren Sie es, Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?", sagte McGonagall.

„Ja, wir waren sauer."

„Und das Eis?"

„Wir!", sagten Fred und George, wie aus einem Munde.

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

„Und was ist mit Pancy?", fragte Hermine.

„Noch mal zehn Punkte Abzug."

Pansy wurde auf den Krankenflügel gebracht und die Feier durfte weiter gehen. Hermine setzte sich hin, sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. Ihr Kleid war dreckig, ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare klebten. Draco und Harry bekamen noch einen Vortrag von Dumbledore zu hören und durften dann ebenfalls weiter feiern. Harry ging zu Ginny und Draco kam auf Hermine zu. Er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr und betrachtete sie. Hermine bemerkte das und wusste, warum er sie so ansah.

„Hör auf, ich weiß, dass ich schlimm aussehe."

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht komisch an, aber schlimm siehst du nicht aus. Vielleicht dein Kleid und deine Haare nur ein wenig, aber sonst…tob."

„Ja, mein Kleid. Du glaubst nicht, dass das wider mit einem Zauber rausgeht, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Versuch es doch einfach mal."

„Ich? Nein, du!"

„Was ich? Ich brenne dir nachher Löscher darein."

„Das wirst du schon nicht. Du kennst den Zauber, na los."

„Ratzeputz."

Hermine fing an zu lachen, während die Flecken verschwanden. Der Zauber kitzelte. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass wen man ihn zu nah an dem Körper benutzte, er Nebenwirkungen haben könnte. Sie seufzte auf, als das Kleid sauber war und der Zauber aufhörte zu wirken.

„Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, wieso?", fragte Hermine und musste wieder lachen, aber diesmal wegen dem Gesichtsausdruck von Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Das Kleid ist sauber und ich lebe noch, also hast du alles richtig gemacht."

Draco stand auf ging zu Hermine und verbeugte sich.

„Ich habe gerade eben nicht richtig gefragt. Schenkst du mir diesen Tanz?"

„Ich würde dir hunderte schenken."

„Hab ich es nicht gesagt?", sagte Casey plötzlich. Hermine erschreckte sich fast zu Tode.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du ihn magst."

„Du…da mochte ich ihn aber noch nicht."

„Was!?", platze es aus Draco raus.

„Sie hat mich am ersten Tag, nach den Sommerferien, gefragt."

„Ach so."

„Und noch hunderte danach."

„Ok du hast gewonnen. Es tut mir auch leid, was ich beim letzten mal getan habe."

„Schon in Ordnung. Glaub mir nur demnächst etwas schneller. Wer weiß, vielleicht wärt ihr schon längst zusammen."

Hermine und Draco tanzten lange. Dracos Sorgen von den letzten Tagen waren wie weggeblasen. Ihr ging es ähnlich. Sie war glücklich, dass alles so ausgegangen war. Aber sollte es auch so bleiben? Dumbledore und McGonagall kannten die Antwort, behielten sie aber für sich.


	24. Ein Plan

Die nächsten Kapitel kommen endlich. Entschuldigt, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nicht on gestellt habe, aber durch die Schule und so, kam ich einfach nicht dazu.

Ich bedanke mich bei **Pony** für das tolle Review und bei all den anderen, die mir zwar kein Review gecshickt haben, aber mich fleißig unter Favorites gelegt haben.

Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Eure **Nessi**

**P.S.: **Habt etwas nachsicht mit mir. Das war meine alle rerste FF und ich hatte noch nicht sonderlich viel Übung.

* * *

**Ein Plan**

*******

Die Ferien waren zu Ende und die sechste Klasse begann das neue Jahr mit einer Stunde „Verteidigung dunkler Künste". Als Professor Spy den Raum betrat, blieb sie eine Sekunde neben Draco stehen und ging weiter.

„So, pfeifen Sie mir nicht mehr hinter her?"

„Was soll die Frage? Das gehört sich nicht."

„Beim letzten Mal haben Sie aber anders gedacht."

„Das war auch eine ganz andere Situation."

„So? Und welche Situation haben wir jetzt?"

„Ich würde mal sagen eine, wo ich Ihnen nicht mehr hinter her pfeifen kann, weil sich das nämlich nicht gehören würde."

„So und warum…"

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es sollte Ihnen doch gar nicht interessieren warum und warum nicht!", sagte Hermine.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mich nicht interessiert?"

„Sie sind Professorin und wollten beim letzten Mal nicht, dass er Ihnen hinterher pfeift und jetzt Verhalten Sie sich so, als ob er es tun sollte."

„Bei Hermine kommt man nicht rum.", sagte Draco. „Und außerdem hat sie Recht."

Die Lippen von Spy kräuselten sich. Sie drehte sich um und schrieb das neue Thema an die Tafel.

„Würden Sie bitte die Seite vierhundertachtzig aufschlagen?"

Die Klasse tat, was die Professorin von ihnen wollte und sofort hörte man Hermine sagen:

„Dementoren?"

„Sicher. Auch diese Kreaturen sind einzigartig und verdienen es besprochen zu werden."

„Für mich sind diese Dinger nicht einzigartig. Das was sie sind ist grauenhaft und gefährlich."

„Deswegen ja. Nichts ist grauenhafter und gruseliger als sie."

„Da vertun Sie sich aber. Ich habe es schon mit schlimmeren Sache zu tun gehabt."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich nicht im Stande bin zu Unterrichten?"

„Das sind Ihre Worte nicht meine."

„Passen Sie auf", schrie Spy und schlug mit den Händen auf Hermines Tisch, „was Sie sagen, Miss Granger!"

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."

„Das reicht. Auf der Stelle nach hinten und beim nächstem mal sind Sie beim Schulleiter."

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Hermine packte ihre Sachen und ging nach hinten. Natürlich rutschte Draco für sie zur Seite, so, dass Crabbe nun seinen Platz verlor, aber das war ihm egal. Der Rest der Stunde verlief friedlich. Sie waren zwar immer noch bei Dementoren, aber Hermine traute sich nicht weiter zu reden.

„…der Kuss von den Dementoren ist ihre stärkste Waffe, weil?"

„Weil sie einem damit die Seele aus dem Körper saugen!", antwortete Hermine.

„Genau Miss Granger. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", flüsterte Draco.

„So etwas lernt man, wenn man mit Harry Potter befreundet ist und natürlich auch vom lesen."

„Natürlich."

Hermine musste sich ein Lachen schwer verkneifen. Wer weiß, wo sie sonst gelandet wäre.

„Ok, fürs nächste Mal, möchte ich einen kompletten Aufsatz über Dementoren bekommen."

Damit war die Stunde beendet.

„Und was habt ihr jetzt?", fragte Draco.

„Äh…"

„Eine Freistunde!", sagte Harry.

„Das ist nicht euer ernst. Ihr habe frei und ich muss mich bei Flitwick rumschlagen?"

„Das schaffst du schon.", sagte Hermine beim rausgehen.

„Ja und wenn nicht, war echt schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

„Mach es nicht so dramatisch."

„Was ist daran dramatisch? Das ist die Wahrheit."

„Komm her!", sagte Hermine beugte sich vor und küsste Draco auf die Wange. „Jetzt wird dir nichts mehr passieren."

„Hahaha…"

„Tschau."

Hermine, Harry und Ron trennten sich von Draco und gingen nach Hagrid.

„Musst du das immer machen?", fragte Ron.

„Was denn?"

„Du weißt was!"

„Nein!" Natürlich wusste Hermine es, aber Ron zu ärgern machte echt viel Spaß.

„Musst du ständig Malfoy küssen?"

„Wie bitte!", sagte Hermine gespielt wütend. „Ich tue was ich will und ja, dass muss ich!"

Ron verdrehte die Augen und sah zu Harry.

„Ihr Beide werdet euch bestimmt bald daran gewöhnen. Zumindest vertragt ihr euch schon mit Draco."

„Ja, ja, wenn du meinst.", sagte Ron.

In Hagrids Hütte stand Professor Spy und redete mit ihm. Die drei Freunde stellten sich unter ein offenes Fenster und hörten zu.

„Nun, da Sie gut mit Miss Granger befreundet sind, nehme ich an, dass Sie mir sagen können, ob sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen ist."

„Was geht ihr das an?", flüsterte das Mädchen aufgebracht.

„PSSST! Hermine!"

„Nein, tut mir leid, dass kann ich nicht.", antwortete Hagrid.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja natürlich."

„Ok, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie belästigt habe."

Spy verließ die Hütte und machte sich auf nach Hogwarts. Harry, Ron und Hermine nutzen die Gelegenheit und schlüpften durch die Tür.

„Wie kam sie darauf, Hagrid?"

„Weiß nich`. Stand einfach so vor meiner Tür."

„Aber eigentlich müsste sie es doch wissen, oder?"

„Nein, Sie war Silvester nich` da!", sagte Harry.

„Echt? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Danke Hagrid, dafür, dass du nichts gesagt hast."

„Das is` doch klar und was haste jetzt vor?"

„Ich weiß schon was, aber ich kann es euch nicht sagen, ihr werdet es aber sehen."

***

„Draco ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Ähm…ok. Worum geht's?"  
„Um Spy. Sie war bei Hagrid und hat ihn über uns ausgefragt, direkt nach der Stunde."

„W – Was?"

„Also, ich habe mir das so gedacht…."

Hermin erklärte ihm, mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen, ihren Plan. Dracos Lippen verformten sich immer mehr zu einem verschmitzen Lächeln. Hermine drehte sich immer wieder um, um sicher zu sein, dass keiner den Beiden zu hörte, schließlich saßen sie in der Großen Halle. Wenn einer kam, sah Hermine ihn zornig an und machte, dass diese Person am Besten das Weite suchte. Als Hermine geendet hatte nickte Draco und sagte:

„Gefällt mir, wird bestimmt ein Spaß."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ach äh…, die Spy so rein zu legen natürlich."

„Du kannst dich echt gut rausreden, Draco."

„Ich weiß. Verzeih mit bitte."

„Ich war dir doch gar nicht böse.", sagte Hermine und sah Draco lächelnd an. Der konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück.

„Ok, wir machen es, abgemacht?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Ich bin immer dabei."

„Klasse." Hermine beugte sich über den kompletten Tisch um Draco einen Schmatzer zu verpassen, danach war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Draco sah ihr nach und lachte leise auf. Was sich Hermine immer so einfallen ließ, war echt unglaublich.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

„Äh…ja?" Draco wurde von Spy aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Durfte ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Kommt ganz auf die Frage an."

„Sind Sie und Miss Granger liiert?"

„Nein, diese Frage dürfen Sie nicht stellen, ich wüsste nicht, was Ihnen das angeht."

„So, also ja?"

„Nein!", sagte er zornig und entrüstet zu gleich.

„Auch gut."

Spy verließ Draco wieder. Hermine hatte Recht, irgendwie benahm Spy sich komisch. Kein anderer Lehrer interessierte sich für das private zwischen zwei Schülern, oder doch? Bei dem Gedanken zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch. Zumindest hatte es noch nie ein Lehrer öffentlich gezeigt. Aber egal. Spy würde ihre Lektion bekommen, da war sich Draco sicher.

***

„Du?"

„Ja?" Draco saß im Schnee unter der Eiche und Hermine hatte sich gegen ihn gelegt.

„Spy war bei mir."

„Was? Wieso?" Hermine setzte sich gerade hin. Das interessierte sie sehr.

„Sie wollte wissen ob wir zusammen sind."

„Das geht der doch gar nichts an."

„Habe ich auch gesagt…"

„Und?"

Draco wusste nicht was sie meinte und machte es mit einem Blick klar. Seine Freundin verdrehte die Augen und sagte:

„Was hast du noch gesagt? In dem Zusammenhang das wir zusammen sind."

„Ich äh…nein.", sagte Draco klein laut.

„Das hast du nicht!?", sagte Hermine empört und sprang auf. „Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?"

„Äh…entschuldige, aber…"

„Du bist ein Genie, Draco Malfoy."

„Hä, was?"

Hermine setzte sich wieder hin und umarmte ihn.

„Du hast genau das richtige getan!", flüsterte sie.

„Ach ja?"

„Natürlich, sonst würde unser Plan ja nicht mehr aufgehen."

„Und was war das eben?"

„Ich muss ja auch ein wenig Spaß haben, oder?"

„Was?!", sagte Draco gespielt ärgerlich und schlug Hermine Schnee ins Gesicht. Das ließ sich Hermine natürlich nicht gefallen und wehrte sich. Es dauerte nicht lange und die komplette Schule hatte sich zur Schneeballschlacht zusammengefunden.

Pansy stand hinter einem Baum und beobachtete das Geschehen. Ihr sprang die Eifersucht wortwörtlich ins Gesicht. Die Abreibung, die sie von Harry und Draco bekommen hatte, hatte wohl nicht lange angehalten. Pansy dachte schon wieder nach, wie sie Hermine am Besten loswerden konnte. Ihre Augen verformten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie dieses Mädchen mit Draco rumalbern sah.

„Hey Leute, schaut mal wen ich gefunden habe!", rief Ginny plötzlich und schupste Pansy, die mit dem Gesicht in den Schnee fiel, von hinten vor den Baum. Alle lachten.

„Man muss auch angreifen und nicht nur in Deckung bleiben, sonst verliert man!", sagte Harry, mit einem komischen Ton. „Glaub mir, ich kenn mich damit aus." Bei diesem Kommentar musste Hermine noch mal so heftig lachen.

„Hör bloß auf zu lachen, Schlammblut!"

Mit einem Male, waren alle Still und starrten zwischen Pansy und Hermine hin und her. Draco sah zornig zu Pansy und musste sich, genauso wie Harry, beherrschen nicht zuzuschlagen oder ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten.

„Komm sag schon was. Du kannst nicht immer erwarten, dass deine Freunde für dich die Angelegenheiten aus der Welt schaffen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht nötig, aber wenn du unbedingt etwas hören willst dann bitte!", sagte Hermine zickig und ging auf Pancy zu, bis sie nur noch paar Zentimeter vor ihr stand. „Du willst etwas von mir hören? Ich sag dir mal was. Halt dich aus meinem Leben raus. Mit wem ich befreundet bin und nicht geht dir nichts an, genauso wenig, wie das, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin. Kapier es doch mal, er will nichts von dir. Außerdem kann dich hier keiner leiden. Kehr erst mal vor deiner Tür und dann sprechen wir uns wieder."

„Ich mich verändern? Ich bin hier nicht das Schlammblut, das sich bei jedem einschleimen muss, nur damit es Anerkennung braucht.", flüsterte Pansy aufgebracht.

„Pack dich erst mal an deine eigene Nase, bevor du etwas über mich sagst."

Pansy glaubte es sei witzig und tat was Hermine sagte. Sie stand dort, hielt sich die Nase und sagte:

„Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du dran."

„Du kapierst es nicht, Parkinson." Hermine drehte sich um und Pansy fing an zu lachen. Das Gryffindormädchen hielt inne, drehte sich sofort zurück, holte mit der Faust aus und schlug Pansy mitten ins Gesicht.

„Jetzt kannst du dich wirklich an deine Nase fassen.", sagte Hermine. Die Anderen klatschten Beifall. Pansy sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Draco, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie drehte sich um und rannte in die Schule. Sofort tat es Hermine irgendwie leid. Sie war nicht der Mensch, der einfach so zuschlug.

„Glaubt ihr, ich habe übertrieben?"

„Was? Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Draco und ich haben dasselbe schon Silvester gemacht und wer nicht hören will muss fühlen.", sagte Harry.

„Aber Harry, du kennst den Spruch, ich weiß nicht, ob ihn Parkinson kannte."

„Die Bedeutung müsste man aber sofort verstehen und Parkinson wusste, dass du das nicht so meintest."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit für Kaffee und Kuchen.

„Wer hat Hunger?", fragte sie und alle waren durch die Schlacht erschöpft. So marschierten alle Schüler in die Große Halle, wo sie Kakao tranken und Kuchen aßen.

„Spy fehlt schon wieder.", sagte Ron plötzlich. Hermine blickte zum Lehrertisch und suchte ihn ab. Ron hatte Recht, Spy fehlte wieder.

„Was glaubst du, wo sie steckt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Pansy fehlt auch."

„Was?" Hermine erschrak. Steckten Parkinson und Spy unter einer Decke? Sie stand auf und ging zum Slytherintisch, an dem Draco saß. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, beugte sich bis zu seinem Ohr hinunter und flüsterte:

„Spy und Parkinson fehlen." Draco begriff sofort und suchte erst einmal die Halle ab. Er sah Hermine an und fragte:

„Meinst du Pansy sagt ihr…"

„Ich weiß nicht, hoffentlich nicht. Ich traue Spy nicht, genauso wenig wie ich Parkinson traue."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Lass es uns durchziehen und hoffen das Parkinson nicht gesungen hat."

Draco nickte.


	25. Aufgeflogen

**Aufgeflogen**

*******

„Und denk daran, sei richtig fies zu mir.", flüsterte Hermine zur Seite.

„Natürlich.", sagte Draco genauso leise zurück.

„Ich habe mir heute etwas ganz besonderes für euch ausgedacht. Eine Partnerarbeit. Ich möchte euch testen, wir gut ihr mit euren Sitznachbarn auskommt.", bei dem letzten Satz sah sie zu Draco und Hermine.

„Die hat es auf uns abgesehen.", flüsterte Draco.

„Die Frage ist nur, warum?"

„Letzte Stunde haben wir uns mit den Dementoren beschäftigt und heute haben wir für jedes Paar einen Irrwicht, der die Gestalt eines Dementoren angenommen hat. Ich möchte, dass jedes Paar diesen Dementor zurückschlägt, in die Flucht schlägt. Hat irgendwer noch Fragen? Ja, Miss Granger!?"

„Ich möchte ja jetzt nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber funktioniert das eigentlich hier, in diesem kleinen Raum?"

„Nun, ich habe die Lizenz von eurem Schulleiter bekommen, dass ich die Große Halle benutzen darf."

„Und die ist in Ordnung?"

„Kann es sein, dass Sie versuchen, mir die Aufgabe auszureden?"

„Eigentlich ja."

„Und warum?"

„Weil ich sonst mit dem Frettchen arbeiten muss und das geht überhaupt nicht."

„Sie müssen sich damit abfinden, Miss Granger."

„Ich möchte aber auch nicht mit…mit diesem Schlammblut zusammenarbeiten."

„Sie sitzen aber nebeneinander…"

„Ja, weil Sie uns hier hin gesetzt haben.", sagte Hermine.

„Und so kommen Sie auch aus."

„Weil wir nicht zusammen arbeiten.", sagte Draco.

Die Klasse wurde immer verwirrter. Waren die beiden nun zusammen oder nicht? Sie blickten durch diese Beziehung nicht mehr durch. Pansy schien es aber zu gefallen und sagte:

„Professor Spy? Wenn Draco nicht mit Granger zusammenarbeiten will, könnte er mein Partner sein."

Dracos und Hermines Kopf schnellten zur Seite und sahen Pansy an. Sie versaute alles. Und der Gedanke mit Pansy zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, brachte Draco fast um.

„Nein, Sie sitzen nicht neben ihm. Wie schon gesagt, möchte ich wissen, wie die Sitznachbarn auskommen. Sie müssen dann mit Crabbe zusammenarbeiten. Nehmt bitte eure Zauberstäbe und geht runter in die Große Halle."

Die Schüler taten wie ihnen geheißen und marschierten hinunter.

„Hermine, was ist zwischen dir und Draco los?", fragte Harry leise.

„Parkinson und Spy."

„Nur deswegen streitet ihr?"

„Wir streiten nicht Harry. Nicht wirklich. Wir schauspielern."

„Ach so. Spy und Pansy sollen nicht wissen…"

„Eigentlich wollen wir Spy nur den Gedanken vertreiben, aber mit der Nummer von gerade eben hätte uns Pansy fast alles versaut."

„Alles klar."

„Sag aber niemandem etwas davon. Ron und Ginny dürfen es wissen, aber sonst niemand."

„Ok. Versprochen und ihr macht das echt gut."

„Danke, wir haben aber auch schon Jahrelange Erfahrung."

Die Schüler stellten sich mit ihren Partnern auf und warteten auf Spy, die ganz zum Schluss eintrat. Harry und Ron hatten sich neben Hermine und Draco gestellt. Spy schwang mit dem Zauberstab und aus der Tür, hinter dem Lehrertisch, flogen fünfzehn Kisten hinaus und landeten jeweils vor ein Paar.

„In jedem dieser Kisten befindet sich ein Irrwicht. Ich werde diese Kisten gleich alle gleichzeitig öffnen und Sie werden versuchen, diesen Dementor, zurückzuschlagen. Der Zauber lautet?"

„Expekto Patronum!", sagte Harry.

„Genau. Einer von Ihnen wird versuchen den Dementor in die Flucht zuschlagen, während der Andere aufpasst, dass dem Einen nichts passiert, danach wechseln wir. Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Ok."

Spy schwang wieder mit dem Zauberstab und ein lautes Klicken von allen Kisten war zu hören. Die Deckel flogen auf und der Irrwicht, in der Gestalt eines Dementoren, kam heraus. Alle Schüler duckten sich. Draco sah zu Hermine. Er hatte noch nie gegen einen Dementor gekämpft. Hermine sah seinen Blick und fühlte seine Ungewissheit. Sie machte ihm mit einem Zeichen klar, dass sie sich zuerst darum kümmern würde. Sie sah rüber zu Harry, der ihr mit einem Nicken sagte, dass sie anfangen sollte. Hermine und viele Andere hatten den Zauber in der DA von Harry gelernt. Ihr wurde kalt und ein komisches Gefühl, machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Schnell hob sie den Zauberstab und rief:

„Expecto Patronum!" Kurz leuchtete ihr Zauberstab auf, erlosch aber dann wider. Hermine fluchte halblaut. Dieser Zauber, war der Einzige, den sie nie wirklich hin bekommen hatte. Draco sah sie panisch an. Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf und erwiderte den Blick ihres Freundes. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Harry hatte mal gesagt, man muss sich an etwas ganz schönes erinnern, und das tat sie jetzt auch. Noch einmal hob sie den Zauberstab und rief den Zauber. Ein weißer Lichtstrahl schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und verformte sich schnell zu einer Robbe. Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit galt der Robbe und dem Irrwicht. Bald gab er nach und Hermine drängte ihn zurück in die Kiste.

Spy verfrachtete auch alle anderen, bis auf den von Harry, zurück in die Kiste.

„Partnertausch."

Draco sah zu Hermine, die ihn in eine Ecke drängte und sagte:

„Bleib komplett locker und denk an was Schönes. Dieser Zauber ist eigentlich noch gar nicht ab unserem alter. Du packst das schon. Viel Glück!"

Draco stellte sich vor die Kiste und wartete. Auf einem Klick öffnete sich der Deckel und wieder stieg der Irrwicht hinauf. Draco starrte die Kreatur an und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Hermine lief zu ihm, konnte aber auch nichts im Geringsten machen. Irgendetwas stimmte dort nicht. Sie versuchte Draco wegzuzerren, doch er schien wie auf dem Boden festgewachsen zu sein. Schweiß trat in ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte Angst. Angst um Draco. Auch wenn es nur ein Irrwicht war, konnte er gefährlich werden.

„Draco, komm schon, beweg dich! Draco!"

Der Irrwich kam im näher und näher. Fast berührte er das Gesicht von dem Jungen. In diesem Moment war es Hermine egal, dass Spy dort stand.

„DRACO!"

Alle Schüler drehten sich zu ihr um. Harry und Ron kamen an, versuchten zu helfen. Doch auch Ron bekam Draco nicht weg und Harry konnte auch keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören.

Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft und rief:

„DRACO, KOMM SCHON! DRACO!!!!!!!!"

Es schien als ob ein unsichtbarer Faden gerissen wäre. Der Irrwicht flog zurück in seine Kiste und Hermine verlor mit Draco das Gleichgewicht. Das Mädchen setzte sich zitternd auf. Sie sah zu Draco der zitternd am Boden lag. Sie nahm ihn ein Stück hoch und legte ihn gegen ihren Körper. Draco schien Ohnmächtig zu sein. Sie hielt seine Hände und versuchte, dass zittern zu bekämpfen.

Alle anderen Irrwichte waren wieder zurück in ihren Kisten und die Schüler standen um sie herum.

„Du meine Güte, was ist passier?" Spy kam auf Hermine zugeeilt. Langsam legte das Mädchen ihren Freund auf den Boden. Ganz ruhig stand sie auf, ging auf Spy zu und dann platzte sie.

„Haben Sie auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, was Sie getan haben? Sie haben ihren Schüler gefährdet! Das würde so gar für einen Aufenthalt in Askaban reichen! Dumbledore mag Ihnen zwar vertraut haben, aber ich habe gewusst, dass das mit Dementoren nicht gut geht. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass sie so einfach die Genehmigung von Dumbledore bekommen haben. Schauen Sie sich Draco mal an! Irgendetwas müssen Sie doch mit bekommen haben?! Alle standen hier! Und Sie haben nichts mitbekommen? Hallo! ..." Hermine musste Luft holen und Spy, so schien es, hatte nichts anderes zu tun, als zu lachen. Ja, sie lachte. Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht.

„Hallo? Was lachen Sie so?"

„Also doch!"

„Was?" Die Frage war überflüssig. Hermine wusste, was sie gemeint hatte und im selben Moment, hätte sie sich selber eine Ohrfeige verpassen können. Daran hatte sie in der Aufregung nicht mehr gedacht. Jetzt kannte Spy die Wahrheit über Hermine und Draco. Sie hörten ein leises Stöhnen und drehten sich um. Draco kam langsam zu sich und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sofort saß Hermine neben ihm und gab ihm Hilfestellung. Mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es auch, sich hinzustellen. Mit zitternden Beinen ging er auf Spy zu und sagte, so laut, wie es möglich war:

„Sind Sie zufrieden?"

„Bitte? Oh ja, Sie haben das echt alle super gemacht."

„Ich glaube, Draco meinte etwas anderes.", sagte Hermine.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen. Natürlich tut mir Ihr Unfall sehr leid.

Ok, die Stunde ist beendet, Sie dürfen gehen."

Hermine nahm Draco am Arm und begleitete ihn nach draußen. Sie setzte sich mit ihm auf die Treppe und wartete bis alle weg waren.

„Darco, geht es wieder?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Hier", sagte Harry und hielt ihm ein Stück Schokolade hin, „das hilft! Glaub mir!"

Draco nahm es dankend an und biss rein. Mit jedem Bissen, fühlte er sich wärmer.

„Hör zu Draco, dass kann so nicht weiter gehen. Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen!", sagte Hermine. „Spy weiß es jetzt eh und vor Dumbledore muss man sich nicht fürchten."

„Es war alleine meine Schuld, was da passiert ist."

„Nein, dass war es nicht. Es sollte zwar so aussehen, aber glaub mir Draco, so war das nicht. Es war ein ganz fauler Zauber."

„Woher…?"

„Du, Harry und ich, wir wollten alle einen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnten aber noch nicht einmal einen Zauber aussprechen und du warst wie am Boden festgewachsen."

„Ah… Das Trio und Mr. Malfoy.", sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Hermine sprang auf und sagte:

„Professor,… Professor Spy hat einen Schüler in Gefahr gebracht."

„So und wie?"

„Mit einem Zauber!"

Auf Dumbledores fragenden Blick erzählte Hermine die ganze Geschichte. Der alte Mann hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte hier und da. Als Hermine geendet hatte nickte er abermals und sagte:

„Miss Granger, Sie haben Recht. Danke für diese Information."

„Aber woher willst du wissen, ob das ein Zauber war?", fragte eine nicht so beliebte Stimme.

„Casey, ich bin alt und gut genug um einen Zauber zu erkennen. Ich weiß mehr über solche Dinge, als es mir lieb ist!"

„Miss Granger hat Recht. Wenn man Schülern in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen kann sind es Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger!"

„Aber Sie waren nicht dabei. Warum glauben Sie sie denn dann? Sie könnten genauso gut für Malfoy lügen!"

„Sie waren auch nicht dabei, Miss Sasori!"

Beleidigt zog Casey vom Acker. Dumbledore nickte noch einmal anerkennend und verschwand.

„War das nötig?", fragte Draco.

„Oh ja, komm ich bring dich runter."

Hermine nahm Draco und brachte ihn runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Bevor Draco aber hinter dem Bild verschwand kam er noch mal auf Hermine zu und küsste sie.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

***

„Sie sind zusammen."

Eine völlig aufgeregte Frau hüpfte hin und her. Ihr Mann und ihre Tochter sahen ihr dabei zu.

„Sie sind zusammen!", rief sie fröhlich.

„Was ist daran so toll?", fragte ihr Mann gereizt.

„Wir haben es geschafft, wir bekommen den Lohn."

„Lohn wofür? Um den Lord zu bestätigen, dass ein Verräter in unseren Reihen sitzt?"

„Und dann auch noch Draco. Muuuuuuuum… Das ist so unfair!"

„Hört mal, ich kann da nichts für, also freut euch für das, wofür man sich freuen kann."

„Du wirst übrigens bald ärger bekommen!"

„Was ich?"

„Das Schlammblut hat gesungen!"

„Das ist nicht wahr."

„ Oh doch, sie scheint sich wirklich in Draco verliebt zu haben!"

„Verdammt! War ich zu hart?"

„Nicht anders, wie ich auch, Schatz!", sagte ihr Mann.

„Ich würde sagen ja. Das Schlammblut kannst du so fertig machen, aber doch nicht Draco."

„Irgendwie musste ich es doch machen. Ich wusste, wenn sie sich wirklich verliebt hat, würde sie vor nichts zurück schrecken, wenn ihr Liebling in Gefahr ist."

***

Schon früh am Morgen klopfte Hermine an das Portrait der Slytherins. Natürlich machte niemand anderes auf als Pansy. Gerade eben noch war Hermines Laune ganz oben gewesen und von jetzt auf gleich befand sie sich am Tiefpunkt.

„Was willst du Schlammblut?"

„Draco!"

„Er ist nicht da."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

Hermine quetschte sich an ihr vorbei und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kein Draco. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass er hier sein musste. Sie beschloss, da sie nicht in die Schlafsäle von den Jungs kam, auf dem Sofa zu warten. Pansy starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Das Mädchen konnte nicht verstehen, wie ein normales Gryffindormädchen dies tun konnte. Als sie gerade ihren Senf dazu geben wollte, öffnete sich eine Tür und ein blonder Schopf kam zum Vorschein. Hermine sprang auf und viel ihrem Schatz um den Hals. Sie wollte ihm gerade einen Guten- Morgen-Schmatzer verpassen, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Hermine verstand nichts mehr. Was war mit ihm los? War er sauer?

„Draco?"

„Geh…", sagte der Junge, immer noch mit dem Kopf gesenkt.

„Nein!"

„GEH!"

„Ich weiß, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt und ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis das du mir erzählt hast, was los ist."

Draco hielt den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, doch seine Schultern fingen an zu beben. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Hermine reagierte sofort und setzte ihn auf das Sofa und wartete eine Zeit, wobei sie ihm jedoch nicht von der Seite wich. Pansy versuchte mit allen Mitteln Hermine von ihm zu zerren oder sie zu vergraulen, doch Hermine hielt stand und blieb bei ihrem Freund.

„Draco… Was ist los? Komm schon, du kannst es mir sagen…"

„Er kann dir gar nichts sagen! Das wird doch sofort weiter erzählt zu Potter und Weasley!", zischte Pansy.

„Pansy!", schrie Hermine, „Halt den Mund! Draco? Hey…"

Hermine nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und erschrak. Hatte er die ganze Nacht durch geweint? Natürlich konnte sich Pansy ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und blitzschnell drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite. Diesen Anblick tat Hermine weh. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so gemein sein? Und dabei war sie mal die Freundin von ihm gewesen!

„Draco, komm schon. Du musst das nicht verstecken, dass weißt du doch! Nicht vor mir! Draco…"

Immer noch schaute Draco zur Seite und machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen oder sich zu rühren. Hermines Augen füllten sich nun auch mit Tränen. Ihr tat Draco so leid und dann gab es ja auch noch Pansy.

„Pancy, geh bitte!", sagte Hermine in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Was? Ich? Du solltest eher verschwinden, Granger, denn du bist hier ganz falsch."

„Nicht mehr falsch, wie du hier bist."

„Was? Ich bin eine Slytherin!"

„Ja und ich Dracos Freundin! Nun geh, bitte."

Pansy wäre nicht Pansy, wenn sie jetzt gegangen wäre. Nein, sie setzte sich auf den Tisch und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Bist du taub, Parkinson?"

„Nein, du?"

Hermine sprang auf und raste auf Pansy, die im letzten Moment aufsprang, los. Erschrocken sah sie Hermine an und machte dann eine Fliege. Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Draco und setzte sich.

„Draco… Sag es mir und schau mich an. Ich kann das nicht ertragen!"

Nein, Draco blieb stur. Hermine beugte sich, bis zu seinem Ohr vor und flüsterte:

„Draco? Ich liebe dich!"

Eine wohlige Wärme machte sich, bei dem Klang der Wörter, in Draco breit. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne jede Vorwarnung, schloss er mit seinen Lippen ihre. Hermine fühlte sich gleich viel besser, weil sie wusste, dass es Draco wieder etwas besser ging. Ihr war es egal, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saßen und das Pansy oder irgendein anderer jeden Moment herein kommen könnte. Ja, sie ging sogar von der Gefahr aus, dass Snape den Raum betreten konnte, aber Hermine wollte nicht, dass es aufhört. Es war anders. Wie und warum, konnte sie nicht erklären, aber sie fühlte es. Plötzlich hielt Draco inne und sah Hermine, die ihre Augen öffnete, an. Hermine sah in seinen Augen treue, die sie nie bei einem Anderen gesehen hatte.

„Hermine…", flüsterte Draco.

„Ja?"

„Ich…"

Die Tür flog auf. Das Mädchen und Draco rutschten ein paar Sekunden zu spät auseinander.

„Miss Granger, was haben sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu suchen?"

„Ich…"

Ja, wie sollte sie es erklären? Die Wahrheit? Nein, nicht bei Snape! Aber eine Notlüge viel ihr nicht ein. Ertappt senkte sie den Kopf und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei war.

„Nun?"

„Es ist meine Schuld, Professor!"

„Mr. Malfoy? Sie?"

„Ja, ich habe Hermine hereingelassen."

Die Genannte sah auf und blickte zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her.

„Nun Miss Granger, stimmt es?"

Hermine sah Draco an. In seinen Augen und Gesicht konnte sie ablesen, dass er wollte, dass sie mitspielte, aber sie kannte die Strafen von Snape nur zu gut und bevor Draco, wegen ihr, Strafarbeiten bekam, sagte sie doch besser die Wahrheit.

„Ich…nein!"

„Was?", fragte Draco erschrocken.

„Ich habe mich an Pansy vorbei und hier rein gequetscht. Ich wollte zu Draco, um ihm etwas mitzuteilen."

„Und darf man fragen was?"

„Nein! Bitte!"

„Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen, dann muss ich annehmen, dass Ihre Nachricht, dass war, wovon ich Sie, so leid es mir tut, gestört habe.", sagte Snape in seinem unverwechselbarem Ton.

„Nein, dass war es nicht." Hermine entschloss sich doch für eine kleine Lüge. „Ich wollte ihm nur sagen, dass er heute um drei zur Einganshalle kommen soll!"

„Gut, dass haben Sie ja und jetzt verlassen Sie bitte, auf der Stelle, den Gemeinschaftsraum!"

„Ja, natürlich!"

Hermine sprang auf und rannte hinaus. Innerlich fluchte sie. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Snape auftauchen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er kommen können und dann, als es ganz schlecht war…

Hermine knurrte. Wie sie Snape hasste. Und was würde sie jetzt tun? Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt mit Draco raus zugehen, aber das konnte sie jetzt erstmal vergessen. Harry, Ginny und Ron lagen noch im Bett, weil es Samstag war.

***

„…Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt…"

„Ich will die Wahrheit!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit!"

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht Okklumentik einzusetzen!"

„Das tu ich auch nicht, aber Sie glauben mir nicht!"

„Was war hier los?"

„Gar nichts! Ich kam rein und da saß sie schon hier und wurde von Pansy bewacht und dann sind Sie gekommen! Wirklich!"

Ein Räuspern war zu hören und Snapes Kopf schnellte zu einem Portrait.

„Ja?", fragte er ziemlich genervt.

„Der Schulleiter verlangt nach Ihnen. Sofort!"

Snape nickte und sah ein wenig enttäuscht hinunter zu Draco, dann verließ er den Raum.

Erleichtert ließ sich Draco zurück in die Kissen sinken und atmete tief ein.

***

Hermine sah Snape in einem Gang verschwinden und rannte hinunter in die Kerker.

Keine zwei Minuten später saß sie auf dem Schoß von Draco, der ihr alles erzählte. Hermine kannte nur eine Antwort: Kopfschütteln. Wie konnten Menschen nur so neugierig sein?

„Lust auf einen Spatziergang?"


	26. Ein gefährlicher Biss

**Ein gefährlicher Biss**

*******

Hand in Hand gingen Draco und Hermine am See vorbei als Hermine plötzlich sagte:

„Du, Draco? Was war heute los?"

„Es war nichts!"

„Das kannst du mir nicht sagen. Na los, ich verkrafte es schon. Harry, Ron oder Ginny werden es auch nicht erfahren. Was Pansy…"

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt…"

„Aber?"

„Ich habe einen Brief bekommen von meinen Eltern,…mehr von meinem Vater…"

„Und?"

„Immer noch die alte Masche. Ich sag dir, meine Mutter weiß nichts davon!"

„Was stand denn drin?"

„Mein Vater ist Todesser! Was soll denn darin gestanden haben?"

„Wegen mir?", drang es schwer über ihre Lippen. Draco nickte stumm.

„Der spricht immer von Konsequenzen…und und und!"

„Konsequenzen? McGonagall hat das auch einmal zu mir gesagt, als sie mich fragte, ob wir zusammen seien. Aber was meinen die damit?"  
„ Mein Vater spricht von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen."

„Draco… du kannst ruhig den richtigen Namen nennen. Ich habe keine Angst davor. Ron zwar ja, aber ich nicht!", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Meine Freundin ist hübsch, schlau, mutig, nett, hilfsbereit, ehrlich… Was eigentlich noch?" fragte Draco. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er sie und nahm sie auf den Arm. Hermine schrie auf, was sich aber ziemlich schnell zu einem Lachen entwickelte. Er trug sie mit beiden Händen ein paar Meter weiter zu einer Bank, wo er sie absetzte und sich dann auch dort nieder ließ. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Was wollten die eigentlich alle? Welche Gefahren und Konsequenzen? Nein, für Hermine gab es nichts Schöneres. Auch wenn sie einen Slytherin liebte, es war ihr egal. Sie war froh, dass es ihn gab und würde ihn für nichts eintauschen. Ja, da war sie sich sicher!

Langsam legte Draco seinen Kopf gegen ihren und einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Hermine hätte einschlafen könne, wenn sie nicht gesessen hätten. Wie manche Leute im Sitzen schlafen konnten, war ihr ein Rätsel. Ein plötzlicher Windzug durchwühlte ihre Haare. Draco sah den fliegenden Haaren zu.

_Wie Engelslocken!_

„Hermine, ich…", setzte er flüsternd an, kam aber nicht weiter. Casey kam auf die Beiden zu gerannt und sagte:

„Harry und Ron suchen dich. Es gibt Frühstück!"

„Oh…Ok, danke.", sagte Hermine und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Der schöne Augenblick war dahin und Casey hatte ihn zerstört. Das kleine Mädchen verschwand und ließ eine geknickte Hermine mit Freund zurück.

„Hunger?", fragte Draco.

„Nicht wirklich."

„Komm her!"

Draco öffnete den Arm und Hermine legte sich hinein. Plötzlich merkte sie von hinten einen starken Druck und viel von der Bank. Durch einen kleinen Hügel rollte sie noch ein paar Meter weiter und blieb dann auf dem Rücken liegen. Große blaue Augen tauchten vor ihren auf und sie wusste, was passiert war. Draco hatte sie tatsächlich die Bank hinunter geschupst. Na, dass konnte sie sich ja nicht gefallen lassen und griff an. Sie legte Draco sofort auf den Rücken und drehte ihn zur Seite. Nun, rollten die Beiden gemeinsam den restlichen Hügel hinunter und blieben unten vor Lachen nach Luft ringend liegen. Als Draco ihr in die Augen sah, hörte sie auf. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Langsam kam er näher und machte kurz vor ihrem Gesicht halt.

„Hermine…Ich liebe dich!"

Ihr wurde es schwindelig und ihr Herz raste. Das hatte noch nie ein Junge zu ihr gesagt. Noch nie! Ständig war sie die kleine, unscheinbare Streberin gewesen. In dem letzten halben Jahr, hatte sich einiges verändert und sie war froh, dass es sich so verändert hatte. Lange sah sie ihn an. Das Band zwischen ihnen schien stärker zu werden.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine einen brennenden Schmerz, in ihrem Nacken. Sie sprang auf und fuhr sich mir der Handfläche über die Stille. Draco, der zuerst ein wenig verwirrt aussah, besah sich die Stelle genauer. Sie war feuerrot mit einem kleinen, weißen Punkt in der Mitte. Ein Biss. Aber von welchem Tier? Draco suchte die Wiese ab, konnte aber nichts weiteres finden.

„Komm, ich bring dich zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Nein, es geht schon."

„Hermine, der Biss ist so groß wie ein Geldstück und sieht nicht gerade gut aus. Komm!"

Er zog sie am Arm hoch und ging mit ihr ins Schloss. Hermine war geknickt. Der schöne Augenblick war vorbei. Ob er es noch mal sagen würde? Im gehen legte sie einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

Die Beiden sahen nicht, wie hinter dem Busch plötzlich ein Schatten auftauchte. Im Gesicht ein schadenfrohes und gemeines Lachen.

***

„Das Tier schien giftig gewesen zu sein.", sagte Madame Pomfrey.

„Wie giftig?"

„Nun, ich behalte Sie am besten hier. Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was das für ein Tier war?"

„Nein, leider nicht."

„Es war aber wirklich nötig, dass Sie zu mir gekommen sind."

„Und wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Kommt ganz auf den Biss an."

„Ich geh besser und sag Ginny bescheid, dass sie dir deine Sachen bringen soll.", sagte Draco und gab Hermine einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Madame Pomfrey konnte bei diesem Anblick nur schmunzeln.

„Das habe ich noch nie gesehen.", sagte die Krankenschwester, als Draco fort war.

„Was?"

„Slytherin und Gryffindor in solchen Bänden…"

„Ja…"

Madame Pomfrey machte Hermine das Bett zurecht und brachte ihr noch einen warmen Tee.

***

„Mensch Herm, was machst du denn für Sachen?", sagte Ginny und ging auf ihre Freundin zu. Die Sachen legte sie aufs Bett und sah Hermine vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich kann ja wohl nichts dafür, wenn ein Tier mich beißt, oder?"

„Lagst du auf dem Boden oder was?"

Hermine sah Ginny an. Musste sie es jetzt wirklich… Ginny nickte. Ihre Freundin hatte verstanden. Gott, Ginny war auch ein wahrer Engel. Wenn sie sie nicht hätte.

„Hör zu Herm, werd mir ganz schnell wieder gesund, hörst du?"

„Ja klar. Versprochen!"

Zum Abschied gab es noch eine dicke Umarmung von Ginny und dann war sie wieder mit Draco allein.

„Musst du nicht auch?"

„Wohin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Keine Verabredung mit Blaise?"

„Nein! Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht…"

„Na warte!"

Draco stürzte auf Hermine und kitzelte sie. Das Lachen von Hermine verwandelte sich aber uhrplötzlich in ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen. Sofort hörte der Blonde auf und sah seine Freundin an. Madame Pomfrey kam auf sie zugeeilt und besah sich erneut die Stelle im Nacken. Sie war noch röter und größer.

„Am besten bleiben Sie ganz still liegen. Ich bin sicher, dass dies jetzt eine Reizung durch das scheuern der Kissen war. Allerdings müssen Sie mich bei den kleinsten Anzeichen bescheid sagen."

„Ok.", drang es schwer über Hermines Lippen.

Besorgt sah Draco Hermine an. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Hätte er sie nicht gekitzelt, wäre es jetzt nicht noch schmerzhafter. Hermine konnte das Schuldgefühl in Dracos Gesicht und Augen ablesen.

„Hey,… es ist nicht deine Schuld. Gar nichts. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich immer noch nicht hier."

Hermine setzte sich auf und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

Ein zweites Mal flog die Türe auf. Diesmal eilten McGonagall und Dumbledore hinein. Hermine und Draco konnten nicht mehr rechtzeitig auseinander rutschen und die beiden Professoren tauschten viel sagende Blicke. Aber, nein, dass musste warten. McGonagall kam zu Hermine und besah sich den Biss. Doch auch sie konnte nicht sagen was oder wer es war.

***

Hermine schien es immer schlechter zu gehen. Die Wunde wurde im größer und die Schmerzen heftiger. Trotz der Unterrichtsstunden wich Draco ihr nicht von der Seite. Wie oft hatte Hermine es versucht ihn fortzuschicken, damit er an einem Fach teilnahm, aber Draco ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, machte er sich Sorgen. Große Sorgen. Harry, Ron oder Ginny mochten es nicht mitbekommen, doch Hermine konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie spürte es mit jedem seiner Worte und Berührungen. Bei einer noch so kleinen Umarmung war er unsicher und vorsichtig und jedes seiner Worte zitterte.

Draco fing an hin und herzulaufen.

„Draco…was machst du denn?", fragte Hermine schwach. „Ich werde von einer Furche im Boden bestimmt nicht wieder gesund."

Der Junge hielt inne. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Nein, nicht das mit der Furche. Was wäre, wenn Hermine nicht wieder gesund würde? Würde sie sterben? Nur von einem einzigen Biss? Draco schwor sich, wenn er herausfinden würde, wer der Angreifer, mittlerweile glaubte er nicht mehr an ein Tier, war, würde er Hermine rechen. Wie wusste er noch nicht, aber er würde es tun. Er setzte sich neben Hermine auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete sie. Wo war das aufgeweckte und hübsche Mädchen hin? Hermine war kreideweiß und erinnerte, wenn sie nicht atmen würde, an einen Geist. Das leuchten in ihren Augen war verschwunden, stattdessen waren sie matt und leer. Tag für Tag wurde Hermine dünner. Sie aß kaum noch. Keine einzige Stelle an ihrem Körper blieb ruhig. Alles zitterte. Die Stimme von ihr war nicht mehr die Helle und Fröhliche. Nein, sie war krank und fast nur noch ein schwaches Flüstern.

Langsam nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie. Das Mädchen sah ihn an und versuchte zu Lächeln, doch auch das sah mehr kränklich aus. Wenn Draco nur wüsste, wie man sie ablenken könnte. Tag ein Tag aus, lag sie hier in diesem Krankenflügel und bekam nichts anderes mit.

„Hermine, was würdest du gerne machen?"

„Ich? Ich kann doch nichts…"

„Was würdest du gerne machen!", forderte Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich komme eh nicht hier raus."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

„Am allerliebsten würde ich gerne draußen sein und mit dir und den anderen Spaß haben." Hermine seufzte. Vielleicht konnte sie es nie wieder.

„Hermine…das kann ich nicht."

„Ich weiß, aber ein Butterbier wäre auch nicht schlecht."

„Das kann ich besorgen und sonst wünschst du dir nichts?"

„Doch, aber du weißt, dass es nicht geht!"

Draco senkte seinen Blick. Ja, er hörte es immer noch als sei es gerade gewesen. Nach dem es Hermine anfing schlechter zugehen hatte Madame Pomfrey vor ihnen gestanden und gesagt, dass nichts mehr ginge wie eine normale Umarmung oder einen Kuss auf die Hand. Sie befürchtete, dass Draco sich, je nach dem welcher Virus es war, infizieren konnte. Natürlich hatte Draco es schon versucht, als Madame Pomfrey nicht da war, aber Hermine wollte nicht. Am Ende war sie noch schuld, dass er auch leiden musste.

Hermines Hand hob sich in die Luft und streichelte Dracos Wange.


	27. Das wahre Gesicht

**Das wahre Gesicht**

*******

Im Unterricht passte er nicht mehr auf. Hausaufgaben schaffte er nicht. Nachts konnte er sich nur von einer Seite auf die Andere drehen. Essen tat er nur selten und stach ansonsten nur drin herum. Und für den Rest der Welt war er nicht erreichbar.

Kurz um: Es ging ihm so dreckig wie nie zu vor. Ihm ging es schon dreckig, als er Hermine wach dort liegen sah, aber seid genau einer Woche lag sie im Koma. Dass St. Mungo hatte erlaubt, dass Hermine hier im Krankenflügel bleiben konnte, damit ihre Freunde und er sie besuchen konnten. Es gab keinen Tag, wo er nicht an ihrem Bett saß und hoffte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Und was ihm noch verrückter machte war, dass er den Angreifer einfach nicht fand. Er war sich sicher, dass es einer aus Hogwarts gewesen sein musste. Einer der Hermine kannte.

„Draco!" Die Tür flog auf und Harry stürmte mit den Weasley Geschwistern herein.

„Noch lauter?", fragte Draco sarkastisch ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Augen blieben auf Hermine gerichtet. Harry kam auf ihn zu und stellte einen Glasbehälter auf Hermines Nachttisch.

„Was soll…", fing Draco genervt an, bis er ein kleines Tier darin entdeckte. Ein Käfer. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor. Er war rund und auffällig grün. Draco streckte die Hand danach aus und nahm sich das Glas. Diesen Käfer kannte er. Nein, nicht die Art, aber den Käfer.

„Wo habt ihr den her?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden…"

„Gefunden?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Wir haben etwas recherchiert um den Käfer, der Hermine gebissen hat, zu finden", fing Ginny an, „und dabei sind wir auf diesen dort gestoßen. Was er allerdings tut, was nicht in den Büchern steht ist, dass er sich sehr auffällig benimmt. Egal wo du bist, dieser Käfer ist auch da."

„Was? Woher?"  
„ Im Unterricht, hier im Krankenflügel, in der Großen Halle…Glaub ja nicht, dass wir dir hinterher schnüffeln, aber das ist echt…"

„Ich kenne _diesen _Käfer auch!"

„Er hat Hermine schon mal gebissen…" Draco hielt inne und dachte nach. „Es war in einer Runenstunde. Sie hat plötzlich aufgeschrieen und sich den Knöchel am Fuß gehalten. Ich habe nachgeschaut und da lief dieser Käfer…habe ihn aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig erwischt."

„Dann stimmt es also."

„Was stimmt?"

„Dieser Käfer ist zu neunundneunzig Prozent ein Animagus!", sagte Harry.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht!", sagte Draco. „Kein normaler Käfer würde nicht einfach so zu beißen und dann einfach mal so nur Hermine erwischen."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Ginny.

„Geh, hol McGonagall, Snape und Dumbledore!", sagte Harry. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte Ginny los. Der Käfer im Glas fing an auszurasten. Wer auch immer es war, er hatte alles verstanden. Draco strich Hermine eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und streichelte ihr übers Haar.

„Es wird alles wieder gut. Wenn wir wissen, wie man diesen Biss heilen kann, jetzt wo wir den Käfer haben, wird alles wieder gut.", sagte Harry, überrascht über sich selber, mehr zu Draco, als zu allen Anderen. Er setzte sich auf eine Kante des Bettes und sah seine Freundin an. Sie hatte sich im Koma erholt. Alles hatte wieder seine normale Farbe und jetzt noch mit den Locken sah sie aus, wie es Draco durch den Kopf ging, wie ein Engel.

Die Tür schwang zum zweiten Mal auf. Die Lehrer eilten zum Bett und begutachteten den Käfer.

„Miss Weasley, schließen Sie die Türe!", sagte McGonagall. Dumbledore öffnete das Glas und ließ den Käfer hinaus. Sofort schoss McGonagall einen Zauber los, der den Käfer perfekt traf. Er fing sich an zu drehen und wurde im größer. Aus dem grün wurden Klamotten. Langsam kamen lange schwarze Haare hervor, die auch immer länger wurden. Am Ende lag ein Mädchen auf dem Boden. Keiner im Raum sprach. Allen hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Das Mädchen war kein anderes als…

„Casey?", sagte Ginny geschockt.

Das Mädchen stand auf und strich ihre Kleidung zu Recht. Sie war größer als sonst. Im alter von Hermine. Mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln ging Casey auf das Bett zu und schaute auf Hermine. Ein leichtes Lachen entfuhr ihr.

„Dumm nicht?"

„Sie meinen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe sie gebissen. Sie bewies sich als äußerst hartnäckig also musste ich erneut ran, aber diesmal stärker als zuvor und dann funktionierte es. Aber du…" Sie sah Draco an. „Du hast sie nach hier gebracht! Wieso hast du sie nicht einfach liegen gelassen? Das wäre für dich sehr viel besser gewesen."

„Da irrst du dich!"

„Nein, glaub mir."

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Sie hat alles beschmutzt. Sie hat es nicht besser verdient."

„So etwas hat sie am allerwenigsten verdient!", sagte Draco.

„Draco, genau du solltest wissen, wovon ich rede. Denk nach."

Der Junge musste nicht denken. Er wusste wovon wie sprach. Sie sprach von Voldemort und den Todessern. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein?

„Ja, nicht? Wie konntest du nur so dumm gewesen sein? Wie konntest du dich nur mit einem Schlammblut einlassen?"

„Nein! Ich war zu dumm um zu erkenn welchen Spiel du spielst und jetzt sag mir…Du bist doch nicht alleine hier? Wo sind deine Aufpasser?"

„So dumm bist du doch nicht." Sie ging auf ihn zu und streichelte ihn über die Schulter. Alle Augen waren auf sie und Draco gerichtet. Casey beugte sich hinunter und sagte:

„Meine Eltern werden dir sehr gut bekannt sein!"

Draco sprang vom Stuhl und musste sich beherrschen nicht zuzuschlagen. Für alle Fälle hatte er aber die Hand schon zu einer Faust geballt. Casey lachte auf.

„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du ziemlich direkt bist, aber das wird dir nicht helfen. Es wird dir nicht helfen deine Fehler rückgängig zu machen!"  
„ Welche Fehler?"

Caseys Augen verformten sich zu schlitzen. „Willst du es nicht verstehen? Sie war dein größter Fehler, Draco!"

„Was meine Fehler sind oder nicht kannst du nicht bestimmen und für mich… ist es kein Fehler. Wer also sind deine Eltern?"

Casey lachte schon wieder. „Denk nach! Du bist doch so ein schlauer und mutiger Junge."

Draco riss die Augen auf. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Nicht die!

„Genau Draco. Du hast es geschafft. Der Mann in den Drei Besen und im Eberkopf und die neue und, wie du findest, sehr attraktive Lehrerin."

„Was?", konnte man von allen Professoren Vernehmen. Doch Casey kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie fing an um Draco herum zu gehen. Der Junge blieb stehen, ließ sie allerdings nicht aus den Augen.

„Man hat uns geschickt um zu schauen ob du wirklich Scheiße bauen würdest, was du letztendlich auch getan hast. Ich musste dich auf die Probe stellen, auch wenn das hieß, dass ich die Gestalt einer unschuldigen elf jährigen annehmen musste. Meine Mutter war dafür zuständig, herauszufinden ob ihr nun zusammen seid oder nicht und euch im Falle eines Falles auseinander zuhalten. Und zum Schluss mein guter Vater, ja, er hat versucht dieses Schlammblut von dir fortzukriegen, aber nein, Mr. Oberschlau musste sich mal wieder einmischen. Hättest du sofort geschnallt und sie gehen lassen, dann wäre das hier alles nicht nötig gewesen!" Beim letzten Satz zeigte Casey auf Hermine. Die immer noch reglos im Bett lag. „Wusstest du, dass Hermine sah, was mein Vater eigentlich mit dir vorhatte? In derselben Nacht zeigte er ihr Bilder, wo er dich umbrachte! Aber warum hat er es nicht getan? ER, sag ich dir, wäre außer sich gewesen und deine Eltern natürlich auch. Und da mein Vater wusste, dass du nicht ohne sie gehen wirst, musste er sie wohl oder übel, für meinen Teil mehr übel, freilassen."

„Alles war eingefädelt…Alles?"

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Du solltest dich nie in dieses Stück Schlamm verlieben. Nein, ich hatte ganz andere Pläne!" Sie stellte sich vor Draco. So nah, dass er sich kaum mehr traute zu atmen und doch hielt er Caseys Blick stand. In ihren Augen war nichts als Hass zusehen. Ihm überkam Angst. Wie würde es weiter gehen?

„Angst?", fragte Casey, als hätte sie es gerochen und begann wieder um ihm herum zugehen. „Komm schon. Du bist doch ein Malfoy. Ein Todesser. Und Todesser haben keine Angst."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Ohoh, wenn das dein Vater hören würde und noch schlimmer ER!"

Draco sagte nichts. Sein Atem ging schnell und seine Fingernägel gruben sich langsam in seine Handfläche.

Harry stand dort und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Zum allerersten Mal stand er, in diesem Thema, nicht im Mittelpunkt. Er wusste wie man sich in solchen Situationen fühlte und ertappte sich selber, dass er Mitgefühl für Draco hatte. Was würde Hermine nur tun?

„Aber du hast Glück! Man gab mir noch eine zweite Aufgabe." Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und ging auf ihn zu. „Ich sollte das Vertrauen des Gryffindor - Schönlings gewinnen. Nun Harry? Hat es funktioniert?" Sie stellte sich an seine Seite und sah ihn an. Ginny hielt die Luft an und nahm seine Hand.

„Casey, wir haben dir nie wirklich vertraut. Du hast es damit zerstört immer alles wissen zu wollen.", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln und hielt Ginny fester.

„Wie schade! Egal, es wird eh nicht mehr lange dauern und du bist nur noch Geschichte!"

„Nicht so lange wir noch mit reden!", sagte Ron und die Professoren nickten.

„Tja, dann tut es mir für alle wirklich Leid und vor allem…" Sie hielt inne und ging wieder auf Draco zu. Langsam legte sie einen Arm auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Und vor allem tust du mir Leid. Wie beide hätten fabelhaft zusammen gepasst!" Sie schloss ihre Augen und küsste Draco auf die Wange. Der Junge riss seinen Kopf zur Seite und schubste sie nach vorne. DAS dürfte nur EINE!

„Hör endlich auf damit!" Er riss sie auf einen Stuhl und beugte sich so über Casey, dass sie nicht wegrennen konnte.

„Und jetzt sagst du mir, wie ich Hermine wieder heilen kann! Und zwar Pronto! Und keine Lügen! Wenn du mir etwas Falsches sagst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Auch wenn ich sterben werde! Es wäre mir dann eh egal!"

„Wow, du scheinst dir ja sehr sicher zu sein. Und was ist, wenn man sie nicht mehr heilen kann?!"

Draco hielt inne. War das vielleicht das Ende von allem? Würde er Hermine nie wieder in die Augen sehen und sie nie wieder lachen hören können? Würde er sie wirklich nie wieder berühren können ohne eine Beteiligung von ihrer Seite? Langsam ging er zurück und setzt sich aufs Bett.

„Man man man, Draco! Das hat dich aber ganz schön umgehauen!", sagte Casey und lachte dabei auf.

McGonagall standen schon die Tränen in den Augen. Ihr tat der Junge, der gerade seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub, so Leid. Doch weder sie, noch irgendein anderer im Raum, konnte etwas unternehmen.

„Und was wäre, wenn man sie doch retten könnte?", sagte Casey.

„Hör doch endlich auf!", schrie Draco. „Was für Spiele spielst du?"

„Keine schlimmeren wie du sie so oft getan hast, Draci! Ohoh, ihr scheint es immer schlechter zu gehen!" Den letzten Satz sprach sie trotz allem ziemlich süß aus. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Hermine. Draco stand auf und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Ach, wie süß!"

„Süß? Süß? Das ist nicht süß? Rache ist süß! Und ja ich habe mir geschworen sie zu rechen, egal wer es ist!" Draco rannte auf Casey zu und stieß sie zu Boden. Die Professoren, Harry und die Weasleys wichen erschrocken zur Seite. Draco schmiss sich auf Casey und hielt sie am Boden. Die Tränen schossen dem Mädchen aus den Augen und kullerten die Wange hinunter, doch in Dracos Gesicht war keinerlei Mitleid zusehen.

„Sag es mir! Sag es mir!", drohte er. Er wusste, wenn nicht bald etwas geschehen würde, wäre alles zu spät.

„Draco, pro…probier es doch einfach aus!"

„Es gibt vielleicht eine Millionen Möglichkeiten und du verlangst von mir auszuprobieren? Ich will eine sofortige Antwort! Ich sag dir jetzt mal was, wenn Hermine stirbt werde ich dich, bis zum Ende deines unwerten Lebens, verfolgen!"

„Das macht er nicht wahr.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Professor!", sagte Harry.

„LOS SAG ES MIR!", brüllte Draco.

„Der Käfer…Der Biss…"

„Casey!"

„Der Biss schlägt nur bei Leuten an, die…"

„Ich will nicht wissen, wann und wo sie anschlagen, funktionieren oder was weiß ich…Ich will nur das Gegenmittel!"

„Warte doch! Es schlägt nur bei den Menschen an, die…die sich verliebt haben."  
„Was?" Draco ließ ein wenig lockerer.

„Die sich verliebt haben. Deswegen hatte es beim ersten Mal nicht funktioniert. Aber beim zweiten mal umso besser! Der Käfer hat keinen richtigen Namen. Er hat viele aber keinen angegebenen. Die Meisten nennen ihn Der Käfer, der das Glück zerbricht oder Der Käfer, der die Liebe zerreist! Frag mich nicht, warum der nur bei diesen Menschen wirkt."

„Und wie heilt man den Biss?"

„Mensch, denk nach! Wenn man damit Liebe zerstört, kann man auch…"

Draco stand auf dem Schlauch.

„Draco, es ist genauso wie bei Schneewittchen oder Dornrösschen, zumindest das heilen…", sagte Harry.

„Wie was?"

„Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Der jenige, in den sie verliebt ist, muss zeigen, dass auch er sie liebt, sonst wird das nichts.", sagte Ginny.

„Das heißt…"

„Ein Kuss reicht!"

„Einen Kuss.", wiederholte Draco. Sollte er wirklich vor all diesen Leuten Hermine küssen? Es war zwar kein Geheimnis aber sie so zu küssen, während alle zuschauten? Aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde sie sterben. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall. Er atmete tief ein und aus und drehte sich um. Bereit Hermine zu retten. Als er sich neben ihr stellte, sagte Casey:

„Hoffen wir mal, dass du derjenige bis, den sie liebt!"

Draco hielt inne. Wenn sie sich danach immer noch nicht bewegen würde, würde das heißen, dass sie einen Anderen liebt. Verdammt! Wollte er es wissen?

„Darco, sie liebt dich! Sie liebt dich wirklich!", sagte Ginny mit einem flehenden Ton.

Der Junge nickte, setzte sich und beugte sich über das schlafende Mädchen.

„Bitte!", kam es noch über seinen Lippen, bevor sie sich wie ein Hauch über ihre legten.

Die Umstehenden hielten die Luft an. Ginny klammerte sich an Harry, der sie in den Arm nahm. Dumbledore und McGonagall nahmen sich an die Hand, Snape biss sich auf die Lippen und Ron sah aus als würde er gleich zusammen brechen. Nur Casey grinste.

Draco löste sich ein paar Zentimeter von Hermine und sah sie an. Wie viel würde er geben um zu sehen, dass sie jetzt die Augen aufschlug. Noch einmal beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie. Dracos Herz fing anzurasen. Der Kuss. Hermine. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie war wach. Sie erwiderte den Kuss.

„Draco…", flüsterte sie, als er sich von ihr löste. Sie setzte sich auf und die Umstehenden applaudierten. Draco konnte nicht anders, er musste Hermine in den Arm nehmen. Wie lange er darauf gewartet hatte.

„Ich nehme an du hast mich vermisst?", scherzte sie leise.

„Hermine…" Draco nahm sie nur noch fester in den Arm.

„Miss Granger, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke meinen Umständen entsprechend seht gut!"

„Hermine!", schrie Ginny und viel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Das Draco aus Panik wortwörtlich weg gesprungen war, kümmerte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Sie hatte Hermine wieder. Ihre beste Freundin. Hermine.

Doch das Glück, dass im Moment herrschte sollte nicht mehr lange andauern, denn das nächste Grauen stand ihnen bevor. Größeres Grauen als je zu vor. Und Draco und Hermine mussten sich für eine Seite entscheiden.


	28. Angriff und Krieg

Das längste und letzte Kapitel von **The forbidden Love**. Ein Epilog kommt noch und dann ist diese Story beendet. Ich hoffe, es hat auch Spaß gemacht, **The forbidden Love **zu lesen und ich hoffe, dass ich euch bald mal bei meinen anderen FF`s sehe.

Viel Spaß beim letzten Chapter.

Eure **Nessi**

* * *

**Angriff und Krieg**

*******

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen. Casey und Spy waren geflogen und das Leben in Hogwarts und vor allem das Leben von Draco und Hermine ging wieder in seinem normalen Gang. Draco war froh Hermine wieder zu haben. Ihm störten die Blicke, die alle anderen ihnen zuwarfen überhaupt nicht. Im Schloss war es natürlich kein Geheimnis geblieben, was sich dort im Krankenflügel abgespielt hatte. Immer wieder bekam Hermine zuhören, wie froh sie sein könnte Draco zu haben. Natürlich hatte Hermine keine andere Antwort auf Lager als:

„Ich weiß!"

Jetzt wurde nicht nur Harry Potter gefeiert, nein, er musste sich den Platz teilen. Er musste sich den Platz, so ätzend wie er es auch fand, mit keinem anderen als Draco Malfoy teilen. Aber hey, was soll's? Schließlich hatte er Hermine gerettet.

„Was habe ich eigentlich alles verpasst?", fragte Hermine, als sie mit Draco an einem der langen Tische in der Großen Halle saß.

„Nichts außer einen vollkommen miesepetrigen Draco!", sagte Ginny lachend und setzte sich zu ihnen. Draco hatte sich in dieser Zeit so sehr verändert, dass er mitlachte und nickte. Hermine sah ihn an. Der blonde drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. Auch wenn sie geschlafen hatte, kam es ihr vor, als sei es Ewigkeiten her gewesen.

Ginny, Harry und Ron hatten ihr erzählt, wie Draco um sie gekämpft hatte. Mit leuchtenden Augen hatte sie daneben gesessen und zu gehört und hin und wieder die Hände vor dem Mund geschlagen. Draco war so richtig Handgreiflich geworden und das nur wegen ihr. Die anderen hatten Recht, sie konnte froh sein ihn zu haben und das war sie auch. Sie war mehr als froh. Hermine Granger war überglücklich.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken und fing an zu dösen. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher, als könnte ihr nichts passieren und sie wusste, dass es auch so war. Draco würde niemals zu lassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Er nahm seinen Arm und schlang ihn um Hermines Hüfte. Hätte man ihm vor ungefähr einem Jahr gesagt, dass er mal so für eine Muggelgeborene und dann noch Hermine Granger empfinden würde, hätte er denjenigen wohl als verrückt bezeichnet.

Ginny sah dem Pärchen zu und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht. Hermine war schon so lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen und wenn es Draco war, es war der Rothaarigen egal. Sie war froh, dass er in dem Leben ihrer Freundin aufgetaucht war und sicher, dass er nicht so schnell verschwand.

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht!", sagte Hermine plötzlich. Draco drehte seinen Kopf und sah hinunter auf seine Schulter, die immer noch von Hermine beansprucht wurde.

„Was verstehst du nicht?"

„Das ich so blöd sein konnte und nichts verstanden habe." Hermine setzte sich auf. „Da gab es so viele Zeichen und ich habe sie einfach übersehen." Für einen Moment sah sie Draco an. „Ich meine, welches elfjährige Mädchen interessiert sich für eine Beziehung zwischen sechzehnjährigen?"

Draco hob die Schultern. Er musste zugeben, dass Hermine wie fast immer Recht hatte. Aber nicht nur sie war blind gewesen, auch er.

„Die Hauptsache ist aber doch, dass die Beiden weg sind und dir nichts mehr passieren kann.", sagte Draco.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Ich passe auf dich auf. Versprochen!" Er stupste dem Mädchen mit dem Zeigefinger an die Nase und legte wieder seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Hmmmm." Sie legte wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Die Tür flog auf. Obwohl es Mai war stürmte eiskalter Wind hinein. Hermines Haar flog nach hinten und Draco konnte nichts mehr erkennen. Zu stark war der Wind, der ihn daran hinderte die Augen komplett zu öffnen. Er hörte eine Stimme, eine ihm bekannte Stimme, aber zu wem gehörte sie? Es war kein Freund, aber auch kein Feind. Leise hörte er Hermine, Hagrid, sagen. Hagrid, genau! Aber was war los?

„Dumbledore Sir, sie sind auf dem Weg! Es ist wie beim letzten Mal! Der Sturm, die Kälte…!"

Hermine und Draco hatten verstanden. Die Gryffindor schmiegte sich an den Jungen neben ihr. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste, warum sie gekommen waren. Hatte es denn nie ein Ende? Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Dumbledore, der nicht genau wusste, was zu tun war. Zum ersten Mal, in ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts, sah sie Dumbledore ratlos. Draco sah den Blick seines Schulleiters ebenfalls. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war und er wusste, dass er etwas tun sollte, aber dafür brauchte er Hilfe. Hilfe von einem Mädchen, dass er nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte. Er nahm sie fest in den Arm.

„Hermine…" Der Wind unterdrückte ihm die Stimme. Fast musste er schreien. „Hermine, vertraust du mir?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Sie sah in sein besorgtes Gesicht. In seine angsterfüllten Augen. Der Wind durchwühlte sein Haar und ließ seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen. So sah er erschreckend aus, doch sie wusste, dass der Schein meistens trog. Langsam, mit Tränen in den Augen, nickte sie und legte sich gegen seine Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen. Es schlug schon nicht mehr, es raste. Seine Brust bebte und seine Arme umfassten sie noch fester. Der Blonde beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie auf den Scheitel, dann flüsterte er in ihr Ohr:

„Dann komm! Dir wird nichts passieren, dass verspreche ich!" Er sprang auf, nahm Hermine an die Hand und rannte mit ihr raus. Sie konnten Geschreie hören. Rufe, dass sie dort bleiben sollten, doch ihre Beine trugen sie nach draußen. Auch wenn sie Angst hatten, wussten sie, dass sie das richtige taten.

Harry und Ron wollten hinterher, wurden aber von Lavender und Ginny aufgehalten. Dumbledore eilte zur Tür. Zwei seiner Schüler hatten sich in die größte Gefahr überhaupt gestürzt.

Harry und Ron riefen den Beiden immer noch hinterher. In Ginnys Augen standen die Tränen, während sie versuchte Harry festzuhalten.

Als Dumbledore die Halle verließ, konnte sich kein Schüler mehr halten. Alle rannten ihm hinterher. Sie wollten wissen, was dort draußen vor sich ging und helfen, wenn möglich. In allen Gesichtern konnte man Angst lesen. Die Lehrer, die auch mit hinaus gekommen waren, versuchten die Kinder zu beruhigen und sie fort zu halten. Weiter als an die Eingangstür durfte niemand. Die Einzigen, die sich zurück hielten, waren die Slytherins. Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, drehten sich die Professoren um.

Ihnen voraus stand der Schulleiter und draußen auf der Wiese, schutzlos, standen Hermine und Draco. Bereit, alles auf sich zu nehmen. Bereit, wenn es sein musste zu sterben. Der Slytherin hielt seine Freundin fest an sich gedrückt und wartete. Sie hatte einen Arm um seinen Körper geschlungen und starrte in den Himmel. Sie beide wusste, dass es bald kommen würde. Das die Konsequenzen, die sie eingegangen waren, bald kommen würden. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich nun in ein fast schwarz, obwohl Mittag war. Der Wind nahm noch einmal zu. Die Bäume des Waldes bogen sich zu allen Seiten.

Hermine hielt sich Krampfhaft an Draco fest. Sie spürte wie sich ihre Fingernägel in den Stoff seines Umhanges vergruben. Ihr Atem entwich als kleine Wolken ihrem Mund. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Draco, der dies spürte, drehte sich zu ihr um. Er musste es noch einmal tun. Vielleicht war jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit dazu. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass ihr nichts geschah, aber was aus ihm wurde, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht wurde er noch hier umgebracht. Vielleicht wurde er verschleppt.

Er wollte nicht daran denken. Ihm wurde kalt. Er beugte sich nach unten, vielleicht das letzte Mal. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er vielleicht, dass letzte mal seine auf ihr Lippen legte. Hermine überkam eine warme Welle, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Arme legten sich wie automatisch um seinen Nacken. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass sie es vielleicht nie wieder tun konnte. Draco zog sie näher zu sich. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlicher als je zuvor.

„Was machen die da?", fragte Parkinson erstaunt und wütend zu gleich.

„Man du Hornochse, sie nehmen abschied!", sagte Ginny. Zumindest vermutete sie es.

Hermine löste sich langsam von ihm, doch bevor sie die Augen öffnete, flüsterte sie:

„Das fühlt sich nach Abschied an, Draco!" Er sah sie an. Konnte nichts sagen. Wollte nichts sagen. Er wollte einfach den Moment genießen.

Plötzlich blitzte es auf. Hermine fuhr erschrocken in Dracos Armen zusammen. McGonagall drückte die Schüler allesamt ein wenig nach hinten.

Überall sah es aus wie schwarzer Nebel, der langsam vom Himmel kam und sich einen Weg auf die Erde bahnte. Es waren tausende von Nebelschwaden. Auf dem Boden angekommen verformten sie sich zu Figuren, zu Menschen mit silbernen Masken und schwarzen langen Kapuzenumhänge. Hermine und Draco wussten sehr gut, wen sie vor sich hatten. Zumindest zu welcher Art von Leuten sie gehörten.

Harry hielt den Atem an. Oh ja, erkannte diese Gestalten nur zu gut. Wenn sie seiner Freundin auch nur zu nahe kamen, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Sie waren der halbe Grund, warum er jedes Jahr Angst hatte zu sterben. Sie waren der Grund, warum Cedric gestorben war. Er nahm Ginny wie Trance in den Arm. Er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte, denn auch sie kannte die Gestalten.

Hermine und Draco wurden umringt. Man hörte den Atem dieser Leute durch die Masken. Man hörte ihr stilles Lachen. Hermine konnte nicht anders als angewidert zu schauen. Ihr wurde übel. Und dann wieder ein Blitz. So hell, dass sie nichts mehr sahen. Hermine spürte, wie sie mit Gewalt aus Dracos Umarmung gerissen wurde. Draco merkte, wie man ihm Hermine entriss. Verzweifelt versuchte er nach ihr zu greifen, konnte sie aber nicht erreichen. Sie war verschwunden. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Tränen liefen ihm die Wange hinunter. Der Slytherin wehrte sich nicht. Wozu auch? Was sollte er noch ohne Hermine? Sollten sie doch mit ihm machen, was sie wollten. Er merkte, wie es um ihn herum wieder dunkler wurde, nahm es aber nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis. Er merkte, wie er langsam davon getragen wurde.

_Ja macht nur. Bringt mich weg und tötet mich._

Er erschrak irgendwo aus der Ferne wurde sein Name geschrien. Sie rief nach ihm. Er hörte wie zittrig ihre Stimme war. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was geschah und geschehen würde. Noch mal wurde nach ihm geschrien. Er wollte zu ihr, sie in seine Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut würde. Wieder hörte er seinen Namen. Er versuchte sich aus den Griffen der Gestalten zu befreien. Er trat, drehte und wandte sich, doch nichts half.

„Hermine! Hermine, es wird alles wieder gut!" Er schrie. Er schrie, wie er noch nie zuvor geschrien hatte.

„Halt den Mund, Verräter!", donnerte eine Stimme neben ihm.

„Ich werde erst dann meinen Mund halten, wenn ich will!", giftete Draco zurück.

„Sprich nicht so mit uns!"

„Wie denn sonst? Vielleicht so?" Draco hielt inne und spuckte der düsteren Gestalt ins Gesicht. Mehr auf die Maske, aber das war ihm egal. Sie hielt inne und Draco konnte Augen vor Zorn aufblitzen sehen. Nicht nur die Gestalt war zornig, auch Draco. Sie starrten beide böse an. Funken flogen.

„Du solltest ein wenig mehr Respekt haben, Junge.", sagte die Gestalt.

„Respekt vor was denn? Vor einer Hand voll Marionetten?" Draco lachte hohl auf.

Seine Ohren spitzten sich in Sekundenschnelle. Hermine rief erneut nach ihm. Er drehte sich so schnell um, dass die Gestalten ihn nicht mehr halten konnten. Er war frei. Er rannte. Rannte durch die Kälte, die sein Gesicht zu zerschneiden schien. Doch seine Beine trugen ihn. Trugen ihn zu ihr. Er rannte durch den Nebel, der vor ihm lag. Er versuchte so viel zu sehen, wie möglich. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihm ein verschwommenes Mädchen auf. Es lag am Boden und zitterte. Es weinte. Draco fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. Strich ihr über das Haar. Hielt ihre zittrige Hand. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Hermine sah schlimm aus. Ihre Kleidung war bereits zerfetzt. Ihre Haut trug überall offene Wunden und Schnitte. Alle Farben waren aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Draco legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und strich mit der anderen über ihren Arm. Seine Augen wanderten, suchten nach Voldemort. Er wusste, irgendwo musste er sein.

Ein scharfes Lachen durchbrach die Stille. Draco suchte und suchte konnte aber nichts entdecken. Seine Hand ergriff den Zauberstab. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Langsam standen die Beiden auf. Sie stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Hermine hatte eine Hand in Dracos verflochten. Sie spürte, wie er trotz der Kälte schwitzte. Ihr Atem ging schwer, sie war bereit für einen Angriff. Rote Augen schienen durch den Nebel. Hermines Herz machte einen kräftigen Schlag. Eine gespensterartige Gestalt trat durch den Nebel. Leichtfüßig ging sie über den kalten, nassen Boden. Sie war abgemagert, erinnerte an ein Skelett. Der komplette Körper schien nur mit einer Haut überzogen zu sein. Die Glatze gab dem Bild noch die Krone. Sie sah aus, wie ein lebendiger Toter. Hermine schluckte. Draco packte ihre Hand noch fester. Die Gestalt schlich Tonlos um ihnen herum. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass man ihr den Sauerstoff abnahm. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte.

„Bist du wirklich so naiv, Draco? Ich meine, hast du wirklich daran geglaubt, dass nichts mehr passieren wird? Das nichts passiert?", fragte die Stimme plötzlich. Sie klang schlangenartig und durchschnitt die Stille. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich zu lasse, dass ein Verräter in meinen Reihen sitzt?"

Draco sagte nichts. Voldemort machte vor ihm halt und sah ihn an. Der Junge versuchte seinen Blick stand zu halten, konnte aber nicht weiter in diese roten, hasserfüllten Augen sehen und schloss seine. Er atmete tief ein. Hermine streichelte ihm mit ihrem Daumen über die Hand. Voldemort ging an Draco vorbei und stellte sich vor Hermine. Er lächelte.

„Das Schlammblut…Dracos Schlammblut, nicht?" Er begutachtete sie sorgfältig und nickte. „Ich muss schon sagen, Draco, du hast einen guten Geschmack." Voldemort machte noch einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Er griff nach ihrem Haar und spielte mit ihren Locken. Draco spürte an seinen Rücken, wie sie sich versteifte und schwer atmete. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was Voldemort gerade mit ihr machte. Wenn er es sehen würde, könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. So hielt er nur ihre Hand.

„Nun, ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber es wird nie ein Happy End für euch geben.", sagte die Schlangenstimme plötzlich. Voldemort beugte sich zu Hermines Ohr vor. „Du darfst es dir aussuchen…Soll ich ihn sofort umbringen oder erst foltern und dann…"

„Expelliarmus!"

Draco drehte sich blitzartig um. Ein paar Meter weiter lag Voldemort vor ihm auf dem Boden. Hermine hatte ihn tatsächlich angegriffen. Das Mädchen, immer noch nicht bewusst, was sie getan hatte, stand mit offenem Mund neben Draco. Draco sah das gefährliche aufblitzen in Voldemorts Augen. Hermine war zu weit gegangen.

„Verdammt, wie kommst du auf die Idee-"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ok?! Es war besser als ihm eine Antwort zu geben!"

„Nichts ist besser, als ihm eine Antwort zu geben!"

„Ok, was hättest du denn lieber gewollt? Wärst du lieber sofort gestorben oder hättest du dich davor lieber foltern lassen? Ich warte!"

„Hermine…"

„Draco, pass auf!" Sie packte ihn am Umhang und zog ihn mit sich. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie rannte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weg wollte, weg von diesem Ort, von diesen Leuten. Ihre Beine trugen sie zurück zum Schloss. Sie sah die Menge dort stehen. Sie sah Harry und Ron, die bereit waren zu kämpfen. Sie hörte, wie Draco hinter ihr Flüche und Zauber losschickte. Hermine hielt ruckartig an. Voldemort war vor ihr appariert. Mit Zorn funkelnden Augen ging er auf Hermine zu. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung von ihm, flog Draco zur Seite. Das Mädchen schrie auf, wurde aber von Voldemort abgelenkt. Er packte Hermine am Hals und lachte. Lachte so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte. Hermine liefen die Tränen hinunter. Sie versuchte die kalten Hände von ihrem Hals zu entfernen. Hob jeden knochigen Finger einzeln hoch. Doch Voldemort war einfach zu stark. Die Kälte der Finger ging auf Hermine über. Sie fing an zu weinen. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Sie konnte Draco nirgendwo ausfindig machen. Hermine sah zu Harry. Der Junge konnte trotz aus dieser Entfernung sehen, wie ihre Augen nach Hilfe bettelten. Er ging vor zu Dumbledore, gab ihm ein Zeichen. Der alte Mann wusste, dass sie helfen mussten und nickte. Harry schaute rüber zu Ron. Der Rothaarige hatte verstanden und sah zu seiner Schwester, die nach Luna Lovegood sah. Dreizehn Schüler versammelten sich hinter Harry.

„Lange schon nicht mehr gesehen, nicht?!", sagte Harry mit lauter und kräftiger Stimme. Voldemort erkannte diese Stimme sofort und ließ das Mädchen los. Hermine sank auf den Boden und rang nach Luft.

„Harry Potter!", sagte die Stimme gespielt erstaunt.

„Voldemort?!"

Beide Augenpaare verengten sich zu schlitzen. Funken sprühten. Die Anspannung zwischen den Beiden war zum zerreißen. Jeder wartete auf einen Angriff des anderen. Voldemort fing anzuschreien, was Harry nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. Er wurde immer bedrohlicher. Die Lehrer und andere Schüler schlugen sich die Hände vor dem Mund. Dumbledore trat zu Harry, der Ron ein Zeichen gab, zu ihm vorzutreten.

„Ron such Draco, der muss hier irgendwo sein und dann kümmere dich um Hermine.", flüsterte Harry so leise, dass Ron sich anstrengen musste, alles zu verstehen. Mit einem Nicken verschwand der Rothaarige wieder in den zwölf anderen Schülern und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Draco.

„Albus Dumbledore! Wie lange habe ich auf diesen einen Augenblick gewartet!", sagte Voldemort. Schon wieder tauchten überall diese Nebelschwaden auf. Sie versammelten sich in einem Kreis. Harrys Augen tanzten zwischen Voldemort und den Todessern hin und her. Er gab den anderen hinter seinem Rücken ein Zeichen, dass sie die Todesser in Schach halten sollten.

„Harry Potter, es scheint mir als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, wo ich deine Eltern umbrachte. Oh ja, die Schreie höre ich immer noch." Harry blieb ruhig. Er wusste, dass Voldemort wollte, dass er den ersten Schritt machte. „Und dann kamst du…Fünfzehn Jahre hast du mich um meinen Sieg gebracht. Doch heute werde ich gewinnen. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, hat Bellatrix doch deinen Onkel umgebracht, nicht? Du hast niemandem mehr Harry. Nur noch dich selbst und wer wird dann um dich trauern?"

„Ich!" Hermine hatte ihre Stimme wieder. Sie klang entschlossener als je zuvor.

„Ein Schlammblut, Harry, mehr nicht?! Avada Kedavra!"

„Expelliarmus!"

Grün traf auf rot. Der Zauber und der Fluch hatten eine gewaltige Kraft. Sie war stärker als bei irgendeinem anderen Zauberer. Nun griffen die Todesser ein. Die Armee, die Harry aufgestellt hatte, begann nun auch zu kämpfen. Dumbledore sah, dass er helfen musste, wusste aber zum allerersten Mal nicht wie. Er konnte nicht einfach zwischen Harry und Voldemort eingreifen. Außerdem war Harry der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen konnte.

Alle Professoren und Schüler, ausgenommen den Slytherins, standen auf den Ländereien und kämpften. Voldemort ließ Harry aus dem Blick und attackierte Dumbledore. Der alte Mann war natürlich darauf bedacht und schützte sich mit einem exzellenten Zauber. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs, drückte Dumbledore Harry zur Seite. Das Duell zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore entfachte von neuen. Es raubte Harry alle Gedanken. Es war als ob weiß auf schwarz treffen würde. Nacht auf Tag.

Hermine drehte sich um, sie hatte genug gesehen und außerdem, wo war Draco? Sie lief in die Richtung, wo er hingefallen war. Er war nicht da. Panik stieg erneut in ihr hoch. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt irgendein Zeichen auszumachen, wo sich Draco gerade aufhielt. Doch außer Nebel und bunte Blitze konnte sie nichts entdecken. Sie lief alles ab. Schrie nach ihm. Doch er blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Mitten im Schlachtfeld brach sie zusammen. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Sie hörte, wie Flüche an ihr vorbei Schossen, spürte, wie man sie ins Visier nahm und doch machte sie keine Anstalten aufzustehen und zu rennen oder sich wenigstens zu wehren. Sie blieb dort sitzen, die Hände auf dem Boden abgestützt. Ihre Locken vielen ihr wild ins Gesicht. Vor ihr erkannte sie nur die kalte, nasse Wiese und ihre Haare. Sie hörte Schreie. Wollte sie verdrängen. Wollte einfach nicht zuhören. Und trotzdem bahnten sich all diese Dinge einen Weg zu ihr, in ihr Innerstes. Sie hob den Kopf. Verschwommen machte sie eine Bank wahr. Erinnerungen drohten sie zu ertränken. Erinnerungen, wie sie dort mit Draco auf der Bank gesessen hatte. Wie sie mit ihm diesen Hügel hinunter rollte. Sie hörte sein Lachen.

Einen lauten Schrei entfuhr ihr, bevor sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte. Sofort wurde ihr bewusst, dass es keiner dieser Todesser und auch nicht Voldemort selbst war. Sie sah zur Seite und blickte, ja obwohl Angst herrschte, in strahlend blaue Augen. Mit einem Finger vor dem Mund deutete er ihr still zu bleiben. Flüche flogen um sie herum und trafen sie nicht. Der Junge griff nach ihrer Hand und stand auf. Hermine ließ sich führen. Sie gingen in Richtung vieler Bäume und Sträucher und verschwanden kurz darauf.

„Da bist du ja!"

„Wir brauchen einen Plan, also?"

„Wieso schaut ihr alle mich an?", fragte Hermine ziemlich erstaunt und wütend zu gleich.

Vor ihr saß die komplette DA, abgesehen von Harry, und wartete.

„Du bist doch hier die Freundin von Harry und Draco!"

„Was?" Hermine sah wütend in die Runde. „Alles klar, ich habe verstanden!" Sie drehte sich um und wurde von einer kräftigen Hand festgehalten.

„Hermine…Wir beide brauchen einen Plan."

„Ok." Hermine hatte ihre Meinung geändert. Draco hatte Recht. Nicht die anderen, sondern sie brauchten einen Plan. „Harry und Dumbledore sind mit Voldemort…" Unter diesem Namen zuckten viele zusammen. Draco konnte dabei nur mit den Augen rollen.

„Hey entschuldige mal, dass wir nicht mit diesem Namen aufgewachsen sind!", sagte Ron gehässig.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Wiesel?", konterte Draco. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sie einander an.

„Draco, Ron, dass bringt nichts. Also, Harry und Dumbledore halten Voldemort in Schach. Die anderen Professoren stehen auf dem Feld und kümmern sich mit ein paar anderen Schülern um die Todesser und die eigentliche Zielscheibe sind Draco und ich.", fasste Hermine zusammen.

„Und wie sollen wir vorgehen?"

„Man braucht keinen Plan. Ich meine, man kann einen machen, aber bei Voldemort bringt das nicht gerade viel. Die meisten Todesser und er selber beherrschen Oklumentik."

„Oklu…was?", fragte Padma.

„Oklumentik, verdammt. Das heißt, sie können deine Gedanken lesen und kontrollieren!", sagte Draco, während er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden setzte.

„Eigentlich kann man nur angreifen!", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Draco.

„Nur angreifen? Hermine, es geht hier um mehr als Schach oder so!", sagte Zacharias Smith, ein Huffelpuff.

„Ja, dass weiß ich, aber wenn man nicht angreift und sich nur versteckt, verliert man am Ende. Ich habe das was ihr hier gerade seht, schon par mal durchgemacht und nie hatten wir einen richtigen Plan!"

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte George.

„Wir folgen dir, bis in den Tod!", sagte Fred.

„Ihr macht gar nichts, ich werde es alleine tun!"

„Was meinst du damit?" Die Weasleys und die anderen sahen besorgt zu Hermine.

„Ich werde mich Voldemort stellen. Ich bin es, die er will…"

„Ja, und wenn du nicht mehr bist, wird er Draco verfolgern und direkt darauf Harry und…" Ginny brach ab. Es wäre wie eine riesige Kettenreaktion, die nie aufhören würde. „Wir müssen Voldemort erledigen. Ein für alle mal!"

Hermine sprang auf. In ihren Augen blitze es. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde mit Hilfe der anderen Voldemort stürzen. Draco stand auf. Er wusste, was das Mädchen wieder dachte.

„Alles klar, wer kommt mit?", schrie er. Alle Fäuste flogen in die Luft. Sie waren Kampfbereit.

„Äh…Draco? Sag mal, sind deine Eltern nicht dabei?", fragte George vorsichtig.

„Nein, die hätten mich zuerst gesucht!"

„Und wo sind sie dann? Ich dachte, die Todesser stehen Voldemort alle zur Verfügung!"

„Ja, dass tun sie eigentlich auch und nein, dass interessiert hier nicht! Es zählt nur, was hier und jetzt ist. Meint ihr, ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist?" Alle sahen ihn stumm an. Sie wussten nicht mehr, wie sie ihn einschätzen sollten und sagten am besten gar nichts mehr. Draco drehte sich zu Hermine um. So, wie sie jetzt aussah, hatte er sie noch nie gesehen und trotzdem lächelte sie. Langsam knöpfte sie ihren Umhang auf und ließ ihn über ihre Schulter gleiten. Der Junge vor ihr starrte sie an und sie wusste, dass er keine Idee hatte, was oder wofür sie es tat.

„Guck nicht so, ich kann in diesem langen Teil nicht kämpfen. Wir sollten alle die Umhänge ausziehen. Ich weiß es ist kalt, aber so kann man sich besser bewegen. Um Voldemort schlagen zu können, müssen wir vor allem eins beherrschen: Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer!"

Alle taten wie es Hermine sagte und staunten nicht schlecht, als auch Draco seinen Umhang ablag. Er meinte es also ernst. Er wollte sich tatsächlich gegen seine Familie stellen.

„Ok, wir müssen zu Harry. Passt auf dem Feld auf, dass euch kein Todesser sieht! Also los!", sagte Hermine. Die komplette Armee marschierte an ihr vorbei. Gerade als sich Draco in Gang setzten wollte, hielt Hermine ihn zurück.

„Willst du das wirklich, Draco? Es ist deine Familie!", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Für einen Moment schloss der Junge seine Augen. Er dachte nach, dann nickte er.

„Meinem Vater ist es egal, was mit mir passiert, der hat mich schon enterbt und meine Mutter…Nein, ich werde mit dir auf der Seite von Harry kämpfen!"

„Ok. Dann los!" Diesmal lag es an Draco Hermine festzuhalten.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"

„Mit wird nichts passieren!"

Draco drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verließ dann zusammen mit Hermine das Versteck. Es schien, als ob sie eine andere Welt betreten würden. Überall flogen Flüche und Zauber durch die Gegend und hier und da viel einer bewusstlos oder tot um.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Expelliarmus!", schrie Hermine. Sie hatte schnell reagiert und nun traf grün auf rot. Es kostete alle Kraft, gegen diesen Todesfluch anzukämpfen. Draco baute eine Schutzmauer auf und zog Hermine hinein. So schnell sie konnten, liefen sie Richtung Schloss. Dumbledore und Voldemort lieferten sich immer noch eine große Schlacht. Gerade schickte Voldemort einen großen Feuerballen auf Dumbledore, der sofort reagierte und eine Flut Wasser auf seinen Gegner schickte. Das Wasser schien nur Voldemort zu treffen. Für eine Zeit ging er in der Flut unter bis sie schließlich verschwand. Die schlangenhafte Gestalt breitete ihre Arme aus und riss im Umkreis von drei Metern alle Bäume aus, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf den Schulleiter zuflogen. Mit einem Schwenker des Zauberstabs baute er eine riesige Schutzmauer auf, die noch alle anderen hinter ihm schützen. Als die Bäume die Mauer berührten, zerfielen sie zu Staub. Voldemort begann grässlich zu Schreien. Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu und viel auf die Knie. Draco schütze sich ebenfalls, brach jedoch nicht zusammen. Er wusste, was Voldemort vorhatte und deutete Hermine wieder aufzustehen.

Ein roter Lichtblitz. Eine weit entferntes Schreien von Hermine, obwohl sie ganz nah war, und immer noch dieses grässliche schreien Voldemorts. Vor ihm verschwamm alles. Er konnte die Welt nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen, merkte, wie ihn zwei warme, vertraute Hände auffingen, bis schließlich alles verschwand.

Überall war es still. Voldemort begutachtete die leblose Person und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Die DA hatte sich hinter Harry versammelt, der geschockt über diesen Anblick war und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. McGonagall hatte die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren und Dumbledore stand dort und rührte sich nicht. Eine unerklärbare Wut stieg in Harry auf. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so ruhig bleiben? Damals als Cedric starb, hatte Dumbledore versucht Harry von ihm loszureißen. Hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nichts bringen würde, er sei tot, aber kein einziges Mal hatte Dumbledore eine Träne vergossen. Ständig blieb er ruhig. Wieso verlor er nicht einmal die Beherrschung? Er spürte, wie ihm einer in den Arm kniff. Ginny hielt sich an ihm fest und weinte. Voldemorts Anhänger versammelt sich ebenfalls alle mit einem Lachen. Die Angreiferin ließ den Zauberstab mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck sinken. Und Hermine…Hermine saß auf dem Boden, der leblose Körper ihres Freundes im Arm. Sie strich ihm übers Haar und die Tränen rollten ohne Unterbrechungen. Wieder ein Lachen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, es wird nicht gut gehen!" Hermine sah zur Seite. Casey stand dort, immer noch mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Casey hatte ihn umgebracht? Casey? Wie verkorkst musste die schon sein, um so etwas fertig zubringen? Langsam legte Hermine Draco auf den Boden und stand auf. Die komplette Wut, die sich in ihr seid Anfang des Schuljahres angestaut hatte, brodelte auf. Sie konnte merken, wie sie rot vor Zorn wurde. Ihre Augen verengten sich. Ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, während die andere unbemerkt zu ihrer Hosentasche wanderte und ihren Zauberstab umklammerte. Noch einmal musterte sie Casey, die immer noch lachte.

_Na warte, dass Lachen wird dir gleich vergehen. Für immer!_

Blitzartig zog Hermine den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und rief, bevor irgendeiner einschreiten konnte:

„Avada Kedavra!" Es ging zu schnell. Casey konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, so traf der Fluch sein Ziel. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wurde ernst und steif, bevor sie leblos zusammenbrach. Durch ein Schreien einer Frau, realisierte Hermine was sie getan hatte. Vor ihr lag Casey tot am Boden. Sie, Hermine Granger, eine Gryffindor, hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Hermine viel neben Draco auf ihre Knie. Sie sah zwischen ihn und Casey hin und her. Man hatte sie gerade damit verletzt, dass man Draco umgebracht hatte und ohne nachzudenken tat sie genau dasselbe. Im Grunde genommen war sie nicht anders. Voldemort konnte sie direkt mitnehmen.

„Na warte, du… du…", schrie eine Frau hysterisch. Hermine sah auf. Spy kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu.

„Du hast meine Tochter umgebracht, wertloses Schlammblut!"

_Schlammblut? Hat die das nicht gecheckt? Na warte…_

„Ihre Tochter war nichts anderes. Sie hat auch einen umgelegt und da warst du natürlich stolz!" Hermine achtete nicht auf vornehme Anreden. Wieso auch? Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor dieser Frau. Vor niemandem, von dieser Sorte. Und Angst hatte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Das Einzige, was sie empfand war Wut.

„Ihr tut immer nur das, was man euch sagt. Im Grunde genommen seid ihr nichts anderes, als Marionetten. Ohne nachzudenken nehmt ihr Menschen das Leben, nur weil man es euch sagt. Kapiert ihr nicht wie albern das ist? Ihr schreibt euch gegenseitig vor, mit wem ihr befreundet sein dürft und nicht! Du hast doch in Wahrheit nur Angst vor ihm!" Beim letzten Satz deutet Hermine auf Voldemort.

„Sei nicht so frech und zeige nicht mit dem Finger auf den Dunklen Lord!"

„Schon wieder einen Punkt! Dunkler LORD! Also wenn sie mich fragen, kann jeder ein Lord sein, abgesehen von dieser Gestalt dort hinten!" Hermine nahm kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund. Harry schloss die Augen. Er wusste was geschah, wenn man so über Voldemort redete. Dumbledore verschränkte die Arme. Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

_Hallo, vor Ihnen ist schon ein Schüler umgebracht worden und gleich wird wieder eine Schülerin sterben. Siehst du das nicht? Soll ich dir vielleicht noch Leuchtreklamen aufhängen? Hermine stirbt gleich! Mach was, ansonsten greife ich selber ein! _

Harry wurde immer wütender.

„Hast du noch einen Wunsch?", fragte Spy.

„Ja, geben sie mir Draco wieder!", sagte Hermine hysterisch. Harry wollte vorlaufen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.

_Spinnt der? Ich werde nicht zusehen wie Hermine stirbt. Nein, diesmal werde ich dafür Sorgen, dass meine Freunde überleben!_

„Professor!", sagte Harry wütend.

„Harry, halt dich zurück.", sagte Dumbledore immer noch in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Professor, ich kann doch nicht zusehen, wie Hermine in ihr Verderben schlittert!"

„Das wirst du auch nicht! Vertrau mir!"

_Ihnen vertrauen? Ich vertraue Ihnen schon sechs Jahre und trotzdem hat sich nichts verändert! Ich habe Ihnen vertraut, als ich am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen habe und stand letztendlich vor Voldemort! _

Trotz allem hielt sich Harry zurück. Er konnte nicht anders. Ginny legte ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Sie spürte, dass bald etwas passieren würde.

Spy lachte. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so dumm sein? Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine, die still auf dem Boden saß und Spy fixierte.

„Deine letzte Minute hat geschlagen, Schlammblut!"

„Ich habe nichts gehört!", sagte Hermine zickig und betonte das alles noch, in dem sie beide Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Avada Kedavra!" Ein helles Licht. Ein erneutes Schreien und ein dumpfer Aufschlag. Harry und alle anderen sahen weg, nur Dumbledore sah wie gebannt auf Hermine. Keiner der Todesser wagte zu sprechen. Der stämmige Mann aus den Drei Besen lief nach vorne zu Spy. Nahm sie hoch, tätschelte ihr an der Wange, doch sie blieb stumm auf dem Boden liegen. Der Mann sah auf. Immer noch herrschte dieses helle, weiße Licht.

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen und fand sich in ein strahlendes blau wieder. Draco hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und hielt seinen Zauberstab umklammert.

„Draco…" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und hielt seinen Zeigefinger, der anderen Hand, vor seinen Mund.

Voldemort hielt sich schützend eine Hand vor das Gesicht. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Dieses Licht strahlte eine ungeheure Wärme aus. Draco trat hinaus. Er schien stark zu sein, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

„Ich habe die Nase voll von dir und deinen Möchtegern Freunden. Ihr habt genug getan!"

„Oh, oh Draco, wenn das deine Eltern hören!"

„Sollen sie doch! Ja, mein Vater ist mir egal. Der hat genauso wie du genug getan. Ihr beide habt mein Leben versaut und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es weiterhin so geschieht. Zum ersten Mal habe ich selber entschieden und ich bin glücklicher als je zuvor!"

Langsam hob Draco den Zauberstab.

„Das wirst du nicht wagen, Malfoy!", drohte Voldemort mit einer zerreißenden Stimme.

„Und was ist wenn doch? Dann bin ich dich endlich los!"

„Dein Mut wird dich irgendwann noch umbringen, dass schwör ich dir!"

„Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort war schnell, viel zu schnell. Gerade als der Fluch Dracos Zauberstab verlassen hatte, disapparierte Voldemort. Der Fluch traf ins Leere. Todesser sahen sich erschrocken an, bevor jeder einzelne von ihnen ebenfall verschwand. Nur einer war übrig geblieben. Der Typ aus den Drei Besen.

„Ich sage dir Mädchen, du wirst es bereuen. Ich werde meine Tochter und meine Frau rächen."

„Ihre Frau?", wiederholte Hermine. Draco hatte ihr anscheinend nicht alles erzählt.

„Oh ja, Spy war meine Frau und Casey meine Tochter. Spy heißt genauso wie Casey und ich Sasori! Sie musste nur einen Namen haben, um sich gut genug zu tarnen. Was auch funktioniert hat, bis ihr beide anfingt, immer neugieriger zu werden! Ich werde meine Familie rechen und euch umbringen!"

Dann war auch er verschwunden. Harry stand dort mit offenem Mund und sah Dumbledore von der Seite her aus an.

_Hat er gewusst, dass Draco noch lebt? Hat er gewusst, wie es kommen würde?_

„Weißt du Harry, der Fluch, den Draco abbekommen hatte, traf ihn in der Mitte vom Rücken und nicht in Herz - oder Kopfrichtung. Er war nur für eine Zeitlang bewusstlos!", sagte Dumbledore als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. Harry nickte und sah wieder zu Hermine. Draco ließ sich gerade vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in Ordnung? Du fragst mich ob alles in Ordnung ist? Draco Malfoy, ich…Ich bin schockiert! Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist, wenn du derjenige warst, der tot war?"

Draco schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich tot war. Zumindest lebe ich ja noch, aber ja, ich wage es und frage. Also?"

„Jetzt wo du wieder da bist, Harry und all die anderen überlebt haben, Casey tot und Voldemort verschwunden ist, kann ich nur sagen, dass es mir noch nie besser ging. Vielleicht sage ich das jedes Schuljahrs Ende, aber es ist so! Und bei dir? Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut! Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber bin froh, dass es passierte."

„Ich habe echt gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren!"

„Aber das hast du nicht und ich habe dir auch versprochen, dass dir nichts passieren wird!"

„Du denkst in diesen Situationen an mich?"

„Mehr oder weniger. Mein erster Gedanke war, ich muss mal dringend und mein zweiter war, man siehst du schlimm aus!", sagte er lachend. Hermine schlug ihn mit der Faust gegen die Schulter.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht, Malfoy!"

„Das ist doch etwas ganz natürliches!"

„Dein erster Gedanke, _Ich muss mal_?" Beide mussten lachen.

„Hermine, glaubst du wirklich, ich habe auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht?", fragte Draco ernst. Das Mädchen hörte auf zu lachen und sah ihn an. Hatte sie es wirklich geglaubt?

„Hermine, mein erster Gedanke war, dass du in Gefahr bist. Ich hatte Spy gesehen, wie sie mit dem Zauberstab vor dir stand. Ich habe nur noch gewartet!"

„Also, doch ich?"

Draco nickte ernst. Hermines Augen glänzten und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, die sofort von Dracos eingenommen wurden.


	29. Epilog: Das Licht

**Epilog : Das Licht**

*******

Die Prüfungen waren beendet und das Leben im Schloss hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Kein Lehrer achtete mehr darauf, wie gut oder oft sie die Hausaufgaben erledigten, wenn sie überhaupt noch etwas aufbekamen. Hermine und Draco konnten ohne Angst zusammen rausgehen und ihren Spaß haben. Sie wurden nicht mehr verfolgt oder beobachtet. Harry und Ginny verbrachten nun auch wieder ruhige Tage miteinander und Ron hatte sich langsam mit der Tatsache angefreundet, dass Hermine und Draco zusammen waren. Von Pansy sah man kaum noch etwas und wenn, brachte sie keinen Ton über die Lippen. Natürlich kostete es Hermine aus und sprach sie so oft wie möglich an. Pansy sah Hermine dann nur ängstlich an und sah, dass sie so schnell wie möglich verschwand.

„Musst du das immer machen?", fragte Draco.

„Ja! Sie ist böse und hat es nicht anders verdient!", kam es dann immer als gespielt hochnäsige Antwort.

Die anderen Slytherins hielten sich entweder kaum noch an Draco auf oder sahen zornig drein. Außer sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini. Der hielt zu Draco und Hermine. Seine Sympathie galt auch nicht für Voldemort. Zumindest nicht mehr. Wer sich mit seinem besten Freund anlegte, legte sich mit ihm an. Doch bei den Gryffindors und den anderen Häusern wurde Draco als Held gefeiert. Draco Malfoy wurde gefeiert. Das hätte er sich nie träumen lassen. Sein neues Leben gefiel ihm so gut, dass er nie wieder zurück wollte. Aus der Vergangenheit, wollte er nichts mehr wissen. Er hatte sich mit Harry soweit angefreundet und die anderen waren nun auch auf seiner Seite. Er hatte keine Angst mehr morgens aufzustehen, weil er dachte, dass er sterben könnte oder Todesser werden müsste und das Bester war, Hermine war an seiner Seite. Man sah in keiner Ecke mehr den Gefühlslosen und kalten Malfoy. Nein, überall wo er auftauchte, hatte er ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Nirgendwo mehr wurde er Malfoy genannt und man traute sich genauso wenig Hermine als „Schlammblut" zu bezeichnen. Jeder hatte Angst, dass Draco ihn an den Hals springen würde.

Der Tag der Abreise kam und alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Bevor sie jedoch abreisten, mussten Draco und Hermine noch eine Frage beantwortet werden.

„Das Licht?", fraget Dumbledore, „Das Licht. Ich kann euch nicht genau sagen, was es war. Ich denke Sie, Mr. Malfoy, haben etwas damit zu tun. Ich kenne diesen Zauber nicht. Noch nie hatte ich die Ehre, diesen Zauber zu lernen. Man lernt ihn nicht einfach so in der Schule und niemand kennt das Wort für ihn. Man findet ihn auch in keinem Buch. Wo man ihn findet ist hier!" Dumbledore legte Draco die Hand auf die Stelle seiner Brust, an der sich das Herz befand. „Man entdeckt und lernt ihn Instinktiv. Du hast gewusst, dass Hermine in großer Gefahr war und hast aus Angst, ihr könnte etwas geschehen, diesen Zauber entdeckt. Ich kann euch nicht mehr sagen, wie ich Harry es immer gesagt habe. Es ist Liebe! Liebe, Draco!"

***

Der Zug fuhr ab. Draco hatte sich ins Abteil von Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine gesetzt und wartete nun darauf, dass er wieder nach Hause kam. Seine zu Hause? Er konnte sich erinnern, wie er in den Weihnachtsferien vor dem Fenster gestanden und raus gesehen hatte und er hatte sich ein und dieselbe Frage gestellt. War das sein zu Hause? Jetzt kannte er die genaue Antwort darauf und sie war nein. Er würde nur noch das siebte Schuljahr machen und sich danach eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Der Junge hoffte nur, so schnell wie möglich dort raus zukommen. Weg von seinem Vater. Weg von dem Mann, der ihm Jahrelang geschlagen und wehgetan hatte und er hörte jetzt schon das Donnerwetter seines Vaters.

„Draco, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine und strich ihm über den Arm.

„Was…äh…ja.", stotterte Draco. „Mir geht's gut!"

_Zumindest noch im Moment. Vielleicht überlebe ich die Ferien auch nicht mehr!_

Er gab Hermine noch einen Kuss und dann verließ der Zug das bebaute Land und fuhr in grüne Wälder hinein.

* * *

Un das war es nun. Ich bedanke mich an alle Leser, die es bis hier hin geschafft haben und Spaß an meiner FF gehabt haben. Wie schon gesagt war es meine erste und nicht meine beste. Ich danke euch für die Favoriten und Reviews, die ihr mr gecshickt habt. Nicht nur hier, sondern auch unter dem Profil von **Roxy94**. Es tut mir leid, dass die Story so lange gebracuht hat, bis sie endlich vollständig on war.

Als ich damit fertig war, konnte ich es einfach nicht glauben. Meine erste FF.

Ich habe danach ürbriges angefangen eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Das heißt, wer eine will, meldet sich bitte. Wenn genug Leser dafür sind, werde ich mich bemühen, die Fortsetzung zu schreiben und auch o zu stellen. Also vergesst mir nicht, am Ende ein Review da zu lassen.

*Alle einmal feste drück und eine Verbeugung*

Tschüss, und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal. *Wink*


End file.
